Freak Attraction
by ArtisteFish
Summary: A birthday outing to see a foreign circus turns into a nightmarish mistake when Kagome stumbles upon a circus of a very different nature and meets a sideshow freak with dog ears and a human heart. AU, Complete
1. Ch 1: The Wrong Circus

Freak Attraction, an Inuyasha AU

*Set in Meiji Era Japan, 1887

Chapter One, _The Wrong Circus_

* * *

She really should have known this would be a bad idea - she _had_ known in fact, but something in the excited faces of her friends had pushed back her better judgement and made her give in. It wasn't every day a girl turned 17 after all, and her friends only wanted to celebrate - even if it meant skipping school in the process.

"You guys, I don't know about this. If we're caught out of class -"

"Oh Kagome, just relax and enjoy your day!" Yuka's usual fiery attitude was not to be dissuaded, no matter how convincing the argument.

"How can you say that? What if someone sees us?"

The ever supportive Eri surprised Kagome by saying "Anyone who sees us will be there for the same reason we are - they'd be just as guilty!"

The smooth justification almost rolled right over Kagome, but she caught the flaw in her friends plan, pointing out "But we're in uniforms! Everyone will be able to tell that we should be in school! We'll be caught for sure!" She gestured to herself with the long sleeves of her striped green kimono which was tucked into short hakama in a darker shade of green, a black heeled shoe kicking out for affect.

"Well we can't risk going home and changing or we'll miss it! Besides, for all anyone knows, we could be on break!"

"Yuka's right, Kagome! And besides - it's your birthday! What's wrong with a little excitement on your special day?"

Kagome turned to Ayumi with startled eyes. Her sweet, studious friend was telling her that it was a good idea to skip class to go to the circus? Well… if Ayumi was alright with it, and the other two were so excited, maybe she _was_ overreacting. Still - classes were _mandatory_. The Meiji government had instituted compulsory education, and the towns themselves paid for the upkeep of the schools. If they were caught….

"Just so we all know, I'm not taking the fault for this."

"Of course not! Now come on Kagome, we have to leave now if we want to make it before the show starts!"

The circus had been set up on the edge of the Tokyo suburb where their school was located, which meant a good hour long walk at their pace; and the distance was trying Kagome's resolve. She could only hope that being at a show on the edge of town should keep them from unwanted attention, and the hordes of people that were sure to be there to witness a real foreign circus should help to offer some camouflage.

Despite her reservations, Kagome couldn't help but feel some excitement - she'd never been to a circus before, and she had only heard stories of the marvels and wonders which acrobats and artists performed in those arenas. And to go to a real Italian circus was a luxury in and of itself. Chiarini's circus had been traveling Japan for a while now, and when the act finally made its way to Tokyo, there was no shortage of hype. Advertisements were posted around the town square with all sorts of exciting depictions. The acts ranged from lion-taming to horseback-riding to aerial feats and human acrobatics. And for many, the novelty of seeing foreigners was an attraction all its own. Kagome couldn't deny that she had been intrigued by the tales she had heard, and with the looming prospect of seeing these dreams come to life before her eyes… well, maybe she hadn't been protesting the trip quite as firmly as she should have.

It was already late afternoon by the time the girls set off, and the sky was a vibrant orange, a slight breeze adding a chill to the air. They had been walking for quite some time, chatting happily about classes and fashion and boys, and just as Kagome was wondering if they'd gotten lost, in the nearing distance she saw the dark forms of a crowd of people, moving together as they headed towards a large park where the circus had been set up.

She could just see the peaks of the tent as they crested a slight hill and came out on more level ground. It - it was huge! There were so many people! Old, young, rich, poor, all sorts had come out to see the foreigners perform.

And the nearer they came to the structure, the less Kagome worried about missing a bit of instruction. She was a good student. She'd catch up.

"Ah! I don't believe it! Look who's here!"

At Eri's shocked outburst, Kagome followed her gaze through the sea of bustles, suits, and kimonos to see -

"It's Hojo!"

For a moment Kagome wondered why on Earth one of her classmates would be here when she knew _he_ was missing class _too_ , but before she could wonder any more, he was heading towards them, having heard Eri's outburst.

"Happy Birthday Higurashi! I'm glad you all made it here alright!"

And Kagome had thought she couldn't be more surprised. "Hojo, what are you doing here? And how'd you know it was my birthday?"

His confused look matched hers as he answered "I'm here to _celebrate_ your birthday of course! I admit I was a little nervous about this idea when Yuka first told me about it, but now that we're all here, I think this will be a lot of fun!"

Yuka actually had the gall to smirk at her as Kagome turned a furious look on the girl. While Yuka had been her good friend for many years and was loyal to a fault, she had also been shamelessly trying to play match-maker for Kagome since they'd met, convinced it was the best thing for her despite not having a beau herself.

But there was no helping it at this point. Now that they were all in violation of truancy, they had no choice but to stay together.

And with any luck, Hojo would be able to talk them out of trouble if they were caught. People listened to boys.

They were coming upon the outer gates of the encampment - Kagome could see the large, painted wood sign for "Chiarini's Astounding Circus", beyond which were numerous stalls selling wares to patrons, as well as small attractions such as magician's tricks and exotic animals.

She was fascinated!

But then something on the wall caught her eye.

It seemed people had posted signs for the various stalls and attractions she had glimpsed, hoping to whet the palette of the visitors, and no doubt convince them to spare some precious pocket change. Slowly, steadily, not even realizing where her feet were taking her, Kagome began drifting away from her friends as they entered the circus plaza. Her group passed under the arch without even noticing she had become separated from them.

But neither had she noticed, as she had stopped in front of the posters - in front of one poster in particular. The block-printed advertisement looked as official as all the rest on the wall, but there was an element to these circus acts that stood out in stark contrast to the rest.

Monsters – that was the only word Kagome could think of to describe the creatures she saw on the page.

Monsters and demons.

Toad-like creatures balancing with parasols on large balls, Oni spouting plumes of fire from their hideous mouths, a giant, two-tailed tiger facing off against a lone woman, flaming horses with blood-red eyes jumping enormous walls….

'Just what kind of show are they trying to advertise?'

Kagome had grown up the daughter of a Shinto shrine-keeper. Although her father was no longer around, her proud and respectable (if somewhat senile) grandfather had been head of her family's shrine for years. She had heard about demons her whole life. But she was also a modern girl, taught in a formal school and everything. Her grandfather was just a product of his times, and the idea of demons and monsters was a just a ploy used by the old shogunate and samurai to keep the peasants in line!

So what was this circus doing, advertising these demons as if they were a real live exhibit!?

The illustrations seemed so grotesque, so outrageous, but… but there was something in their portraiture that was… _alive_. As if the artist had really _seen_ these creatures.

Her eyes kept being drawn to one figure in particular - a snarling, wild-looking beast, who seemed to be basically human in form, but could not be mistaken for a normal man. For one, his long, untamed mane of hair was painted a sickly off-white, pointed, dog-like ears sitting atop the tangled mess, and to add to the canine look, he was on all fours, hunched over, nose nearly to the ground, as he seemed to growl from the page, long fangs hanging over his lips and sharpened claws raised and ready to tear apart flesh. The eyes of the image were the most unsettling - bright yellow, with slit pupils, wide and glaring with murderous intent.

She had never seen such terrifying, demonic eyes. And even though it was just an image, Kagome couldn't help but shiver.

"See something you like?"

Kagome gasped and spun around.

How long had he been standing there?

"I- I'm sorry?"

The man next to her shrugged his long black ponytail over his shoulder, a teasing gleam in his eye as he said "Oh, no, forgive _me_ , I didn't mean to startle you! But I couldn't help but notice you seem to have taken an interest in our circus."

'Our… circus?' "So… are you a part of this circus?"

He sure didn't look Italian, but he was wearing a short coat, as many Japanese workers did. He gestured vaguely towards the fence, saying "I see your friends have already gone in - oh don't worry!" He added quickly at the panicked look in her eyes as she whipped her head back to the entrance, "They know what they're doing. They've gone to a lot of trouble to plan this surprise for your birthday, and I'm here to make sure you get the best surprise possible."

"You - you know it's my birthday? You talked to my friends?" Just who was this person?

"Of course! What wonderful friends you have, going to all this trouble to make your day special - I was, so to say, the go-between for them and making arrangements with the ringmaster. Now come with me - I'll take you backstage, for your surprise!"

He was a smooth-talker, but a little too smooth. There was something slightly off about his manner, and Kagome felt herself far from trusting him. But… he seemed to have an intricate knowledge of what her friends had planned, and if they had really set up something for her birthday… well, she didn't want to disappoint them - not after they'd already done so much. She hadn't expected them to go to any great lengths, but then, they _had_ surprised her with the whole 'Hojo' thing, so maybe….

Hesitantly she made to follow after the stranger, asking almost as an afterthought "I'm sorry - what was your name?"

He cast a winning smile over his shoulder at her, but it only made her uncomfortable. "The name's Byakuya. I'm a magician of sorts at this circus - an illusionist."

"Illusionist?" She had no frame of reference from which to make even the shakiest conclusion as to what that was.

Seeming to sense her confusion, Byakuya laughed softly, saying "Oh, you'll be seeing my act soon enough. Follow me - we'll go around back to avoid the crowds."

They walked around the outside of the fence and came up alongside the circus tent.

Kagome hadn't thought the tent was this huge though.

They seemed to be walking for miles - she could have sworn the sun had moved a considerable distance since they'd started. But the fence just extended further and further and the tent stayed to their right as they walked, so she figured they would reach the back eventually.

And she kept walking.

And walking.

It was strange - although the path never appeared to alter or vary, she could have sworn they walked uphill, then downhill, and over rough patches of earth, and none of it made any sense.

And the tame city park was quickly turning into a wild, overgrown wood.

She would have asked Byakuya what was going on, but he had said nothing to hint at anything out of the ordinary, and she wondered if she was simply going crazy: he would most likely think she was.

Just as Kagome was gathering her nerves to open her mouth, the tent beside them changed in color. It may have been only a trick of the late afternoon light, but it seemed to be much darker than it had been before - much more menacing looking. And then they passed it, the fence continuing, and Kagome could hear the noise from beyond the fence increase. There was something different about the sounds though. Where before there had been strange music brought from across the sea, played by tinny, whiny instruments she hadn't heard before, her ears were now met with the eerie whistle of Japanese flutes and the dissonance of stringed instruments.

The crowds back here seemed to be louder too. 'Wait… crowds? Why are there crowds at the _back_?' Now they were rounding the fence, the large, black tent still visible to their right, before turning at an entrance -

And coming face to face with a large, carved wooden sign for "The Spider's Web".

This _was not_ the circus her friends had entered.

Kagome reeled, her eyes wide, and spinning on her heel she turned back towards the gap in the fence through which she had entered - only to face a solid, gapless wall.

"Wh-what's going on? Where are we? What happened to the circus?!"

Byakuya met her fierce and worried glare with a smile that was almost conniving.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? You're _at_ the circus!"

She shook slightly as she backed away, though her glare never budged. She should have known better than to trust this… this creep! This circus magician!

'Magician… illusionist… oh no, I've been tricked!'

Kagome's head whipped round in all directions as she looked desperately for an escape. Seeing none and weighing her remaining options, she turned and fled further into the circus grounds. 'Maybe if I can get far enough away from him, this… spell or illusion or trick or whatever it is will go away!'

She missed Byakuya's approving smile as he watched her disappear among the stalls.

For a while Kagome just ran, following the path of least resistance as she weaved among the booths and patrons who were wandering the grounds. Flashes of color and shoulders and fabrics brushed past her as she pressed forward, wanting nothing more than to distance herself from the trickster who had brought her here.

Her run was suddenly halted by the tall wooden fence she had followed earlier. She skidded to a halt, staring up at it, panting, and then turned to gain her bearings and see if she had gone far enough.

All previous thoughts and concerns were lost as she got a good, long look at just what she had been running through.

There were stalls and booths and cages set up in rows between the outside cloth of the black circus tent and the wall where she had entered, and all around her were the strangest patrons she had ever seen. They weren't human - couldn't be human! Some were human in form, but their gaits, their very auras, were so very different than a human, that no one would have ever made the mistake. Others were so physically different than humans that Kagome's first thought was that surely these things were puppets or costumes, because no living creature could really look like that.

There was a takoyaki booth run by a goblin-like man, his big round, yellow eyes leering at the pretty, ethereal ladies with pointed ears and eyes like jade, walking the lanes with parasols and kimonos dripping in jewels. She was quick to realize that the 'fur pelts' attached to the ladies' kimonos were in fact tails. Twitching, swaying, auburn tails. Across from that booth, a squat, fish-like creature in a yukata shouted out to entice passersby to try their hand at catching what looked to be newts, his own webbed hand beckoning. An array of cages further inside held even more appalling creatures, snarling and snapping at the intrigued glances of those who stopped to see. Kagome swore she saw something like a Kappa in one cage.

All of these sights and sounds were starting to make Kagome nauseous, the total improbability of her situation making her stomach churn and her head spin, and she swooned on the spot, falling slightly back against the wall. Her movement drew the attention of a few patrons close by, and she was paralyzed by the leering, hungry looks in their eyes.

It struck her that she was a lone human in the midst of man-eating monsters.

She ran.

Around the back of the circus tent, between crates and boxes and even more cages, dodging workers in black happi coats and skirting tented carts, she ran until her legs burned and her heart pounded in her ears. Just how big was this circus anyways?

It was dusk, and the thick shadows cast by the high walls and towering central tent were making it difficult for Kagome to tell where she was. How far was she from the entrance? From the outer wall even? She couldn't tell if there were even other people around anymore. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, and she couldn't deny it: she was scared.

Slowly, she edged around a few large crates, feeling along the wood surfaces to guide her in the growing dark. The sky had turned plum as the sun dipped behind the mountains in the west, and Kagome could see a path of light ahead of her where the dying rays had managed to sneak a path through the rows. She hurried towards the light, hoping to find something - anything - that could help her escape this nightmare. But there were only more boxes, and a few large, metal cages; she couldn't tell whether they were empty or not.

Kagome crept into the half-illuminated alley, hoping at the very least to find another lit path, but as she approached the cages, she became aware of a few things: For one, there was a distinct, unpleasant smell in the air - where before she had smelled the oil of sizzling foods and musky smell of a large gathering of people, now the air was thick with the smell of what could only be described as… wet dog. And more important than the new, musky smell, was the sound of ragged… breathing? Or was it growling? The strange sensory information seemed to come from a cage off to her left, which before had seemed empty, but now Kagome thought she could make out a bulky shape near the front.

Maybe it was the lateness of the day, maybe it was the shock of everything she had seen thus far, maybe it was the pain she could hear as whatever-it-was drew each breath - whatever the reason, Kagome approached the cage.

It wasn't terribly wide or deep, but the low roof and proximity to other crates cast deep shadows that shrouded whatever lay inside in blackness. But there was still enough light for Kagome to make out something near the front. Something… furry.

A fluffy mass of dirty white fur spread out against the bars of the cage, some of it spilling over the edges of the table on which it sat, raising the bottom of the cage to about chest-level with Kagome. Atop this fur were two white, triangular ears, which drooped against the white mane of the creature's head.

'Dog ears...' Kagome thought, entranced, 'but this is the strangest dog I've ever seen! It's fur is so long… and those noises it keeps making… it sounds like it's in pain.' She had never had a dog, and had never particularly cared for one, but the anxious growling breaths were starting to get to her, and she found herself wanting to comfort the poor thing. It sounded scared, and in her current situation, she couldn't help but empathize.

The need to help this poor animal moved her to reach her hands through the bars to lightly brush her fingers against the surprisingly soft ears, gently petting and massaging them in a soothing manner.

It was a few seconds after she touched those ears that the growling sound stopped, but before she could feel satisfaction at easing the pitiful creature's pain, her world was turned upside down once again that night as the supposed dog's head shot up to reveal an irate human face with glowing, yellow eyes.

Kagome's heart leapt into her throat and she nearly choked on her gasping breath as those eyes met hers.

She tried to retract her hands, but she was too slow: her wrists were locked in a vice-like grip before she even saw the thing move.

The yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, and she caught the glint of teeth as the caged beast snarled at her.

"Get… offa me."

She was stunned beyond words.

Their eyes locked; his stare full of indignant wrath, her own a mix of fear and morbid curiosity.

'What on earth….'

What she had previously thought to be fur, she could now see was just long, matted white hair, though the dog ears were every bit as real as they had seemed before.

'How?'

The face was masculine and defined, but a little too thin - sunken eyes and hallow cheeks told her it wasn't supposed to be so bony. The hands still grasping her wrists seemed bony as well, but they were obviously far from weak - she wondered how such delicate-seeming hands could hold such power. It was then she noticed the sharp, talon-like claws at the end of each finger, and any thoughts that these hands could be 'delicate' quickly flew out of her mind. She could see his bare arms in the purple twilight, and despite the grime and dirt on them, the muscles and sinew were pronounced.

Her gaze was caught again by the yellow eyes, and she suddenly remembered having seen them before.

'That's right! On that circus poster! But….'

It wasn't an exact match. The eyes on the poster were that of an animal. These eyes though… they were full of fire, and despite the inhuman brightness of the yellow… there was a whole sea of human emotions being tossed around in them.

Kagome simply didn't know what to think.

The dog-man released her wrists, practically flinging her arms away through the bars, and she couldn't help but take a few steps back as he rose up on his elbows, back arching to lift himself off his resting place on the floor. There was a clanking sound of metal, and his head jerked a bit, before his eyes rose once again to meet hers.

It was then that she saw the chains.

There were large shackles on his wrists, connected to the floor by chains less than a foot in length each, and another slightly longer chain reached up to a thick metal collar around his throat, preventing him from lifting his head any higher than two feet off the ground, making it impossible for him to do any more than crouch like an animal.

The sight of these restraints caused a wholly unexpected flare of emotions in the girl. She felt pity over his short leash, anger that someone could do this to another person, fear over what might have motivated such drastic actions, and an overwhelming compassion for what she saw in those yellow eyes. He was trapped. He wanted out. He couldn't get out by himself. There was something in those eyes that told her he'd already tried and failed. He was angry, he was hurt, he was tired… and he was still looking at her.

And he was much closer than before.

Without even realizing it, she had drawn closer to his cage, trying to see him better in the failing light. Or perhaps she was just trying to see deeper into his eyes. Realizing what she was doing, Kagome flinched, drawing back and away from him, refocusing on his face.

His expression was less angry than it had been, but now it was wary, and full of deep distrust. Kagome wasn't sure why, but that look of distrust was… upsetting. Didn't he realize she wasn't going to hurt him?

'Of course he doesn't!' She thought suddenly, wanting to slap herself for her oversight, 'I haven't done a single thing but gasp and cower since he first woke up!' Leaning slightly to ensure eye contact and steeling her resolve, she softly but clearly said "I'm sorry."

The dog-man's eyes went wide, but his face scrunched in a frown all the same.

Why did he look angry again? Perhaps he was confused. "For waking you up I mean. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

He continued to stare at her, his look incredulous. She barely heard as he ground out under his breath "...The hell?"

Kagome almost felt the urge to laugh at the less-than-informative statement, but her confusion overpowered the feeling. "Wh-what? I'm sorry, alright? Isn't that what you want?"

From the way he was looking at her, she was starting to suspect she'd grown another head or something.

"What I wa… what _I_ want? The hell kinda question… just who the hell _are_ you?"

His face nudged towards the bars suddenly as she watched him sniff the air in a distinctly dog-like manner, his nose twitching as he took each breath.

"You're just a plain-old human… what are you doin' in this hell-hole?"

His questions were lost in her indignation at his labeling.

"A plain old… just who do you think you are? And what do you mean - of _course_ I'm human! What else would I be?"

He looked at her skeptically, but his face changed as he sensed the sincerity in her words.

"What I'm sayin' is 'what's a human doin' wandering around a demon's circus when it's not even feedin' night?' "

Kagome's mouth gaped as she processed the words 'demon' and 'feeding night', and her brain promptly shut itself off. She slumped to her knees, eyes lost in the dark around her, heart racing as her previously forgotten anxiety and fear suddenly doubled.

"You… you mean… those things I saw, were…."

"Demons?" He supplied helpfully, though not without sarcasm.

She sat in the dirt, trying to piece together the jumbled mess that night had become. Her friends were at the Italian circus with Hojo, and by now they must have noticed her absence. But what could they do? Where could they look? She was sure that Byakuya had caught her in some sort of illusion on the way to where she was now, and she knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back, nor would anyone else find her. So now she was stuck at a 'demon's circus', though what that fully meant she wasn't sure, and that Byakuya person knew she was here; she had already been seen by who knows how many of those strange circus-goers, and now… now she was having a (rather strained) conversation with a half-dog, half-man, whose ears she had been caught grabbing.

She couldn't even pretend it was a dream, because she could still feel the dog-man's clawed grip, and the ache in her chest from running.

So… this was all real… it was all really happening.

Now… now she had to figure out what to do about it all.

She lifted her head slightly, peering up at the dog-man, who was still watching her, his face pressed against the metal bars. The slight tilt of his head and inquisitive eyes made him look like a curious puppy, and suddenly Kagome found a question burning her mind.

"Are… are you a demon too?"

He didn't speak at first, his eyes hardening as he continued to look at her, as if trying to decide how to answer. Finally, he grunted dismissively and said curtly "What do _you_ think?"

She paused, then said, her voice soft and hesitant "... I'm not sure."

His eyebrow quirked up in confusion as he responded "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… sure, you have dog ears, and claws, and… your eyes are sort of… but… I don't know, you just don't seem like the demons I saw before. You just seem a lot more… human."

He scoffed at her words, but his head dropped, his eyes staring at the ground as he growled out "You don't know what you're talking about."

But Kagome couldn't help think that somehow… she'd been right. 'Can a person be both? Human… and demon?' She was straining to see him now in the soft light of the moon above them, but she couldn't miss the shimmer in his silvery hair as his head suddenly shot up, eyes wide, ears swiveling round at something she couldn't hear.

"Dammit… here they come."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she whipped her head around frantically, springing to her feet again as she tried to see whatever it was he was sensing.

"What do you mean? What's coming?"

He didn't answer, only turned his head to grab at the corner of a ratty cloth with his teeth, pulling it so that he could reach it with his shackled hands. Before Kagome could react he had shoved a dirty, smelly blanket through the bars at her, snapping "Hurry and put that over you, and go hide in the corner." She picked up the scrap of cloth with the tips of her fingers, eyeing it distastefully. Her look amended to something sympathetic when she realized this was probably all he had to keep warm.

"Just do it! They'll smell you otherwise and find you in no time!"

The idea of 'they' and being 'found' was enough to persuade her, and with a slight nod, she threw the moth eaten thing over her head and ran off to the end of the makeshift alley where the boxes enclosed in a dead-end.

She missed the relieved look in the dog-boy's eyes as he watched her go.

Kagome sat shrouded in the dark, the blanket covering her from head to toe in a dingy canopy, as she listened to the silence and tried to keep her breathing and beating heart silent. Minutes seemed to pass, and she began to wonder if it had been a false alarm, when suddenly she heard voices – snarling, sinister voices drawing closer and closer to their row of crates.

The voices grew louder, and she began to make out words - words which chilled her to the bone.

"Hurry it up boys, the crowds are waitin'!"

"Yeah, that worm-charmer didn't quite do the job as well as they would have liked!"

"Well what does he expect when the _visitors_ are the ones what get possessed?"

"Ha! Serves them right! The foxes sure seemed to enjoy it though! Love mischief, they do!"

"Personally, I'm waitin' to see the demon-tamer later on. Maybe she'll slip up and get eaten this time around!"

"I dunno why Master Naraku lets humans like her and that washed-up monk be a part of the show anyways. What good's a human - 'cept for a snack!"

The voices broke into howling laughter which sent shivers through Kagome's bones. Suddenly she was very glad for her camouflage, no matter how bad it smelled. She heard the heavy footfalls of whoever it was that had been talking as they walked through the opening in the line of boxes, mere yards away, but she didn't dare move the blanket to take a peek.

She probably wouldn't have wanted to see them anyways.

One of them laughed mockingly in a deep voice as he approached, calling out "Speaking of humans, I wonder if half-breeds taste nearly as good!"

A second, more youthful but altogether menacing voice chuckled darkly, responding "Probably taste like dirt. Isn't that right, Half-breed?"

"Ha! Wake up Half-breed! It's show time!" A third voice squealed, the sound pinched and grating on Kagome's ears.

"Yeah, look lively, or we'll make you!"

The younger voice broke into a triumphant crow, which was followed by a sparking, sizzling sound, and Kagome's heart seized as she heard the rough cry of the dog-man, cut off abruptly as he tried to hold in the pain.

The laughter started up again, but was broken by a wild snarl and the sound of chains clanking.

"Whoa! Now now, none of that, pup! Or Master Naraku will _really_ give you something to whine about!"

The were some scraping and creaking noises like stiff wheels being put into use, along with various directions of "Hold this" and "pull that" and "watch that he can't reach you".

At last they seemed to be moving away, the sound of wheels rolling in the dirt underlying the continuous taunting.

"Hey Hiten, how much you wanna bet they throw rotten fruit at him again?"

The younger voice laughed in response, saying "Are you kidding me? I'm hopin' for _rocks_ this time!"

"Maybe after the show they'll let him out so we can have a go at him!"

The laughter faded as the group traveled farther and farther away, but Kagome didn't move for a long while after. She sat still as stone, horrified at the conversation she had heard. But her fear was no longer for herself. They obviously couldn't tell she was here. No, the fear pooling in her heart now was for the poor man in the cage, and the fate that awaited him. 'Half-breed' they had called him. Half _what_? Why did they seem to hate him so much? Why… why were they _hurting_ him?

Suddenly the image of those soulful yellow eyes flashed before her in the dark, and unbidden tears welled as she remembered the pain behind them. This wasn't anything new for him, she realized. This was his life.

 _No one_ deserved this kind of life.

Anger swelled in her at the injustice of it all. So what if they were demons? That didn't mean they should get away with this.

She couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

She wouldn't have those yellow eyes haunting her conscience.

With determination she stood up, draping his gifted blanket like a hood over her hair and shoulders, and strode off into the shadows after those hateful voices.

* * *

*Author's Note:

Yikes I've been working on this for a while….

I've been talking about this story for a while on my tumblr (I'm under the same username there that I am here) and I've posted a lot of concept art and teasers and stuff up there, so if you're interested and waiting for the next chapter, please go check it out! ;)

If you want some extra background, this is set apprx. 1887-ish, during the Meiji Restoration period of Japan's history, when Japan was rapidly changing, and foreign things like circuses and bustles were all the rage.

I strongly encourage you to look it up, cuz it's a very interesting history!

As always, thanks so much for reading, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	2. Ch 2: Into the Arena

~Freak Attraction~

Chapter Two: Into the Arena

* * *

Walking back into those crowds – back amongst the demons and monsters – was really the last thing Kagome wanted to do. But it didn't matter what she wanted, or what she thought. If there was someone who needed saving, and she was the only one who could do it… well, what choice did she have?

Selfishness didn't come into this. Some things were just bigger than her – more important.

So there she found herself, draped in a musty blanket, slinking alongside the black tent, approaching a gathering crowd of devilish circus guests. Kagome could guess what it was they were all gathering to see, and it made her stomach sink.

Cautiously, she moved toward the assembly, hiding in the deep shadows cast by the gas lanterns which had been set up around a wooden stage outside of the main tent.

"Come along, come along, step closer my good people! In mere moments our doors will open and the show will start, but we have one last specimen to share in this 'showcase of freaks' – a specimen so rare, so appalling, you've surely never seen its likes!"

Craning her neck, Kagome could see the shoulders and head of a man with a pale face and long black hair pulled tight to trail at his back. He looked quite similar to that Byakuya person – was he a magician too? And next to him, a very familiar looking cage, draped in deep red silk.

She saw the man's red lips pull up into a sneer as he continued "I'm sure many of you have already guessed from the stench, but we've got quite the mongrel in our circus!" There was a faint noise of snickering and a few theatrical retches – the crowd was easily being drawn into the pitch of the eager entertainer. "Yes, mutts like ours are hard to find indeed! Most are just too weak to survive" his voice lilted in faked sympathy, "and others yet are rightly disposed of before they can waste breath! _However_!" He paused for effect, the crowd leaning closer in avid anticipation, and in a hushed, serious tone the man continued "Our magnificent ringmaster Naraku was able to _catch_ one – and _cage it_!"

The crowd erupted into excited whispers, each proverbially sitting on the edge of their seat.

Kagome could feel the tension in the air trying to suffocate her, and the sinking feeling deep inside her was only growing deeper. Just why was that trapped young man so interesting to these people? What entertainment could they possibly glean from him?

The man on the stage let the whispering continue to build, until with a wave of his hand he restored all attention to the center, as the still-covered cart was wheeled closer to the crowd. Each patron stood with baited breath, waiting as if to pounce.

"Sirs and Madams, Ladies and Lords, foxes and lizards and toads, I give you nature's disease, a blight on the world of demons, the bane of pure demonic power and grace, tainted with the filth of humanity – THE HALFBREED!"

With an elegant flick of his wrist, the pale man tore the silk drapery from over-top the cage, and Kagome could just see the glint of white hair in the light of the many lanterns, and saw the flick of pointed ears, before the sea of circus-goers erupted.

They shouted, they swore, they laughed with the most horribly mocking laughs Kagome had ever heard, and literally clambered over each other to try and reach the stage – to reach the dog-man.

"FILTH!" "Mongrel!" "He reeks like disgusting humans!" "Worthless excuse for a demon!" "Bet his blood's not even demon – probably just the spawn of a mountain dog!" "HA! Look at his ears – what, can't even change shape properly? How pathetic!" "Someone grab me a stick – let's see if this dog can fetch!"

Kagome was snapped out of her horrified stupor by the sharp clang of wood against metal; the crowd was done throwing taunts – they needed something more substantial to throw now.

And Kagome was helpless to do more than cry.

The demon crowd laughed, jeered, and taunted the man in the cage mercilessly, but he did not move. Raising herself onto her tip-toes, Kagome just glimpsed his face. He was seething, glaring, probably growling. But aside from some tense muscles, he was absolutely still.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had just given up trying to retaliate – if he had just decided it was worthless to respond, to fight back, to move… it certainly seemed futile to her. And he just looked so used to it all.

How could they be so cruel? What had he done?

How could anyone ever deserve such treatment?

They had started throwing food now, and a few were throwing rocks and more sticks, and the sickening display made tears course down Kagome's cheeks.

But she just couldn't look away.

And then he moved.

His head shot up, neck straining against his metal collar as he tried to gain height, eyes wide and staring straight ahead. Then his nose twitched, and his head bobbed as he searched the air for something. Finally he turned in her direction, and his gaze met hers.

Her watery eyes locked onto his yellow ones, turned golden by the flickering lamplight, and she noticed he looked… puzzled.

Then shocked.

Disbelieving.

Why?

Shouldn't he look hurt? Shouldn't he be feeling anger and pain and hatred at the mob that still raged around him? It seemed as if… he had forgotten about them. Was it because of her?

Never breaking contact with those eyes, she gripped his tattered blanket closer around herself, her resolve deepening.

She had to get him out of here.

"Alright, alright, that's enough for now! But don't worry – you'll be seeing the mongrel later on, as we put the half-breed to the test in hand-to-hand combat against a _real_ demon!" And with that the sheet was thrown over the cage again, rudely disrupting the wordless conversation between the occupant in the cage and the human girl. There was a real air of disappointment that swept through the crowd at the loss of their freakish target, but they were quickly swept back up into the show as the tent flaps were drawn back, opening the black arena as though it were a great, hungry maw.

After a few minutes, everyone had filed in, the workers slipping in after them, switching their attention from exhibits to customers.

Now was her chance.

Barely able to restrain herself, she hurried towards the cage, cautiously, ducking behind whatever she could as she went along. Finally she reached it, and for a moment she just stood there, eyes fixed on the sheet, wondering what it was she was doing and if she really wanted to go through with this. Her hand moved before she could give herself an answer; the sheet was gone and he was already staring at her.

Kagome stared back, unsure of what else to do. She hadn't really planned anything, to be perfectly honest.

With a quick side-glance to make sure they were alone, he suddenly rounded on her, angry.

"Everyone's gone."

She was slow to respond, not quite sure where he planned on taking their conversation.

"Yes… they went inside for the show."

He glared at her, and she felt highly put-off.

"Then why the hell are you still here?"

If she felt put-off before, now she felt downright offended.

"Well excuse me, but I'm trying to help you!"

His face turned into less of a glare, but he still looked angry as he responded "You should be more worried about yourself. You're dead if they find you."

Kagome didn't respond – she had figured as much, and the thought scared her. But what could she do about it? She just _couldn't_ leave him here. Breaking eye contact with him, she began examining the cage, looking for a lock or door or some weak point in the structure. She tried to ignore the remnants of rotted vegetables splattered against the bars and now dirty silk.

The Dog-man watched her for a moment before commenting "You're not gonna find a way to open this thing."

"Well maybe if you'd help me by telling me how you get out of it." She answered tersely, continuing to peer at the bars. Bending down a bit, she glanced inside and upwards to see "Wood! The top of this thing is just wood!"

He scoffed, saying "You think I don't know?"

She tried desperately to calm her growing ire, but he was making it extremely difficult.

"It should be easy enough to break, shouldn't it? Or is there a latch or something?"

Rolling his eyes, the dog-man replied "It's bolted down, and of course it would be easy to break – that's not the problem!" Shifting his weight, he bent his leg and stretched it above him in a very dog-like manner, kicking sharply at the low wood ceiling. There was a bright flash of purple light which rippled outward from where his foot connected with the roof, washing over the inside of the cage in a wave of energy which Kagome could feel in her bones.

It left her shivering.

"Wha… what was that?"

"A barrier." He said shortly, stretching his leg forward to rub at his toes with a shackled hand.

She was still a bit shocked by what she had witnessed, but her mind was swimming with questions.

"What do you mean 'barrier'?"

He growled in annoyance, saying angrily "I _mean_ that even though I could normally destroy a cage this weak with one swipe, the damn barrier makes it impossible for me to even touch the bars!"

"But how…" she moved without thinking, her hand reaching forward.

"HEY! Watch it!"

There was no way he could reach her to stop her from touching – but it was too late. Her slender hand wrapped around a metal bar.

And nothing happened.

Kagome cocked her head at the dog-man, asking "What's wrong?"

He stared at her hand, then at her face, something accusatory lacing his tone as he said "Who the hell _are_ you? What are you _really_ up to?"

Her patience was at its limits, and it was taking all of her resolve not to reach in and yank his ear like a mother would a petulant child. She felt sorry for him, but that didn't mean she had to put up with his crap. "Look buster, it's been a really long day, and I just want to get out of this nightmare, but I'm not leaving without you. So either you can cooperate and help me get you out of here, or shut up and let me figure it out myself."

She stood glaring at him, her hands on her hips and expression huffy, and he stared back with equal stubbornness. After a moment or two of their staring contest, Kagome sighed resignedly, turning her attention back to the cage as she swept the sheet off of the top to inspect the wood roof.

"Why am I even bothering?"

She hadn't meant for him to hear – her whisper of exasperation was just to let off some steam – but he responded all the same.

"Why _are_ you bothering?"

Kagome didn't look at him. He would just make her angry again. Instead, she fingered one of the rusted nails holding the wooden plank to the cage's frame, testing its strength as she answered "No one deserves this kind of treatment."

She could feel his eyes watching her and heard his voice rasp "Not even a freak?"

She did look at him then, and she was surprised to find something… open, unguarded in his eyes. He truly wanted an answer from her.

"You're not a freak."

He scoffed, but it lacked bite. "What would you know about it?"

He looked away, his eyes dark with some emotion he was trying to bottle up, and Kagome subconsciously raised a hand to play with the frayed edge of the blanket he had given her – given to keep her safe.

"I can just tell."

There was silence for a few minutes as she continued to look over the cage, and he continued to brood. Finally, she finished her inspection, but her findings weren't encouraging. The top of the cage was solid and well seamed. The nails were heavy and there were plenty of them. And as for the metal bars, well… what was she supposed to do about _them_?

"I don't get it! How do you get out of this thing? … _Do_ you ever get out of it?"

The overwhelming concern in her voice must have caught him off guard, as he responded softly, without attitude "They take the barrier down once I'm in the arena and I sorta just bust the top open – it's part of the show."

Kagome felt a fresh wave of anger run through her at the idea of such a desperate move being used as a gimmick, but she made no comment. After a moment of thought she said "Well, if we can get rid of that barrier-thing, then that solves our problem."

The dog-man raised a condescending eyebrow. "We? This was _your_ idea. And I don't know what you're planning to do, but a weak human ain't gonna be able to break a demonic barrier."

She huffed in response and grabbed onto the bars in front of his face with boldness. "Well excuse me, but this 'weak human' doesn't even feel the barrier, so maybe you should have a little more trust in me!"

"Yeah, about that… you shouldn't be able to touch the cage. Why can you?"

"How would I know? But what does it matter? We're wasting time arguing." She sighed, some of her anger disappearing as she leaned closer to the bars, eye-level with the boy in chains. "Don't you want to get out of here? Won't you help me set you free?"

He held her gaze, his expression unreadable.

When he spoke, his voice was resolute, the words coming so surely that she guessed he'd been waiting to ask this question for some time already.

"Why were you crying?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she leaned away slightly. He had not only blatantly ignored her question, but the way he asked this… it was as if his question _was_ his answer... Or maybe _her_ answer would determine _his_.

Her mind filtered back to the angry crowd pressing in on his cage, the hatred she had felt coming off them, and the vain fury with which the dog-man had glared back. She felt the sorrow returning, reminding her of why she was wasting all this energy on him. "I just… They were mocking you… and for no good reason. And you weren't fighting back, and… I felt so angry that no one was stopping them, but there was nothing I could do. I wanted to help you, and I couldn't, and…" Fresh tears welled in her eyes as her remembered sorrow combined with her current frustration of _still_ not knowing how to help him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dog-man sniff the air, and his eyes widened.

"You're doing it again."

Kagome just stared at him. He sounded confused and accusing all at once, and she really didn't know what to do with him anymore. "Well yeah, that's kind of what happens when I get emotional… it's a pretty normal reaction for humans."

"People don't cry over half-breeds." He sounded so sure, as if he'd caught her in a lie.

She still didn't know what 'half-breed' was referring to exactly, but… "Why shouldn't they?"

"They just don't."

"… Well apparently _I_ do."

Their eyes locked yet again that night, wills matched, tempers matched, stubbornness matched to perfection….

And once again their communiqué was interrupted.

"Get out of here – they're coming back."

Panic swept through Kagome. It was too soon! She hadn't come up with any plans yet, and… she didn't want them to take him away again. She wanted to cry in frustration, but with a burst of courage she held it back, squaring her shoulders and nodding at the dog-man. Just as she was about to turn away, she paused, and before she could second-guess herself, she reached a single hand through the bars to rest across his bony knuckles, whispering softly "I'll come back for you." Then she threw back the silk covering and bolted to find a hiding place, hand still tingling from the jolt she got at her contact with him.

She ducked once again behind an empty stall, and watched as two figures swathed in shadows emerged from the black tent.

There was a sickeningly girlish giggle from one of the figures, and an accompanying voice spoke out enthusiastically "Good evening puppy! Just wait till you see what Master Naraku has set up for you this time!"

"Don't taunt the beast Yura", came a moodier, more mature female voice from the other worker, "or you'll end up in the arena _with_ him one of these days."

The first of the pair stepped into the lamplight by the cage, her short and sharply-cut black hair brushing her cheeks as a taunting smirk lifted her red lips. "Oh Kagura, don't be so bitter! You're actually quite lucky Master Naraku only cut your act short tonight and didn't cut it out completely!" Her tone was positively jeering as she added "You're on much thinner ice than any of us Kagura, and you know it."

The other woman, her dark hair pulled into a high, messy bun, didn't respond, but her eyes shot daggers at her companion as they tilted the cage back and wheeled it down the stage and towards the tent flaps.

"Don't forget to smile Kagura! It'd be a shame for you to lose _this_ little job too!"

The one named Kagura spat back "And don't you forget that I _still_ rank higher than you, witch!"

Yura only giggled back, and the two disappeared as they wheeled the dog-man's cage into the enclosure, the cheers of the demonic crowd echoing out into the night until the tent flaps closed and muted the sound. Kagome waited only a few minutes before following after them.

Slipping through the black curtain felt like peeling the membrane of sleep off of her nightmares.

The harsh oranges and reds of the blazing lanterns surrounding the arena burned her eyes, but the forms of the circus guests were disturbingly clear as her eyes swept the vast ring, taking in every form of demon and monster she'd ever seen on the scrolls back home, and then some. She watched as the dog-man's cage was wheeled through an opening in the low wall surrounding the grounds, his porters waving showily, the short-haired one blowing sultry kisses while the other kept up her air of aloof superiority. A voice from above drew Kagome's eyes to where the black-haired man from earlier was once again addressing the crowd with wild and hyperbolic declarations from a platform atop a high beam.

Kagome angrily tuned him out – she was in no mood to listen to anymore of his slander.

The cage stopped in the center of the arena, and the porters made a hasty retreat. There was a flash of purple light which spread out from the cage to surround the gated ground before winking away into nothing, and Kagome realized it was the barrier she had been shown earlier. Whether it had disappeared or only grown bigger, she didn't know.

The announcer's voice reached a crescendo, and above the roar of the crowd, a slithering, clicking sound was steadily growing louder. From the opposite side of the tent, a long, thin shape slid across the ground, circling the cage before rearing up almost to the ceiling, hundreds of dagger-like legs spread wide. The shapely upper-body of a woman rose at the top of the thin and winding coil, a monstrous grin spreading across an otherwise beautiful face framed by long black hair as six fair skinned arms stretched out ready to swoop in and grab their prey.

Kagome shivered in disgust; this was no snake – it was a centipede.

A centipede with the sentience of a human, and all the flesh-craving hunger of a demon.

The crowd roared its approval, and with a deep feminine laugh, the insect-woman dove at the silk-covered cage, colliding with it in a shower of wood and now warped steel bars.

Hands shot up to cover her mouth as Kagome stifled a scream. She hadn't thought the show was to watch the dog-man get killed!

The centipede-woman slithered away, cackling and circling the pile of rubble she had created, as the dust in the center settled. Kagome saw the white of his hair first, now colored beige with dirt, and to her shock and delight, he shifted, lifting himself up onto shaky legs. He stood half hunched over for a moment, and Kagome saw that the chains that had been holding him back had splintered from the floor of the cage; there were still scraps of wood hanging off the bolted ends. With a harsh growl he tore the chains from his metal cuffs and then stood fully, back arching slightly as he rolled his shoulders. Reaching up with both hands he grabbed the chain at his neck and pulled sharply, severing the links of metal as if they were paper.

The chanting of the crowd had shifted quickly from encouragement for the demon to mockery at the half-breed, boos and hisses filling the air. But for all their contempt and derision, Kagome thought she had never seen anyone stand so tall, nor look so confident.

'Or perhaps 'cocky' would be a better word' Kagome thought dryly, noting a smirk spreading across the dog-man's face. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief though at the look – he couldn't be too hurt if he was wearing such an expression as that.

The centipede-woman sneered at him and dove once more, but he leapt into the air before she could get close. Kagome watched in amazement as the dog-man soared backwards through the air, landing in a graceful crouch before running to the left along the edge of the low gate. The centipede reared back to watch his movements, then swooped in low to cut off his trajectory. But he had been paying attention to his opponent, and leapt over the monster like a hurdle, turning quickly and raking the creature with his claws. It screamed in frustration and pain, but didn't let up on its chase. This way and that way the centipede slithered, the dog-man always one step ahead and one second faster.

But the minutes were ticking by, and whatever burst of energy the dog-man had possessed before seemed to be quickly waning. His landings became shakier, his swipes shallower, and the centipede was landing more and more hits. As the centipede-woman dive-bombed him once more, he bounded underneath her coils, but he was too slow getting back on his feet, and the seconds it took him to turn and face her were just enough for the insect's tail to whip over the ground, smacking him across the chest and sending him flying into a sudden shower of blue lightning as he collided with the arena's barrier.

His ragged shout tore through Kagome's heart, and her anger flared. Had her focus not been solely on the dog-eared man now lying prone in the dirt just ahead of her, she might have noticed the sudden sparks of pink energy flitting around her figure.

But she was caught up watching for any sign of movement – and finding none.

The centipede-woman laughed, a horrid cackling noise that echoed in Kagome's ears and only increased the fire burning in her heart. This demon… these monsters…. How _dare_ they?

With a final, victorious shout, the demon-bug dove at the still figure on the ground.

Kagome was already running.

Adrenaline pumping, she vaulted the low partition, sidestepping the man in the dirt as she skidded to a halt between him and the oncoming attack. Arms stretched out before her, mind void of any plan except to keep the thing away, she had barely time to shout "STOP IT!" before the centipede was on her, it's many arms clutching at her, its face jarring her hands.

There was no pain on Kagome's end, but the shriek from the demon was unmistakable – it was in agony.

A hissing, burning sound filled the now silent arena, bright pink light hiding from Kagome what was happening to her would-be assailant. The arms grasping at her fell away, and she could no longer feel the pale creature's face against her hands. The pink light finally faded, and Kagome watched, stunned, as the enormous length of the centipede's body burned with invisible fire, falling to the dirt in showers of ash.

Her mind began racing as the last of the creature fell to the earth, and she was distantly aware of a rumbling noise as the crowd came back to life around her. Fear made its entrance once again as she looked around in dismay at the hordes of monsters surrounding her, and her feet seemed glued to the ground.

What had just happened?

What had she done?

… And what were they going to do to her now?

A gasping breath caught in her throat as she was suddenly lifted from her frozen state and hefted into strong, sweaty arms.

Suddenly the roaring crowd was gone as they emerged from the tent into the cold night air, but Kagome found she couldn't focus on any of her senses as she and her captor sped off across the empty circus grounds. Managing to glance up at her rescuer, she saw the now familiar face of the dog-man, eyes set dead ahead as he whisked her away. With all that had already happened that night, she should have been worried – at least she should have questioned what this almost-stranger had in store for her… but… the only thing she was able to feel in that moment was a deep sense of gratitude.

It was almost funny to think that despite all that had happened to her in the space of just one evening, she found herself trusting this dog-eared creature with her very life.

She squealed in surprise as suddenly they were airborne, and the light tingling of power that coursed through them both told her they had scaled the outer wall and passed through yet another barrier. Distantly she wondered if their being able to cross was her doing. She still didn't understand how she had destroyed that demon back in the arena.

Their landing was rough and the dog-man stumbled as he righted himself and took off again, and the realization that he was still hurt hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"Stop!" she cried out against his chest, feeling his feverish skin going clammy beneath her hands, "you shouldn't be moving! You were – "

But he cut her off abruptly, whispering harshly in her ear "Shut up! You gave me a chance, and I'm gonna make good use of it. We're not stoppin' until that damned place is far away."

She wanted to argue, she really did, but exhaustion was quickly setting in, and her eyes were already closing before she could think to retort.

* * *

A lack of motion stirred something in her foggy subconscious, and she roused, realizing that she was alone in a small clearing, surrounded by tall, ancient looking trees, the faint sound of rushing water providing a backdrop for the chirping crickets. Weren't they just running?

Panic swept over her as she scanned the area frantically for her rescuer but did not see him. She was about to call out, when a sudden and shocking realization hit her: _She didn't even know his name._

That one thought left her feeling unexpectedly lonely, and she shivered in the stale night air. What was she to do now? Where was she to go? She didn't have a clue where she was, or how far they had gone, or what time it was or what day anymore… she was lost in every sense of the word, and now she was on her own.

"Finally woke up, did'ya?"

His voice was rasping and not altogether friendly, but Kagome couldn't suppress the wave of relief that swept over her as she shot to her feet to face him.

Evidently she wasn't ready for such movement however, as she swayed ominously on the spot and clutched her head, but before she could lose her balance completely there were hands on her elbows, supporting her and leaning her towards a warm and… wet… bare chest. Her head ached again as the blood rushed to her cheeks, her eyes rising slowly to take in the bedraggled appearance of the dog-man, wet hair plastered to his face and dripping onto now clean and healed skin.

She gasped and leaned back to look him over, her blush gone as she examined the places where bruises and cuts had before covered him like cloth. There was still ghosting of purple and black, especially on his chest where the centipede-woman had thrown him across the room, but his cuts were gone, and he looked much healthier and livelier than he previously had.

The thought gave her pause, and she looked up at the dog-man to ask "Where are we? And how long have we been running?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, dropping his hands from her arms and saying "It's been a couple hours at least – you were out for most of it. As for where we are… hell, I didn't know where the circus was to begin with, so I really couldn't tell ya."

She gawked at him, one eyebrow starting to twitch as she sputtered "Bu-but… I have to get home! My family is probably worried sick about me! And… I mean… what were you planning to do? Wander aimlessly through the forest forever? Couldn't you have looked for a town, or tried to find help, or… or something?"

He rolled his eyes, only infuriating her more as he said "It would be stupid to go to a town or village so close to the circus – they'd look there first. And besides, what help would humans be against a bunch of demons? C'mon, woman! Think about it!"

She was already preparing an angry retort, when something he said made her stop, a chill running up her back.

"Do you… you don't mean… you think they'll come after us?"

"Well duh," he responded tersely "I mean they're not gonna let a prize attraction just run out from under their noses without a fight. And after the stunt _you_ pulled, I don't think they're gonna let _you_ go either."

Kagome froze, her mind going numb. They were going to chase after _her_ too? But… she was just a normal girl! What could they possibly want from her?

Questions continued to circle through her mind as she watched the dog-man walk away from her across the clearing and pick up a bundle of something off the ground, before making his way back over to her.

"Here."

Curiously, she lifted her hands, and he plopped the package down into them. A large maple leaf unfurled in her open palms to reveal an assortment of berries, nuts, and roots, and she couldn't help a soft gasp.

"You gathered this for me?"

"Feh, I already ate my share. It's been sittin' around for a while 'cause you took so long to wake up. Couldn't find any meat though – I didn't wanna go too far from here to look for food, so that's all you get."

Despite his gruffness, she couldn't help but smile at the offering, and happily chirped 'Thank you!' before popping a berry in her mouth and chewing gratefully. She was surprised to see him smile back slightly, but as if aware of his own lapse in control he scowled again, looking slightly embarrassed.

He wandered away from her and she worried for a moment that he was going off on his own again, when he surprised her by going down on all fours and shaking the water off of him as would any common dog. She shrieked a bit as a spray of water hit her, and she didn't know whether to scowl or laugh or just stare at him as he stood back up, completely dry and utterly unconcerned.

She would readily defend that he wasn't a freak… but that didn't mean he was normal.

He turned suddenly to see her staring at him with a somewhat comical expression, and his eyebrows drew together as he sneered at her "What's your problem?"

Shaking out of her reverie and realizing she couldn't afford to damage the fragile bond they had only begun to create, she acted out of an impulse to regain his trust, and pulled off her outer kimono.

His sputtering reaction was quickly cut off as she held out her striped green shirt to him with a nervous and high-pitched "Here. To keep warm."

Although it was now dry, the small, tattered yukata hanging around his waist would do nothing to keep out the chill night air, and… it was more than a little distracting to keep looking his direction and see nothing but a muscular upper body.

He awkwardly reached out to take the proffered clothing, holding it up and scrutinizing it, and Kagome stood just as awkwardly in her European-style white undershirt, feeling quite uncovered without the heavy second layer. Wanting more than anything to diffuse the uncomfortable atmosphere that had settled over the pair, she blurted out the first thing she could think of to distract him from her obvious unease.

"What's your name?"

He didn't respond, just stared at her, and she could almost see his walls rebuilding behind his eyes.

She had to think quick and not let him shut her out again.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours? I don't really like the idea of calling you any of the things I heard earlier."

Their eyes locked, and suddenly he seemed… shy. Turning his head away, he mumbled something.

"… What was that?"

He turned back to face her, a slight blush on his cheeks as he said, only slightly louder but just loud enough "Inuyasha."

Oh. Well.

It wasn't much better than 'dog-man', but… if that was his name, so be it.

"Alright then… Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you."

The small smile he gave her back set something fluttering in her chest, and she thought the name really did feel nice rolling off her tongue.

She could get used to saying it.

With a weary sigh, Inuyasha dropped to the base of a large tree, leaning back against it and closing his eyes, draping her kimono over his knees. She took a tentative step towards him, and then another, and as he made no move to stop her, she came and sat right next to him on the ground.

"Do you suppose we're safe here?"

He didn't open his eyes as he responded tiredly "For tonight at least. We'll figure the rest out in the morning."

She fiddled nervously with the frilly edge of her sleeve for a moment before asking softly "Will you help me? Get home I mean?"

He cracked open an eye to gaze down at her, saying "Are you sure that's a good idea? You'd be easier to find at your house."

"I know, but… I'm worried about my family. They have no idea where I am and… they didn't even know I went to the circus today."

He eyed her thoughtfully, but didn't say anything right away.

Finally he responded "I have some things I need to do. If you want, you can come along, and I'll take you home when I figure out where your home even is. By that time… hopefully… they'll have lost our trail."

She beamed, but guessed he probably couldn't see it, so she added a whispered 'Thank you' to make sure he got the message.

All was still and silent around them, but sitting next to his warm body, Kagome realized just how cold it was outside, and a sudden shiver ran through her, her teeth chattering slightly and unknowingly alerting her friend.

"C'mere."

She almost didn't hear him, but when she realized he had spoken, she looked up at him with wonder, questioning whether or not she had heard him correctly.

Meeting her gaze, he moved the kimono away and spread his limbs in an obvious invitation for her to sit in front of him.

She hesitated – she couldn't help it! She really had only just met him, and she had never even hugged a boy before, let alone cuddled with one….

'He is a boy after all, even if he's not really… human.'

As the seconds ticked by with her still staring and making no move, Inuyasha's expression fell, and Kagome could see those walls trying to rise again. Trusting the feeling of security she had around him, Kagome moved quickly, crawling and shifting to sit sideways between his raised knees, leaning her head against his still bare chest as he wrapped her kimono about his shoulders and draped it back over them both, tucking her in a warm, safe blanket.

After a bit of maneuvering to find a comfortable spot, Kagome let her eyelids droop, noting the protective way he propped his arm on his knee, shielding her from the outside world. Her eyes popped open however as she felt a weight rest across her waist, his other arm apparently finding the fit more comfortable, as his chin dropped to rest on the top of her head. He didn't move any further, and Kagome's mouth twitched upwards into a trusting smile, before she closed her eyes with a breathy sigh and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Author's Note:

... Phew! Finished another chapter! Now on to the next one...

And before I forget, SUPER MEGA THANKS for ALL of the people who have reviewed so far - you have no idea how amazed I am at the reception of this story, and how much each of your reviews makes me smile for days! Any and all feedback is treasured, and I'm so grateful to those who take the time to leave their thoughts on the story! You're all awesome! :D


	3. Ch 3: A Village of Outcasts

Freak Attraction

Chapter 3: A Village of Outcasts

* * *

Byakuya stood in the center of the now empty and silent arena, kicking absently at a pile of ash, mingling the remains of the centipede-woman with the rubble left over from the previous night's performance.

And what an unexpected performance it had been!

Nothing like this had ever happened with the other specimens.

The types of people who possessed enough spiritual power to actually see the hidden circus advertisements were usually men and women of some holy standing: priests, monks, exorcists, diviners and the like. Once the posters had worked their magic in luring such spiritualists and Byakuya had led them into Naraku's web, all the hard work was done. Most specimens were getting on in years, and all were sheltered by their sacred positions, lacking the skills or willpower to fight their way out of the circus enchantments or away from the hordes of hungry demons.

But not only had this black-haired young girl fought her way out, actually killing a demon she should have been a meal for, she managed to make off with one of the top attractions!

'Damn… I have more than just my job on the line now.'

The shuffling of dirt alerted Byakuya to another person entering the circus ring, and his expression went blank, quickly hiding any nervousness at the appearance of the Ringmaster.

"Quite the priestess you brought me this time, Byakuya."

Byakuya was a good actor. There wasn't a bit of shaking or nervousness in his voice as he responded "Indeed. She was sure a feisty one, wasn't she? Evidently it'll take more than a circus tent full of demons to scare this one into submission."

Naraku smiled dangerously, his eyes dark and blood red, and Byakuya felt his bravado slip at the look.

"Evidently so." He said in an amused, lilting tone. "But fear isn't the only way to get results. Someone as strong as that isn't ruled by fear, but I have a feeling she'll respond well to other… stimuli. She had a power I haven't felt in a long time. She's the one I've been waiting for, and I'm not going to let her get away."

Squirming slightly, but faking composure, Byakuya responded "They can't have gone far – the half-breed was injured, and the stench of dog is easy enough to track. I'll send out some scouts –"

"There's no need for that. You'd only ruin things by acting so hastily. What we need now is time."

Blinking slowly, Byakuya found himself without a response, confused as he was at the almost… _pleased_ way his master was handling the quite alarming situation.

"Time?"

Naraku chuckled in a voice without humor, and responded "Yes magician, _time_. Give them as much time as they need to feel comfortable – to think they've got upper hand – and then I'll break them. Now go and bring me Kagura and the slayer boy. I've got a job for them to do."

* * *

Kagome awoke to the feel of wet grass against her cheek and a root along her back.

It took a moment for her memory to catch up to her waking mind, and when it did, the faces of innumerable demons, the giant centipede, the pink flash of light and subsequent race through pitch-black forest brought her back into a panic as her eyes shot open and she sat up to huddle against the tree behind her.

The slip of something soft down her shoulder caught her attention, and the sight of her green striped kimono draped over her body brought another memory to her attention: sleeping in the protective cradle of the dog-boy's arms.

'Not dog-boy… Inuyasha.'

She looked around the small clearing, which seemed even smaller now that it was swathed with morning light, but once again, he was gone. 'Guess he didn't want to wake me up…' she thought, rising to her feet and lifting her hands above her head in a long stretch.

She hoped he hadn't changed his mind and decided to leave her there.

A heavy thud elicited a surprised yelp from the young girl as something hit the ground in front of her, and she looked to see the dead carcass of a rabbit in the grass at her feet.

"Found some meat after all."

Craning her neck, Kagome was met with yellow eyes peering down at her from the dark canopy of the tree.

"Uh… thanks?"

The rabbit was soon followed by a white-haired young man as Inuyasha leaped down into a crouch, picking up the rabbit and holding it out to her by its neck.

Eyeing the floppy, furry thing which was thankfully blood-free, Kagome found she had no response but to look incredulously at its executioner.

He stared back, somewhat confused, and looked down at the rabbit before comprehension dawned on his face and he took it back, looking bashful, as if he had forgotten something which he didn't want to admit.

"I uh… I'll go start a fire for it…."

He awkwardly shuffled off to the edge of the clearing, draping the rabbit across one arm and gathering up sticks and brush with the other.

As he busied himself with building a fire in the center, digging up a patch of dying grass with his hands, she couldn't resist the urge to stare, finally getting a chance to really see just who it was she had saved.

Aside from the dirt clinging to his clawed fingers, the rest of his tan skin was clean, his dip in the river the previous night having washed away the grime that had seemed ingrained when she had first seen him. His mane of hair was gleaming almost silver in the early light, and its bulk indicated that it was in desperate need of a brush. The shackles that had bound his arms and neck were gone – he must have had enough strength still to break free of them.

As he reached for his pile of wood, his hair shifted and slipped across his back, and Kagome had to hold back a gasp as she caught sight of leathery scars crisscrossing the expanse of skin. Looking more closely, she noticed similar scars cutting across his arms and legs.

She knew in that moment she really had done the right thing in freeing him.

Inuyasha's eyes were scrunched in concentration and gleamed a pale yellow, looking much softer than they had just the night before when they were lit by circus fire. And his triangular dog ears, which she found fascinating now that they could be clearly seen, were focused forward on the work he was doing, occasionally flicking in other directions to catch sounds which Kagome could not hear.

She watched him work for a while, until with a tentative question and his curt directions she headed away from their small camp to the river nearby to wash up.

Sitting at the water's edge, she pulled off her heeled shoes and long white socks and dipped her feet in the water, releasing tension she didn't even realize she was carrying. As she sat, her thoughts drifted back to the previous night and her current situation.

'How long is it going to take to get home? That Italian circus wasn't that far from the city, but I followed that Byakuya person away from it… and who knows how far we got while running away last night… if Inuyasha really was running for more than an hour, we could be miles away in any direction!' Her chest tightened as she thought of her mother, face etched with worry as she waited back home at the shrine for her daughter to return. Had Yuka, Eri and Ayumi told her yet that Kagome was missing? And how would they have explained it, when no one knew what had really happened, and when they were the ones at fault for her disappearance? Kagome felt her face heat up in anger as she realized that their 'birthday surprise' had ended up getting her lost and almost killed with no guarantee of ever getting back home.

'But at least I'm not alone…' she thought, her gaze drifting back to the line of trees hiding the strange boy with dog-ears.

The savory aroma of cooking meat wafted towards Kagome, and she smiled softly before lifting herself off the grass and going to join Inuyasha for breakfast.

* * *

The near-empty arena echoed with thuds and whooshes of air as a young woman stood in the center, body twisting and stretching as she systematically caught and released a bone-colored boomerang which was almost as tall as her.

Sweat dripped into her eye as she lifted her head to look above her just in time to see a giant white and black cat swoop down upon her in a blaze of fire. She side-stepped the aerial attack with ease, swinging her boomerang under the creature's feet as it pranced off of the projectile to once again take to the air. The woman smiled as she watched it fly off and flip dramatically before bursting into flames and dropping back to the ground as a tiny kitten.

Meowing softly, the now miniature animal bounded happily to the center to jump on the young woman's shoulder, its red eyes bright and trusting as it contentedly rubbed against her face and accepted the rat-tail she offered with a thankful purr.

"Careful Sango, or people might start to think you've gone soft."

The woman turned around to regard her audience with an annoyed expression.

"Miroku, don't you have other things you could be doing with your time rather than watching me rehearse?"

The young man she addressed smiled charmingly at her, standing up from his seat on the arena wall and brushing off his purple monks robes.

"Really my dear Sango, I can think of no greater past-time than watching such poetry in motion as you."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help a slight blush lighting her cheeks.

"C'mon Monk, even I know you wouldn't waste so much of your day just to see me get all sweaty. Are the fox-women not humoring you this morning? You're not usually so generous with your time."

Sighing sadly and shaking his head, Miroku responded in hurt tones "I get so little respect around here Sango, I would think a friend such as you would be more understanding."

Sango colored even more at that, ducking her head as she realized she had taken her bantering too far. It was bad enough that he was made to be a comical side-show just for being a Buddhist –she didn't have to go and be rude on top of the rest of the abuse he got every day.

Her melancholy thoughts prevented her from realizing her now too-close proximity with the man, until a gentle stroking against her bottom drove all the pity from her thoughts as she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Now I get why you're here."

Smiling despite his pained grimace, Miroku carefully extracted his arm from her grasp and put his hands out before him in a pacifying gesture.

"Now now Sango, there's no need for violence! As much as I truly love our time together, I really did come here for a specific purpose not involving your lovely form."

She leaned back to regard him skeptically, arms crossed over her chest while her feline companion blinked lazy from its perch on her shoulder.

"It better be good Miroku – you know how important it is for me to train. If I don't do something to improve our act, Master Naraku's going to make good on his threat against Kohaku."

"And it is about this very subject I wish to speak with you. Your brother's not here."

Sango paled. As much as the monk liked to tease, she knew he would never outright lie to her.

"What? Where's he gone?"

The fervor in her voice caused Miroku to frown. He hated having to worry her like this, but she deserved to know what her brother was doing, no matter how hard Master Naraku tried to keep them apart. "I'm not sure exactly, but Kagura came to fetch him early this morning. Byakuya was there too."

Anger laced Sango's tone as she ground out "That damn moth… if he puts one more spell on Kohaku, I'm gonna – "

"Starting a fight with the higher-ups isn't going to get you or your brother out of here any faster Sango. I understand how you feel, but please trust me when I say that Naraku is not someone to be taken lightly. He's good at putting on an innocent act, but he's more aware of us all than you'd think."

Sango said nothing, but her eyes were steely as she gazed across the arena into the darkness behind the terraced rows of seats.

Hesitantly, Miroku reached out to take her hand, lifting and grasping it in a reassuring manner as he said "I meant what I said before – I'll help you and your brother to get out of this place, but you need to be patient, and have faith in me. And besides," his voice dropped lower, and Sango turned to face him curiously as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "they're saying that someone broke out last night."

Sango's eyes grew wide, her mouth hanging open slightly before she gasped out "Who was it?"

"The half-demon."

She was stunned. She had only seen the half-dog-demon's act a few times when it preceded hers, and he had always seemed so… collared. She couldn't imagine a creature that was so closely and carefully controlled being able to escape.

"How did he do it?"

Miroku shrugged nonchalantly, but his face had caught a nervous tic as he responded "I uh… didn't see it myself. I had been entertaining some guests who seemed interested in my act, and uh… didn't stick around to see the rest of the show after my bit was over."

Sango's hands clenched into fists and she ground her teeth angrily, knowing just what sort of 'entertaining' the degenerate monk was doing with his so called 'guests'.

"Well great, Miroku, your womanizing just cost us some valuable clues as to how to escape."

The monk had the good graces to look guilty as he hastily tried to rectify the situation by adding "I did hear a bit more though! They say he had an accomplice."

Her earlier ire was forgotten as she parroted in confusion "Accomplice?"

He nodded eagerly, glad to distract her from her anger. "Yes, and rumor has it that it was a human who just wandered in– a young woman to be exact."

Sango couldn't help her dubious frown at his statement. Sure Miroku wouldn't lie to her, but still… his sources had to be wrong.

It could only be a rumor.

After all, what normal girl would willingly help a side-show freak?

* * *

"So… where is it exactly that we're going?

Inuyasha ignored her question, as he had done many times already that day, in favor of dropping to all fours once again to sniff the ground. He cursed under his breath and shot to his feet, closing his eyes and smelling the air with long, deep breaths.

Kagome rolled her eyes, realizing he probably hadn't even heard her question.

They had been walking since morning, and the sun was now high overhead, offering some warmth during their walk despite the autumn winds. Kagome wondered how Inuyasha could stand it in his scanty attire, but decided not to ask. She didn't think he'd be willing to wear her kimono again, and besides – he wasn't listening to her right now anyways.

He stopped sniffing the air, his eyes opening and narrowing again, and in a few long strides he was through the tree-line again, making Kagome jog to catch up. She nearly collided into his back when she did catch up to him, and looked to see him deep in concentration again, his nose twitching wildly.

"Um… Inuyasha? What are you smelling for anyways?"

"Leather tanning."

There was no further explanation, and suddenly his nose stalled and his eyes opened wide. He looked back at her appraisingly, and whatever she had planned to say died in her throat as she tried to dissect his expression. Before she could figure it out however, he was kneeling on the ground with his back to her as he barked out "Get on."

She just stared at him and arched an eyebrow.

"… Seriously?"

He growled back at her, saying gruffly "Look, if we wanna make it before nightfall, we're gonna hafta run, and I'm not waiting on your lazy butt."

Kagome bit back her own growl of annoyance, not having anything witty to retort, but decided to find some way to pay him back for his insult later as she hesitantly wrapped her legs around his torso as her hands found purchase on his shoulders. With almost no effort he stood again, grabbing the undersides of her legs and shifting them slightly to get a good grip, before taking off into the light-speckled forest at a speed which surprised the girl on his back and caused her to cling tighter, her head pressing into his mane of hair to keep the wind from stinging her eyes.

He ran over fields, leapt bushes and shrubs, scaled trees to get a clearer view of the landscape and then jumped gracefully back down them again, and all the while the girl on his back tried to ignore the voice in her head which laughed in exhilaration.

'Well I don't think I'll ever be scared of heights again….'

For hours he ran, and Kagome was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the ride, but as the sun began to set just left of them, she wondered when they would be reaching their mystery destination that apparently smelled of tanned leather.

By dusk they had reached a hilly area of forest, beyond which Kagome caught glimpses of rice paddies and wood houses. She knew there were still many rural villages near the mountains and far from the bustling towns, but she had never been.

It wasn't exactly the kind of society she was expected to mingle with.

Inuyasha slowed to a stop just at the edge of the wood, awkwardly dropping Kagome from his back as he peered between the trunks. Regaining her footing, Kagome followed his gaze to see a modest sized village, where the only identifying factor was a vine-covered shrine gate at the base of a small hill.

She took a deep breath and gagged almost instantly on the smell of tanning chemicals and the sweaty tang of curing meat. She almost found herself wishing for fumes of locomotive exhaust instead.

Inuyasha turned to face her in the dying light, saying with some trepidation "I'm gonna need your help."

Kagome perked up, scrambling to his side, eager to be of some assistance.

"I need you to cause a distraction."

A vein throbbed in her temple as she responded somewhat angrily "What for?"

He growled and gestured to his nearly bare body, saying tersely "Nevermind the ears, I can't exactly waltz into the village in just my fundoshi now can I? I'm gonna go find some clothes."

Kagome frowned, saying "you mean you're going to steal some?"

He looked angry, but his anger didn't seem directed at her. "What choice do I have? Unless you've got some money stashed away in your kimono, I doubt anyone here's gonna be feeling too charitable."

Her frown only deepened as she realized the logic in his argument and at the same time mourned that she seemed to be becoming more of a criminal every day.

Noting her lack of argument, Inuyasha said brusquely "I'll get us to the tailor's place, and you distract him – talk to him, break stuff, I don't care, just keep him occupied."

Pursing her lips, Kagome climbed once more onto Inuyasha's back as he snuck around the village just behind the line of trees. Reaching the back of what looked to be a large wooden store-house, Inuyasha let Kagome down, gesturing with a nod of his head that this was their target. She sighed, but trudged forward, unsure if she could really pull this off or not.

Approaching the heavy wood door at the front, she knocked on the lintel, calling out as pleasantly and unassumingly as she could. There was movement from inside, and she saw a flicker of light through a nearby window before the door slid open and an old, weathered man stepped into the door frame holding a lantern. Kagome's resolve dropped at the thought of tricking such an old man, but she reminded herself that she had little choice in the matter. At least she could make this a pleasant conversation.

"Young miss, it's quite late. Are you in some need of assistance?"

Thinking on her feet Kagome responded in a flustered tone "Actually, I am. You see… I was travelling through these parts with my school friends – we're on holiday – and well… we were separated in the woods and I'm afraid I… got lost. Um, could you please tell me where I am?"

She prayed that the old man would swallow her story and not ask too many questions - already she could see the flaws in her cover-story, and she didn't know how long Inuyasha would take to pick out his new wardrobe.

"Oh goodness, that's quite the predicament; here, come inside and have some stew and I'll see what I can do to help."

Kagome almost panicked, but managed to say in not too urgent a voice "Er, no! That's alright. I'm worried my friends might pass through this village sooner or later, and if I miss them, then I don't know if I'll ever find them again. If it's all the same, I'd like to remain out in the open, just in case."

The old man stared at her for a moment, and Kagome held her breath, but then he smiled and said "Of course miss, I understand" and she allowed herself a sigh of relief.

Now she just had to wait and hope Inuyasha would bail her out before she got in too deep.

* * *

Getting inside the building was not a problem – the wood framed window squeaked as he slid it open, but it was faint enough that the two people in conversation on the other side of the house would not hear. Dropping to the dusty floor of the storehouse, Inuyasha's inhuman eyes quickly adjusted to the moonlit glow in the room, allowing him a fair view of his quarry.

He needed to do this quickly – the less time he spent standing in here and battling with his conscience, the better. Besides, who knew how long Kagome would be able to keep up her end before breaking down and turning him in as the thief he was. He berated the reassuring voice in his head that said she wouldn't betray him like that after risking her life to save his; he just couldn't afford to trust anyone like that, no matter how odd and how kind they seemed. He didn't have much experience with kindness, and wasn't sure how far it could stretch before it ran out.

Setting to work, he began ruffling through piles of cloth, searching baskets and boxes… for what, he wasn't sure. After not too long a search he found something promising: charcoal colored hakama, loose but not too wide, and tapered at the calf, with ties to keep them bound around his ankles. They were thickly woven of some coarse thread, and felt sturdy enough to withstand a good fight and come out no worse for wear. Without a thought he undid the obi holding on the scrap of fabric which was once his uniform and pulled on the pants, tying them securely and already feeling much safer.

Picking up the discarded fabric, he held the back up before his eyes to look at the weathered embroidery of a black spider, encased in a circular crest along with Naraku's signature kanji. He ground his teeth in anger, fangs pulling dangerously at the skin of his lip, but refrained from letting loose the growl building in his chest. He would have to keep the thing with him until it could be destroyed to avoid leaving a trail.

But that was fine – he'd enjoy burning it.

Tucking the fabric into the belt of his new hakama, Inuyasha resumed his searching, now daring to slice open a few paper parcels placed on shelves along the wall. In one such parcel he found a supply of dark leathers, and his interest piqued. Leather was a good travel armor. Encouraged, he ripped through a few more packages, before finding a set of leather underclothes, close-fitting and suited for stealth. He fingered one of the shirts, testing its elasticity and sniffing it to gage its age and condition. Using a scrap of the same fabric from another package he cautiously tested its strength against a sharp claw, pleased to find that it took considerable pressure to tear. It was probably a bit… pricier an item than he wanted to take, but from the dust on the shelves, it seemed these parcels had been sitting there for quite some time. Evidently the one who commissioned them never came to purchase. Or perhaps they were experimental and just never sold…. Whatever the case, he hoped they wouldn't be missed.

Grabbing a clean length of white cloth for a fundoshi, as well as a small leather pouch, Inuyasha slunk back out of the window and into the night. He stopped just outside and listened carefully; Kagome was still conversing with the tailor, and she didn't seem under any duress – he could leave her a while longer.

His eyes shifted to stare across the village at a small hut against the tree line, and his chest tightened painfully. They should really be moving on; this village wasn't what it used to be, and he couldn't risk being seen.

But… he was actually here… after so many years.

Reason warred with a devastating pining, and before he could stop himself, he was racing from shadow to shadow towards the small wood hut.

* * *

So far, Kagome hadn't found out much.

They were North-West of the capital, but by this point they were closer to Nagano than they were to Tokyo, not to mention on the opposite side of the mountain range. The old man had lived there his whole life, and had seen the village progress from a rundown Burakumin village to a thriving community (Kagome humored his evident pride, even though she could see no signs of the 'progress' he had mentioned). The strong smells of leather and meat hinted that the 'Eta' population that had once made this an outcast village had not changed.

Kagome wondered why they had journeyed so far to come to this village specifically, when there had to be countless other inconspicuous villages between the two cities. If all he was worried about was getting a change of clothes, shouldn't he have tried somewhere bigger where the garments wouldn't be so readily missed?

Her conversation with the old man was getting strained, and Kagome found her neck craning to try and catch a flash of silver hair. She really hoped he had some way in mind to contact her without having to reveal himself or his conspicuous dog-ears.

But when she heard a shrill feminine scream followed by a crash and the thud of something metal and heavy hitting wood, she figured that was as good a signal as any.

She turned quickly to the source of the noise, seeing a small, aged hut where a woman stood outside frantically calling out for the help of her neighbors. For an instant she thought she saw a black and white something flash across the ground near the hut and dash into the tree-line, and she headed for it, ignoring the frightened shrieks of 'Bakemono' coming from the huts owner. Stepping under the forest canopy, Kagome was instantly enveloped by night. The sun had already lowered behind the hills, and any lingering light was choked by the twisted boughs above her head.

How was she supposed to find Inuyasha now?

Her pondering was cut short as something grasped her upper arm, and she would have shrieked had a warm hand not covered her mouth and muffled the sound. She struggled, distantly registering the feel of leather against her cheek, before a harsh whisper met her ear.

"Shut up idiot! It's just me."

Kagome instantly stopped struggling, but the moment he released her she turned angrily to swat at his arm, hissing "What do you think you're doing?!"

She could hardly see him beyond a vague outline of his body and a slight shimmer of his hair, but the honest confusion in his voice put a dent in her anger as he responded "Well I tried to get your attention, but you freaked out. You _want_ to be found by angry villagers?"

Huffing, Kagome was just working on a retort, when an old, cracked voice beat her to the punch.

"It would seem you have already been found."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped, jerking violently as they turned towards the intruder's voice.

A hunched, round outline was all Kagome cold make out in the darkness – that and the sudden glance of light over a sharp metal arrowhead. Kagome froze in fear, but next to her Inuyasha seemed frozen with a different emotion.

"I-it's you!"

The figure before them in the dark spoke again, but this time, the aged voice was softer as she said "I never thought to see you in this village again, Inuyasha."

* * *

Seated around a low fire in the hut beside the red shrine gate, Old Priestess Kaede watched her guests over her cup of tea, hiding an amused smile at the varying looks of confusion and irritation.

"So… you're the Priestess of this village?" Kagome asked, needing something – anything – to break the tension exuding from her companion.

Kaede smiled, responding "Yes, but I am mostly the caretaker of Lady Kikyo's shrine."

Kagome looked intrigued. "Lady Kikyo?"

"Yes, the patron spirit of this village. She watches over us and blesses us; I don't have many duties, since her power is always protecting the village." She turned to give Inuyasha a piercing look, though Kagome thought it didn't look as harsh as she tried to make it appear. "I am surprised Lady Kikyo's spirit allowed you to enter, Inuyasha, after such breaking and entering and scaring that poor woman half to death."

Inuyasha snorted, but looked extremely uncomfortable as he answered "Yeah, well… what would you know about it?"

Kagome noticed him fidgeting in his new clothes, and suspected his squirming was in part due to a guilty conscience. She was pleasantly surprised to know his thievery bothered him.

"What I know" Kaede said, her voice even and direct, "is that you have not been to this village in over ten years, and yet you have already caused havoc. Circumstances as they now stand in the village, I _must_ know the meaning of your coming here."

Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow, saying arrogantly "What, having some trouble, ya old hag? Kikyo's ghost sleepin' on the job again?"

Kaede's eyes narrowed, and her voice was heavy with warning as she responded "Inuyasha, do not mock Lady Kikyo or her powers. Do not forget – she saved your life."

"Yeah, well, she didn't save Mother's."

Kagome had been trying her best to look small and unassuming during their conversation, but at the mention of 'Mother', her curiosity piqued, and she couldn't help asking timidly "Your mother lived here?"

Inuyasha turned his face away from her abruptly, scowling fiercely. "What's it to you?"

Despite her gut reaction of wanting to snap back at him, she held her tongue, willing herself to calm as she realized this was a touchy subject. "Is it wrong that I want to get to know you better? Besides, you brought me here. Don't I deserve to know why?"

His scowl softened, but he still seemed unwilling to be cooperative as he grumbled "It's not as if I had a choice…."

"Sure you did." Kagome said calmly, causing Inuyasha to gape angrily at her as she continued "You could have left me in the woods, or dropped me at some village, or we could have stopped at one of the countless other villages along the way, but you came all the way out here and dragged me along for the ride. So? Now I want an explanation."

Inuyasha could only sputter, seeming at a loss for how to form words.

Kaede, seeing that the dog-eared young man would not be forthcoming with information, said "Perhaps I can provide some pieces to this puzzle for you, young woman. You see, Inuyasha and his mother came to this village about seventeen years ago, right after Inuyasha was born. Back then this village was unrecognized by the government. The people here were Eta, outcasts and those found unclean, and we didn't get many visitors. But his mother came upon our village with her newborn son, seeking sanctuary, and I was more than willing to grant it."

She paused, and with wistful eyes looked off into the distance, in the direction of the Shinto shrine above them on the hill. "This place has always been a safe haven for those cast away from society. Centuries ago, the Priestess Kikyo lived here, and tended to and cared for all the unfortunate souls who crossed her path. She had a giving heart, and believed that all people deserved a second chance. After her death, the people who lived around her carried on her tradition, and for ages this place was home to those who were looked down on by others. A shrine was built, housing her bones and spirit, and my ancestors and I have tended to it all our lives. Although the Emperor no longer recognizes Burakumin villages, this place is still a place of safety for those who are rejected by society for their misfortunes."

Kagome nodded, then turned to look inquisitively at Inuyasha, asking softly "Is that why you wanted to come here? To find a place to accept you?"

Inuyasha scoffed, saying "Hardly. Did you miss the welcome they gave me?" He turned stony eyes on Kaede, saying loudly "You forgot something, Old Hag. They may be accepting of unfortunate _humans_ in your little village, but I don't recall anyone giving a _damn_ about how a half-demon was treated."

With startled eyes, Kagome caught Inuyasha's attention as she exclaimed "So you _are_ part demon! Then you must also be part human!"

He just looked at her incredulously, saying "You just figurin' that out now?"

She colored a bit, but responded with a huff "Well I guessed as much, but like I said before, you didn't seem like those other demons. And besides… you never told me."

"Well you never asked."

Kaede's placating gesture stalled the coming argument as she continued "Indeed, Inuyasha is half-demon, and it is because of that that his human mother was cast from her home and ended up in our village."

"Hey! I don't see how that is _anyone's_ business."

Kagome noticed the tense stiffness in his shoulders and the defensive curl of his back, and quickly jumped in "But Lady Kikyo's spirit let you come here, didn't she?"

It seemed to have the opposite effect she had hoped for however, as his gaze darkened even more. "Yeah, well, she's not too picky about who she lets in."

"Inuyasha, I must warn you –"

"What?! Not to tell the truth? You were _there_ when those men invaded the village! They killed my mother, and your precious Kikyo didn't do a damn thing to stop them! So much for her 'powers'!"

The tang of salt hit Inuyasha's nose, and he turned to see Kagome watching him with watery eyes, her voice wavering as she said softly "Your mother was murdered?"

His eyes widened in surprise at her concern, and his voice was softer as he said "Yeah… families don't take too kindly to lettin' demon blood get in the line."

Kagome gasped as the meaning of his words hit her. "You don't mean… you don't mean your own _family_ –"

" _My_ family? I was never a part of them, and I never wanted to be. Neither did mother. And when she gave birth to me and they saw what I was… well, they didn't want her to be a part of them either. We were okay for a few years after coming here, but then… they found us again."

"Inuyasha," Kaede began, her tone firm, "what befell your mother was not the fault of Lady Kikyo. The actions of wicked men cannot always be stopped – we each have the freedom to act as we wish – "

"Don't you dare talk about freedom, old woman." His eyes flashed dangerously, but Kaede was unfazed.

She looked at him perceptively, and finally said "I take it that your long absence from this place was not of your own doing, then. You were unable to come back earlier."

He nodded once, brusquely, but said no more on the subject.

Kaede's shoulders drooped with a heavy sigh. "Well, I suppose it is enough that you've come back at all."

Inuyasha held her gaze for a moment, but then his eyes fell to the floor, and a weight seemed to press on him as he said "Yeah, lot of good it did me. I don't know what I was expecting… s'not like there's anything left I guess… they probably raided the place after… after…."

"Wait here a moment."

Kaede rose slowly, and Inuyasha looked affronted at her interruption, but Kagome caught a gleam in her eye, and just the faintest hint of a smile, before the old woman had turned away and crept through a doorway behind them into an unlit room.

The two sat in stifling silence waiting for their host to return.

Kagome was overcome by the tragedy of this young man's past, almost feeling guilty over the happy life she shared with her mother and brother and grandfather back in Tokyo.

Inuyasha was on the verge of jumping out of the hut and into the nearest tree to avoid having to face his emotional companion after blurting out the whole sob-story of his pathetic life. Well, she'd already seen him at his lowest back at the circus. How much lower could her opinion of him really get?

The creaking of floor-boards broke the silence, alerting Inuyasha and Kagome to the reappearance of the old priestess. Kagome watched as she stepped into the glow of fire light, now with a black lacquered box in her weathered hands. She stopped beside Inuyasha, and placed the box on the floor in front of him.

He looked intently at the box, which was without ornamentation aside from the reflected tongues of orange light dancing across the polished surface, and his gaze rose to meet Kaede's.

Seeing the unspoken question there, she said in an almost reverent tone "I have been keeping this safe many long years, in the hopes that one day it would be claimed again."

Kagome caught the slightest shift in his eyes as he looked back at the box – there was an emotion there that she remembered seeing back when he had been locked in a cage, when she had first seen him, and she realized what it was – painful, suppressed hope.

Ever so slowly he reached for the lid, and lifted it with obvious trepidation.

But the moment he glimpsed what was underneath, the black lacquer lid was thrown without ceremony against a far wall, falling back to the ground with an ominous crack. His hands dove for the object in the box, but stopped just short, before slowly resuming their path and reaching in to tenderly, gently, lift a bundle of bright red cloth from the surrounding blackness. The square of folded cloth was stiff in his hands – it had not been handled in… well, over ten years. Imperceptibly he raised the cloth nearer his face and took a long whiff, but his gaze became melancholy as he realized it had been far too long for any sort of scent of her to remain.

Kagome peered at the bundle, noticing a somewhat faded crest embroidered into the fabric. The workmanship was very fine, and the cloth looked expensive. This was something from a noble household, not a Burakumin village. As she examined the fabric, Kagome became aware of something else – Inuyasha's hands were shaking. Surprised, she looked to his face, but his expression was blank. His eyes though… his eyes had grown glossy, their yellow color turning to deep amber – whether from the firelight or some deep emotion, she wasn't sure.

The vulnerability she saw there scared her. Even locked in a cage, beaten and bruised, he hadn't looked so… young; so lost. Unable to bear the look any longer, Kagome opened her mouth, not really caring what she said as long as she did something to snap him out of that dazed state he was caught in.

"What does the crest mean?"

He blinked rapidly, seemingly coming back to his surroundings, and with a slight shake of his head he spoke in a surprisingly steady voice "It's a clan emblem. The Setsuna clan. They're not much of anything anymore; not like they ever really were. It's there so no one mistakes just who the wearer belongs to."

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant by 'belong', but before she could he gently lifted the cloth and shook it out, revealing it to be a short coat with half sleeves.

'A Happi coat…' Kagome thought, seeing it in a whole new light. This was not the kind worn by workers, advertising their employers names upon their backs – this was the uniform of a house-servant, from a time not far gone when clans ruled the lands and put everyone lower than them to work.

A lump caught in Kagome's throat and she didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "Inuyasha… was this –"

"It was my mother's, yeah."

He lowered the garment and peered closely at the seams, no doubt checking the state of the threads. "When she first got pregnant, they didn't know whose it was, and she wouldn't say – guess she wanted to keep my old man safe or something. She was a member of the clan, but since she was carrying a bastard child, they couldn't just let her go on living like she was. At least they didn't kill her, but… they gave her a servant's status. Probably thought it was some great mercy or something; at least until they found out her baby was part demon."

He stood abruptly, still clutching the fabric in his hand, and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha? Where are you – "

"I need some fresh air – it reeks of old hag in here."

He stopped at the doorway, just about to push the woven mat aside, and said over his shoulder "Quit worrying – I'll be back later."

Kagome watched the mat fall back into place with heavy eyes. What he must be going through right now…. A rustle of fabric next to her caught her attention, and she turned to see Kaede seated beside her now, stoking the fire.

"Your name is Kagome, correct?"

At the younger girl's nod, Kaede continued "I perceived from your first arrival in this village that you held spiritual power. Tell me, are you a priestess as well?"

Kagome was taken aback. She had forgotten all about the strange incidents of her reaction to demon barriers and the surge of energy that had caused the centipede-woman's demise; those events were quickly brought back to the forefront as she pondered Kaede's question.

"I… I don't know. My family owns a shrine, but… I… just a few days ago, I thought priestesses and spiritual powers and demons were just, well… bedtime stories."

Kaede seemed surprised by her admission. "Indeed? Then you were not aware of your own abilities?"

Shaking her head emphatically, Kagome said "I don't even know how I used them! I just… I was trying to save Inuyasha, and… they sort of came out of nowhere. I killed a demon with those powers, and I don't even know how!"

Kaede nodded sagely, taking in the information but not having any immediate answers.

"So you rescued Inuyasha you say. Quite a bold and daring move!"

Kagome reddened, but responded quickly "I couldn't help it! He was locked up, and treated like an animal… no, like dirt! And no one cared… it just wasn't right!"

Kaede smiled, saying softly, "I agree. Such injustice should not be tolerated. It is exactly that type of thing against which Priestess Kikyo fought so long ago." Kaede paused then, looking into Kagome's face with an appraising eye. "You remind me of her, you know. Your power feels similar, and even your look…."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome asked "What do you mean by 'look'? You talk as if you've _seen_ Kikyo."

Smiling even wider, more mischievously, Kaede answered "But I have! There are many who have seen the spirit of Lady Kikyo wandering this place. She does not show herself to everyone, but to those in need, she will appear to offer what help she can. She appeared to Inuyasha's mother, to lead her to this place when she was lost and all alone, with a newborn son and no way to care for him."

Kagome's eyes were wide with awe. Regaining her voice, she marveled "Lady Kikyo must have been really powerful in life, if even now her spirit can still do so much.

"It was once much stronger" Kaede said in a somber tone, "Even when I was a young girl. But almost fifty years ago, it felt as if her spirit weakened."

Sitting rapt with attention, Kagome listened as Kaede went on "Back then I had not seen the spirit of Kikyo. It was a sacred experience that the Priestess of the village alone was privy to, unless some poor soul was in desperate need which could not be met otherwise. There were many Eta and Hinin villagers back then, and many people of ill repute, young and old. But all were welcome in the village guarded by the benevolent priestess, so there was relative peace."

Kaede paused, shadows and memories passing over her eyes. With a weary hand she smoothed some of the lines across her face before continuing "There was one boy though… well, a young man really, who seemed even dirtier and more ill-favored than all the rest of the village put together. He was a thief, and very odd: he had some sort of fascination with spiders, and most of the villagers stayed far away from him. But one day… one day he attacked the village priestess, saying he had seen Kikyo's spirit, and that she had promised him power and status, and that the priestess was to hand over Lady Kikyo's remains. We all knew that Lady Kikyo had once held immense power, and it was rumored that in her bones that power still resided. But with this young man's reputation, he was not believed."

Kagome nodded, saying "He doesn't sound like the kind of person who should be given such power."

"No, he wasn't." Kaede poked at the fire once more. "He was cast out of the village for his blasphemy against our beloved guardian spirit, but before he left, he had time to commit one more heinous act. He stole bones from Kikyo's grave."

Kagome gasped, her heart going out to the deceased priestess who surely didn't deserve such disrespect.

"Not all of them, but… apparently it was enough. Her spirit's influence weakened, as if it was spreading, no longer anchored just to this one place… whatever happened, it was surely the fault of that young man, Onigumo."

'Onigumo… demon spider'. The name brought to mind her nightmarish experiences with the fake circus, and she shivered violently.

"Are you alright, child?"

At Kaede's kind, concerned voice, Kagome was able to push away the images, and replace her grimace with a soft smile. "It's nothing! I just… that's not a very pleasant name, is it?" Shifting her legs beneath her slightly to put some feeling into the unused limbs, she smoothed down the pleating in her hakama and said in as casual a tone as she could "Is that what you were talking about before? When you talked about 'circumstances in the village'? Is it Lady Kikyo's spirit weakening?"

Kaede's brows drew together, and she sighed heavily. "Yes… and no. About twenty years ago, we began to notice signs of the grave having been tampered with, ever so slightly. As if something was being moved, piece by piece."

"You don't think it's… Lady Kikyo's bones?"

With weary eyes, Kaede answered "Indeed, I believe so. The latest theft happened not but two nights ago. You can understand my wariness over welcoming strangers, especially ones with a violent past and connection to this place, such as Inuyasha."

Shuffling to her knees, Kagome turned earnest, pleading eyes on Kaede as she said fervently "You don't think Inuyasha had anything to do with it, do you? He's innocent! He talks tough, but I can't imagine he'd do something so cold-hearted."

At the girl's enthusiastic defense, Kaede couldn't help but smile. "No, I do not think Inuyasha is behind this, nor even connected with what has happened. He has grown colder and seen too many evil things, but underneath, there's still the little boy I used to watch chase crickets in the tall grass. I must insist though that he not disrespect Lady Kikyo with his words – it is a sensitive topic at present."

Kagome smiled, relieved, and said with a nod "I'll talk to him about it. I'm sure if he knew what had happened, he'd be more sympathetic."

Kaede smiled back somewhat wryly, saying "How long have you known Inuyasha?"

Trying to hide her blush, Kagome managed to stammer out "Uh… not very long…" unwilling to tell the old priestess that they had known each other the whole of a day and a half.

It felt like so much longer.

"Well" Kaede began, an amused smile on her face, "You seem very dedicated to him."

Kagome did her best to think loosely on that statement – it was opening the door to an area she wasn't quite ready to explore yet.

"It's… a long story."

Kaede just smiled knowingly, and Kagome resisted the urge to hide her face in embarrassment. "Well, it is certainly too late for any more stories, and I'm sure your friend would like to get an early start tomorrow. I can't imagine him wanting to stay here much longer, with such memories as he has. I'll go fetch some spare bedding for the both of you."

Watching the old woman disappear into the other room, Kagome missed the entrance of another person, until a rough voice sounded right beside her "We'll leave at dawn, before the villagers wake up."

She was startled to have missed him coming through the door, but as she turned to look at him, she was stunned into silence by what she saw.

He was wearing his mother's coat.

Approaching the discarded box on the floor, he retrieved a thin strip of fabric, the same color as the coat, and tied it around his waist, securing the servant's coat against himself with a small knot. He turned on his heel and marched off towards the far wall, sitting against it with a heavy sigh and leaning back, his eyes closed with his legs bent before him, arms draped across his knees.

The familiarity of that pose reminded Kagome of the previous night, and how she had sought comfort from him – that was to say, _warmth_ ….

Kaede returned then, arms full of blankets and rolled mats. Kagome helped her place them beside the fire, before Inuyasha cracked open an eye to watch and said tersely "I don't need it." With a shrug, Kaede placed the extra blankets on Kagome's bedding.

The fire had died to embers as Kaede excused herself to lie down in the adjoining room, but despite the quiet darkness, Kagome found sleep evading her. Images of a hellish circus and a sadistic grave-robber cycled through her mind, and no matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, they would not go away.

She shivered.

And suddenly, she could hear something. There was a noise on the wind – a faint chanting.

It sounded like a woman.

Unease settled on her, heavier than any of her blankets, but still she strained her ears to listen.

"… gonna slip and fall…."

"… behind you now… big or small…."

"Kagome, Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage…."

With a wrenching gasp she sat up, her chest heaving as she fought to regain control of her wildly pounding heart.

"What's with you?"

Her head whipped around to face the shadowy figure of Inuyasha against the wall.

"Did you hear that?"

His confusion was evident, even in the dark, but he managed to refrain from commenting further than "I didn't hear anything. You musta been dreaming."

With a nod, although she knew she had been wide awake, Kagome laid back down, drawing the blankets up over her ears in a futile attempt to keep the sound from returning.

It didn't work.

The woman's voice was clearer now, and she could hear something else in it – a sad, sorrowful yearning that chilled her very bones.

"Kagome, Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage."

Her breath was shuddering and her hands shaky as she slowly pulled back the blankets, crawling away from the mat on the floor, away from the heat of the fire-pit, towards the solid figure against the wall. She couldn't see Inuyasha's face until she was right beside him, but was not surprised to find his eyes open and watching her. She was too shaken and terrified to care what this might look like to him.

For a moment they just watched each other, before Inuyasha's lip quirked into a teasing smirk, and he said quietly "Cold again, huh?"

She could do nothing but nod.

He lifted his arm and she quickly dove against his side, one arm reaching across him to grasp his shoulder, the other tucked between them. His arm went across her back, and she felt his head lean, ever so slightly, until it was pillowed atop hers. It wasn't until she literally felt the tenseness leave his frame, her cheek rubbing against the heavy weave of his mother's coat, that she realized he had needed comfort and reassurance as much as she had. He would have never admitted it out loud, the stubborn fool, but his actions weren't so guarded as his words.

And although she had abandoned a pile of thick blankets and he had none at all, Kagome found that her shivering stopped, and her hands and heart felt safely anchored against the sturdy half-demon who had become her pillow.

There was no further singing as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Author's Note:

Oooooooh that was fun to write. Took forever, but it was fun.

It's kind of obnoxiously long and full of exposition, but stuff needed setting up, and now we're getting to action again.

I really want to take this fic into… darker territory. Not outright horror, but like… spooky, gothic horror? Kinda like how the Inuyasha manga was at the very beginning, but… spookier. It's my first time writing something like that, and I'm excited to try.

*edits: I've fixed some spelling errors, even though I know there are still some I missed. Also, Burakumin villages and Eta and Hinin were all real things from Japanese history - you should look them up!

Anyhow….. next chapter is all planned out, so….. stay tuned!


	4. Ch 4: The Long Way Round

Freak Attraction

Chapter 4: The Long Way Round

* * *

His senses that morning were telling him very strange things.

For one, he was cold. So, so cold. Perhaps his mother had gotten up to start breakfast and forgotten to cover him back up with the blanket.

When he tried to sniff out what the morning's meal would be, he choked on the stench of blood and sweat. The sweat emanated from countless different sources… as if dozens of people were surrounding him.

Was it… the villagers? Had they finally had enough of a half-demon living among them and had come to throw him out?

No… there was something much more vile than a human in that stench.

The blood was mostly his own, but there was the faintest scent of another's….

 _Mother!_

His eyes snapped open and immediately squeezed shut again as the glow of gas fires burned behind his eyelids.

Tiny claws dug into the floor underneath him – but they did not sink into the cloth of their bed as they should have.

Instead, he felt wood splinter.

His head throbbed, the pain intensifying at the onslaught of light and scent and the sudden sound of crowing laughter that was ringing in his skull. He sat still, his little white dog ears plastered against his head to keep out the world and just let him think….

He was no longer at home, but when had he left?

He couldn't remember… he wracked his brain, trying to recall the previous day. Mother had been with him… they had been playing in the grass outside the hut, when he had heard a thundering along the road.

The invaders arrived just as he found his voice, and he remembered seeing his mother's eyes wide with fear. Dozens of horses stormed through the village, armored riders brandishing spears and muskets from atop the animals. The little boy cowering behind his mother's yukata caught sight of their clan emblems: two curved branches and three circles; the same as the crest on the coat that mother always kept hidden.

Mother had crowded him to hide behind the outside wall of the hut as the men on horseback approached, all the while shielding him with her body.

There was no one to shield her though.

She fell backwards, almost on top of him, the deafening crack of a gun being fired his only warning. He shook her unresponsive form, tugging at her arm to get her further behind the building and out of sight, but she would not move. Only her eyes held onto life as the gunfire wound oozed blood down her chest, turning her lilac yukata a deep burgundy, as she gazed down into his panicked eyes.

Her voice was no more than a strained whisper, and he struggled to hear it over the din of horses and guns and screaming villagers.

"Run Inu… _run_! Get far away from here; be safe my little love."

And then her eyes grew glassy, unseeing, and he… he had fled.

 _Damn him_ \- he ran away as she died.

As he ran he heard the roars of triumph from the horsemen.

"The traitor is dead!"

"Demon's whore!"

"Good riddance, filthy wench!"

… And then… his mind went fuzzy. He couldn't remember what had happened after he ran like a coward… he found he didn't care to know as shame swept over him. He had abandoned her. He had done nothing to save her… to protect her.

He had failed her.

But what had happened to him? How had he ended up here? The little boy dared to open his eyes again, and found the light of gas-lanterns obscured by lines… no, they were bars.

He was in a cage.

With a jerk he moved to stand, but yelped as his neck was pulled roughly back to the ground. His grasping hands tried to remove whatever had him bound, but his arms could not reach. Looking down, he blinked away the drops of blood catching in his lashes and saw thick metal rings holding his wrists down by chains. Another longer chain connected to the restraint around his neck. Stretching his leg, he tried to kick at the object, but his small foot made contact with solid metal which he could not break.

He rattled the chains and pulled against them until his wrists were slick with blood and his neck stung.

The little boy's breathing became erratic.

He was scared.

He was trapped.

His mother was dead, and he was all alone.

Well… not _all alone_.

Soon other shapes were slipping between him and the light of the fires – large, smelly creatures who laughed at him in throaty voices. He could feel their evil auras and knew these were demons. He did not need to see the malice in their eyes to know they weren't there to help him.

Hearing their sneers and smelling the foul odor of their breath, he inched backwards as far as he could, crouching low and growling defensively.

"Haha! Listen to the little puppy try to act tough!"

"Heh, and here I thought it was dead!"

"Yeah, it looks like a chewed up piece of meat!"

"Mmm, I bet it'd taste good too! Fresh, bloody dog-meat!"

The roars of the crowd around him rang in his ears, and he suppressed a whimper at the overload to his already delicate senses.

He wished they would just eat him already and be done with it.

His mother was dead… why wasn't he dead too?

Death… death sounded so nice… so _freeing_.

He could be with Mother again.

Mother….

 _Mother…._

"Mother…."

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the sound. He had had that dream before. It was always the same – the same memory. But he had never spoken aloud in a dream; the voice that spoke belonged to someone else.

Looking down, Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face scrunched slightly, as if in pain, and the whisper of 'mother' once again passed her lips.

The sorrow in that single word dug at his heart, as he realized the mess this young girl had gotten herself into, all for his sake. He couldn't understand why she did it. He wished he could tell her he wasn't worth it… he _knew_ he wasn't. And yet… he couldn't bring himself to stop her from helping him. There was something in him that wanted to be cared for, that needed to know someone would notice if he lived or died.

Because no one had cared since Mother.

But now….

He watched as her brows furrowed once more, before her expression settled and she unconsciously snuggled deeper into his warmth. Inuyasha smiled as she got comfortable once more. There was still a good half hour before the sun crested the hills, so he decided to let her rest some more. He tried to tell himself it was just so she wouldn't drag her feet once they started travelling again, but deep down he just wanted to give her a little longer to be at peace, without thoughts of demons or spirits or argumentative boys with dog ears.

She didn't deserve to have been thrown into all this, but… he couldn't pretend he wasn't grateful. He couldn't show his gratitude when she was awake; for now, all he could do was let her dream.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Lady Kaede!"

Kaede accepted the young girl's enthusiastic hug with a chuckle, her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Think nothing of it child. I was glad for the company! I wish you all the best on your journey home."

Kagome smiled warmly, shouldering the bag of food Kaede had insisted they take, before looking expectantly up at Inuyasha standing beside her. He caught her gaze, and she nodded none too subtly at the elderly woman before them. He thought his glare would be enough for her to get the hint he wasn't the type for sentiment, but her smile just grew wider (more crazed looking in his opinion) and she stared at him more pointedly, until with an exaggerated roll of his eyes he spat out "Your food wasn't bad, Old Hag. Try not to die while we're gone."

Kaede laughed quietly as the young girl threw up her arms and marched out the door and down the lane with a huff, as her dog-eared companion followed with an exasperated "Well what were you expecting?!"

She waved them off as they headed down the lane into the early morning fog, but her hand froze and smile fell as a sudden feeling of disquiet washed over her: Lady Kikyo's presence was fading. But it wasn't the same as before; this time… _this time_ it felt as if her soul was _leaving_ of its own volition. Kaede shivered at the loss, the comfort she usually felt in the village failing her as the presence of the dead priestess vanished completely from the shrine.

Casting one last glance at the pair disappearing down the mist-shrouded path, Kaede sighed wearily, hoping the unease she felt was not the bad omen she thought it was.

* * *

"So, where to now?"

Inuyasha glanced at the sparse tree canopy above them, his arms folding as he walked, and said "Well, it's early enough that we could get pretty far by nightfall, even if we just walked, but it's no use hurrying. Those circus monkeys won't have given up just yet, and it'd be best not to retrace our steps. We'll go west for a while more, then down south before heading east again."

Kagome stared at him expectantly, but his continued silence prompted her to ask "So… just how long do you think a trip like that is going to take?"

"… A month."

"A month?!"

"…. Maybe a couple months."

"MONTHS?!" Kagome ran ahead of him to stand in his path, her angry face glaring up into his suddenly nervous one. "What do you mean this could take 'months'? I have SCHOOL! My whole family is probably worried sick! I can't just disappear off the face of the Earth for over a month! Imagine what people would do if I was gone that long with no excuse?"

He still looked nervous, but Inuyasha's frown was firm as he responded hotly "And _you_ just imagine what would happen if you disappeared _forever_ because you were _eaten_ by a _demon_!"

Kagome swallowed hard, some of her anger fading as his words sunk in. If they were really in such danger…. "But… a month is so long! W-wouldn't they give up after a few weeks? I mean, they can't need us there _that_ badly… there are other acts…."

Inuyasha just scoffed, crossing his arms again to say "You obviously don't know demons very well. It's not just that we're _interesting acts_ who will bring in money. That's not what they care about. We're not just amusement for them, we're like… _prey_. Live, trapped prey they can fantasize about killing. And we only made it worse by running. There's no demon alive that can resist the thrill of a chase."

A violent shiver ran through Kagome and her gaze dropped, staring down at the twigs and leaves beneath her feet, trying to focus on their bright autumn colors even as her vision blurred.

"Which is why," Inuyasha began in a slightly panicked voice, as his hands rose to grasp her shoulders "I'm trying to keep us as far as possible from there for as long as I can! There's not really anything we can do but bide our time and hope that they find something better to hunt."

What he said made a lot of sense, but Kagome felt it would take her a while before she was okay with the idea of being away from home for so long. Lifting a hand to rub the moisture from her eyes, she sighed and moved softly from his grip, stepping to the side and saying "Alright. Lead the way."

He watched her for a moment with anxious eyes, but then sighed himself and trudged forward into the trees again.

The first step was the hardest to take, but as her black heel dug into the forest dirt, followed by the toe and then the next foot as she managed to lift her leg to take a step, she found herself falling into a rhythm, and she relaxed. There was no helping it – they couldn't risk going back too early, or getting too close to the area. She would just have to make this journey worth all that time spent.

They walked in silence for a while, the quiet broken occasionally by the chirping of morning birds and the scampering of squirrel feet against the trunks surrounding them. The farther they walked, the thicker the forest grew, and fainter was the sorrow clouding Kagome's mind. Looking about at the canopy full of oranges and yellows and golds, smelling the heady tree-sap and tasting the crispness of the mountain air, Kagome allowed a smile to turn her lips as her steps became a little lighter.

There were still woods in Tokyo, but… they were nothing like this wild, free world she was walking through now. It all seemed so beautiful and yet… so unreal. It reminded her of someone – someone just as untamed, just as ethereal as this forest.

Her eyes turned back to the man in front of her. She watched his silver hair swaying with his strong and steady gate, and noticed that his swinging hands were clenched into fists. She wondered if something was bothering him, or if he always walked so tensed. Looking down, she noticed that his feet were still bare. 'He must prefer that' she thought, 'seeing as he didn't steal any shoes.' She chided herself for that thought – 'steal' was such a strong, unpleasant word. A memory from just that morning played in her mind, and she smiled.

Kagome had awoken to once again find Inuyasha no longer beside her, but the sound of quiet conversation told her he had not left her alone. Blinking her eyes open from her place on the floor, Kagome peeked over the edge of her blanket to see Inuyasha sitting with Kaede and holding a small cloth pouch in his hand.

"It was left in the house; by all rights, it's yours."

He stared at the bag with an annoyed look, weighing it in his hand before tossing it over to the other. Kagome heard the distinct clattering of metal coins. 'It's money!'

"What am I supposed to use this for?"

Kaede sighed in exasperation, saying tiredly "If you won't use it for yourself, at least use it for Kagome."

"What am I gonna do, buy her a new kimono? We don't need this much!"

"It is yours Inuyasha."

"Well I don't want it. Give it to someone in the village. Give it to the tailor."

Kagome watched as Kaede gave the young man a knowing look, at which he colored and folded his arms, glaring as he said through clenched teeth "Just do it."

Kaede's voice was softer, less annoyed as she responded "He will not need this much."

Inuyasha growled, shoving the cloth purse into her weathered hands and all but shouted "Then figure out how much he _does_ need. I guess if you refuse to do anything else with it, I'll take the rest. But _only_ for Kagome."

At that Kagome had promptly shut her eyes again, burrowing as covertly back into her blanket as she could to hide her warming cheeks. She was impressed to find that the rough boy had been so… _selfless_ about the money, and that he really _had_ wanted to pay for the clothes, but that wasn't the reason why her cheeks were burning and she had to hide a smile.

 _He said her name._

Thinking back, she was certain it was the first time he had actually said her name. She knew he had remembered it, he just always chose to call her by something else, like 'you' or 'idiot' or 'lazy-butt'. He still had yet to say it to her face to face, but… it was a start.

Breaking from her memory, Kagome smiled as her half-demon companion continued along their unmarked path, steadily getting farther and farther from her on his long legs, and she jogged a bit to catch up, finally falling into step beside him instead of behind. He glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion, and she smiled back sunnily. She thought she saw a hint of pink on his tan cheeks before he turned abruptly away.

They continued in silence, but Kagome's mood was visibly brighter than it had been.

Sure they were on the run, and it would be so long before she got to see her mother again, but….

'At least I'm not alone.'

* * *

Miroku sat still as a statue of Buddha, legs crossed, eyes closed in concentration. His prayer beads were wrapped around his hand, his muttered chanting helping center his mind.

He had never been the beacon of virtue his fellow monks strove to be, but even a free-wheeling spirit such as himself savored the opportunity to sit and meditate, finding inner peace and opening his mind for enlightenment. It was ironic that the only place available to him for such a sacred activity was in a little tent in the midst of a demon circus. Not that he was given any particular freedom to practice Buddhism here: they just didn't care what he did, so long as he entertained guests and did their bidding like a trained monkey.

Being at the beck and call of anyone had never sat well with him, but as circumstances stood, he was living the lesser of two evils. Well, perhaps not lesser, but at least here he knew what the stakes were. Here he was mocked for his beliefs, but at least they needed him alive. Out there he would be openly persecuted for following Buddhist teachings, imprisoned, and could possibly even be killed.

Not to mention the powerful curse he carried in his hand would be difficult to explain to anyone in normal city settings. The curse was a gift from the Ringmaster himself – a little collateral, as he called it, to make sure the monk used his powers to do just as he wished. Why the ringmaster wanted access to his sacred powers Miroku wasn't sure – there wasn't much room for asking questions in this place. The fact remained that the hole in his right hand could draw in anything in its path, but each time he used it could very well be his last.

Once he might have tried using his curse to escape despite the risk to himself, but now he had more than just his own life to think about.

His attention shifted slightly at the sound of his lovely companion sharpening her weapon; the dull scrape of a rock against bone. Her strokes were long and thorough, and he knew her concentration was elsewhere.

Another shrill scream rent the air, and Miroku scrunched his eyes shut tighter, trying to get back to that place of peace where he could pretend there wasn't a massacre occurring all around him. A deep, male bellow was cut short too abruptly, and the accompanying hysteric cries of a woman made Miroku wince. There would be no more meditation tonight. He offered a silent prayer to reinforce the barrier he had set up with sutras.

He turned weary eyes to Sango, who sat with her boomerang across her lap, though her sharpening stone had stilled as her gaze focused on the demon cat by the door. He too looked across the space of the tent towards the transformed feline, whose defensive posture set him on edge. Kirara was not usually so tense on Feeding Nights.

The circus was about to skip town again; Feeding Night always marked the last night of the show. The usual cloaking enchantments would be dropped from the advertising posters and any human who walked by one would be able to see it, and would be led to "The Spider's Web", where they would be treated to a show like no other before becoming the treat themselves. And then, as soon as the guests were done eating and had left feeling satisfied, the circus would depart, all posters and signs and evidence that anything had ever existed in that place disappearing without a trace.

It was the grand finale, a real show-stopper, and demons flocked to the event like moths to a candle; even the workers got in on the fun.

They never even left the bones behind.

The wailing woman had long since been silenced, and the yells of victims had slipped back into an unintelligible cacophony.

With a sigh, Miroku opened his mouth, deciding that sitting in silence and listening to the feeding frenzy was not helping anyone. "Sango, I know it may be difficult, but you should try to rest. I'll wake you once everyone starts packing up."

Her eyebrows knit in anger, but it was not directed at him. "Miroku, you know I can't ever sleep through this." She slumped forward, her head falling into her hands as she breathed deeply, no doubt trying to calm herself. She had not seen as many of these nights as he had, but no matter how long one had experienced it, there was no getting used to it.

The sudden keening cry of a small child drifted into the fray, close to their tent. Miroku froze. Although his first instinct was to rush out and save the child, he now knew better. He had long since learned to read that specific trap.

Sango buried her head into her arms, her silence undermined by the shaking of her shoulders as she tried to hold in tears of frustration. She had discovered first-hand the dangers of compassion in this place. Her first Feeding Night, she had rushed out of the tent to the rescue of a crying child, only to be ambushed by five large demons who had been expecting just such an act. Only the brute strength of Kirara and a hastily erected barrier by the monk had saved her from dismemberment. She would not fall for that trick again, even though every cry tore at her very soul.

Kirara bristled and growled, and Miroku had to wonder whether it was to scare away any demons outside their spirit-shielded tent, or if the cat was mercifully trying to drown out the crying.

With a growl of her own, Sango stood abruptly. Miroku made to grab at her arm, worried she had snapped and had decided to face the demons despite inevitable death, but she brushed him off and headed to a small trunk, wrenching it open and stuffing it with her belongings. Miroku relaxed – somewhat – as she said "It's no use waiting to pack. If I can't do anything else of value, I might as well get ready to leave this cursed place. Don't worry – you keep up the barrier. I'll pack your things too."

A sad smile flitted across Miroku's face. Usually on these nights, he was doing his best to be strong for her as she worried over her little brother being kept somewhere on the circus grounds. If only they were allowed to be together, if only she knew where he was kept between acts, she would have broken out long ago, hungry demons or no. But Ringmaster Naraku was crafty, and Sango knew that any rash action on her part would spell death for her little brother.

Usually her brother being away would only make her anxiousness worse, but Miroku had noticed something different in her mood tonight – a new kind of determination, and Miroku realized… now _she_ was trying to be strong for _him_. She worried about him – he knew it – and he delighted in her attentions, despite not understanding how he had earned them. Yet somehow during their forced acquaintance he had, and somewhere along the way he had stopped caring so much about his own fate, and instead put all his effort into trying to meet her needs.

So he let her pack his things, throwing his belongings without ceremony into another trunk, and he let her pretend to be strong tonight, because as long as her mind was focused elsewhere, perhaps she would keep letting him protect her.

* * *

"Either find something else to sing, or shut up."

Kagome almost stopped walking, her attention switching from the bundle of wild herbs in her hand to the half-demon with a twitching eyebrow.

"… What?"

"You keep humming the same tune over and over again, and it's tickin' me off!"

Kagome's wide eyes continued to stare at him, her hand almost dropping the plants as all her focus turned to Inuyasha.

"… I do?"

He slowed down to look at her with annoyance, a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue until he saw the sincere confusion behind her gaze.

"You mean you didn't realize it?"

She shook her head, bewildered, before asking self-consciously "What… what exactly was I humming?"

Scoffing, he answered simply "The hell if I know. Probably somethin' you made up."

She wasn't going to let it go though. They had been walking in silence for too long, and she was more than ready for some conversation.

"Well, what did it sound like?"

He looked over at her with an unreadable expression, finally responding "How the heck am I supposed to answer that?"

"Hum it back for me."

The sudden look of horror that crossed his face caught her completely by surprise, her own eyes widening as she realized 'he's afraid to!' She quickly schooled her features to hide the smile itching at her lips; there was just something endearing about this big, tough fighter being _shy_ about _singing_. And now that she had this knowledge, she wasn't about to let it go. "Oh c'mon, you remember how it goes, don't you? You said yourself that I was singing it over and over – I'm sure with your sharp mind you remember every note!"

Her mouth quirked slightly, and he couldn't have missed the teasing lilt in her tone.

He voiced a 'humph' and turned his face away to hide the blossoming red on his cheeks. Of course he remembered the tune; it was simple and she had been humming it for over an hour. That wasn't the issue.

"I don't feel like it."

Kagome smiled softly at him, deciding that perhaps honey would be a better lure in this situation to catch her prize. "Please? I'm really curious, now that you brought it up."

"No."

" _Please_?"

"NO."

"Well, could you at least whistle it?"

"I don't whistle."

Kagome was getting annoyed, despite her best efforts to maintain the jovial side of the conversation. "Well then why won't you at least hum it? You can't sound _that_ bad."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, saying harshly "As if I care what my voice sounds like. That's not the problem."

"Ah-hah! So there _is_ a problem! What, don't know how to sing or something?"

She had meant it as a joke. She really had. She had expected nothing less than an arrogant scoff or an offended 'of course I do'. What she hadn't been expecting was a heavy blush and a defensive curl of his shoulders as his scowling eyebrows tried to hide his discomfort.

"You… are you serious? You really… don't know how to sing? At all?"

He tried to be angry at her; he was annoyed that she had managed to pull such a secret from him, but he couldn't muster up any more than that. It wasn't really that big a deal to him; he meant what he said about not caring what he sounded like. But it wasn't about appearances. It was just another thing he didn't know how to do – another tell-tale sign that he was less than human; that he was a freak.

And she just had to be the one to witness it.

He huffed and said angrily "not like I ever had a reason to" as his whole body tensed, waiting for the impending judgmental response.

"Open your mouth and say 'aaah'."

He almost stopped walking. Looking down at her, Inuyasha saw her watching him with bright, expectant eyes. There was no laughter. No judgement. Just determination.

"What?"

"Like this!" Kagome parted her lips slightly and voiced a single, clear note.

He almost laughed at how silly she looked, staring at him happily with her mouth agape, before he realized she was waiting for him to do it too.

"No way."

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha! You're just making it harder on yourself by resisting so much! Just try it!"

He was so caught off guard by hearing his strange, hated, very personal name being spoken by such a melodic voice, that he didn't even realize when he responded smartly "Uhhhh…."

It hadn't been his intent, but apparently whatever noise he had uttered had been close enough to hers that she counted it as participation. She clapped her hands brightly and smiled even more, saying "There you go! Now try a different pitch. Go a little higher!"

Swallowing slightly and hoping she didn't notice his nervousness, he tried to follow her directions, happy they were only attempting single notes – he figured he couldn't mess up a single note too badly. Her joy as he opened his mouth and voiced a soft note was so palpable she was practically skipping as she walked, and Inuyasha couldn't help but want to keep making those sounds simply so she would keep wearing that smile.

The sun rose behind them, sat above them for a while, and finally began its descent before them on the path, and all the while Kagome taught Inuyasha to sing.

She would hum a note and have him copy it, before humming a few notes in succession, all of which he reproduced in his own deeper octave. Kagome was overjoyed by her pupil's fast progress, and Inuyasha was stunned at how _easy_ this was. Why had he been so worried?

Finally she had him humming a short tune alongside her, and Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled so wide and so sincere. His voice wasn't spectacular, but he was on key, and his natural tenor blended nicely with her alto. She hoped they could do this often.

Her harmonizing faltered as she was abruptly reminded of what had started the impromptu singing lessons, and she grinned broadly as she said "Now that you've got that down, why don't you hum back that tune I was singing earlier. Remember? The one that was annoying you so much?"

Inuyasha was almost upset at her interruption. He would never openly admit it, but singing with her, even just humming together was… nice. It made him feel like he was a part of something; like he was needed. And Kagome's smile as their voices blended was something he never wanted to stop seeing. But her questions brought the late morning's conversation back to mind, and suddenly he could hear the slightly somber tune as clearly as if she were humming it now.

"Uh… I guess." He cleared his throat and haltingly hummed a couple disconnected notes, not used to voicing a melody she hadn't just modeled. But as he concentrated on the memory of her voice, he found himself able to recreate the tune exactly. He was so caught up in his humming that it took him a moment to realize she was no longer beside him.

Startled, Inuyasha turned and looked behind him, and his eyes widened at the sight of shock on Kagome's face. She almost looked… afraid. Something tightened in his chest, and he tried not to run back to where she was on the path.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?"

Kagome's wide and unfocused eyes stared right through him as he crouched slightly before her.

She blinked, and seemed to be aware of him, and the fear withdrew slightly as her eyes met his.

"I'm just… are you sure I was singing that?"

He nodded slowly, still very unsure about what had spooked her so.

She licked her suddenly dry lips before saying with painfully fake cheer "Oh! That's…surprising! It's just… it's just that I hate that song, you know? Can you believe it, me singing such a stupid song as that… I must still be tired or something! Yeah, that must be it… I was probably still half asleep…."

With a forced laugh she walked ahead of him, and he watched her with narrowed eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him, and for some reason he was bothered by it. He scoffed and folded his arms in annoyance, though he was more annoyed at himself than anything for caring so much about the strange moods of his frustratingly human companion.

As Inuyasha fell into step beside her once more, Kagome found herself wishing she could take back her questions. She wanted to hear his gentle humming again, but the mood was broken, and she couldn't make a note if she tried.

She couldn't dare risk her voice betraying her again.

It was true that she hated that song – ever since she was little it had been used to mock and tease her. But it wasn't the memory of a chanting circle of children that scared her so; it was the insistent voice of an unknown woman, the voice she had heard the night before, singing bitterly over and over "Kagome Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage."

* * *

Kagura glared at the paper wards set up around the perimeter of the outcast village. Apparently they were _expecting_ company. Clicking her teeth disdainfully, Kagura turned away from the village, her fan snapping shut as she said to her silent companion "Come along Kohaku. They're not here."

The boy didn't spare her a glance as he turned as well and began walking into the woods again.

Kagura pursed her lips in annoyance – it was necessary to have the boy under a trance to ensure his cooperation, but did he have to be so unresponsive? It was like traveling with a walking corpse.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of their reason for traveling together, and of Master Naraku's instructions: follow the trail of the dog and the little priestess, but stay at least a day's worth of travel behind them. His reason was so that the mutt wouldn't catch her scent, but Kagura would have _preferred_ a confrontation to this game of cat and mouse.

The dog was probably still weak; back when he was an attraction they made sure to keep his strength at its lowest – just enough to keep him alive, but nothing to give him real power. He should never have been able to break out. Of course, it had mainly been because of that girl that he was even given the chance. Naraku had to have something up his sleeve for them; something he wasn't sharing with Kagura.

She scoffed – she used to be second in command. Naraku had used some of his own demonic power to strengthen her, to make her more than just a rudimentary spirit. She was no longer powered simply by the wind – she was a demon to be feared. But overtime she had come to realize he had her trapped – kept in a box with her wings clipped.

She kicked at the dirt beneath her bare feet, wishing she were aloft instead of bound to the earth.

She had flown away once. It wasn't even in an attempt to leave. She just wanted to feel the wind in her hair. The show had ended, the guests had left, and she magicked a feather to fly her aloft on the current.

It was exhilarating, freeing… addicting.

Naraku met her as she came back down.

She had not flown since.

He teased her by letting her perform all of the aerial feats in the ring: jumping off high platforms, swinging from rope to rope across the ceiling, standing balanced to perfection at the top of a tower of performers, but he never let her use her powers outside of the arena. And lately, he'd been cutting her acts altogether. She cursed him in her mind. He knew her obsession with the wind and the sky. It was her element. It was where she belonged.

And he enjoyed keeping her from it.

Kagura followed sullenly behind Kohaku, envious of the blank look in his eyes and the magic that kept him severed from reality. She wished she had such an escape. Naraku would never give her such an easy out.

Suddenly a thought struck her: she was away from Naraku at present, with no one but the bewitched human boy to chaperone her actions.

The board had been set against her, but perhaps… perhaps out here she could rearrange the pieces.

She could do it – she could change her circumstances.

She could outsmart Naraku.

She _would_ be free of him.

Reaching out with her aura to read the signs on the wind, Kagura smiled as she sensed the faint traces of spiritual power and demon energy which belonged to their quarry. Her smile darkened and her pace quickened as a plan began to form in her mind.

She would be the wind once again, and Naraku would rot in hell.

* * *

With a yelp Kagome landed face-first in the dirt again, hands only slightly breaking the impact of her fall. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, but his kind gesture of helping her up was undermined by his muttering "klutz" at her as she got up and brushed herself off.

"I can't see when it's this dark! Don't you think we should set up camp for the night?"

The half-demon growled slightly, clearly indicating what he thought of her idea to stop, but even he could see that it would be pointless for them to keep going if Kagome couldn't even walk straight.

"Fine. There's a stream nearby – I'll go get us some fish."

And just like that he was off, leaving Kagome to sigh heavily as she searched out a clear patch of earth, squinting in the dark to find a suitable space to build a fire. The night air was full of noises, and although the hooting owls and screeching foxes might once have spooked her, she was glad now for the noises which helped drown out the haunting melody that had plagued her since the previous night.

She had tried to distract herself from remembering the tune by engaging Inuyasha in conversation, but the half-demon was a man of few words, and Kagome couldn't think of enough trivial topics to keep the exchange going longer than a half hour. She had tried counting her steps, but after the first couple hundred she was ready to tear her hair out. She tried gathering more herbs, but the useful ones were getting fewer and farther between, and eventually it was just too dark to find them at all. It was lucky Inuyasha had agreed to stop when they did, because she was all out of ideas.

Setting up camp offered a welcome outlet for all the frustration she'd built up during the day, but her experience with the outdoors was sorely lacking. By the time Inuyasha returned carrying two fair-sized fish, Kagome was growling over the circle of stones and pile of twigs as she struck the flint and steel violently, though the only sparks to be seen were coming from her heated glare. Inuyasha rescued the abused fire-starters and made quick work of creating a nice blaze with only minimal commentary on her complete lack of survival skills, while Kagome cleaned and gutted the fish with more pomp than was necessary just to prove him wrong. The addition to the fish of a few flavorful herbs she had gathered along the trip mollified her half-demon companion enough to where he almost complimented her cooking.

Almost.

Inuyasha polished off his dinner in no time, dumping the bones into the fire and then sitting crouched beside it, staring into the flames with a look of deep concentration. Nibbling at the last bits of meat on her own fish, Kagome found her concentration drawn too, but not by the fire. She was mesmerized by the play of colors off the dog-man's silver hair, and she couldn't help but notice how bright and glassy his eyes looked in the firelight… almost like they really were made of amber.

Under the full moon overhead and the glow of the campfire, he truly was a sight to behold.

A sudden twitching motion from the top of his head broke her reverie, and she noticed him grimace as his ear began to flick sporadically, his head tilting to the side as his eyes scrunched closed. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had his leg stretched back farther than humanly possible and was kicking furiously at his ear, scratching it with his foot. He sat scratching for a few minutes before lowering his leg and shaking his head a bit, then staring back into the fire.

It was mere seconds before his back went rigid and he turned slowly, his wide, panicked eyes meeting the equally wide gaze of the girl next to him, her hands still holding the remains of her fish to her gaping mouth.

The fire crackled noisily in the silence stretching between them, and Inuyasha flinched, his face flushing in anger or embarrassment or both as he all but shouted "What're you looking at?!"

She blinked but didn't break eye contact with him, and her lips twitched a little but no sound came out.

Inuyasha's face burned with the blood-rush, and inside him his heart was burning up with self-hate. So he was a freak, so what? She didn't have to stare at him like that… like… like he was just a circus attraction… like he was an animal in a cage. He had never really cared what the demons and humans thought who came to stare at him. They came and went, and if he was lucky he never had to see their vile faces again. But with Kagome… well, things were just different. _She_ was different.

And no matter how strange he was, despite what she might think of him, he couldn't stand to think of her coming and leaving like the others.

He was kind of hoping she would… _stay_.

With another wave of anger he cursed himself for forgetting himself in front of her, for being such a freak, and for letting her opinion matter to him so damn much.

"S-sorry, I just…"

Inuyasha steeled himself against whatever she was planning to say. He wouldn't let her words get to him – _he wouldn't be that weak_.

"That was just… you're so cute."

The world around him went blank as he processed what his dog-ears had just heard. … Could they be wrong? They'd never failed him before, but… she couldn't have said what he thought she had, could she?

Just to be sure, he voiced a tentative "Excuse me?"

Now it was Kagome looking embarrassed as she sputtered out "L-look, I just wasn't expecting it, alright? I mean you're this big strong guy and you talk so tough and you look so… but then sometimes you do things like that, or the singing earlier, and it's… I, uh…."

She was blushing and fidgeting and nearly fuming in frustration at her inability to form the right words, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"You're so weird."

Well that stopped her fidgeting. It also gave her presence of mind to chuck a half-burned twig at his head (which he easily dodged) but he didn't take his words back.

He couldn't.

Because it was true.

And he wouldn't have wished her to be any other way.

Apparently deciding she had her fill of him for the day, she dumped what was left of the fish into the fire and stomped off towards an old tree with gnarled roots at the edge of their camp and laid down to sleep.

Inuyasha watched her with blatant amusement as she squirmed against the roots, tossing and turning and huffing as she tried in vain to find a comfortable spot. With the most unintimidating snarl he had ever heard, she ripped off her outer kimono and balled it up under her head, but as the night wind brushed her skin she whimpered and slammed her face into the bundled shirt and let out a muffled yell.

Despite the petty part of his brain yelling "that's your own fault, stubborn idiot!" his human heart wasn't about to ignore her shivering. Holding open an arm in what was becoming a familiar invitation, he said as indifferently as he could "Just get over here already."

Her eyes were narrowed scathingly, but he saw the faint dusty rose on her cheeks. "I'm not in the habit of throwing myself at a man you know."

"N-no one's saying you are, stupid!" Inuyasha's angry outburst and red cheeks let Kagome know that even if he hadn't meant it that way he was surely thinking now about her 'throwing herself at him', and her face erupted into a blush to rival his.

"I just mean – just because the other two nights I – I wasn't trying to be forward – I'm not that type of girl! So… so don't go thinking I am!

Inuyasha's head was starting to ache from all the blood, and he didn't think he could stand much more of this conversation before something burst. The thought alone that a girl like her would get _flustered_ over him instead of _disgusted_ was enough to have him reeling for days. "Dammit Kagome, just shut up and get over here or you're gonna freeze to death, and the last thing I want is your vengeful ghost comin' after me!"

Something in the combination of his tone, the mention of ghosts, and the fact that he had just said her name again (this time to her face) had her grabbing her kimono and walking briskly to sit beside him before the fire.

With surprising gentleness Inuyasha took her kimono from her and draped it over her shoulders, and after a slight pause undid his mother's coat and draped it over her as well. Kagome gasped as the red cloth was placed over her shoulders and said with some worry "Won't you get cold though?"

He scoffed lightly, responding "I don't get cold like you weak humans. I'll be fine."

She was about to remind him that he was half-human as well, but she was coming to realize that his words were often just a shield. For some reason, he didn't seem to like acknowledging when he was nice.

She smiled as his arm went around her, tucking her into his side without a word, and soon their previous embarrassment was washed away in the comfort they felt in each other's presence. Kagome leaned into the soft, warm leather of his shirt, gripping the cloth of her shirt and his around her tighter as she unknowingly let out a happy, contented sigh.

And even though she didn't seem to notice making a sound, he had, and the thought of that sigh kept him up well into the early morning hours.

* * *

*Author's Note:

Hope you like fluff! Kagome and Inuyasha needed some time to relax and get to know each other more after everything that's happened thus far. And they better enjoy the reprieve while they can, because next chapter spells trouble!

And FYI, we're not done with the circus. Not by a long shot.


	5. Ch 5: New Friends and Blood Relations

Freak Attraction

Chapter 5: New Friends and Blood Relations

* * *

"M-Milord! Pardon the interruption sire, but –"

Cold yellow eyes turned from a weathered scroll of parchment to glance at the small, toad-like creature in brown robes standing in the doorway.

Receiving no answer but understanding he now had his lord's attention, the creature continued in a rush "Milord, there are trespassers in our land! Several in fact! One of them is that pesky fox that keeps getting to the chickens."

With an icy smile the yellow-eyed man turned his stare to the wall saying with deadly calm "So Jaken, you continue to fail me in securing the perimeter of this place. The fact that you cannot prevent one little fox from infiltrating my Father's territory is most unacceptable. And now there are others you say? Tell me, just how many of these 'guests' have you let waltz up to my home this time?"

Jaken sweat profusely, unable to meet the piercing gaze of the demon lord before him.

"Th-the others do not seem to be aware that they are in demon territory Milord…. In their current trajectory they will pass through your land without happening across this place."

"You are assuming they will not sense the demonic aura. Need I remind you that the external barrier is the only thing masking the feel and scent of this place? The barrier which, according to your information, they have already crossed?"

"Er, uh… I hadn't thought that would be a problem Sire. A-after all, it's only a young girl and a half-demon."

The Demon-lord flashed suddenly dangerous and narrowed eyes at his servant, his calmness gone as he repeated in a calculating tone "A half-demon?"

"Aye Milord… the scouts said he seems to be a, uh… half- _dog_ -demon, to be exact."

A momentary look of confusion passed over Jaken's face as his wooden staff suddenly disappeared from his hands, before the carved faces connected with his own beaky one and he was sent flying across the room with a squeak. Sitting up with a groan and shaking the stars from his eyes, he looked up to see his lord standing over him, long silver hair haloing his form as his eyes bled murder.

"And you assumed a dog would not be able to sniff out this place? Really Jaken – I honestly didn't peg you for such idiocy."

Eyes watering not from pain but from the fear of disappointing the volatile demon, he fell on his face, groveling as he said in a pathetic voice "Please forgive me Milord! I'll make it right, I swear! I'll have them terminated right away! Don't you worry, they won't know about your domain Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I want them brought to me."

"Of course Milord, I… what?"

"Are you deaf? Bring them here. Do as you please with the human and the fox, but I want to see this half-demon myself."

Jaken stared from his place on the floor, shocked by the very strange request from his usually reclusive master, but another sharp glance shook him from his reverie, and he hopped up, grabbing the discarded staff before making a hasty retreat yelling "As you wish Sire!"

* * *

It was a golden morning – golden in the hues of the forest and golden in the mood that saturated the air. The bird-song was just as sunny as the yellow light filtering through the leaves above, and the bright rays were only made brighter as they bounced off the mist still lingering over the cold ground.

But the colors and the birds and the golden glow were only a part of the reason for the radiant smile on Kagome's face.

The fire had long since burned out and she could feel the dew settled over the heavy weave of her kimono, teetering on the edge of absorbing into the fabric. She resisted a shiver at the cool sting of the drops against her skin and silently pleaded for the stiffness in her limbs to go away as her head rose and fell with the soft movement of her living pillow.

It was the third morning she'd woken to find Inuyasha asleep beside her, and she wasn't about to let anything ruin that moment.

For almost the entire two weeks they'd been traveling together he'd let her fall asleep against his shoulder, since his presence seemed to chase away the ghostly melody that otherwise plagued her thoughts; but she'd always awoke to find him cleaning a catch or cooking breakfast or just standing and sniffing the air. But three nights ago she'd been shocked to wake up and find him sitting next to her, lightly dozing – that was until her startled and happy squeal jolted him awake and he sprang to his feet.

The next morning she woke before he left as well, but under the circumstances, he couldn't have left even if he'd wanted to. Sometime during the night the two had fallen from their seated position, leaving her half-sprawled across his chest as he lay on his back, and this time it was she who sprang away, sitting up with a violent blush as he slowly came-to, blinking in the early light before his eyes widened at being met with tree canopy. He quickly caught on to what had happened and for the rest of the morning had sported his own blush, and Kagome feared it would be the last time she'd wake next to him – not to mention the last time he'd let her sleep near him, period. However, that very night they sat side by side on a log near the fire, and as she tentatively leaned against him and he didn't so much as flinch, she smiled and wrapped her arms softly around one of his, her eyes closing as sleep claimed her.

She was overjoyed to find him not only still beside her the next morning, both of them on the grass before the fire-pit, their backs against the log, but there was a warmth enveloping the hand she had been resting against his arm. As subtly as she could, she looked down to see her fingers wrapped in the larger, callused hand of her half-demon friend.

Kagome marveled that her furiously pounding heart hadn't already woken him. Those ears of his didn't miss a thing - he must have been sleeping deeply. The fact that her ever-cautious companion was letting himself sleep so soundly in her presence was not lost on her, and it only made her cheeks warmer. Breathing deep to get her heartbeat back to something less embarrassing, Kagome let her mind wander back to everything she'd been through lately.

She'd had the biggest birthday surprise of her life when her stunt of playing hooky from school landed her in a wide-awake nightmare, her only saving grace being an angry young man that wasn't even fully human. Of course, in all actuality, it had been _her_ who saved _him_ , but that was yet another mystery constantly weighing on her mind. Kaede said she had spiritual powers. Well, her grandpa was a 'priest' in the most technical sense, but she had never believed he really possessed any special abilities. For _her_ to have ' _powers'_ was something she still wouldn't have believed… had she not already destroyed a demon with them.

While the concept was hard to come to terms with personally, Inuyasha seemed to just accept it, and lately had been insisting she practice using them.

"Don't want you purifying me in my sleep or nothin'" he had said with some sarcasm, but she didn't miss his real meaning: she was powerful, and she'd better get a handle on that power soon before something serious happened. The idea that someone with super-powered demon blood thought of her as possessing any kind of threat… well, it was more than a bit of a confidence booster.

With a few pointers on balance and agility from her friend, Kagome had already begun trying to focus her energy at targets, and had managed to imbue a piece of sharp, straight wood with enough spiritual energy to form a small crater after she hurled it at a lone stump. Inuyasha didn't make a sound as they had stood reeling from the blast, but she hadn't missed the sweat on his brow as he stared wide-eyed at the smoldering pit. She had a smug grin on her face the rest of that night, and even as she settled in the crook of his arm to sleep, he still seemed a little hot and bothered over the matter. She'd assured him before falling asleep (still with a bit of a smirk) that she'd never turn her powers against him. He called her an idiot, and she wondered whether or not that was truly what had got him so worked up.

Looking up at him now, his eyes gently closed and mouth opened slightly with his steady breaths, she found herself marveling (not for the first time) that such a being as he even existed. Sometimes he seemed like a character from a fairy tale – his exotic looks and outrageous strength set him so far apart from everything she'd ever known that she almost felt, out here alone in the woods, that she was in a different world and had left her ever-developing Japan behind. But then he'd open his mouth and say something so crass that she wondered if he was really one of her old schoolmates in disguise, or even perhaps that old man on the corner near the market, penniless and manner-less but complaining about everything and everyone all while wondering why he didn't get more alms.

She laughed a bit at the image, but at the same time realized it didn't fully fit him – he was rude sure, and he had put his foot in his mouth so many times she was beginning to think he liked making her angry, but there was more to him than that. He was considerate without ever making a show of his concern. He'd do things for her without a second thought and without expecting any kind of reward, like cut up a log for her to sit on, or carry the food bag before she could even think to complain of its weight, or even carry _her_ when she started to stumble a bit from all the walking. Occasionally he'd throw in a sarcastic remark, and his language would have her mother tugging on his ear if she could hear it, but he was never truly mean.

He was so different from the boys back home. They were all about show and class. The ones that had tried to court her had been nice enough, but their gifts and affections always came with a clause: I did something for you, now you owe me. Even if they just wanted her praise, she didn't like feeling bought. Hojo had been like that. Oh not overly so; he was a sweet boy and did truly like her, but his attentions were just so pushy, and seemed to more serve his own need to feel _needed_ than to really help or please her in any way.

But this boy… this young man next to her didn't bother with trivial thoughts of whether his services would make him look good, or whether she'd shower him with thanks. He just did what he deemed needed to be done, and what needed to be done in his mind was taking care of her.

If circumstances had been different… if they had met at school, or during a town festival… she would have pulled him into conversation, fiddling with the edges of her long sleeves as all the girls did when flirting, and he would have caught her hint and smirked, and told her to meet him by the statue in town-square, and being the bad-boy he was he soon would have had her the talk of the town as they made pests of themselves, harassing the foreigners in their outlandish styles, or bothering street vendors with ceaseless questions and never buying a thing, and he would have challenged her to a game and she'd play along and do her best but let him win in the end because his smile was just so nice, all the while not realizing he was trying to let her win too….

She almost shook her head as her fantasies continued to grow, chiding herself for sounding like such a smitten school-girl. She had forgotten he wasn't normal. Well, what others considered normal anyways.

Even after making it back home, she wouldn't be able to parade around the streets with him without causing a panic, and... that was assuming he'd stay with her at all once he finally took her home. She missed her family and thought of them often, but recently her concerns had been more about wishing they knew she was alright than wishing she were actually somewhere else. With a sad sigh that surprised even her, Kagome reminded herself that her time with him wasn't indefinite. She'd go home to her family, and he'd go off to… to… well, wherever it was he was headed.

And she couldn't even understand why this bothered her so.

It wasn't like he really needed her anymore. She had helped him escape and helped him procure some clothes, and now she helped around camp in whatever way she could, but… she wasn't really doing anything that he couldn't do himself. So what if they cuddled at night? It was to keep warm! Autumn was hard upon them, and a blanket would just be too cumbersome to carry. He encouraged her spiritual abilities, but only because she was a threat and he darn well knew it! And yes, she found him attractive. He was tall and nicely muscled, with gorgeous hair and shining eyes, equal parts alluring danger in his claws and endearing cuteness with his dog-ears –

But it was pointless to dwell on; it's wasn't like he thought her pretty in return. The few times she'd convinced him to stop so she could take a quick bath in a river or (when she was lucky) hot-spring, he'd been the perfect impatient gentleman and hadn't even attempted to peek. She was grateful, honestly, for his respect of her privacy, but… it was hard to take that he didn't consider her anything worth looking at.

Boys back home found her appealing, but she didn't want or need their good opinion. She just wanted his.

A faint groan and twitching of the hand wrapped around hers startled Kagome out of her thoughts, and with baited breath she watched in silence as Inuyasha's face scrunched slightly before he seemingly got comfortable again and settled back to sleep. She released a sigh, and smiled faintly.

She was being silly. Even if he didn't like her the same way she liked him – and by this point she could admit that she liked him _very_ much – he trusted her, and that was what really mattered. If he could trust her, smile and laugh with her, be happy in her presence, consider her a friend… well, that would be more than enough for her.

It would have to be.

Suddenly she felt the arm she was holding raise slightly, and she released it to allow Inuyasha to lift his arms over his head in a long stretch that arched his back and had him clenching his jaw reflexively. Kagome tried hard not to stare as he did so.

Blinking back the golden sunlight he lowered his arms and looked down at her sleepily.

She smiled warmly at him, saying cheerily "Good Morning Inuyasha!", and his cheeks reddened a little before he responded 'morning' in a voice rough from sleep.

They were in no rush as they ate breakfast and broke down their camp, and as Kagome yawned loudly just before they set off, Inuyasha didn't even say a word as he knelt before her and offered her his back. She was too sleepy still to offer any verbal thanks as she clambered on, but she squeezed his shoulders slightly as he jogged off at a brisk pace, and she hoped he got the message.

* * *

Inuyasha was starting to think those mushrooms at breakfast hadn't been as innocent as they'd looked. There was just no other explanation for his companion's crazy laughter and erratic spinning than an ingestion of hallucinogenic poison.

Kagome paused in her twirling to look over at her straight-backed companion still standing on the road, staring at her as though she'd sprouted wings.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport. Come join me!"

He ignored her beckoning hand with a speculative look, saying "Join you doing what? Making a fool of yourself?"

She laughed again, knowing she looked silly, prancing mindlessly around a field of yellow flowers, but was enjoying it too much to care. "No Dog-boy; having fun!"

He gave her a look similar to the one he'd worn when she first asked him to sing.

"I don't ' _have fun_ '."

She rolled her eyes but kept her smile as she said teasingly "More like you don't know _how_ to have fun."

He bristled a little, but she only laughed again and ran up to him, kicking up pollen and petals as she did, making his nose twitch at her approach. Panting a bit as she caught her breath, she said through a smile "C'mon Inuyasha, just try it! Get out there and let loose a little!"

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, not looking the least bit amenable to it.

Hands on her hips, Kagome peered into his face, wondering how to help her uptight friend to lighten up. Doing a quick mental inventory of everything she'd learned of him so far, she was suddenly hit by a ray of inspiration, which quickly evolved into a plan that made her lips curl and her eyes twinkle with mischief. Stepping up close to him, she stared him straight in the eyes, her smile still firmly in place.

Inuyasha leaned back a bit as she invaded his personal space, and even though he blinked at her repeatedly, she never blinked back. If he didn't know any better, and didn't know that _she_ didn't know better, he would have said she was… _challenging him_. And then she was backing away, slowly, never breaking eye contact, and for some reason unknown to him, he felt the need to advance. He was watching her every subtle move, when with a sudden girlish squeal she turned and fled a few feet, before looking over her shoulder at him with the most inviting expression he'd ever seen. And then he understood, and his eyes grew wide as his own words from weeks ago came back to him: "There's no demon alive that can resist the thrill of a chase."

She watched as an amused grin worked its way onto his face, before morphing into an almost sinister smirk that had her running again, only this time she didn't have to look back to know he was following. He was in front of her in a flash, and she skidded in the dirt before whipping around to run in a different direction, her heart pounding with adrenaline and excitement and – had she ever enjoyed something this much?

He was toying with her, letting her get away from him only to appear in her path without a sound, and she was loving every minute of it, getting lost in the sunlight and yellow flowers, constantly seeking the red and white and black of her demon pursuer. She saw the field lengthen out ahead of her as she turned again, and with a zealous push of her muscles she took off in a dead sprint, thankful her square heels weren't catching in the soft dirt of the flower beds.

Her heart raced as every sense sat on edge, waiting for that blur of silver hair to rush past her – and so she was unprepared for the arm that wound itself around her midsection, lifting her effortlessly off the ground with a spring as she let loose a delighted yell. For one magical moment they were suspended in air, then suddenly Inuyasha's feet touched ground and he landed in a crouch, accidentally bringing her down with him at an odd angle and throwing off his balance, causing them both to tumble backwards into the flowers.

Kagome was incapacitated with laughter as she fell back against him, clutching her stomach desperately as tears leaked from her eyes and her lungs gasped for air. Inuyasha watched the girl with a somewhat confused smile as she threw her head back in her uncontrollable state, lying across his abdomen and trying (and failing) to gain back her control. He could feel the vibrations of her laughter against his body, and as though it flipped a switch, he suddenly found himself amused by her abandon, and before he knew it… he was laughing too.

She felt it first – an uneven, choppy rising of his chest beneath her, and her own laughter subsided as her ears caught the beautiful sound of Inuyasha's surprisingly soft yet sincere laugh. Kagome watched him with soft eyes as he quieted down and rubbed at his head self-consciously, a smile still firmly on his face. Turning slightly and leaning over him, she gazed down at his boyish expression unabashedly, trying to memorize that smile framed by waves of silver and lock it away in her mind to remember again if ever she felt sad.

His smile grew slightly crooked as he looked back at her and said in a sheepish tone "Uh… caught ya?"

Her own smile grew wider and she opened her mouth to say… to say… to say what, she didn't know. And she didn't have much time to think about it before a strange, squeaky voice spoke up next to them "Nah, looks to me like _she_ caught _you_."

Two sets of startled and embarrassed eyes shot up to lock with their audience: a very _little_ boy with rust colored hair in a fur vest over a teal shirt and dark blue hakama, staring at them and chewing thoughtfully on a dried persimmon.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, knocking Kagome over slightly in his haste, and stood tall and intimidating over the boy, who gulped and took a small step back.

"Just what the hell" he seethed, making sure to bare his fangs to the strange intruder "do you think you're doing, runt?"

With a hint of fear in his eyes but an equal amount of mischief, the little boy answered casually "Just enjoying the show" before taking another bite of persimmon.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly, and Kagome's face erupted into a heavy blush, but as her eyes lowered she caught sight of the dried fruit and looked into the distance behind the boy, seeing their traveling bag lying in the dirt of the road – open.

"Hey! That's our food!"

The boy yelped, shoving the rest of the fruit in his mouth before beating a hasty retreat. He wasn't fast enough though, and Inuyasha quickly caught hold of – Kagome gasped as she noticed for the first time – a bushy auburn tail. Bringing the boy up to meet his eyes, Inuyasha set him with a glare before asking in a rough voice "So. What're you supposed to be, ya little thief?"

The boy glared back with angry green eyes, yelling in a high voice "I'm a fox, isn't it obvious?"

Inuyasha scoffed, saying "I've seen better fox tails sold at carnivals" as he gave the boy a little shake.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" Kagome said imploringly. She'd been watching the little fox-boy carefully, entranced by his bushy tail and diminutive size, and despite his food theft, she wasn't altogether approving of Inuyasha's disciplining.

"What, you're just gonna let the robber go? We don't have much food Kagome, and that fruit was from Kaede!"

"I know," she said softly, getting taken in by the fox's sad blue eyes, "but I'm sure he was just hungry! Weren't you? Poor thing, must be hard to hunt when you're so small!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a loud, exasperated groan – he was all too familiar with fox trickery, and Kagome was just too tenderhearted.

The kit sniffled showily, saying through his crocodile tears "That's right… I hafta fend for myself, and" he sniffled again, loudly "I'm all alone!"

Kagome cooed sympathetically, saying softly "Oh, that's so sad! Don't worry, we'll get you something to eat!"

The fox-boy immediately brightened, kicking his furry feet at Inuyasha's wrist, and the half-demon let go without a fuss as the fox leaped into Kagome's waiting arms. Inuyasha was more than a little ruffled when Kagome all but ordered him to go fetch their bag from the road, seating herself and the small boy in the middle of the flower field.

By the time he got back with the bag, they were deep in happy conversation.

"So your name is Shippo? How cute!"

The kit smiled brightly, and this time genuinely, responding "Yeah, my father gave it to me! He was a great, brave fox demon!"

Kagome's smile grew sad as she said "But he's not around anymore?"

Reaching over to grab a cleaned and lightly roasted root from the bag, Shippo responded stoically "He died about six months ago. He was killed by some demons in the mountains where we lived. Mom… hasn't been around for a while, and I had no one else, so I came down here to fend for myself."

Kagome's face was full of sympathy, but Inuyasha took on a firm demeanor as he said roughly "And yet here you are stealing from travelers. Doesn't seem like you're fending too well if you ask me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's angry face was uncomfortably jarring to the half-demon, but he held his ground, continuing "I'm just sayin', he's never gonna be able to take care of himself if he has to rely on stealing! It's not something you should fall back on, and it's _wrong_."

'You almost did it yourself' Kagome thought reprovingly, but knew better than to say it. After all, he was right.

"C'mon kid, didn't your father teach you to hunt for yourself?" He seemed to be trying to help at this point, so Kagome decided to let the matter slide.

Shippo looked down with pensive eyes, before responding "It's… it's not that. There's not much to hunt in these parts."

"And why's that?" Inuyasha asked, his unbelieving tone making the kit bristle.

"Because there's a High-ranking demon in these parts, and he puts up a barrier around his land to keep out humans and other demons and _animals_ too."

"… So why not just go outside the barrier?"

"Stupid! It's _around_ the barrier too! And it's not… it's not like you can see the barrier, or really tell where it is, cuz otherwise it'd be found too easily…."

"That's ridiculous! What kind of barrier is so weak that you can't even tell where it is? What's the use if it won't even keep people out?"

"It's because they know when people cross it, even if you _don't_!"

Kagome looked thoughtful, saying "That sounds like a trap to me."

But Shippo shook his head, saying "I don't think they want people finding it though – I've crossed it before, and they always catch me, but all they ever do is kick me out or lock me away somewhere."

Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow and said tauntingly "Then how come you're here right now and not locked up still?"

Shippo glared at the unimpressed half-demon, saying angrily "I'm not completely helpless ya know!"

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "coulda fooled me" Inuyasha returned to eating a radish, deciding the conversation no longer concerned him. That, and he hated to suddenly see all of Kagome's attention focused on the 'little fur-ball' as he'd deemed the fox, instead of concentrated on… other people.

Turning to Kagome's inquisitive look, Shippo continued "I think whoever it is just wants to be left alone."

Kagome's look only turned more puzzled though, as she asked "But Shippo… why do you keep going back then?"

Suddenly the boy turned nervous, and even Inuyasha lent an ear to find out just what had the kit so flustered. "Well, ya see… there's this chicken coop…."

Inuyasha's mirthful snort earned him glares from both the girl and the fox, but he didn't stop his ill-concealed chuckling as Shippo continued "Not all demons eat animal meat like that, so I figured they wouldn't notice… and you get a lot of use… from the meat and the eggs… it's not like it's weird or… anything… WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

Inuyasha was clutching his stomach at that point, reminding Kagome sharply of her own behavior from not all that long ago, and despite her disapproval over him laughing at the fox-boy, she couldn't help but find the sight of him so tickled… cute.

"Chicken coop? You're such a fox!" Inuyasha managed through his guffaws, his laughter renewed as he found the situation funny all over again.

Shippo however was not amused. He shot to his furry toes, glaring at the still laughing man with all the anger his little form could muster before spitting out "Oh yeah? Well… you're just a half-breed!"

Kagome gasped, her mind conjuring memories of the revelers at the circus, and she cringed; she had forgotten that demons seemed to detest _half_ -demons. "Shippo, that's uncalled for. You should really treat Inuyasha with more respect!"

But Inuyasha didn't seem to care as he rubbed at his eyes, still chuckling despite the change in mood. "Yeah runt, respect me, 'cause even though I may be only _half_ demon, I could still beat you to a pulp without breakin' a sweat."

Shippo's glare lessened, and he actually looked a bit self-conscious as he sat in their small circle, fiddling with the pit of the peach he had eaten… the peach they'd given him. "I… I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled at the boy, and Inuyasha said only a quick "Don't mention it" before packing up the food sack and slinging it over his shoulder as he got up and walked away.

Shippo sat still among the flowers, hearing but not responding as the half-demon called back "Hurry it up back there." The little fox felt suddenly very alone, and would have probably sat in that field forever, had a soft touch not nudged his arm. He looked up to see Kagome's smiling face peering down at him as she offered a hand and whispered happily "I think he means both of us."

It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, the little fox-boy couldn't contain a smile as he hopped up off the ground and jumped lightly onto the black-haired girl's shoulder.

* * *

"This place smells a lot like you."

Inuyasha stopped walking to stare with arched eyebrows at the fox-child who had been perched happily on his shoulder for quite some time. "… Come again?"

With wide innocent eyes, Shippo responded "Don't you smell it? These woods smell like dog. They always have actually."

Turning away from the little boy, Inuyasha took a deep breath, closing his eyes to concentrate better on sifting the scents.

There was Shippo's earthy scent (he guessed the kit had been sleeping in one too many old musty burrows) and Kagome's smell wafting back to him as she walked ahead of him, her step light as she hummed an airy tune. Her scent was naturally sweet like wild berries, with a bright tanginess that reminded him of sunlight. _She_ reminded him of sunlight. He breathed that scent in a little deeper, almost sighing as thoughts of her filled his head. He would never admit it to her, but she smelled heavenly. He shook his head and continued sifting through smells – it was dangerous to linger too long on thoughts like that. He could easily get lost in her aroma. That was dangerous for everyone.

There was his own scent, as familiar to him as his own name. And – yes, there it was. Drifting to him on the air… another dog-demon. It was so close to his own scent, that he had completely overlooked it.

"Well?" Shippo piped up from his shoulder, leaning forward to turn and peer closely into Inuyasha's face, "you smell it, don't you? It's a dog, right?"

Inuyasha scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment at having missed such a thing with an angry "It's a dog- _demon_ Shippo. Can't you tell the difference?"

Shippo cocked his head, saying with obvious confusion "But I don't feel any demonic aura."

"Well of course not! The smell is old; a dog-demon has been through these woods, but it's not here now. Believe me, you woulda known."

Kagome looked back at the two boys, intrigued. "So… does every demon have an 'aura'? Do you?"

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. "Wha- you mean you haven't noticed?"

She looked startled, then ponderous, and she turned away slightly, her eyes staring off as she seemed to be focusing on something in the air. After a moment or two of silence, she responded hesitantly "I… guess I feel something… different. But… I think it's Shippo I'm sensing. I'm sure I'm feeling your aura too, but…" she shrugged, a small smile lighting on her face, "I guess I'm just used to it by now!"

Inuyasha frowned slightly at her, unsure whether her senses were weak or if... or if she just didn't find his demonic aura unsettling enough to notice. That would certainly be a first.

Never one to pass up a chance for mischief, Shippo spoke up teasingly "You probably can't sense his aura 'cause it's so weak!"

Inuyasha shot him a scathing look. "Oi, runt, you wanna keep getting a free ride, you better shut your trap. Or do I need to teach you a lesson in respect?"

With a yelp Shippo hopped from the angry half-demon to the young woman sighing in exasperation. He tucked himself firmly under her dark hair, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the childish pair.

"Now now, there's no need for –"

She was abruptly cut off by a deep, rolling growl from Inuyasha. Any thoughts and words vanished as she looked over at him, wondering what on earth had set him off, only to see him glaring into the woods, his posture tense and coiled, as if ready to spring. She thought to ask him what was wrong, but then she felt it: it was like ink being poured across her senses, blanketing them in a haze of opaque darkness, blotting out the warmth of the sun overhead and the crispness of the breeze until all her awareness was covered with a black sheen.

"I… is that…."

She couldn't finish, and she didn't have to, as Inuyasha confirmed for her "Yeah… that's a demonic aura."

It turned out to not be one single aura, but instead the combination of many. Inuyasha smelled them coming before anyone saw a thing: frogs, snakes, oni, a variety of mediocre demons were headed for them. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in preparation for a fight, positioning himself resolutely in front of Kagome as she cradled the trembling Shippo.

There was a whistling sound in the air, coming from several directions, and Inuyasha whirled, arms raised and claws gleaming as he cut through first one projectile, then two more, before his mind registered the black clouds that burst from the shattered shells. He cursed, moving to cover his nose even though he knew it was too late. The overwhelming smells invaded his mind, exploding behind his eyes and shutting his body down. He thought he heard, as the ground rushed up to meet him and before his mind went black, Kagome frantically screaming his name.

* * *

The blackness around him was lifting – he was starting to make out shapes surrounding him on all sides; tall and thin, and grouped together… trees? They were moving past him… no, he was running. Where was he going?

The distant sounds of swords and gunfire reverberated in his mind, and with shocked realization, he knew where he was: he was running away from the village – away from his dying mother.

But… this wasn't real. With a strange sense of disconnect, he was duly aware of his own dreaming state, watching his memories playing out before him. He could see himself now, a much smaller version with a childish face, feet covered in dirt, hair tousled and tangled with leaves, and cheeks wet with tears he didn't realize he was crying. He fell in the dirt but didn't get up; instead he lay there panting, hyperventilating and (Inuyasha remembered only too well) trying to forget just what it was he was running from.

It was too much for a child's mind to think about at once; he shouldn't have had to think about it at all.

Suddenly there was a crunching sound in the brush before him, and the little boy jerked his head up, lungs still gasping for breath, to see a tall figure with the face of a white baboon. The figure extended its hand, and Inuyasha could see the pink skin of a human, a long white sleeve extending up the arm. Looking up again, he noticed that the bottom half of the baboon-face was that of a smiling human: a human wearing a mask.

And that smile chilled him to the bone.

He tried to growl at the proffered hand, but he was out of breath and his head was spinning.

"You must hate them" crooned the figure above, in a voice deep with malice. "They attacked your home… killed your poor mother… you have every right to despise them all."

He didn't stop to think that this stranger knew too much; that someone who had seen all that should have stopped to help instead of following him out here. But he was too overcome with rage to think clearly. Those men on horses… in a single night they had ruined his life… he _did_ hate them.

"Come now, you are hurt. I can help you… I can make you strong… you can get revenge."

Yes… revenge… that was what he wanted. That was what he _needed_. Those men… that clan… they didn't deserve to live.

Watching his younger self glare up at the man offering such promises of strength, Inuyasha wanted to kick himself for having ever been so weak.

Naraku was crafty – he knew just when to strike.

He knew exactly what to say to trick a young half-demon into signing on for a life of humiliating captivity without a second thought.

The scene before him began to fade, and Inuyasha felt sensation creeping back into his body: he was coming to. Survival instinct had him assessing his situation before he even opened his eyes. He remembered sensing those demons, smelling them, then his sense of smell going dead knocking him out as he was assaulted by that black powder.

And Kagome… screaming.

Kagome!

His limbs ached as he tried to stretch them, willing all his energy into making his body move.

Opening his eyes took more effort than he cared to admit, and at first his vision was blurry, but it cleared fairly quickly to be met with immaculate tatami mats. Dragging his gaze across the floor, he noticed a shape standing before him. It was a person, his clothing rich and highly detailed from head to foot, not extravagant but obviously lordly, with a long fur draped over one shoulder. Inuyasha strained slightly to focus on the figure's face, and when it finally cleared to his vision, he froze.

Framed by silver hair longer and brighter than the hair on Inuyasha's head was a set of golden eyes that he knew mirrored his own, though the face surrounding them was much sharper, older and colder. But it wasn't just the looks that were familiar; the scent alone confirmed the man as a dog-demon, and the aura he was giving off was so similar to his own… only much more powerful.

Adrenaline fueled the return of strength to his limbs, and he pushed himself into a defensive crouch, growling low in his throat as he eyed the man with whom he bore striking resemblance.

But the man only seemed amused at his display, and made no move towards him. "So, you've finally regained consciousness. I'd expected you to come to earlier but, given your pathetic heritage, I suppose that's asking too much."

Inuyasha's growling turned into a snarl at the stranger's caustic insults.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

The man scoffed lightly at him, glancing down his nose at Inuyasha in a way that had the half-demon wanting to rip said nose off his face.

"I suppose you wouldn't know me – we've never met, and I would have liked to have kept it that way. I didn't think you'd ever come to me Inuyasha, but that's the way with vermin: they tend to get into where you least expect them."

Inuyasha's growls were cut off abruptly at the realization that this man apparently knew his name.

Seeing the half-demon at a loss for words and growls, the demon lord chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes, I know who you are – even if your features and stench didn't give you away, that crest on your back was all the evidence I needed, though how you could stand to wear the emblem of your miserable mother's people, I don't know."

By this point Inuyasha was seeing red. He didn't know who this damn dog was, and at this point he didn't care.

"What would you know about my mother you bastard? You say somethin' like that again and I'll kill ya!"

The dog demon smiled icily, responding with infuriating calm "I'd like to see you try… little brother."

There was silence from the young man on the floor. His stare bored holes into the man before him, his brow quirking as the man's words echoed through his head over and over.

'Brother? … what the HELL?!'

* * *

Kagome groaned as awareness came back to her, trying to reach for her throbbing head only to find her arms bound. Wiggling her fingers to assess the bindings, she brushed against soft fur, and glancing back saw a small, fur-covered foot.

"Shippo!" She whispered fiercely "Shippo!"

She felt the fur at her fingers shift as the high voice responded quietly "Oh, Kagome! You're awake! I was worried…."

She smiled softly before asking "Shippo, do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, we've been captured by those demons, remember? They threw some kinda scent-pellet; it made me weak so I couldn't fight back, but it knocked Inuyasha out cold. He must have a _really_ sensitive nose."

Kagome's heart clenched, the sight of Inuyasha falling like dead weight against the unforgiving ground burned into her memory. She had immediately run to his side, trying to check his vitals – he couldn't just _die_ – before something had slammed against the back of her head and she slumped across his back. Her head throbbed painfully at the memory of the blow, but she did her best to ignore it.

"Shippo… you said you'd been captured before, right? How did you escape those other times?"

Shippo jostled her hands slightly, and she realized they must have been tied together.

"Well, usually I escape using my fox-fire. I just burn through the cords and do a few quick transformations to sneak my way out. But I don't think I can use fox-fire this time; I might burn you!"

Kagome thought over the new information, her eyes widening in awe as she repeated "Transformations? You mean… you can transform? Really?"

The little fox sounded bashful as he responded "Yeah… but I'm still not too good at it. My tail always shows."

Smiling softly, wishing she could give the little boy a confidence-boosting hug, Kagome reached out a finger to wrap around one of the tiny hands tied next to hers. "Don't worry Shippo, we'll figure something out! We have to get out of here and find Inuyasha."

Shippo was silent for a moment before his voice fluttered up to her through the quiet room "You know… I think I remember hearing one of the demons saying that he was being taken to the lord here."

Chewing nervously on her lip, Kagome could feel her worry rise; the thoughts of Inuyasha, alone and hurt and surrounded by demons who surely hated him just as much as the ones at the circus had tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to start crying now. "Shippo," she said with quiet but fiery determination, "burn the ropes. Don't worry about me. And… do you think you could transform to look like one of the guards?"

The fox-boy's startled response was cut off as he thought on her request and started to piece together her plan. "But Kagome… what if I hurt you?"

She smiled ruefully, knowing he couldn't see it. She was _expecting_ it to hurt. But pain wasn't important right now. Inuyasha needed her.

Her voice was calm and sure as she said "Don't worry, really. I trust you."

Shippo's green eyes widened at her words, and then hardened with resolve. He wouldn't let her down; her _or_ Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha stood still as the older demon prowled around him, sizing him up, no doubt planning an attack. The half-demon was anxious for an attack. All this talk was getting annoying.

"Our father seemed quite determined to keep you safe… even sacrificed his own life to protect your worthless one." Sesshomaru stopped before the younger man, eyeing the white dog-ears with obvious disdain. "You possess a portion of his great power, however" he paused to once again look down his nose at Inuyasha "you are pathetically unable to access it."

Inuyasha ground his teeth, seething, but managed to calm his temper enough to grind out "How the hell do you know so much about me?"

"Hmph, don't think I care about what happens to a half-breed such as yourself. I am merely well informed. Many demons know of that disreputable circus and its freaks."

With a snarl Inuyasha lashed out, his claws just narrowly missing the dog-demon's face.

"Why so angry, little brother? Has your incarceration made you so barbaric that you can't even hold a conversation without resorting to violence?"

"Do you mean to tell me," Inuyasha said with a sinister growl, "that you _knew_ I was trapped against my will, since the time I was _a kid_ , and you didn't even think to try and get me out? And you claim to be my _brother_?!"

"I'm not your brother by choice, cretin."

Sesshomaru easily dodged the younger man's punch, effortlessly sidestepping each swing as Inuyasha advanced on him with ever increasing fury.

"You – damn – BASTARD!" he roared, interjecting his words with yet more punches and stabs of his claws. He had a brother – a brother! He had never known…. And the sick joke that was his life only got worse as he discovered that his only demon relation hated him just as much as any other demon he'd ever met.

So much for blood-ties.

He had hoped it was a lie, but his eyes and his nose confirmed Sesshomaru's story only too readily. Anger swept over him as he once again realized how alone he was in the world, and a sudden hatred burned in him for _this_ side of the family just as strongly as it burned for those _human murderers_. With an enraged yell Inuyasha's attacks increased, and with no little satisfaction he noticed Sesshomaru's cool demeanor slip ever so slightly as he continued to dodge the attacks. Inuyasha's temper was drawing thinner as the demon-lord refused to fight back, but suddenly the man lashed out, his claws gauging Inuyasha's arm as it rose to strike. Hissing as an unfamiliar burning sensation swept out from the cuts, Inuyasha suddenly found himself on the defensive as his half-brother turned the tables. It was all Inuyasha could do to get away.

Leaping backwards, Inuyasha fell to his knees, gripping his arm as it continued to burn. He spared a glance down at the wound, seeing the leather ripped open and the wound sizzling. 'So' he thought grimly, 'the bastard's got poison acid in his claws. Didn't get _that_ from father.'

"Are you done?" The dog-demon said, his calm tone laced with annoyance, "Or do you need more proof of just how weak you are?"

Inuyasha scoffed, cracking his knuckles as he spit out "I'm just warmin' up." His whole body was aching to fight; all of the anger and hate he'd felt in the last few minutes was building to a boiling point and pounding in his ears, begging for an outlet, and he figured putting a hole through this jerk's gut would be just enough to sate the feeling.

"Hm. Your stubbornness is impressive… as is your stupidity.

"Just shut up and fight me already, you coward!"

Launching himself at the dog-demon, Inuyasha spun quickly as he was side-stepped, and brought his claws down in an arc. Sesshomaru was quick to dodge, but Inuyasha managed to just catch the fur draped over the demon's shoulder, tearing a clump of the hair away as he moved in to attack again.

"Miserable vermin" Sesshomaru spat coldly, his claws glowing an unearthly green as they narrowly missed Inuyasha's cheek.

Barking out a laugh, Inuyasha lunged again and caught his claws in the other man's outer kimono, leaving three long tears, but not quite reaching skin.

"What, mad that you're losing to a half-breed?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and before Inuyasha could say another word, the other demon was before him, his hand wrapped around the half-demon's throat in a tight grip.

"Now, what was that about losing, little brother?"

Inuyasha clawed at the hand choking him, alternating between pulling at the appendage and marring the skin with red gashes, but Sesshomaru only tightened his hold, lifting the half-demon off the floor. Inuyasha felt his strength waning as poison flowed from those fingers directly onto his skin, the burning sensation now on his neck as well as in his emptying lungs.

"I had hoped," the cold voice drawled "that you would have become stronger from so many years fighting to survive. But if this is all you're capable of" his fingers curled, claws digging a little deeper into Inuyasha's neck, injecting the poison acid straight into his blood "then you may as well _die_."

But Inuyasha didn't hear him, for at that moment a scent found its way to his nose, working through his muddled consciousness to strike him right in the heart. It was a scent he'd only known for two weeks, but knew he would never, _ever_ be able to forget.

 _Kagome…._

A shoji door to his right burst open, and there she was, chest heaving as if she'd run for miles. She spotted him quickly, and at her distraught expression he felt his heart clench. 'Run you fool! Stop trying to save _me_ and save _yourself_ for once!' But it was no use, he couldn't warn her – with the poison burning around and inside his throat, he wouldn't be able to talk for some time… assuming he first made it out of this alive.

Kagome seemed frozen to the spot, the little fox hiding behind her ankles as she stood shaking, and Inuyasha tore his hand away from clawing at Sesshomaru's to motion for her to leave. But in his weakened state and to her panicked eyes, the gesture seemed more like a plea for help. Sesshomaru had watched the wordless exchange in calculating silence, but his grip never wavered. The gesture had broken the spell on Kagome however, and with a heart-wrenching cry of "Inuyasha!" she sprang forward into the room, towards him.

Inuyasha saw the hatred flit through Sesshomaru's eyes, saw his left arm rise, already glowing with vicious poison, saw that hand aiming for Kagome….

Sweet, selfless, terribly mortal Kagome….

And he moved.

The sounds of a muted thud and a strangled feminine gasp filled the room only to be replaced with a hollow silence.

The hand around Inuyasha's throat shook and loosened, lowering him back to the floor and all too slowly left his throat completely, allowing the half-demon to slump to the ground, taking ragged breaths that hurt his damaged throat much more than the claws. He closed his eyes, concentrating on getting air back into his empty lungs, but after a moment he began to pick up on a faint sound; a slow but steady drip of something hitting the tatami mats in front of him.

Knowing what the sound was but needing to witness it for himself, he cracked his eyes open to see an ever growing pool of blood on the floor, next to which lay a pale, severed arm. He cursed that he didn't even have the energy to smirk. He wished he could at least lift his head enough to see the shock on that bastard's face.

There was a tentative fall of footsteps, and suddenly Kagome's black shoes entered his vision as she knelt beside him, Shippo's fox feet following uncertainly behind her. His eyes closed again as she carefully maneuvered him to lean his head against her collarbone, her arms wrapping softly yet protectively around him.

A thought crossed his mind to tell her to buzz off – she was only making him look weak – but he dismissed it with a snarl. He _was_ weak, and he couldn't tell her anything even if he wanted to; besides, it helped to not have to hold his head up anymore.

"Who are you? Why would you do this to him?"

Kagome's angry voice cut through his momentary peace, and he managed a faint version of a growl at her dangerously defiant attitude, but she didn't get the hint. Thankfully Sesshomaru only ignored her, turning his head and calling towards the open doorway "Jaken".

There was a sound of muffled squealing and an unsteady shuffle of feet, and suddenly Jaken appeared from the hall, his hands bound behind him by a bright ribbon and a spell scroll over his mouth. From Shippo's faint snickering, Inuyasha guessed the enchantments were the fox's doing. The toad-like demon tried desperately to call out to his lord for assistance, but his pleas went unanswered as Sesshomaru ordered, his tone as calm as ever despite his bleeding stump of a shoulder "Bring Tetsusaiga." The little demon stared with questioning eyes until with a glare from Sesshomaru he squeaked and scampered out of the room, falling several times as he did so.

Shippo cowered behind Kagome as the dog demon turned his attention back to the huddled group, and Kagome tightened her hold around Inuyasha, her gaze unwavering as she glared at his attacker who was trying to hide a pained grimace.

"So," he started in a chillingly casual tone " _this_ is what it takes to get you to fight? A useless _mortal_ girl? Pathetic really, that you can't attain such incentive by yourself."

Inuyasha tilted his head to glare up at the man, but the sight of blood still dripping steadily from the wound kept him from trying anything else. Let the bastard keep talking. Maybe he'd bleed to death while up there on his soap box. His temper quickly dissipated though at Sesshomaru's next words.

"However, seeing as you were able to overcome me… you have proven yourself worthy of our Father's legacy."

His words sounded forced and not the least bit pleased, but Inuyasha's harsh breathing stilled in awe anyways, and Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked from one man to the other, her thoughts racing.

'Father? … Does that mean… they're brothers? How can that be? How could he try to kill his own brother?'

Her musings were cut short as Jaken reappeared, his hands now unbound as they pulled at an oblong bundle of cloth. With a nod from Sesshomaru, the imp deposited the package in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, scoffing as haughtily as he could with a sutra still plastered over his beaky mouth.

Kagome glanced warily at the object, but with a nod from Inuyasha, she reached out, hesitantly peeling away the dark folds of cloth until her fingers touched the cool, polished black wood of a scabbard. With a shaky breath she wrapped her hand around the sheathed sword, lifting it gently until she could grasp the tattered hilt of an old katana. Hesitantly, she pulled on the hilt, and the sword resisted a bit until with a tug a few inches of steel were revealed.

Kagome had seen a few swords in her days of living on a shrine, but even with her limited experience, she could tell a good sword wasn't supposed to look this… well… _bad_.

Inuyasha's incredulous stare and raised eyebrows spoke the volumes that his vocal chords couldn't.

Snatching the hilt from Kagome with his uninjured hand, Inuyasha pulled the sword from its casing and held it close to his critical gaze, his expression growing more disbelieving by the second. His lips pulled back in silent snarl, and he whipped his arm to stab the sword into the mats beside him, making Kagome jump as he used the sword to pull himself into an upright position. The blunt sword barely nicked the reed mats.

Two sets of eyes, one confused and one aggravated looked up at Sesshomaru, who stood watching with a very bored expression.

"It's forged from Father's own fang, and is a sword of ultimate destruction. It was his wish that you receive it once you proved yourself strong enough to wield it. However… you're welcome to leave it if it doesn't suit your liking."

Inuyasha was feeling more than willing to leave the useless weapon (could it even be called a weapon?) with this insufferable man, but… his brother looked a little _too_ eager to get the thing back, and if the jerk really wanted it that badly….

Call it payback for leaving him trapped in that nightmare circus; he was taking the damn sword.

Taking the scabbard from Kagome, he re-sheathed the katana – Tetsusaiga, was it? – and stood on shaky legs, Kagome holding worriedly onto his arm as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. Sesshomaru stepped forward slightly, and Inuyasha tensed, his hand reaching for the hilt of the sword, despite knowing it would do him little good should another fight break out.

The dog-demon's cold gaze locked with his younger brother's angry eyes, and with a curt nod at Tetsusaiga, said "Take the sword and leave. I want you out of my domain by morning. And should I find you trespassing on these lands again, I won't hesitate to kill you.

Grinding his teeth, Inuyasha's eyes hardened as he stared the man down with growing hate. So then… that's how it would be. No catching up, no apologies or reconciliations, no chance at learning more about his father or dog-demon heritage. He was being dismissed, leaving with no more than painful wounds, a rusty old sword, and more resentment than he'd felt in a long time.

But at least he was leaving with his life… and with Kagome's.

Placing a hand at Kagome's back, he gently urged her towards the open doorway, more than ready to get out of his brother's presence.

Once the group had left the room, the trick-scroll across Jaken's mouth disappeared with a pop, and the little demon immediately turned questions to the stately dog-demon.

"Milord! T-Tetsusaiga! You're… you're really giving your Father's powerful sword to that-that-"

"Have you forgotten, Jaken," Sesshomaru began in an emotionless tone that nevertheless set the imp shivering, "I am unable to use that sword. Father himself said it was to be given to the whelp, that only one possessing human blood would be able to hold it, let alone use its true power. What use have I for a sword I cannot wield?"

Cowering slightly in his master's imposing shadow, Jaken said shakily "O-of course, L-lord Sesshomaru."

Turning a calculating gaze to the empty door and vacant hallway, a devious smile crept across Sesshomaru's face as he added "Besides… I doubt Tetsusaiga will work for the half-demon either."

Jaken looked up with blank confusion, asking timidly "Why is that?"

"Couldn't you sense it? The half-breed is consumed by rage. I could see it in his eyes – he bears hatred towards those worthless humans who killed our Father; the ones with whom he shares blood. Tetsusaiga will not obey him so long as he harbors such feelings towards humanity."

"B-but… he had a human with him… what if he is able to use it after all?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the imp who yelped and hid behind his thin wooden staff, but after a moment passed and nothing happened, Jaken chanced a glance back at the demon's face.

"Indeed… perhaps he will surprise us yet. Either way, it is no longer of concern to me."

And with that he turned and swept out of the room his fur trailing behind him, leaving a very confused Jaken in his wake. It was only in that moment that Jaken became aware of the blood trail following his master's footsteps, and of the severed arm lying beside him on the ground.

The shriek that followed reverberated through the mansion walls.

Inuyasha's ear flicked at the faint sound of a yell, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the girl beside him whose head whipped comically back and forth as her brows drew in confusion.

"Maybe it was… but I don't remember seeing that corridor… Shippo, did we pass this doorway? No wait – that lantern looks familiar, doesn't it?"

Shippo turned wide eyes at the girl on whose shoulder he sat, saying with some surprise "Everything looks the same to me. What gives Kagome? You were so sure of the way when we went to help Inuyasha – how come now you don't know which way to go?"

Inuyasha too turned an interested expression on the girl, eager to know how she had managed to find him in this maze-like building.

She colored under the scrutiny, and her mouth opened and closed as she attempted an explanation, but her words caught in her throat. With a resigned sigh, she tried "This is going to sound kind of… weird… but… I could see Inuyasha."

At the blank expressions of her two companions, Kagome smiled hesitantly, fiddling with her hands as she continued "I mean, when we first got here I sensed something was different, and I realized I wasn't feeling your uh… aura anymore" her eyes met Inuyasha's, and he looked a bit stunned, "and so I tried to… reach out with my powers and find it… I'm not sure how, but once I felt it, I could _see_ you. Through the walls. And I knew which direction to go."

Inuyasha stopped walking, and she stalled too, looking back at him hesitantly. She didn't want him thinking she was crazy, but… she had to tell him the truth. Her fears burst away into a torrent of butterflies however as he leaned back, crossed his arms, and gave her a look she recognized easily: _pride_.

He was impressed with her.

Her heated blush was quick to disappear however as he turned and nodded expectantly at the corridor stretching before them, and the irritated frown he gave her upon hearing she couldn't quite get the technique to work again squashed all those little butterflies that had been flitting around her insides.

Whether by a stroke of luck or simply poor timing, the small group was quickly made aware of an angry squawking heading down the hall towards them, and it was by the unknowing hand of an irate Jaken, cursing loudly and brandishing his staff, that they finally made it out of the building and through the courtyard, a large wooden gate slamming forcefully behind them as they stood in the open night air.

* * *

*Author's Note:

This was a beast to write, but I finally got it all out, and it turned out even better than I planned. Super excited for the next few chapters!

After much deliberation, I've decided to use Tetsusaiga instead of Tessaiga. Why? Cuz I grew up watching the dub (well... and the sub too, but the dub and I have a special connection) and that's how I write it in all my notes, and that's how I'm gonna keep writing it. And that's my story.

Also... fyi, line breaks connote a time skip. Usually I break up time skips with side-plots, but this chapter was just too darn long to put side-story in. Next chapter we'll get back to the other characters - their stories are gonna start to coalesce. :3 It'll be fun. I think.

and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE for all the reviews, follows, faves, and even just reading. Your reviews inspire me to write when I'm in a funk, and the faves and follows are very much appreciated! You're all awesome, and I'l so glad you're enjoying this story!


	6. Ch 6: Leverage

Freak Attraction

Chapter 6: Leverage

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi hadn't slept well for over two weeks.

When she did sleep, visions of her daughter being gagged and carried off by crazed carnival workers had her waking in a cold sweat, and every moment awake left her worriedly pacing the shrine grounds, day or night, hoping to catch a glimpse of her little Kagome coming up the steps.

Souta watched her with sad eyes as she threw herself into her house work. He knew she was trying to keep from worrying, and they both knew it wasn't working. The fact that she insisted on walking him to and from school each day was testament enough to her paranoia.

Grandfather spent his days praying for Kagome's safety – there was really little else he could do at his age and with his means, but his efforts were sincere, and Mrs. Higurashi appreciated his diligence.

Kagome's school friends came by almost every day to see if she had returned, and to offer their help around the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi wished she could be angrier with them for putting her daughter in such a situation, but the guilt was still written on their faces even weeks later, and their offers of service came from a true desire to assist the grieving family. And she couldn't help but give them her own comforting hug each time one inevitably burst into tears.

The local police had scoured the entirety of Chiarini's circus searching for the lost girl – such a disappearance could mean trouble for future interactions with foreigners – but they had turned up nothing, and it was decided that Kagome Higurashi had gone missing before ever entering the circus grounds. The police had declared her a runaway. Mrs. Higurashi didn't believe it for a moment.

But with no way to contact the girl and no leads with which to begin a search, she was stuck scouring the local news bulletin or sitting at the top of the shrine steps, waiting for her little girl to come home.

And the only clue she had was….

"Mama, you still awake?"

She looked up from her seat on the floor cushion, her chin lifting from its resting place against her fisted hand, to see her son rubbing sleepily at his eyes as he entered the small eating area.

"Souta, what are you doing up still? You have school in the morning dear."

Despite his muddled expression, Mrs. Higurashi could see his perturbed frown. "I was sleepin', but I had that dream again."

Smiling softly with a pained understanding, Mrs. Higurashi motioned her son to sit beside her, and he did so, leaning against his mother with an emphatic yawn. Rubbing her boy's arm soothingly, working hard to find her voice, she eventually managed to ask quietly "The one with your sister?"

Souta nodded sleepily against her, saying with another yawn "Yeah… her and the dog."

Had she been feeling her usual self, Mrs. Higurashi would have giggled at the oddity of the dreams Souta had concerning the missing girl; but she couldn't laugh at what was the only connection she had to Kagome anymore. "And what were they doing this time?" She asked softly, knowing her son wouldn't be coherent for much longer, "Was she playing that game again?"

"The 'Kagome' game? Yeah, well… she was sayin' the words and running in circles… the dog kept yapping at her and wouldn't join in… it sounded angry, but then," he broke off to yawn loudly "it always sounds that way. But then it disappeared and sis was in a big cage… like a bird-cage. You know, just like in the song."

She couldn't explain the shiver that ran up her spine as she listened to the boy's dream.

There wasn't anything inherently… _wrong_ with it – it was a _dream_ after all – but Mrs. Higurashi knew this would be yet another sleepless night, and she would not be able to look at bird-cages again for quite some time.

* * *

Three days.

It had been three damn _long_ days since Shippo had joined them, and Inuyasha was sure if the kit was with them for another three days, there would be blood. And it would probably be his own from ripping off his ears because there was no way Kagome was going to let him hurt the obnoxiously talkative ball of fluff.

She was just too damn attached to the thing already.

He could understand it; she was naturally compassionate. Why else would she have helped _him_? But that thought only bothered him more, reopening doubts and worries he hadn't thought about since that first night. Was he just a charity case for her? Was he just her unfortunate charge, as the little orphan fox had become?

He wouldn't have thought so a few days ago. They had been growing closer, emotionally and physically. After the run-in with his brother, she had made a poultice and ever-so-gently tended to his injured neck, despite his protests that it would heal just as fine on its own. She'd resolutely ignored him and changed his bandages consistently, brushing his neck ever so softly each time with the tips of her fingers. He couldn't pin what was happening exactly, since his experience with positive relationships consisted of his mother and… that was it, but he was sure she had felt _something_ towards him that went beyond simple pity. Even if it made no sense for a human to like the company of such a freak-of-nature, even if she would never actually want to _stay_ with him, there was a certain warmth in her eyes when she looked at him that made his eyes widen and his pulse quicken and his head lighten and it had to mean _something else_.

And then… and then this _kid_ had to show up out of nowhere and steal all of her attention, and he was back to wondering if it was all in his head.

 _Damn that kid._

"So what's this 'circus' thing anyways?"

Inuyasha looked over across the campfire to see Shippo seated happily on Kagome's lap, a curious tilt to his head. She looked back at him with soft eyes and a warm smile, and Inuyasha had to fight the urge to turn away with a huff and just _pout_.

"Well, I haven't really been to a _proper_ circus myself, but I heard a lot about them." Her brow pinched as she stopped to think, absently stroking the fox's red hair as she did so. "There're lots of games and things to look at before the show, and all kinds of foods, sometimes from places across the sea! And as for the shows themselves, I've heard of people who could fly through the air, or jump through flaming hoops, and some had tamed huge, ferocious animals and taught them to do tricks!"

The grand way she spoke of it all had Shippo's eyes wide with wonder, and he said with quiet excitement "Wow, I'd love to go to one someday! Will you take me to one Kagome?"

Despite the smile on her face, Kagome was tense as she responded "Yeah, well, we'll see. I've had my fill of circuses for a while." Her smile and posture lightened as she turned bright eyes on Inuyasha, saying "Perhaps if Inuyasha joins us, we might be able to –"

"Oooh no you don't. You're not dragging me into this. There ain't _no way_ I am _ever_ going near another circus again."

Her expression fell a little in understanding, but she couldn't help protesting slightly "Human circuses aren't like that one. And besides, we'd be much safer with you around, and you'd be safer with us."

With a scoff Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked resolutely away. "It ain't happenin'."

Kagome sighed resignedly, ready to drop the matter, but Shippo was still full of energy and full of questions.

"So why were you in a circus then if you hate them so much?"

Kagome went rigid, her eyes darting over to the half-demon who wore a slight frown, but other than that seemed unfazed. She would let him decide what to tell the fox – she just hoped it wouldn't be anything too traumatizing.

"Keh, it was free food and shelter, plus I got to beat up weak demons like you."

Shippo's confusion only seemed to deepen as he asked "So then why did you leave?"

Inuyasha only shrugged, saying casually "Change of scenery."

It seemed Shippo realized that he would not be getting anymore in depth answers than these, for he stopped asking, but Kagome couldn't tear her gaze away from Inuyasha, wondering what he was thinking and hoping the conversation hadn't dredged up too many bad memories. She was sorry to have even brought it up, but she couldn't help being impressed by how he had handled the uncomfortable situation. She had feared he would try and spook the kit by telling him horror stories of what a demon circus was like, or that he would clam up and not talk to anyone for the rest of the night, but he had decided instead to brush it off and move on, and she guessed it was more for the little demon's sake than for his own.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's soft gaze and hesitant smile directed straight at him, and involuntarily his cheeks heated up and his pulse quickened, and he was glad the little runt was preoccupied with looking at the fallen autumn leaves because even Shippo would have caught onto his sudden change of mood.

He had a hard time hiding it though when the blush returned later that night as Kagome snuggled up against him with Shippo on her lap; his flustered state soon turned to frustration however as the fox decided he would rather be snuggled in-between them.

Inuyasha _really_ couldn't take another day like this.

* * *

Vacant eyes stared straight ahead as a young boy walked silently through the forest, his tall companion following his steady gait with a surly expression on her sharp face. Almost mechanically he felt his way through his surroundings: walk left of that tree, step over the root, cut that branch, turn right slightly; it was all done without thought, and without awareness.

Then, almost imperceptibly, the boy's awareness changed. He began to notice the orange of the leaves, the crunching shuffling sound they made as he walked over fallen ones, the slight sting of the autumn wind that met his skin as they passed under sparse canopy….

It was almost like waking up, and with that waking up came realization. ' _I am Kohaku'._

He almost stopped in the middle of the forest as the revelation hit him that he was _thinking_ ; really thinking for himself and not mindlessly following orders being fed into his brain. But he didn't stop, because he had also realized that Kagura was walking behind him, and the last thing he wanted to do was alert the woman that the hypnosis had worn off. It had only happened a few times since his days as a circus lackey had begun, and he cherished every moment he was allowed to exist as himself.

Kohaku chanced a glance back at the woman behind him and found her to be looking away, glaring at something unseen and tapping her folding fan rhythmically against her shoulder.

She hadn't noticed yet.

Emboldened by her distracted state, Kohaku willed his senses to take over his traversing the forest as his mind wandered deep into the memories he so seldom got to remember.

He remembered his youth back in the small village of demon-exterminators, whose skills were in the past commissioned by Lords and wealthy villages to rid their lands of the few wandering demons who still dared venture among humans. But then the clans and Lords were disbanded, and for many years the demon slayers had lived in anonymity, until that fateful day when word of a demonic traveling carnival came to them, and the demon slayers had jumped on the chance to work again, only to find the tables turned as the demons set out to exterminate _them_ ….

If Kohaku hadn't been such a coward and run, if his sister hadn't followed, pulling him into a dark tent to hide him as she went back out to fight with Father and the others… if he hadn't left them all, perhaps they wouldn't all have died.

It had done him no good to run anyways – he was sniffed out and attacked as he sat cowering in the shadows, and was sure he had died; but he had woken up almost a day later to see his sister standing over him, accompanied by a man in monk's robes who had apparently saved her life. That was the last time he had been able to hug his sister.

It wasn't long after that Ringmaster Naraku had Byakuya put him under his spell, and all of Kohaku's memories afterwards were a jumbled haze. He didn't even know what Master Naraku made him do.

Kohaku's lips tensed in a frown as he tried to banish those thoughts, his face momentarily betraying his freeness of mind. He didn't want to spend his moments of awareness dwelling on painful memories. Instead… he would think about his sister. Sango had always been there for him, encouraging his training as an exterminator, taking him for walks in the forest, playing silly games with him even though they were both growing too old for such things… and he didn't doubt that she still looked after him. Only… now it was from afar.

Kagura was huffing impatiently about something behind him again, drawing his thoughts away from questions about Sango and her current well-being, and making him wonder what it was they were doing out here. Now that his mind was cleared, he couldn't remember why they had been sent away in the first place. He hoped he was still heading in the right direction.

Trying to dredge up memories from the past few days was painful, and he winced as he sorted through the hazy recollections of the few conversations he and his companion had shared. They were tracking someone… had someone escaped? Yes… it was the half-demon… Kohaku had vague images of having checked on the half-breed back at the circus, bringing him food and tending to his cage. The Dog-Man had never spoken to him.

So… where were they? How had the Dog-Man escaped, and how was he tracking him? Kohaku guessed that under Naraku's mind-control he had been acting on some sense implanted in his head by the demon, but now that it was gone….

Kohaku began to sweat nervously. Kagura would still be able to sense the half-demon, and if Kohaku started leading them in the wrong direction….

"Urgh, this is so irritating! You're going too slow." And with a brush of wind she was soon walking ahead of him, her pace much more brisk and urgent than his methodical steps had been.

He wondered what was motivating her sudden speed, but decided not to worry about it. She had just unwittingly saved his neck after all.

* * *

"Rrrgh! No matter how much I try to sharpen this piece o' junk, it remains useless!" Inuyasha resisted the urge to throw his new sword down the hill beside their shady spot under a tree, choosing instead to chop angrily at a nearby root with the weapon.

The sword proved to be just as dull as ever as it bounced harmlessly off the wood.

Shippo looked up from his small river fish, saying astutely "I think you put another nick in it. Looks like _you're_ stronger than the sword is."

Inuyasha gave him a withering look, but didn't lash out. With an angry sigh he re-sheathed the sword and glared at it, holding tight onto the scabbard as he said "I don't know why I even keep this. It's just extra weight, and it's not like it'll be any use if we're attacked."

Kagome looked up abruptly, her hand pausing as it turned the spitted fish over the fire. "Inuyasha, what are you saying? That sword was a gift from your father! You can't just get rid of it!"

"Whaddaya mean 'gift'? Gifts are free, and this one cost me my voice for a whole day!"

Shippo snorted through a mouthful of fish, saying "And what a peaceful day that was!"

Growling, Inuyasha snatched the half-eaten fish from the fox and quickly devoured the rest of the meat, much to Shippo's displeasure.

With an outraged squeak, Shippo sprung up, tugging angrily at Inuyasha's sleeve and shouting "That's no fair! That was my lunch! Now what do I eat, huh? Why you big meanie! I-"

"Alright, alright, settle down Shippo." Kagome's placating gesture distracted the kit from his tirade, but his watery eyes and pouty lip didn't waiver, and with an indulgent sigh, Kagome shifted and stood. "I'll just go get you another one, alright? Just give me a few moments."

Still picking at the bones of his pilfered fish, Inuyasha looked up with a raised eyebrow. " _You're_ going to catch a fish? How?"

Lifting her chin with a teasing look of annoyance, Kagome said haughtily "You should know by now that I'm not as helpless as I look! I've seen you catch fish plenty of times; besides, I think it's time I started helping with that chore, don't you?"

Inuyasha didn't bat an eye as he said simply "No."

Kagome paused, unsure how to respond to that. "Well… why not?"

His expression was set as he explained "'Cause that's my job. I provide the food. You cook it. No reason for either of us to do both."

Kagome didn't know whether to be angry at his refusal or… touched by his emphatic desire to 'provide' for her. He was always acting like her welfare was his personal concern and she greatly appreciated it, but she wanted to help _him too_.

"Look, you're still eating, and the river isn't far away, and it couldn't hurt to cook a few more fish to save for later in case we don't catch more. Don't worry! I'll be right back!"

Scoffing, Inuyasha turned away, tossing the fish bones into the fire and reaching showily for Kagome's forgotten fish which had become quite blackened. "Do whatever you want. If you wanna waste time and miss out on your own dinner, that's your problem."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome started determinedly down the hill towards the river cutting a small valley in the landscape. Inuyasha watched her carefully until she eventually left his line of sight. He could still smell and hear her, but… he preferred having her present in _all_ of his senses. With an annoyed sigh he stuck the fish-on-a-stick back into the dirt by the fire, swatting Shippo's hands away as he reached for the discarded food.

"That belongs to Kagome, runt."

Shippo huffed, but left it alone, saying instead "Well _you_ were gonna eat it!"

"No, I was only doin' that to prove a point."

"Well it doesn't seem like you proved it very well."

"Shaddup."

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Inuyasha's ears trained toward the river and the sounds of the girl splashing around in the water. He could hear her occasional grunts of frustration as her prey evaded her, and he snorted when he caught a bit of colorful language drift up to him on the breeze.

"What're you laughing about?"

Shippo's interested face met his gaze as Inuyasha turned towards the small demon. Unwilling to share that he was listening in on Kagome (though it wasn't as if he were _spying_ ) Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms and saying simply "None o' your business runt."

Bringing a tiny hand to his chin in thought, Shippo said in a calculating voice "Seeing as how you're always watching Kagome wherever we go, I'd say you were probably listening to her down at the river."

Inuyasha blushed far brighter than he wanted to at having been so easily found out, and raised his fist in warning, happy to see Shippo cower a little. Served the nosy imp right.

But Shippo didn't back down as he thought he would; instead his little eyebrows scrunched and his mouth turned up into a wicked grin as he said teasingly "Oh I get it – you like Kagome, don't you?"

Inuyasha wanted to deck the kid, and he wasn't completely sure why. Sure he liked Kagome. She had liberated him, saved his life, and was kinder to him than anyone should be. So… why was this kid acting like that was something to be embarrassed about? And why was he feeling defensive about it?

"Keh, what're you talkin' about, Shippo?"

Shippo's grin widened and he continued in a quieter, more conspiratorial voice "You know, you _like_ Kagome. You're head over heels for her! You wanna hold her hand, you wanna hug her, you wanna kiss- OW!"

Rubbing the bump on his head ruefully, Shippo missed the blossoming red on the half-demon's face, and the almost scared expression in his eyes. The hand he had hit the fox with still shook, and Inuyasha found it hard to focus. He had to shut the kit up, because with every word he said, images filled Inuyasha's mind: holding Kagome's hand, hugging Kagome close to him each night, their faces getting closer and closer until –

He shook his head, unable to finish the thought. Those thoughts made him feel… strange. They made him feel things he never had. And the worst part was that he didn't really mind. Kagome had made closeness with him seem so natural, so normal, but the way Shippo talked about it made it all sound so taboo. Like something he shouldn't be allowed to have.

Inuyasha was lost in his muddled musings, tuning out Shippo's angry shouts that 'he was right' and 'he would get it once Kagome came back', when a sudden gust of wind swept across their hill, the fire pit flaring up before extinguishing with a whoosh. The minute the wind hit his nose, Inuyasha's mind was filled with a scent: a scent that made his blood boil and stomach drop. He leapt to his feet without a word, startling Shippo who began to look around wildly for the source of his friend's strange behavior.

Wind burst over their small camp once more, and Shippo was blown off his feet, sailing off with a yell until a clawed hand grabbed hold of the back of his furry vest. Shippo yelped as he was thrown high into the tree overhead, managing to grab onto a sturdy branch at the last minute. He looked down angrily at Inuyasha, ready to give him a piece of his mind for such careless treatment, but the seriousness that had come over the half-demon's face stopped Shippo short.

"Stay outta the way runt."

There was a mocking feminine laugh from the tree line before them, and both boys turned towards the sound to see a woman emerging from the woods. Her red eyes and red lips carried malicious intent, the folding fan in her hand open and poised as if to attack. Her long purple and white kimono hung off one arm, revealing the black happi coat of a demon-circus performer underneath.

Inuyasha growled low, brandishing his claws and cracking his knuckles in warning.

"Well," Kagura began in an amused tone "looks like I've finally found the 'stray'. You've wandered quite far from home, haven't you?"

"Get lost Kagura – I ain't goin' back, and if you try anything I'll only kill you."

She smirked, unfazed by his words, and responded haughtily "Oh yes, you're quite used to brawling, aren't you? I might have thought some time away would have cooled you down, but apparently not. Once a beast, always a beast."

With a snarled "I'll show you beast!" he charged her, claws raised and ready to strike, but with a single swipe of her fan he was forced back, well out of fighting range. He was back on his feet in a flash, but once again could not get close enough to strike as she sent another barrage of wind at him. He sat back for a moment, thinking quick how to outsmart the woman, but she used that window of time to wave her fan again, this time sending swirls of demonic energy against him.

The whirlwinds battered him, biting his skin and attacking directly at his own demonic energy. Kagura wouldn't have been too tough an opponent had it been hand-to-hand, but with her control of the wind he couldn't get close enough to touch her.

He jumped backwards as she sent another blast of demonic wind at him, and as he landed his peripheral caught sight of a black scabbard. Reacting before he could rethink his decision, he ducked and rolled to his left, snatching his sheath and pulling the rusty sword from it to brandish the weapon at Kagura.

She eyed the sword for a moment before laughing scornfully. "How pathetic! Do you honestly plan to fight me with such a useless scrap of metal? I'll knock it right out of your hands!"

At the next wave of demon energy, Inuyasha held his ground. 'C'mon Tetsusaiga…' he thought angrily, mind swirling between tense anxiety and budding confidence, 'show me what you've got. If you really are made from my Old Man's fang, now's the time to prove it!'

The cyclones were upon him, and Tetsusaiga swung, cutting through one whirlwind after another, each disappearing as it met the cold metal.

Inuyasha afforded himself an arrogant smirk as the attack subsided and Kagura's own smirk fell into a petulant frown. Without a word she sent out another burst of demon wind, and Inuyasha cut it down just as before.

It was strange to be holding a weapon; he had only ever fought with his fists and brute strength. He wasn't really sure how to hold the sword, but thought that as long as he treated it as another part of his arm, it would hit what he wanted it to. He glanced at Tetsusaiga as it swung a final time, the blade steaming and tinged black, as if it were burning. His own smirk fell as he wondered just how long the sword would last against Kagura's fan. All he could cut with it was air – it certainly wouldn't do any damage to a more physical opponent. And it was only a matter of time before Kagura figured that out.

"So… upping the stakes, are we? Fine."

Inuyasha tensed. There was something in her tone that sent warning bells off in his head, as if there was something he had overlooked.

Bringing her fingers to her lips, Kagura let out a high, short whistle, and there was a rustling in the brush behind her.

Inuyasha paled as from the shadows of the trees Kagome emerged, her hands held behind her back by Kohaku, Naraku's errand-boy from the circus, who had his chain scythe resting flush against her vulnerable neck. His blood ran chill and boiled all at once, his stomach dropped, his palms sweat and his temple pulsed, and all he could think was what an absolute fool he had been to let her go off alone.

Kagura's smirk returned as she watched his increasingly agitated state. "Hmm, seems I've hit on a weak spot. Tell me, what does this girl's life mean to you?"

He glared at her with absolute hatred, seething, but didn't say a word. He was no longer in a position to be cocky; not with Kagome's life on the line. Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga at Kagura, managing to grind out through tightly clenched teeth "What do you want, witch?"

"For you to surrender, and come with me back to Naraku."

"I told you already, I'm not being part of that circus again."

Kagura scoffed, her fan hiding her smile as she responded calmly "I never said anything about putting you back in the circus. I need leverage, and you're going to be it."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he parroted "Leverage?"

Her fan snapped shut as Kagura responded "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not any fonder of the ringmaster than you are. I'm through with letting him walk all over me."

"Well ain't that just too damn bad" Inuyasha barked, "but you're not gonna make me _or_ Kagome your bartering chips!"

Her arrogant smile returned and Inuyasha cursed himself as she shouted out "Kohaku!", the boy responding by pulling Kagome further away, causing her to hiss as the blade pressed further against her throat. Whether by accident or design, the scythe cut a thin line in her skin which quickly grew red, tiny drops of blood beading at the wound and sticking on the edge of the sharp blade.

Inuyasha growled as he watched Kohaku's hold on Kagome tighten, but he didn't know what else to do. He knew he could overpower the kid if he tried, but… Kohaku was just a boy - just a human. Naraku had set the kid up as his 'caretaker' back at the circus, since Kohaku could be controlled and wouldn't present a threat. He was usually a mindless puppet, but… there had been times Inuyasha was sure the boy's own conscious surfaced. Sometimes he had brought a little extra meat, or snuck in a few vegetables, or brought fresh water instead of the dirty standing water he usually lived off of.

He didn't want to fight the boy.

But then a scent hit his nose, and for a moment he swore he saw red. It was Kagome's blood - she was hurt. _No one_ hurt Kagome. Not while he was around.

'Kagome… I know I failed you… but I won't fail you again. _I'll protect you_!'

A sudden pulse from his hand made him pause, his rage subsiding slightly at the strange sensation. He looked down and saw the pulse seemed to originate from the sword still in his grasp. His eyes widened slightly at the phenomenon, but he remained wary; what were his odds that the rusty old thing would choose now to show some real power? He glared at Kagura, but his glance kept flickering to Kagome, her eyes closed but a tight grimace marring her lips. Inuyasha was seething, boiling… but he didn't know what to do.

There was a sudden loud popping noise and volley of high-pitched screeches as between Kagura and Kohaku an explosion of mushrooms burst into the air.

"What the – " Kagura's angry exclamation quickly turned to an enraged yell as the scythe fell from Kohaku's hands and Kagome fell to the ground before him.

Kohaku blinked, seemingly caught off guard, and Kagome took the opportunity to scramble away. Inuyasha could see the tiny form of Shippo rushing towards her, heard his yell for her to hold on tight, and suddenly the fox had vanished and in his place was a large pink toy horse, Kagome sitting astride it, her mouth agape. The transformed Shippo flew haphazardly towards Inuyasha, sailing behind him and with another pop returning to his fox-like state, Kagome landing beside him in the grass with a soft thud. Inuyasha barely spared a relieved glance back at them before turning his attention (and a triumphant smirk) back to Kagura.

She grit her teeth at the look, yelling once again for Kohaku, but before the boy could take more than a few steps there was a volley of magic mushrooms from the air. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the fox leave, and now he could only watch in fear as the little demon charged the demon-slaying boy.

Kagome cried out for him to come back, and in his mind Inuyasha mimicked her reaction, but there was just nothing he could do: he _had_ to protect Kagome. And besides… the fox was doing this for them. He was giving Inuyasha an opening to get rid of Kagura, and damn if he wasn't going to take it.

Using a trick to create duplicates of himself, Shippo had managed to lure Kohaku away from the battle – good. The kid wouldn't get hurt. Hopefully… Shippo would be able to escape him and… the human kid would return to himself.

Kagura moved to assist Kohaku in fighting the fox, but she stopped in her tracks as Inuyasha yelled "I'm your opponent witch! Stay here and fight!" She glared at him, but was otherwise frozen to the spot.

Inuyasha almost smiled as he saw desperation in her red eyes. He was winning.

As if sensing her own imminent defeat, Kagura snarled out "Just die already!", sending another gust of slicing wind towards him. He wondered for a moment that her aim seemed off, and then it hit him 'she's not aiming for me'.

With a roar he leapt right towards the approaching cyclones before they could go anywhere near Kagome and sliced, and the weight of Tetsusaiga was suddenly different in his hands as the whirlwinds vanished like harmless mist. Kagura gawked, and Inuyasha spared a glance away from her to see what it was he was now holding.

The blade had changed. As tall as himself and wide as a tree-trunk, Tetsusaiga shone brightly, no scratches or rust marring its surface now. _This_ was his father's fang.

Kagura raised her fan high, swirls of demonic wind gathering around her as she prepared to attack; but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He could feel demonic energy swirling around him and the blade as he raised it high and charged. There was a burning smell in his nose, like friction and sparks, and he could feel the clashing of his aura against hers. Instinctively he brought his sword down, ripping through the source of the scent, and through the bright blast of energy that resulted he could hear Kagura screaming.

He retreated back to Kagome's side as the blast subsided, draping himself over her to shield her from the hot wind still swirling from the impact as they waited for the dust to settle. Once it did, both stared at the deep gouges now scarring the earth – almost like claw marks. Kagura had vanished, as had Shippo and Kohaku. Now was their chance.

Inuyasha scooped up the shocked Kagome before she could protest and sped off in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him. He could smell the salt of her tears as he ran, but he didn't dare stop, and she didn't try to make him. She would probably be mad at him later, but even _she_ had to realize that there was nothing more they could do for Shippo. The little demon was on his own now.

* * *

Miroku leaned back against a tent pole, hidden safely in the shadows away from the circus attendees and angry workers. Ever since Sango's unwilling arrival at this place and first performance, he had quickly found the best spot from which to watch her act and had since never missed a show. Her lovely and determined face, her agile body, the raw power she exuded in every move was a sight he would never pass up the chance to see.

And he made sure she knew. Not just for the lovely blush that covered her cheeks at his words, but to distract her from his real purpose: to keep her safe. She was proud – a warrior at heart – and any time she felt he was 'Mother-Henning' her, she would promptly and painfully let him know how she felt about it. She thought he doubted her skills; nothing was farther from the truth. He just couldn't take the chance of these demons from hell deciding that she might just taste as good as she looked.

"Master Miroku!"

At the harsh whisper beside him, Miroku broke his gaze from the bewitching demon tamer to see a large raccoon-dog wearing a black circus coat. His demeanor was calm, if not slightly annoyed, as he responded "What is it Hachi? Couldn't this wait until after Sango's done?"

Hachi's small ears flattened against his fur as he turned sheepish eyes up at the monk, saying "Forgive me sir, but I have some news I think you'll want to hear! I know you never like to miss when Lady Sango performs, and I'm sure you'll just take it out on me in our next act, and –"

"Hachi, please, get on with it! If this news is so important, then just tell me!" Miroku was losing patience fast – not only was the raccoon severely distracting the monk from what he'd really rather be watching, but he was losing himself in tangents yet again. The two had been performing together for a few years now, playing the circus clowns as the unsuspecting human and trickster demon, and although Hachi was a gentle spirit and a good friend, he was more than a little scatter-brained. Trying to extract clear information from him was like pulling teeth – and sometimes that's what it came down to.

Hearing the warning note in Miroku's voice, the raccoon-dog quickly sobered and spat out "It's Kohaku! He's back!"

Miroku felt a weight lift from his shoulders, only to be replaced by another. It was always easier on Sango when she knew her brother was near, but it was always hard to watch her struggle to so much as see him in passing from across the circus compound. They were just as far apart when he was here as when he was away.

A thought occurred to the monk, and he crossed his arms as he said reflectively "They must have just arrived, seeing as Kagura didn't perform tonight; though perhaps our illustrious ringmaster is simply punishing her again."

"But that's the big news! Kohaku's back, but Kagura didn't come back with him!"

Miroku turned disbelieving eyes at the raccoon-dog, saying doubtfully "I'm sure you just didn't see her arrive. There's no way Ringmaster Naraku would let Kohaku travel by himself." 'It's far too great a risk to his control over the boy.'

But Hachi just shook his head emphatically, saying in as loud a whisper as he could manage "But I saw him arrive! I let him _in_! And he wasn't alone – he had a little fox-demon with him that he'd captured! You know, to be a new act!"

Miroku leaned back again, noting with displeasure that Sango's act had already ended, the demon tamer as usual carried off (seemingly) unconscious in the (gentle) grip of Kirara's jaws, the crowd erupting as they left the tent.

Pushing off from the tent wall with a heavy sigh, Miroku turned heavy eyes to his demon friend as he said "Well c'mon Hachi. We better go tell Sango. Though I'm still not sure what to make of all this."

"I know what you mean!" Hachi responded in a conspiratorial voice, "First that half-demon, and now Kagura! Circus acts are disappearing left and right!"

Miroku smiled grimly, not needing to voice the thought that he wouldn't mind being next.

* * *

*Author's Note:

 _Nothing is as it seems._

Well like... some things are, but before you get all bent out of shape over what seems to have happened here... _wait until next chapter_.

All will be revealed with time.

I fee like half the time I close chapters with end tied up and a pretty bow, and then sometimes I cut the action off halfway and like - I can't make up my mind which is better. I guess it's situational.

Until next time! May it be a sooner next time than this was! :P


	7. Ch 7: Decisions Made Alone

~Freak Attraction~

Chapter 7: Decisions made alone, Resolutions made together

*rated T for mild language

* * *

When Kagura woke up, she wished she hadn't. Her chest burned and her head was throbbing. Her arms were like lead beside her; she couldn't yet feel her legs.

The damn mutt - when did he get a demon weapon? She fumed, thinking of how he had toyed with her, pretending he was weak to lure her into false confidence so he could deliver a killing blow. She had been thrown back into the tree-line by the blast and had quickly lost consciousness. She could have died for all she knew, but there was something between then and now that she could remember feeling: fur and the wind on her face. Had it been a dream?

But _something_ had happened, for now she could feel cloth underneath her fingers and a softness cradling her head. Carefully she cracked her eyes open, giving them time to adjust to the low light around her, and saw wooden beams over her head.

'… Where am I?'

The soft sliding of a wooden door caught her attention, and suddenly a soft, deep voice sounded through the otherwise empty room.

"You've regained consciousness already. It seems Tetsusaiga wasn't at its full strength then."

Alarm swept through her at the feel of a very powerful demonic aura approaching, and she tried in vain to lift her head to see what was sure to be her executioner. The sick bastard had probably brought her here and kept her alive until she was well enough to be tortured. Or maybe he just liked his meat fresh.

Kagura heard the rustle of fabric, and suddenly a shadow was looming over her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust in the dim candle-light, but when they did, she nearly gasped as her eyes met yellow ones so similar to the eyes of the Dog-Man.

His silver hair fell around him as he looked down at her with a cold and calculating gaze, a large fur draped over one shoulder and covering part of his regal attire. What similarities he at first bore to the half-breed were quickly forgotten as she noticed the pride with which he carried himself.

This was a full demon, and a strong one at that.

"W-who are you?" Kagura managed to croak out, glaring defiantly up at him. Just because he was strong didn't mean she was going to roll over and die without a fight; never mind that she still didn't have the strength to move. "Why did you bring me here?"

He raised a sharp eyebrow at her attitude, but didn't respond right away. Instead he gazed lower, evidently examining the wounds across her abdomen. She couldn't see them, but she could certainly feel they were there.

"That half-breed," he began, his tone reserved yet curious, "was able to use the sword after all. I gather though that he remains unaware how to fully access it's power, otherwise the sword would have easily disintegrated a demon such as you."

Kagura clenched her teeth. Whoever he was, this dog-demon was getting on her nerves. Oh how she wished for her fan at that moment, to teach this arrogant bastard a lesson! She internally groaned at the realization that her only weapon had probably been left behind, or worse – destroyed in the fight.

At least she still had her voice.

"What makes you think vermin like him could kill me that easily? I am the _wind_ you fool! I had the half-breed at my mercy… until his damn sword _changed_."

Sesshomaru's piercing gaze turned quickly to hers, and she paused. "And when, exactly, did the sword change? What prompted its transformation?"

Kagura was taken aback at his demanding tone, her anger stirring to life in response. "How should I know? As if I concern myself with what the mongrel does. All I know is that he was right where I wanted him after we captured his little girlfriend… until my… companion proved to be incompetent." She wasn't about to reveal to such a stately demon that her plans had been thrown off by a mere fox.

But Sesshomaru smiled mockingly anyways, as if reading into what she had not said. "You captured his human companion? Unfortunately for you, by doing so you gave him the very opportunity he needed to destroy you. You were lucky he is yet inexperienced."

Glaring at the smug expression, Kagura yelled hoarsely "What would you know of it? I don't recall you being there. And why the interrogation?"

Scoffing lightly, Sesshomaru said sternly "Your transparent ineptitude is not something I would need to have been present to pick up on. That the half-breed escaped and you could not defeat him is proof enough of that."

Kagura found some of her strength was already returning as her hand clenched into a fist.

"Besides" Sesshomaru continued, turning away and starting towards the open doorway "that sword should have been mine. However, under the circumstances, I am obliged to watch it be misused and mishandled by a worthless half-breed. As such, I merely wished to know of his progress with it."

Finding she could now slightly lift her head, Kagura watched the dog-demon go, her face a look of confusion at his words.

Reaching the opening to the empty hall, Sesshomaru paused and looked back at Kagura, her red eyes blazing even as she lay prone on a lush futon. "Once you are able to walk, you will leave this place. No doubt your circus master will be requiring your presence."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, wondering how he knew where she was from, but a quick glance down to see bandages wrapped around her torso informed her that her circus coat had been removed – he must have recognized the crest from somewhere.

The reminder of the circus though only served to fuel her anger, the reasons for her fight with the Dog-man coming back to her mind as she said "I have no intention of going back to that place."

Sesshomaru shrugged, as if to say she was making a wrong decision, and then said "It is no concern of mine. However, I can tell there is magic on you which is tracing you back to a specific power source – most likely your master. You may not be able to break the connection on your own."

Kagura felt a tinge of fear at the idea of being tracked – she had suspected as much before, but to have it confirmed was disheartening.

Even away from Naraku's presence, she had never felt so trapped.

"Might I suggest" Sesshomaru continued in a wholly aloof manner "that you rethink your choice of allies and foes, and seek the assistance of the one who struck you down."

Kagura's mouth fell open in outraged shock. Of all the things to suggest! Go to the freak-show for protection after he had almost killed her? She was just about to let loose a tirade at this presumptuous demon when he spoke again in a more forceful voice.

"Don't underestimate him. On his own he is weak, but with that sword and a reason to use it, he could one day be a formidable foe. It would be foolish to ignore that power after it has already reduced you to this."

And with that he swept from the room, leaving Kagura with a whirlwind of thought.

Could the mutt really be strong enough to take on Naraku? That blade of his seemed powerful, but Naraku was full of tricks, and he was utterly ruthless. But… what if the half-breed _could_ kill him? If he did manage to do so, would he then turn and destroy her too? He certainly had no reason not to. Perhaps it would be better in the long run if she weren't on the opposing team.

Kagura couldn't tell how long she'd been asleep in this place, or how many hours had passed since her last night outside, but she figured either way she'd have to find the Dog-man soon if she wanted to face him one on one again. The lunar month would be starting any day now, and after that she knew where he would be, and how hard it would be to talk to him.

* * *

"Kohaku, let me see if I understand this correctly." Byakuya began in a controlled voice, his smile empty, "You lost Kagura, failed to retrieve the dog, and then decided it would be a good idea to bring a young fox to join our troupe?"

Kohaku didn't respond, his face a perfect mask of indifference.

He could feel Shippo shaking from where he hung by his tail in the older boy's grasp, but was determined to remain emotionless. 'Just a little longer' he pleaded in his head, 'just let me hold onto myself a little longer!'

Byakuya rubbed at his temples, a weary sigh passing his red lips as he gave Kohaku an imploring look. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but the Ringmaster isn't going to be pleased to hear of the outcome of your little… venture. And I don't think this fox is going to soften his mood any. And with my luck he'll be taking it out on the both of us."

Kohaku stared at the moth demon with as blank an expression as he could muster, willing the man to believe that he was still being controlled, still lost to hypnosis, and not at all frightened out of his mind.

With another heavy sigh Byakuya covered his face with a hand, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he said "Alright, we'll tell the Ringmaster that you were attacked and tricked by this fox – you're a human so he should believe it – and that Kagura left you to find the half-breed herself. I'm guessing no matter what we tell him, truth or lie, he's not going to be very happy with her if she ever makes it back."

The grip on Shippo's tail tightened slightly as Kohaku tried to control his relief. 'Maybe I'll get out of this with my mind free' he thought wistfully. Byakuya's next words froze his budding elation however with "Just to be sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again, I better reinforce the spell… I'll most likely be blamed for this anyways, but just as a precaution…." His hands lifted suddenly to grab Kohaku's face, holding the boy still as he stared into his eyes. Byakuya's eyes glowed, his aura pulsing, and Kohaku cried out in his mind as he felt the familiar veil creeping over his consciousness before the spell took over completely and he no longer felt _anything_.

Dropping his hands and stepping back to inspect his work, Byakuya nodded and said in a much lighter tone than before "Alright, take the fox to Hachiemon's tent. We'll let the raccoon-dog figure out what to do with it – I suppose another clown couldn't hurt. Then report back here immediately – I'm not facing Master Naraku on my own."

Kohaku didn't even nod as he moved back out through the small tent's opening, turning and weaving through tents and stalls on his way to his destination.

Finally sensing that they were far enough away from the moth demon, Shippo let himself relax. He had been worried for a minute there that their plan wasn't going to work, but Kohaku had come through. Now it was Shippo's job to keep a low profile and fulfill his end of their bargain.

Taking a moment to observe his new surroundings, Shippo found his eyes widening at the sights of the circus around him. The food stalls smelled delicious, and the performers walking amongst the crowd, breathing fire and juggling knives were fascinating to the little fox. But all too soon they had left the main thoroughfare and were weaving between dingier looking tents belonging to the workers.

Having finally found the correct destination, Kohaku stepped between the flaps of fabric and suddenly there was a flurry of activity as the occupants of the tent sprang to their feet, shouting Kohaku's name.

Before Shippo could even bother to look up he was lifted high in the air as Kohaku presented him to the small gathering. "This fox will be joining the monk and the raccoon-dog." Shippo blinked at the figures before him; indeed, there was a man dressed in purple monk's robes and a large, fat raccoon beside him. And there was a woman there too, who looked like she was being restrained by the monk.

The heartbroken look on her face as she gazed at the brainwashed young boy stirred something in Shippo's memory, and he guessed that this must be the sister Kohaku had spoken of.

Before anyone could say another word, Kohaku had dropped the fox and left the tent, and Shippo squeaked as he was nearly run over by the young woman who raced after the boy before the monk caught her arm.

"It's no use Sango – he's still under the spell."

Sango's eyes didn't leave the tent opening, but she stopped straining against Miroku's hold. She knew he was right, and she knew it would do neither her nor Kohaku any good to cause a scene.

But at the sight of tears welling in the woman's eyes, Shippo found himself springing to his feet and saying loudly "He's under it now, but he wasn't earlier."

All eyes turned curiously to him, and suddenly he found himself very self-conscious. Kohaku had trusted these people, but they were new to Shippo. Not even Inuyasha had known them. Shippo felt his tiny heart squeeze at the memory of the half-demon and sweet, wonderful Kagome. He missed them both, but… if this all worked out, he'd be able to help them soon.

Squaring his tiny shoulders, Shippo stood a little straighter on his fox toes and said with all the authority he could muster "I… I have a message from Kohaku."

Sango gasped, and suddenly Shippo was being held in her gentle hands as she stared into his face with eager eyes. "What is it? What did he say?"

The other two were watching in anticipation as well, but Shippo ignored them for a moment to smile and look reassuringly at Sango, saying "I have a lot to tell all of you, but Kohaku wanted to make sure that his sister got to hear this message first: he said he loves you very much."

* * *

Kagome's eyes were stinging as she fought back her tears yet again – it had been hard for her to keep her composure ever since their battle and little Shippo's disappearance. But the missing little boy had only been the catalyst to her now churning emotions, and it seemed that suddenly she was hyper aware of how dangerous and bleak their situation was. She was worried about her family, worried about Shippo, and worried that others would come seeking the circus runaways.

And Inuyasha… he didn't notice _at all_.

Sniffling softly, Kagome glanced across the fire to see the half-demon with his back turned to her as he sat examining his sword. He'd been obsessed with it ever since the battle, and had the presence of mind for little else.

Kagome felt her anger bubbling up again; she'd been so snippy with him the past few days, and she would have felt bad for it, only he didn't even seem to care. He barely even spoke to her lately, let alone argued with her.

The tears were welling up again, threatening to spill over, and Kagome sniffled loudly as she lifted a heavy sleeve to dab at the moisture. She thought she noticed Inuyasha stiffen and turn back slightly, but soon enough he was engrossed in his weapon again. She sighed resignedly. Usually he was at her side in an instant if there was ever a hint of tears, but she had cried so much after Shippo vanished that he must have assumed she was still upset over the little fox.

'Or maybe he just doesn't care anymore.'

There was a popping hiss from the fire, startling Kagome out of her thoughts, and with a sigh she decided she'd had enough melancholy thinking for one night. She might as well rest and put the tiresome day behind her.

She didn't even bother approaching Inuyasha. She had found out two nights ago that she would get no rest leaning against him while he was constantly sheathing and unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to figure this out" was what he had said, and she had smiled understandingly and gone to lie beside the fire, her hands a poor pillow in comparison to his warm body. Once again positioning herself as close to the fire as safety allowed, Kagome removed her outer kimono and folded it up to cushion her head. She shivered at the cold air against her back in sharp contrast with the warmth of the fire before her, but she did nothing to remedy it. Maybe it was petty, but… she was hoping that stubborn dog-man would notice… and maybe give her his coat… or hold her.

Rubbing away tears once again, Kagome scrunched her eyes tight and willed herself to sleep before the inevitable singing in her head started up again. She hadn't told Inuyasha that the chanting "Kagome Kagome" had returned, and that every night she slept away from him it haunted her dreams and had her waking with a gasp. If he ever noticed, he didn't mention it, and if he didn't notice, she didn't want to alarm him. Either way, she didn't see a reason to bring it up. The last thing she wanted was for him to be annoyed by how weak she was; as if that wasn't the case already.

Inuyasha stilled again as he heard Kagome settle in for the night, grimacing as her sad sniffles reached his ears. He knew he was hurting her by being so aloof, but there was no helping it. Despite every fiber of his being aching to have her resting against him, he knew it would only hurt her more in the end.

He just hoped she wouldn't despise him too much in her memories.

Mentally pushing such thoughts of her aside, Inuyasha looked back at the banged-up sword. No matter what he tried or how he looked at it, the sword refused to change. He had wracked his brain over the past few days, trying to figure out what he had done – how he had been holding it, what he had said, what Kagura had said – to try and determine what had caused the weapon to transform in the first place.

But nothing he tried yielded those same results.

He knew it was obsessive, knew it was eating him alive, but it was crucial he get the sword working again. He had felt so much _power_ when he attacked Kagura – power he'd only dreamed of! And that power had opened up doors to him that he had been trying to break into for years. _Now_ he had the means to fulfill his ultimate goal – _revenge_.

It was well into the middle of the night, and the fire was dying. With a heavy sigh Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga a final time, setting it close to the fire, near Kagome. Tomorrow he would enact his plan, and he would just have to hope that Tetsusaiga decided to work again. They were close to the old fortress, and if he didn't go through with this soon then… he didn't think he'd ever get the nerve back to try.

It was an especially dark night – the moon was waning, and was merely a sliver in the sky – but Inuyasha could still make out Kagome's small form huddled on the ground. Her eyes and forehead were scrunched in a pained way, and an occasional whimper passed her lips, along with snippets of a melody that by now was very familiar to him.

His battered heart broke to see someone as bright and joyful as her in such a distressed state, and he approached her before he could stop himself. He couldn't allow himself to give her such comfort during the day, but now… she was deep in sleep, and besides… he would be gone before she woke up.

Crouching down behind her, he leaned over and gazed at her face for a moment, trying to commit it to memory. He would never forgive himself if he forgot her face. At such close proximity her bright and tangy scent which he already loved so much became intoxicating, and he couldn't help but lean down further, his nose almost in her hair as he took a long whiff.

She hadn't reacted yet to him being there, sleep still fully claiming her, so he let himself stretch out behind her, shielding her back from the cold night air and warming himself at the same time. Tentatively he lifted his hand, and it hovered over her shoulder a moment before venturing slightly lower and resting softly against her waist. He let loose a breath he'd been holding as she didn't so much as stir, and slowly reached around her to encircle her middle with his arm, pulling himself a little closer to her.

The ribbon in her hair tickled his nose, and he leaned up a bit to allow his other hand to pull at it, loosening the bow and pulling it away completely. He reached to put it by her head, but then paused, before swiftly tucking it into his shirt.

She wouldn't miss it - not like he'd miss _her_ anyways.

Breathing in deeply, Inuyasha buried his nose in her now freed black hair, unable to get enough of her scent. While he worried time might corrode the image of her face, he knew nothing could ever wipe away the smell of her. He would remember that till his dying day.

* * *

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and so as he stirred at the first rays of sunlight and chirps of morning birds, he cursed himself for letting his guard down. That seemed to happen a lot around the human girl, who was blessedly still asleep. If he had had to face her as he left, actually say goodbye… he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Hoping to get away while he still had the willpower, Inuyasha made a move to pull his hand away from her, but found that he couldn't. Sometime during the night his hand had moved away from her waist and was now being cradled by one of her own hands against her soft cheek.

His breath caught in his throat at not only the sight of his dangerous claws against her pliant skin, but at the look of absolute peace and serenity that now adorned her face. No hint of night terrors or frustration or tears remained; only the most open, vulnerable, trusting expression he'd ever seen or figured he would ever see again.

The warmth of her cheek burned his palm, and the idea that she could be so utterly comfortable with his claw-tips poking her skin froze every function of his body.

He almost gasped as he finally took a breath.

They couldn't stay like this – he knew she was still asleep, but it wouldn't be long before the light or the birds or even the wind woke her up, and he couldn't let himself be here when that happened. He had fought with himself for a long time, ever since their encounter with Kagura, and he had finally made up his mind: it was too dangerous for her to stay with him. He _would not_ allow her to be used and attacked again as had happened with Kohaku. That had been one mistake he would not let himself make again.

From what Kagura had said, it seemed he really was the only target they were after, and so as long as he was away from Kagome, she'd be off their list. There were several villages within a few miles which he could sniff out, and any one of them would be big enough to be able to help her find a way back home. Kagome was smart, and resourceful; she'd be alright.

He had told himself that mantra so many times he was finally starting to believe it.

Leaning up slightly and propping his head on his hand, Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome once more, his heart reveling in the sight of his hand beneath her head, her own hand holding it there gently. There was so much he wanted to say to her – 'thank you' being at the forefront - but he knew he would never be able to express it all in a way that she'd understand… and he knew if he were to express to her _everything_ he was feeling, things would never be the same.

Either she'd give him that indulgent look of understanding, as if to say 'oh, you poor thing, I care for you a lot, but not in that way', or maybe she'd finally turn on him like everyone else and call him out for the disgusting beast that he was for assuming she could ever love a half-breed. While his heart told him this would never happen, the pattern of events in his life thus far almost dictated that the worst scenario would be reality.

They could never be together, not like the happy human couples in his village growing up, or even like the passionate demon pairs who sometimes took outings to the circus – he wasn't like her, she wasn't like him, and the gods seemed to be sending him a message that it would be better to go their separate ways. He'd curse the gods later, but for now he'd listen.

Taking one last lingering look, leaning in one last time to smell her hair, Inuyasha pulled his hand ever so gently out of her grasp, letting his fingers brush her skin and linger a little as it was to be his last time touching her. Silently he rolled away from her, his body suddenly cold at the loss of her form pressed up against his, and stood on shaky limbs. He picked up the sword in its black sheath and was about to tuck it into his belt, when an idea struck him, and he quickly untied the sash of his coat, taking the thin strip of red cloth, so much like her hair ribbon, and laid it beside her head.

With an extra strip of black cloth he re-tied his coat, secured his scabbard to it, and quietly ducked into the tree-line.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Kagome figured she'd finally cried herself dry.

At first when she'd woken up she figured Inuyasha had gone off to hunt breakfast, and so she waited, busying herself around camp by restarting the fire and gathering more kindling from nearby trees. It was about then that she'd noticed her hair falling in her face, and discovered her ribbon was missing. A quick inspection of the camp had yielded the discovery of another, different red ribbon: one she recognized as the same cloth as Inuyasha's mother's coat.

Realization hit her then, and she'd panicked. She'd searched the surrounding woods, calling his name frantically, always returning to the fire-pit in the hopes that he'd be sitting there, cleaning a catch and saying he just wanted a change in wardrobe, but her hopes were always crushed to find the small clearing just as empty as when she left it.

After more than an hour of fruitless searching, she'd slumped down by the fire, dropped her head in her hands, and let flow all the tears that had been building since that very first night when she had stumbled upon the dog-man and grabbed his ears.

 _He had left her_. After all they'd been through, all she'd done for him, all he'd come to mean to her… he'd just left in the middle of the night. There were no explanations, no goodbyes, no attempts to even try to fix whatever it was that had driven him away… he'd just _left_. And the worst part was that no matter how mad she was at his thoughtless departure, at his leaving her here to fend for herself in the empty woods, she couldn't be angry at him. She just wanted him back.

But she had no way to find him now – she didn't have his sense of smell, she couldn't track the path he had taken, and she didn't even know where she was let alone whether there were villages nearby where he might have gone. If he really wanted not to be found, she was powerless to make things otherwise. So she sat in the clearing, waiting and hoping beyond all hope that he would come back; that he would return to his senses and realize that he needed her as desperately as she needed him. And her hope was rapidly wearing thin.

The sun was already low in the sky by the time Kagome decided to move on. Either he would come back, see that she had moved and follow, or she would travel until she found a village, and figure things out from there.

She was already far from the original camp when she heard gunshots.

Her heart sped up and she spun, searching the air desperately for the sound, for an indication of which way to go. Briefly she realized someone might just be hunting, or there could be a dispute between villages, but something louder in her heart told her this was different. Shots rang out again, and Kagome was quick to follow the sound, running blindly into the trees. On one hand she hoped he wasn't there – the last thing she wanted was for him to be in danger – but if there was even the slightest chance that she might see him again, she'd go through hell and back to do so.

Kagome ran for a good mile before the tree-line broke and the wooden posts of a fortress wall rose up out of the earth before her. The shots were coming from inside. A sudden memory hit her of their encounter with his demon brother, and she instantly flared out her spiritual aura, searching for his demonic one. She thought she felt it at one point, but it was faint, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see him. But time was too precious to waste trying – she'd have to go look for herself.

Examining the perimeter, Kagome noticed the main gate was slightly ajar, tilted at an angle on its overhead swinging post. She wondered for a moment if it was being held open by something, but realized that the surrounding wooden posts were crooked from age and settling, making the heavy swinging door gape. It wasn't enough to let in an army or even a single horseman, but for a young girl….

She headed for the opening without a second thought. She had seen no guards, and didn't think there would be any – old castles and mansions like this had become decrepit villages with the fall of the samurai, and whoever lived here now was in no danger of clan attack.

But they _could_ have been in danger from something else.

"Monster!" "FILTH!" "Wicked Bakemono!"

Kagome followed the all-too-familiar shouts with rising anticipation. He was here! She would see him soon! Her legs were burning and her lungs ached more than they ever had, but she pushed her body further, the need to be with him again crowding out her pain. She ran between dusty streets and dilapidated huts before stumbling into a square in front of a small hill, an ancient-looking mansion perched atop it.

There was a crowd gathered, holding muskets and brandishing rocks, but Kagome ignored them as she ran through to the center. And there he was.

Inuyasha cursed the useless sword lying in the dirt beside him. It had failed to transform yet again, giving those dirty peasants the chance to attack. He could dodge their bad aim well enough, but there were too many of them, and soon his natural agility was undermined by the sheer volume of projectiles launched at him. A musket ball had hit the side of his head, his tough demon skin and bones the only thing preventing it from shattering his skull, and he had fallen mid-leap, dazed and stunned with his ear ringing painfully. He could feel blood oozing from the wound, his temple pulsing wildly as blood gushed from the open skin and torn muscle. They had descended on him then, kicking him, throwing rocks, but not doing any more damage than dirtying his clothes and giving him a light bruise or two. His head was still reeling though, and he couldn't hear anything beyond the ringing, so he let them have their way until he could think straight again.

He was surprised though when the weak attacks of the villagers subsided, and he almost felt them move away. The throbbing in his skull subsided slightly at the momentary respite, and he cracked his eyes open to see that the villagers had stepped back. Groaning, he lifted himself into a crouch – and then he noticed the scuffed black shoes and fluttering green hakama of the schoolgirl standing protectively before him.

Eyes wide with horror at the sight of her, Inuyasha couldn't help but think 'No! This wasn't supposed to happen!' She was going to get hurt again, and it would be his fault! But the stubborn girl would never let him have his way, and no joy in seeing her again could outweigh the fear he felt for her safety.

Her own safety was the last things on her mind though as Kagome stood with arms outstretched before the half-demon. She couldn't believe on first seeing him that he had been hurt badly enough to incapacitate him, and her anger had flared at the sight of all the blood on his face, her spiritual aura flaring in response and scaring the crowd into backing away from the hurt man as she pushed her way to his side.

The cowering villagers watched her with fear and Kagome glared back in return. One of the older men, strong and stern-faced, stepped forward with his shoulders squared and said in a gravelly voice "Step aside girl. That's a monster – it's not worth protecting."

Kagome's arms lowered, her hands clenching into fists as she fought her temper. She tried to tell herself they were just humans, that they were reacting out of fear, that… that maybe Inuyasha wasn't really hurt as badly as he seemed to be, despite all the blood…. But no matter what she told herself, no reasoning could excuse their actions.

"Why don't you check your facts again? Because the way I see it, the only monsters here are all of you!"

The villagers looked stunned and shocked by her outburst, but Kagome was only getting started. "I can't believe that a whole village would attack a single man. How could you be so barbaric as to beat him while he's on the ground? Now leave him alone, or you'll have _me_ to deal with."

The men of the village scoffed, some grinning and others raising their weapons, eager to take her up on her offer. Kagome didn't so much as flinch, but Inuyasha, shielded behind her as his hearing and equilibrium returned, felt his blood boil at the looks they were giving the young girl.

Like _hell_ anyone would so much as _touch_ her.

Beside him Tetsusaiga pulsed, but he was so caught up in eyeing the crowd that he didn't notice.

A few of the men stepped forward, and Inuyasha coiled, ready to spring into attack. His sword pulsed again, more forcefully, and this time he felt it. Quickly he reached out and grabbed the hilt, and the familiar shock-wave of power swept through his system.

And suddenly he understood why Tetsusaiga transformed.

One of the men charged Kagome, brandishing his musket, but before Kagome could react Inuyasha was in front of her and the gun was cut clean in half, the man falling onto his backside as Inuyasha towered over him, the giant fang-sword held high and ready to swing again.

There was a flurry of movement as the villagers ran off, dropping their weapons and hiding themselves in their huts, all bravado gone as their prey became the predator.

Inuyasha scoffed derisively at their cowardice, sheathing his sword as it returned to its rusty state and turning sharply back to Kagome. He turned too sharply though and quickly lost his balance, falling to the ground as his head wound decided to make itself known again. Soft hands held his shoulders to steady him as Kagome knelt beside him, and Inuyasha opened his eyes to give her a grateful look –

Only to be met with the angriest expression he had yet seen on her. She looked ready to kill, and he lamented that this face would be the last one of hers he'd see – it sure wasn't as nice as the one from that morning.

"You idiot…" she seethed, and he was surprised that the venom in her voice hadn't done him in alone, "You COMPLETE _IDIOT_! How could you DO that? Why did you just _LEAVE_?"

He flinched at her yelling, his hurt ear ringing again at the noise. He wasn't about to let her know though, and he yelled in return "It was for your own good! You heard what Kagura said! Those circus goons are after _me_ , not you. You'd be safer on your own!"

Kagome stared at him as realization dawned on her face. "You've been planning this, haven't you?"

Inuyasha cringed at the hint of betrayal in her voice. Didn't she understand?

"You've been _planning_ to _abandon_ me! After _all_ we've been through, you just couldn't _wait_ to get rid of me!"

The anger on Inuyasha's face took a backseat to confusion as he processed her words, and it was only a moment before the look turned disbelieving. "Are you stupid? Do you think I _wanted_ to leave you?"

Her voice was bitter as she responded "Well didn't you? You certainly haven't seemed to care much for my company these past few days."

Inuyasha's eyes softened, but his gaze was firm as he said "If I had really wanted to leave, do you think I would have bothered to take this?" Reaching into his shirt he pulled out her red ribbon, and finally her anger started to subside. She had guessed he took it as a token to remember her by, but it was nice to hear him admit it himself. However… he still wasn't getting _her_ feelings.

"And if I had wanted you to _leave_ ," she mimicked, reaching up to pull at the end of the sash tied into a bow in her hair for him to see "do you think I would have bothered to keep _this_?"

The fact that she had kept the sash, had realized what it was and kept it and used it, was not lost on him. He still wanted to argue with her, to tell her it was too dangerous and she should just forget him, but he was beginning to realize that it just wouldn't do any good. She was going to follow him whether he liked it or not. Hadn't she proved that enough times already?

He would always worry about her, would die to protect her, but now that he had discovered Tetsusaiga's secret... maybe he wouldn't have to worry quite as much. Maybe his dad really had given him a gift: a way to protect this girl.

"Now that that's out of the way…."

His musing was suddenly and violently broken off as Kagome's body collided with his, nearly knocking him over as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her face buried in his chest. He stared at her, stunned, until she mumbled out a soft "I missed you…."

The blush that came at her words hurt his still bleeding head as he stuttered out "S-Stupid! I wasn't even gone a day!"

"I know…" She whispered softly, and with a shake of his head he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her too.

And despite the tender feelings washing through him in that moment, he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he thought 'I hope those damn villagers are watching _this_!'

At the thought of the villagers, the reason for Inuyasha's being in the rundown fortress in the first place came rushing back, and regretfully he pried Kagome away from him, looking into her soulful eyes as he said "Kagome, my life's not going to get any easier, and there are plenty of people outside the circus who would love to see me dead, but… if you really wanna stay with me, then… I won't stop you. I'll always protect you. I promise."

Kagome's eyes went wide, her mouth gaping slightly, but she nodded resolutely, and with an affectionate smile brought her hand up to dab at the blood on his face with her sleeve as she said "I'm staying."

With a cocky smirk Inuyasha rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help Kagome up as well. "I still say it's a mistake, but if you're sure… then follow me."

"Where are we going?"

Adjusting his sword at his belt, Inuyasha's eyes grew dark and his tone serious as he said "I've got a score to settle."

The sun was just touching the tips of the mountains as they approached the main doors of the mansion on the hill. Inuyasha didn't bother calling out or announcing his presence beyond smashing the sliding wood doors to splinters, but no one came to investigate. Kagome followed him down a dark hallway lit only by tiny lamps which were few and far between. She could tell there were people in the mansion, but they seemed to be avoiding the trespassers. Doors clicked shut at their approach, and whispers followed them down the halls. Kagome would have asked where they were headed, but Inuyasha didn't seem to be in a mood to talk. He held the transformed Tetsusaiga in his clenched hand, eyes stony as he followed a scent she couldn't pick up.

Finally they reached the end of a long, wide hallway, and stopped before a large door. Inuyasha stared at it for a long moment, until a smooth male voice called out from inside "Come in, demon."

With a growl Inuyasha sliced through the wood, the door falling to pieces before him. Kagome peered over his shoulder to see a middle-aged man wearing the old robes of a Lord, kneeling on a mat in front of the far wall. His dark hair was graying slightly and wispy, but as he raised his eyes to meet theirs Kagome noticed a fire in them.

Resting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, she was surprised to find him shaking. A quick glance at his face told her the rest: he was enraged. Something about this man had him angrier than she'd ever seen him before, his fangs bared and neck muscles strained, and for just a moment she could clearly see the demon in him.

"Well well…" said the man, his tone cool as running water, "so the abomination finally finds his way to his wretched mother's home. It's been a long time."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but Kagome could hear him growling under his breath. As for Kagome herself, she was starting to piece together where they were and why they were here, and her stomach dropped at the thought of what Inuyasha was planning to do.

"I wondered what had happened to the bastard-whelp; I admit I had hoped you died during the raid, but then, we never found your body. Only your poor mother's."

In three long strides Inuyasha was before the man, Tetsusaiga's sharp tip pointed right between the man's eyes. Inuyasha was seething as he ground out "I recognize your stench. It was you. _You_ shot my mother that day." He bit back another angry growl, schooling his features back and saying snidely "I had hoped you were still alive – 'cause then I could have the pleasure of killing you myself!"

"Inuyasha, no!"

Racing across the room, Kagome grabbed a handful of red fabric, peering up into his face and pleading "Inuyasha, you can't kill him! Please, don't do this!"

His eyes flashed as he looked back at her, his body still trained on the man beneath his sword.

"Kagome, you don't understand. This is something I have to do."

Her eyes watered as she shot back "Of course I understand, but I can't just sit back and let you _kill_ a man!"

He turned an angry face on her, biting out "This man _murdered_ my _mother_ , Kagome."

"So now you're going to become a murderer too?"

"He deserves to die!"

"Those villagers said the same thing about you! That doesn't make it right!"

"Like HELL it doesn't-"

Their arguing was abruptly cut off at the rising laugh from the man before them, and both turned a glare on him as he said mockingly "So, the mongrel has found himself a _bitch_ , has he? And here I thought Izayoi was the only one foolish enough to involve herself with _dogs_."

Kagome gaped in shock, and he only laughed again at her look. His laughter died, though his smile remained, as Inuyasha shoved Tetsusaiga under his chin, the point barely nicking the flesh but presenting an obvious warning.

"I would shut up if I were you old man. You're only still breathing because this girl won't let me kill you, and you're not doing yourself any favors by insulting her."

The older man's smile fell and his eyes turned serious again as he said calmly "So kill me. There's nothing for me here anymore. The clan has long been disbanded, our once proud lineage sullied by your disgraceful birth. I leave nothing behind worth caring about. Besides… I always figured you'd come seeking revenge one day. Isn't that usually the way of things?"

Inuyasha glared down at the man, his fire put out by the other man's complacent demeanor. He felt a tug at his shirt and heard Kagome whisper to him "You're better than this Inuyasha. You're better than _him_. Don't stoop to his level."

Was he though? Ever since the night his mother had died, he'd wanted revenge. As he'd sat in that cage, demons mocking his heritage, he'd thought of revenge. When he'd been freed and given open air and a weapon, he'd _planned_ on revenge.

But did he really need it? Would it really solve anything? It wouldn't bring mother back, and it wouldn't take away the pain of not having her around. It wouldn't erase the memories of watching her die; of _leaving_ her to die.

But there was something – no, someone that he did need, someone that softened those memories, that made him think fondly of his mother instead of bitterly. Someone that let him know he could forgive himself for leaving his mother, because he would never leave someone like that ever again.

And with a start he realized she was right.

He _was_ better than this man.

Because he had Kagome.

Somehow knowing that he, a miserable, parent-less, filthy half-breed, was in a better place than this human who had once had a whole clan at his beck and call gave Inuyasha the strength to sheath his sword and hold his head high, saying dismissively "You know what? If you really wanna die so badly, I think I'll just let you live and suffer."

Looking over briefly, he caught the relieved smile on Kagome's face, which prompted a small smile of his own.

They both missed the sinister smile of the man still kneeling on the floor.

"Wrong choice, half-breed."

At those words a foot-army of men in old samurai armor rushed into the room, quickly incapacitating both the human and the half-demon.

Inuyasha fought back, cursing himself for not having smelled them approach, and with a sinking feeling of realization deep in his stomach, he felt his strength draining away.

'No, no, no, NO! Not now!'

They were both bound with strong ropes and carried bodily down another hallway before exiting the mansion and being thrown into a small store-room made of heavy wooden beams, the guards calling out boldly "Lord Takemaru has given us permission to kill you if you try anything, demons!"

A solid wooden door slid shut over the opening, and Kagome sprung to her feet and rushed toward it, but it was bolted before she could reach it, and her arms were still bound at her sides.

"Inuyasha, give me a hand – If we can get these ropes off, I think we can get out –"

She paused as she received no response and looked back to see the half-demon on the floor, breathing shallowly and cursing under his breath. "… Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her through eyes hazy with pain, and she was by his side in an instant. Despite his condition, he sat up and motioned for her to move closer saying "I'll get your ropes… then you untie mine…."

Slicing the binding with his claws took more effort than it should have, and as she undid his ropes he slumped to the floor, clutching his head in his hands.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong? Your injury is still hurting you?"

He grimaced, hating the worry in her voice, and tried to sound tough as he muttered "S'fine… musta jogged my sore ear or somethin'… it'll be fine…."

Before he knew it she was kneeling beside him, and suddenly her hands were on his shoulders as she dragged his head onto her lap. She turned him slightly so that his rapidly warming cheek lay against her legs and his red face (thankfully) faced away from her, and with the gentlest of touches she began to massage his hurt ear.

His first thought was to protest, but she was so careful with her fingers, and her touch was so light and calming, that he couldn't help but let her continue. She had long since wiped the blood from the wound, and the skin had already stitched itself back together, but it was sensitive to the touch, and the muscles around his ear were tight.

And from the growing ache deeper in his head, he guessed his bones hadn't quite finished mending yet.

Just great. He'd be injured until morning.

Kagome hummed lightly as she tended to his ear with one hand, indulging herself a little and brushing through his long white hair with the other. Inuyasha let her do as she liked, too groggy with pain to care anymore, and too anxious to try and warn her of what was coming.

There was no helping it. He'd seen the last glow of the sun fading behind the horizon right before they'd been thrown in this cell.

She'd find out soon no matter what he did.

Sure enough, there was a light gasp from the girl above him, and he turned his head slightly to see her staring at his hair between her fingers – hair that had turned black. She gasped even more violently as the ear she had been rubbing moved beneath her hand, the furry flap shrinking and changing as skin and bone adjusted until a human ear sat on the side of his face.

Once yellow eyes blinked tiredly up at her, their hue now deep indigo, and Inuyasha gave her a hesitant, fangless smile as he said uncertainly "Uh… surprise?" before his eyes rolled back and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

*Author's Note:

I wanted so badly to keep going, but I need to save _something_ for the next chapter. I have this unofficial goal in my mind to have this story finished by Halloween, but I'm kinda thinkin' that's not gonna happen. Would be cool though! And if you're gonna be sad to see this end, just know there WILL be a sequel. Think of that what you will.

Also, a couple notes for those who care: If there are any major errors, let me know. I try to edit these things as much as I can, but I get impatient and sometimes just kinda… churn them out after editing only a couple times. I do the same things with essays, only I don't really edit those at all. They turn out alright though. But anyways, at some point in the future I may go back and re-edit the story (probably after it's finished) so I'm not gonna worry too much until that point comes. It's fanfiction for crying out loud. I'm not getting paid.

Also also, I've done a ton of art for this chapter and previous ones on my tumblr (my url is the same as my penname) so you can give those a look if you're interested!

And also also also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for those who have reviewed thus far! I'm sorry if I don't respond – I'm not used to getting lots of reviews (my other stories in other fandoms have like... 5… maybe 10) so I don't really know what review etiquette is, but if you've reviewed or faved or followed or even read this far, THANK YOU! Your support keeps me going, and gives me motivation to write! I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story as much as I am! :3

Until next time!


	8. Ch 8: Transformations

~Freak Attraction~

Chapter 8: Transformations

*This chapter does contain some semi-graphic violence and the usual Inuyasha tv-level language. Still within the 'T' rating.

* * *

"Lord Takemaru, Lord Takemaru! The demon emissary has arrived. He wishes to speak with you."

Takemaru glanced up from his tea, the ceramic cup warming his fingers against the chill of the empty mansion. The candles lighting the room were powerless against the frigid air – winter would come quickly and the village was ill-equipped to meet it. It was only a matter of days before snow fell.

Locking eyes with the guard in shabby armor before him, Takemaru said distantly "See him in then" and with a quick bow the man exited the room.

He had barely been gone a moment before an airy voice broke the silence, saying with amusement "My my, I do believe it's colder inside than out! It seems even the winter wind is no match for the bitter moods of the great Lord Takemaru of Setsuna."

Takemaru's lip quirked in the ghost of a smile as he responded tersely "I see your respectful nature has not changed since your last visit, Byakuya."

The moth demon's red lips stretched wide with mirth as he said "Respect is given where it is deserved! You may have caught the half-breed for us, but it should be noted that he did most of the work himself. How considerate of him to walk back into the spider's web when he is at his weakest."

Eyes narrowing, Takemaru said in vicious tones "I trust you demons know how to handle such filth. I would have killed him myself, were it not for our agreement."

"And believe me, no one appreciates your self-control more than Ringmaster Naraku." Byakuya gushed, his expression turning intrigued as he continued in a thoughtful tone "Though really, I wonder that a human such as you could be so cruel as to kill the only offspring of the woman he once professed to love! Of course, it _was_ you who killed that very woman… and her demon lover for that matter. A shame things turned out as they did, really."

Takemaru grit his teeth, his hand reaching for the hilt of the katana at his waist as he said darkly "Do not test me, demon. If you know all that, then you should also know that I despise all your kind, and my cooperation ends with our deal. Your employer would do well to keep such personal information to himself, unless he wants his messengers to be sent back in pieces."

Byakuya's amusement only seemed to increase at the threat as he responded jovially "Ah, but the messenger must know all necessary information if he is to be making any deals. I can assure you though, Lord Takemaru, that your secrets will not leave this room."

* * *

Hesitant fingers hovered over the unconscious dark-haired man on Kagome's lap as she struggled to come to terms with what had happened. Inuyasha had just… _changed_. No warning, no explanations, one minute his hair was dirty white, the next a rusty black. And his ears! Kagome's fingers grazed the shell of one new human ear, finding that they were indeed real, and she almost cringed at the fleshy feel of them. They were supposed to be soft and warm and flickering.

At first glance, he seemed like a completely different person, and Kagome had briefly fought the urge to dump the almost-stranger off her lap. This wasn't her half-demon! But as the minutes ticked by and she looked closer, she began to see him beneath the black hair. His thick, dark eyebrows hadn't changed, and were still scrunched together in his perpetual irritated expression. The structure of his face was a little different now, or maybe it just seemed more crowded by the ears blocking in his features, but his pronounced jaw was just as set and his mouth grimacing as it tended to do.

He was still the same… still Inuyasha… but he seemed to be a different side of Inuyasha – an Inuyasha Kagome had never met. The thought that he hadn't bothered to share this side with her before hurt. Did he still not trust her?

A soft groan broke Kagome from her thoughts, and she jumped as Inuyasha began to stir, his head burrowing softly against her legs, seeking comfort. She held her breath as his eyes fluttered open, blinking against the light of the lantern in the corner. He lay for a moment in silence, brows furrowed, trying to piece his memories together and figure out where he was.

As his memories began to return his eyes widened and then narrowed, and he growled in frustration, the sound very different from his usual canine-like noises. He turned his head slightly then, and his cheeks reddened and eyes shot open as he realized his position. Inuyasha sat up abruptly with a most embarrassed look, but quickly doubled over, clutching his head as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him at the action. Kagome reached out instinctively to steady him, forgetting about her previous discomfort with his new form in her eagerness to help.

As her hands settled on his shoulders, he looked up, meeting her eyes with a very sheepish expression.

Well, at least he was feeling guilty about his little 'surprise'.

"So," Kagome began in a tense voice, sounding very much like an impatient mother, "mind explaining _this_?" She grabbed a forelock of his black hair for emphasis, and he flinched.

"I… uh…." His eyes fell from hers as he fumbled over his words, and she leaned back with folded arms, waiting with raised eyebrows for him to gather his thoughts.

Her impatience sparked his own, and he bit out "Well isn't it obvious? I'm human!"

Kagome's brow creased, and she responded angrily "I can see that Inuyasha, but how? And why? And when were you planning on telling me?"

He turned away with a huff, not keen on telling her anything, and Kagome sighed in defeat, trying a different tactic. "Inuyasha, I was worried about you! I mean… I can't help you if I don't know what's going on!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes childishly, snapping "Yeah well, you weren't supposed to know. You weren't even supposed to be here."

Kagome bristled, lashing out to grip one of his shoulders and turn him to face her as she all but shouted "Don't start that again! Didn't I say I was going to stay with you? What if I hadn't come, hm? You would probably still be on the ground getting beaten by villagers, or you'd be covered in another man's blood and feeling ten times more miserable than you were before."

"Yeah, about that;" Inuyasha began in an irritated voice, "Wasn't it your little 'act of mercy' that got us tied up and locked in a shed? Still think I shouldn't have killed him?"

He was watching her with expectant eyes, daring her to challenge him.

Meeting his gaze, her shoulders fell with a sigh. "Inuyasha… if I hadn't been there… you would have killed him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." His response was quick, but she could see something in his gaze change at the admission. It could have been her imagination, but he looked… ashamed. "I wanted to kill him. I still do… kind of."

Kagome sat back, folding her hands in her lap and watching him carefully, but she didn't dare say a word. It usually took him a while to share his thoughts, so she'd give him his time.

"I… Kagome, it's all I've thought about for years. I mean… I always figured if I _did_ ever break out of that hell-hole of a circus, that I'd get revenge or die trying." He paused, brushing a hand through his bangs, resting his elbow on his knee and leaning against his hand, his body sagging with weariness. "I guess I'm… I'm glad I didn't, after all, but… geez Kagome, what am I supposed to do now?"

The pleading gaze he turned to her wasn't the only thing surprising her; she couldn't believe that her tight-lipped Inuyasha was being so… _open_. So _emotional_! Kagome felt her heart flutter at the depth of the thoughts he was entrusting her with, but she had to wonder if he was really aware of what he was saying, or if his injury was worse than she thought.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright? Is your head still bothering you?"

He stared at her incredulously and shouted "I'm barin' my soul here woman, and you're asking if I've got a head injury?"

She tried not to respond in kind, tempering her frustration and saying calmly "Well do you? I can't think of any other reason why you'd be so willing to share. You haven't exactly been eager to talk about… sensitive topics before, so… what changed?"

"What changed? What the hell didn't?!" He grabbed a lock of hair to emphasize his point, then folded his arms with a huff saying "It's not as if I _want_ to talk about these things, it's just… whenever I turn human, it's like… I've got so much on my mind, and… usually I don't have anyone to share it with."

Kagome paused, recognizing that he was having a rough time, but she couldn't help asking "So do you mean… this has happened before?"

Inuyasha peered at her with a guarded expression, but at her curious gaze his eyes softened, and he sighed in resignation, saying "Yeah, it's a regular thing. Every New Moon my powers disappear and I become human until sunrise. I… think it's a 'half-demon thing', but I'm not sure… never met any others."

Kagome nodded, keeping quiet as she thought over what he had told her. So he lost his supernatural powers for a night each month; that meant he didn't have his strength, or his heightened senses… he probably felt very vulnerable. Thinking about him so weakened, a terrible image struck her of this black-haired human trapped in that old, smelly cage with rusty shackles, and she asked worriedly "but… how did you survive like that in the circus?"

He smiled wryly, and after a moment of thought said softly "Those were my nights off. I was usually half dead from previous fights anyways, and they couldn't risk their prize attraction _actually_ dying. Everyone knew though… and… they had other ways to torment me aside from beating me up."

There was a haunted look in his eyes as they gazed away from her to the wall, and for the first time Kagome realized that it wasn't just his body and his pride that had been hurt during those years he'd been trapped… his spirit had taken the most damage, and she was amazed it hadn't broken. Her eyes stung, and she had to look away for a moment as amazement and sympathy and compassion overwhelmed her.

Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome, concerned over her silence, and his heart clenched as he saw exactly what he had feared: shaking shoulders and watery eyes.

Not even thinking in his emotionally impulsive state, he closed the short distance between them and pulled her into his arms, leaning her against his chest and resting his head atop hers as he said with a bit of panic "Hey, c'mon, don't cry over me! It's okay… all that stuff is in the past! I'm never going back there, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you either."

Sniffling noisily, Kagome nodded softly against him, snuggling into his warmth and ignoring her heated blush. She was a little surprised that even after how close they'd already gotten, she was still so easily flustered by his actions.

He smiled as he felt her calm down and her tears subside, and added reassuringly "Don't worry, tomorrow morning when I have my strength back, this place is gonna be a cinch to break out of! Then we can get back on the road again."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as well at his confident tone, but his words reminded her of something she had forgotten: her home. She hadn't seen her family in so long, and she missed them dearly… but….

"Then what?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard, his arms slackening around her as he said "Whaddaya mean?"

Shifting against him to meet his eyes, Kagome continued in a melancholy tone "When we make it back to my home… what will you do? Where will you go?"

His own eyes fell at that, and he looked away, unable to stand her sad expression and unwilling to let her see how painful the thought was to him. "I guess… I guess I'll go back to Kaede's village. I could probably hide out with her for a while… until I figure out what to do with my life."

"I hope…."

Inuyasha looked expectantly at the sound of Kagome's timid voice, and saw that her cheeks were a rosy pink, her eyes peering at him through downturned lashes. Her voice was hesitant, but she seemed determined to see her thought through as she said "I hope that you stay there long enough… for me to come visit you."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide at her admission, and he didn't respond for a moment. She wanted to… visit him? _Him_? Even after returning to her family, after finally escaping the danger that came with following him… she would actually willingly seek him out again?

Lost for a response, he said in a tone not nearly as harsh as he wanted "S-stupid! Tokyo is hundreds of miles away from the village! H-how would you make a trip like that?"

"I'd find a way."

She wasn't teasing, she wasn't joking, she wasn't just being obstinate; she meant it. Hundreds of miles, alone, with no demonic senses or even a sense of direction, she'd find a way to see him again.

'Stupid human girl… stupid human emotions!' he thought to himself as he gathered her against his chest again, squeezing her harder than he should have but not hard enough to hurt. He thought he could feel, even without his demonic powers, her heartbeat pick up drastically. Or maybe that was just his.

"Kagome… I'm sorry."

Kagome stiffened, not at all expecting an apology. What had he supposedly done?

Before she could ask, she heard him saying softly above her "I… have a confession to make. I didn't… didn't know how to tell you earlier…. I wouldn't have told you at all, but…."

She forgot how to breathe as he blundered on though his 'confession', and Kagome prayed that he would get to the end of it before she passed out or before someone interrupted or before he came to his senses and shut up.

"I never intended to take you home."

Kagome froze again, but this time for an entirely different reason. Her brow twitched involuntarily, and she had to force herself to stay calm and listen to the rest of whatever the hell he had to say.

Sensing her change in mood, Inuyasha rushed on "At the beginning! I mean, I would have if I had to… if you really wanted me to, but… even after just a day… I didn't _want_ to. I didn't want you to go home, because… I knew I would never see you again. And I _needed_ a reason to see you. I… I know I tried to leave you, but I just didn't want you getting hurt because of me… and I figured if I didn't make it away from this place alive, at least you would. But Kagome… if I could have, if I hadn't been so absorbed by revenge, and if you hadn't had a home to return to… Kagome, I would have been happy to wander with you forever."

Kagome released a shaky breath and a whisper of "I-Inuyasha" unable to think of any other response. She couldn't blame him for wanting to be a little selfish – hadn't she been thinking the same things, not wanting to go back to her home if it meant they had to say goodbye? But she'd had no idea he felt the same way, and knowing he _did_ sent her mind reeling.

If he did feel the same… did they really have to say goodbye after all?

Gathering her courage and fighting down the butterflies in her stomach, Kagome ventured "Inuyasha, you… you don't have to leave. Even if you take me home, I don't… I don't _want_ you to leave."

His breath hitched and eyes widened, and he felt that with every word she said, he could feel his courage growing. Maybe he'd feel differently in the morning, when his thoughts were more clouded by pride and self-loathing, but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to reassure this girl that if she would allow it, he wouldn't be going anywhere without her ever again.

"Kagome, I –"

A wooden thud and the abrupt sliding of the door to the shed broke off all thoughts as several guards rushed in, grabbing the two captives and literally tearing them away from each other.

"Inuyasha! INUYASH-MMF!" Kagome struggled against the guards, fighting the grubby hand that was clamped over her mouth.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha struggled as well, but his injury left him even weaker than she – there was nothing he could do to help her. They were dragged out into the open and led to face a very irritated Lord Takemaru. "You should have died Half-breed." he called out mockingly as they approached, "Where you're going, you'll wish you had."

Inuyasha mustered the strength to lift his aching head and glare daggers at Takemaru, who paled at the sight of him. For a moment Inuyasha wondered at the man's sudden change in attitude, but a single word from the lord cleared his confusion: "Izayoi…."

Inuyasha barely had the energy to smirk, but he managed. So, his human looks reminded this wretched man of his mother, huh? The woman he had killed in cold blood? Good. Maybe the bastard would feel some of the pain Inuyasha had felt every day since.

But Takemaru's face wasn't shocked for long before it morphed into pure rage.

"DEMON! You _dare_ to disguise yourself in the image of that disgraceful woman?!"

"I'm not like this by choice Idi- Ahh!" Inuyasha reeled as a fist collided with the injured side of his head, his guard yelling "Oi! Don't talk back to m'lord, scum!"

Inuyasha didn't respond – he couldn't – as stars swam in his vision. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, and by the time he did, he almost missed Takemaru's next words.

"That was a dangerous move boy – one that will cost you your life. I disposed of your miserable mother and wretched father; now for the rest of the tainted family!" With a yell he unsheathed the Katana at his side and rushed forward.

Inuyasha heard Kagome cry out, but his own moment of fear was cut short as Takemaru suddenly stopped with a tremor, shock registering on his face as he looked down to see a bloody hand sticking out of his chest. No one dared move or speak, until a playful voice cut through the silence saying "Now now Lord Takemaru, what did I tell you about trying to kill my runaway act?"

Takemaru could do little more than gurgle as he turned blank eyes over his shoulder to meet the smiling face of Byakuya. "Let me assure you, human lord," the demon crooned, his grin never fading "this is _nothing_ compared to what the Ringmaster would have done to you." And without another word he pulled his hand from the gaping wound, and with a groan Takemaru fell to the ground, convulsing as blood pooled around him.

"Now then!" Byakuya said jovially, wiping his gore-covered hand on a trembling guard beside him, "Let's get going, shall we?"

His question was met with silence though as one prisoner could not speak and the other stood staring at the dying man. Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't look away from the bloody mess that was Takemaru of Setsuna, a hole in his chest just as there had been a hole in his mother's. He hadn't known that this man had also killed his father, and as he watched the human bleed out, he couldn't help but feel satisfied. He was glad he hadn't done it himself, but he wasn't sorry to see the bastard go.

Seeing his audience distracted, Byakuya waved a hand saying dismissively "Oh you needn't worry about him. He was long over-due for an execution. Master Naraku intended to kill him way back when he ordered the attack on your village but –"

"WHAT?"

Byakuya's startled face quickly turned into a delighted grin as he explained to the angry and confused young man "Oh you didn't know? It wasn't just by chance that Takemaru's men found your village that day – Master Naraku needed _some_ kind of distraction to get to the ancient priestess's grave after all."

Despite his lack of Demonic powers, Inuyasha swore he saw red as rage simmered behind his eyes. "That bastard" he ground out, almost unable to speak through his rage " _planned_ the attack? He led those men to the village… let my mother die… tricked me and locked me in a cage for ten years … ALL FOR SOME DAMN BONES?"

Byakuya seemed to be pondering his words for a moment, his finger to his chin in a mockery of thought, and then responded lightly "Why yes! Yes he did."

Inuyasha yelled and charged forward, his guards barely able to restrain him as he fought to get to the smirking moth demon.

"Woah now, I'm only the messenger! I wasn't even there, believe me!" the demon said, his hands raised in a placating gesture before him, but it made no difference to the half-demon-turned-human.

Unable to handle the struggling man much longer, one of the guards again punched the side of his head, and Inuyasha's world burst with white at the impact, before it all went black and he slumped in unconsciousness.

"I suppose that's enough fun. Bring them here please if you want to live."

The guards didn't even hesitate as they carried the prisoners after Byakuya, who was approaching a large black carriage pulled by ghostly horses with red eyes.

The hand over Kagome's mouth retreated as her guard moved to get a better hold on her arm, and she wasted no time in shouting "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything! And what are you up to anyways? Where are you taking him?"

The demon sent her an annoyed grimace over his shoulder as he whined "Must you yell? Honestly, I wonder that you ever find time to take a breath with all those questions!"

Kagome growled in a fair imitation of her dog-like friend, yelling even louder "JUST ANSWER ME! What are you going to do with him!?"

Byakuya turned back nonchalantly, but responded calmly "It's really none of your concern, though I don't see why you're so worried; you're going with him after all."

Fear suddenly clouded Kagome's mind, but she had to ask, despite what she knew the answer to her question would be. "And… where is it we're going?"

Opening the back of the carriage, Byakuya stepped aside with a flourish, and to Kagome's horror she saw the iron bars of a cage inside. "Why, back to the circus, of course!"

* * *

The night air was full of excited shouts and exuberant laughs as the demon audience took in the last moments of the show, a lifeless human skeleton jumping this way and that, through hoops and over walls, spinning and crouching at the whims of its hidden puppeteer.

Shippo watched horrified at the edge of the tent, itching to leave but unable to look away as the assemblage of bones danced and leapt seemingly of its own accord. Truly Ringmaster Naraku had no rival with such manipulation. Any excitement Shippo had once found at the prospect of a circus and its grandiose entertainment had been squashed the first night when he witnessed the Ringmaster in action.

As the old skeleton made a final dramatic somersault to land in a dead heap in the dirt floor, Shippo found the strength to turn away and slip under the tent rim, wanting to be gone before he was caught up in the rush of circus-goers leaving the grounds. Ducking around stalls and empty tents, the little fox eventually found his way back to the tent of his new friends, slipping through the hanging flap with a relieved sigh. Kirara bounded forward to meet him with a friendly squeak, and Shippo patted her head affectionately before hopping over to leap onto Miroku's shoulder. The monk looked up from inspecting his Shakujou, the staff long out of use but still well cared for, and turned expectant eyes on the fox-demon.

"What did you find, Shippo?"

Shippo waited until Sango had set down her own weapon and come to sit beside them, listening intently as Shippo said in hushed tones "Kagura's back. She didn't perform tonight though, and I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"That's not surprising" Sango said grimly, "the Ringmaster's not bound to be happy with her after she failed to retrieve the half-demon."

"Inuyasha" Shippo corrected, and Sango smiled and nodded in apology. "Right, Inuyasha."

"Well," the fox continued, "I know for sure she's not around Kohaku anymore. Byakuya's been keeping a close eye on him. He might have caught me spying once or twice, but he didn't say anything. Guess he doesn't understand what kind of threat I really am!" Shippo puffed out his chest in pride, but he deflated as Miroku said with soft concern "Don't underestimate him Shippo; he's more clever than you think. We don't want anything to happen to you, so please, don't let your guard down."

Smiling softly at his new friend's worry over him, Shippo said in more humble tones "I won't! I wouldn't do anything to get you or Sango in trouble either!"

"Shippo," Sango said quickly, her eagerness apparent, "what exactly have Byakuya and Kohaku been up to? I haven't seen either of them in days."

With a quick hop Shippo was on the woman's shoulder and patting her head consolingly. "Don't worry, Kohaku's doing alright. He's still being controlled though, but nothing's happened to him. It's weird though… all he and Byakuya have been doing for days is putting together cages."

All sets of eyes widened in confusion, Miroku asking for all of them "What kind of cages?"

"Well, there's one that's kind of small and all metal, with really, really thick bars" Shippo said, bringing a hand to his chin and scrunching his eyes in his attempt to picture it, "and then there's this big one that's like… well, it looks like a bird cage."

The humans shared glances, unsure of what such a construct could be for but knowing it couldn't be good.

"Master Miroku! Master Miroku!"

The group was shaken from their thoughts as Hachi came running into the tent, doubling over to catch his breath as the group rose to gather around him.

"What news Hachi?" Miroku said brusquely; Shippo's findings had already unsettled the monk, and he had a sinking feeling that the night was only going to get worse.

Taking a deep breath, Hachi looked up at the group and said in a rush "Byakuya returned, and he's brought the half-demon and the human girl with him!"

Gasps and shocked faces met those words, and Shippo was the first to speak as he all but shouted "Where are they now?"

Hachi turned sad eyes to the fox, and his pointy ears drooped as he said hesitantly "You won't like it…."

* * *

Kagome awoke with a groan, hesitant to open her eyes until memories of the previous night flooded her mind and her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly. Her head swam at the sudden movement, but she steadied herself and swept her gaze over her surroundings; and stopped breathing.

She was in a cage. A bird cage.

Wrought-iron bars surrounded her in a circle, too close together for any hope of slipping through, and the top of the cage was high above her and out of reach, the bars coalescing into an imprisoning dome. Kagome took a gasping breath, her body going cold with fear as the walls of her confine seemed to close in around her.

"Kagome?"

At the sound of an earnest, squeaky voice, Kagome whirled, searching the grounds outside the enclosure until she saw the little creature she had never thought she'd see again.

"Oh Shippo!" Dropping to her knees, Kagome reached through the bars towards him. He rushed forward but stopped just short of her reach with a pained expression. "Shippo? What's wrong?"

The little fox looked away, wringing his hands, and with a gasp Kagome saw that the small hands were red and burned. "The-there's a barrier." He said sadly, and understanding shot through Kagome like an arrow. "I can't get close."

Kagome grasped the bars before her, leaning heavily against them, knowing the barrier would not affect her but aching for her little friend who couldn't come near. Her heart broke to see the extent of his burns, and she knew he must have tried more than once to get to her before the pain became too much.

At the thought of such pain, Kagome's thoughts were suddenly turned to Inuyasha, and with a gasp she whipped around searching desperately for her injured friend. Looking behind her she saw another cage, and although the early morning light was still weak, she was able to make out a mass of black hair and limbs sprawled on its floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed to the edge of her birdcage, but was much too far to reach him. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

"He's been out for hours, ever since you got here." Shippo said sadly, his hands rubbing distractedly again, and Kagome's heart lurched at the realization that not all of the burns were from _her_ cage. "W-what happened to him Kagome? Where are his powers? His aura?"

Kagome longed to reach out and hug the bushy-tailed child, but could only say reassuringly "Oh Shippo, he'll be alright. He's only like this until the sun comes up, and then he'll be back to normal. E-everything will be fine, you'll see."

As if on cue, a white lining lit up the edge of the far mountains, and Kagome sighed heavily in relief as the sun crested the horizon and Inuyasha's hair began to lighten. She could feel his aura returning in pulses, until suddenly she felt it in all of her senses, as welcome as any friend she'd ever known.

Inuyasha twitched as feeling came back to him, but he stayed prone on the ground for a moment, basking in the sensation of his demonic powers returning. There was no feeling quite like the morning after a new moon.

But with his returning senses came awareness of his surroundings, and the smells and sounds that met his mind filled him with deeper dread than he'd felt in a very, _very_ long time.

He didn't need to look to confirm what his senses were telling him - that he was back in hell, and she was here too. His heart ached to think of what condition she'd be in, but he had to see – he had to keep her safe. With a groan he lifted his head towards where her scent emanated, and as his vision focused on the dark haired girl, his blood froze.

"Kagome…."

She was trapped just like a 'bird in a cage', the words of the song she'd been trying to escape for weeks ringing in his head at the sight. These demons knew… somehow they must have known about her nightmares. Had they been the cause? Had… had the two of them been followed all along? Inuyasha seethed at the thought. Those demons would pay for this, and pay dearly. When he got out of here….

Finding himself free of shackles, he shot to his feet and lunged at the bars – only to be repelled with a yelp by a stronger barrier than he'd ever encountered. With a growl he reached for the hilt of his sword… and cursed as his hands found only air. A quick inspection revealed not only had they taken his sword, but his mother's coat and leather shirt as well. 'Damn bastards took Kagome's ribbon too….'

At the thought of his human friend, Inuyasha looked up to meet her worried gaze, and both were silent for a moment as they searched the other for injuries.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called softly, her voice wavering, "are you alright?"

"M'fine. The wound healed up with the sun." He gazed steadily into her eyes, unable to look anywhere else. The sight of her in a cage was almost too much for him to take, but he didn't dare take his eyes off her for fear of what the demented circus demons would do to her if he did.

As he stared at her though, he became aware of another scent he recognized, coming from her direction. His mind had barely registered the smell of fox before the red head of Shippo peaked around the bird cage and into his line of sight.

"H-hi Inuyasha… long time no see."

Inuyasha was speechless, overcome at the sight of the innocent kit in the middle of the circus grounds. The black worker's coat on Shippo's back made the half-demon's stomach sink, memories of his own tortured childhood here racing through his mind. Shippo didn't deserve such a life – no one did. How… how could this have happened? With an angry growl Inuyasha slammed a fist into the hard metal bottom of his cage, leaving a sizable dent in the material. He should have known… it seemed that everyone who ever had the misfortune of getting close to him either wound up dead or imprisoned. It would have been better for all of them if they'd never crossed his path. Hell, it probably would have been better if he'd never even been born.

His self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by another scent on the air, and in a voice that left no room for argument he said under his breath "Shippo, get out of here. Now."

For a moment the fox-demon looked about to protest, but his own nose twitched at the scent and his eyes flew wide. With a heavy nod of his little head he was off, and Inuyasha would have sighed in relief were it not for a deep and disconcerting chuckle which quickly erased all else from his mind.

"So, you've finally awoken."

Inuyasha growled low and menacingly, that arrogant tone all too familiar to him. Kagome glanced around in puzzlement at the new voice, her eyes eventually landing on the figure of a man, a coat of white fur over his western-styled clothes and a baboon mask covering his eyes. The half of his face not hidden by the ghastly pelt was lit up in a smirk, and the sight had Kagome shivering uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha, so nice of you to join our troupe again."

"Go to hell Naraku." he snarled, crouching low into a defensive stance, ready to pounce at a moment's notice despite the metal bars.

"Such ingratitude. I've saved you from your own family twice now, and that's how you show your appreciation?"

"Come over here and say that, ya lousy coward! I'll tear your damn head off, mask and all!"

Despite the colorful threats, Naraku only laughed, walking resolutely past the snarling half-demon to stand before the bird-cage. "I must say, you did a fine job protecting my new star attraction."

The empty eyes of the baboon-mask were staring straight at her, and Kagome couldn't be sure to which 'attraction' he was referring. A chill ran up her spine as his smirk widened and in a tuneless voice he recited "Kagome, Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage."

Her eyes widened in fear and her whole body shook as she shrunk back against the opposite metal wall, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from this man as possible. His words brought the ghostly singing back to the forefront of her mind, and the chanting was insistent, urgent as it cried to her "Kagome, Kagome."

Seeing the girl so overcome with terror, Inuyasha kicked the bars of his cage, ignoring the painful jolt it gave him as he shouted out "Naraku! Leave her alone! She's just a human."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, halfbreed." Naraku sneered, not bothering to turn his attention away from the cowering woman "I believe we all witnessed what power she really possesses. Although, it's not really _her_ power: just a fortunate side-effect of reincarnation."

Hearing this spiteful man talk as if he knew her, Kagome's fear began to fade and she sputtered an angry "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?" Naraku responded in amusement, smiling widely under his baboon-covering, "That spiritual power of yours is tied to your soul, but that soul is not yours to begin with. It belonged, and still does belong, to the Priestess Kikyo."

'Kikyo… the priestess whose spirit protected Kaede's village… the shrine where the bones went missing!'

"What do you know of Kikyo?"

Both Kagome and Naraku turned in surprise to Inuyasha at the dangerous tone in his voice. Naraku recovered quickly however, and his tone was dark as he responded "More than you, halfbreed. You see… I've met her. We have a rather… intimate connection."

With a flick of his wrist, Naraku waved his hand toward Kagome, and she suddenly cried out as she felt herself being pulled across the cage towards him.

"BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

His cries fell on deaf ears, and Kagome was helpless against the pull of the invisible strings tugging at her body. With a startled yell she was slammed against the bars with enough force to bruise, and her eyes which had been shut tight in pain shot open again at the feel of cold fingers grasping her chin. The blue-gray baboon mask was inches from her face, and she could hear Inuyasha yelling and swearing in the background, but she was unable to look away.

The hand not holding her face rose to pull up the mask, and Kagome recoiled at the blood-red eyes staring back at her. Naraku grinned, his face a twisted mockery of pleasure as he said softly "You look just like her you know… just as I remember. She no longer has physical form, but such things are easily remedied. You're nothing but a borrowed soul in a counterfeit body." He smirked, delighting in the cold shivers wracking the young girl's frame as he studied her face. "Just like Kikyo." One of the fingers against Kagome's chin flexed, stroking her skin, and a wave of nausea swept over her.

Inuyasha was beyond livid.

"Get your _filthy_ hands OFF HER you DAMN APE! I'LL TEAR YOUR ARMS OUT; I'LL RIP OFF EVERY LAST FINGER IF YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

Naraku spared the half-demon a cold glance, saying contemptuously "You think you are a match for me? You're nothing but a mongrel. I've had you in my power for ten years, and yet you still seek to challenge me?" He stepped away from the bird-cage, and Inuyasha had to hide his sigh of relief as Kagome fell back to the floor, backing herself against the bars farthest from the dark-haired man.

Seeing Kagome temporarily out of harm's way, Inuyasha let his cocky attitude seep in as he said "You _should_ be afraid of me. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve that you ain't seen."

"Tricks? You wouldn't be referring to _this_ , now would you?" With a shrill scrape the rusty blade of Tetsusaiga was pulled from beneath the Ringmaster's fur robe, and Inuyasha paled.

'Why that… how did he… of course he would… dammit all!' The sight of his father's fang in the hands of the demented demon set Inuyasha's blood boiling, but he knew better than to react; there was still a chance Naraku didn't know of its hidden powers….

"I tire of the slayer-boy's disobedience, but I admit, he does come in handy at times. Were it not for his failure and Kagura's meddling, I wouldn't have found out about your little 'trick'. Perhaps I would even have let you keep the rusty thing. But after what the boy shared, I'm afraid I can't let you have this back."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. So… the kid had seen the sword transform? It figured… that was just the way his luck went. "That sword ain't gonna work for you", he called out boldly, hoping to at least get the other man to put it down. If in the off chance his luck changed, perhaps Shippo could track down the discarded sword later and get it back to him… and then he'd tear this place apart.

Naraku glanced up from examining the sword to meet Inuyasha's hard gaze, and suddenly his expression turned smug. "Well, I suppose then if I can't use it… no one else should have it either."

Raising the sword across himself, he grabbed the dull metal in one hand and the hilt in the other, his aura wafting about him in swirls of deep indigo as his captive audience looked on in silence. His gaze never wavered from the half-demon's, and Inuyasha couldn't look away as the red-eyed man's demonic power overcame his father's sword.

For a moment it seemed that nothing would happen; Naraku was struggling, and the sword was unchanged. Inuyasha smirked at seeing the haughty man's plan fail, but with a sudden burst of power Naraku's smirk became wild, and then the air was filled with the sharp snap of metal as Tetsusaiga broke in half.

The silence that followed the crack was deafening, both Kagome and Inuyasha petrified at the sight of their last hope, shattered. As the broken scraps of metal hit the hard dirt at Naraku's feet, Inuyasha felt something inside him snap as well, and rage like he had never known boiled in his veins. That bastard… that smug, _smirking bastard_! He dare think himself stronger than his father's fang? Stronger than himself? The demon would die – Inuyasha didn't even need his sword to do it. He'd take pleasure in gutting the man and ripping out his shriveled heart. His claws flexed, and he could almost smell the blood in the air

He was breathing hard, eager to tear into something, uncaring about the world around him, wanting only to kill.

And then he heard Kagome scream.

She was up against the bars again, held fast by the demonic spider webs of the Ringmaster, and Inuyasha's blood burned hotter than before.

"Your feeble power doesn't interest me in the least, half-demon. But this woman…" he reached a hand through the bars to grasp her neck, and her breath came out in a hiss as he squeezed, "she has powers that trace all the way back to the legendary Midoriko. Those powers were reincarnated into Kikyo, and now…" he paused, squeezing Kagome's neck until her eyes opened in a glare, "they've been reborn in you."

At the intensity in his gaze, Kagome shut her watery eyes tight, tears leaking at the edges as she fought for breath. Even with her own eyes closed, she could still see the unearthly red of his. An animalistic snarling met her ears, and she recognized the sound as Inuyasha. His earlier yells had been full of rage and hate, but the noises he made now… if death had a sound, she was surely hearing it.

With a scoff Naraku's grip loosened and he removed his hand, though he did not free Kagome from his webs. "So weak… I would have thought a reincarnation of Kikyo would be stronger, but it seems I was mistaken. All in good time though. Once I have trained you… broken you… then Kikyo's powers will be free for me to do with as I will."

Gasping for air, Kagome glared at the black-haired man, wanting to give him a piece of her mind but knowing she couldn't even speak.

"What do you say, Inuyasha?" Naraku called tauntingly to the still growling man, waving his hands again and pulling at the near-invisible strings attached to the girl, "Shall I break her body first?" He flicked his wrist and Kagome choked out a cry as her foot was snapped far in the wrong direction, her ankle breaking and pain searing up her leg. She could hear the half-demon's growls increase in intensity.

"Or should I start with her spirit?" Kagome was little more than a helpless bystander as her arms lifted of their own accord and reached out through the bars – reaching for Naraku. She shook violently as her body pulled one way and her mind pulled desperately in the other direction, but no matter how hard she fought she just kept reaching further. Naraku didn't even have to move as her arms began to wrap around his neck.

The Ringmaster's concentration fell and so did his controlling webs as a roar broke the morning stillness, a flash of light almost blinding Kagome as she stumbled away from the dark puppeteer, unexpectedly freed. Another flash and a throaty roar drew her attention to Inuyasha's cage, and her eyes watered at the sight of his maddened expression as he threw himself against his barrier. Welts were appearing on his tanned skin with each contact, and Kagome could smell the burning flesh as he continued to heedlessly throw himself at the confines of his cage.

She tried to call out to him, but her voice came as little more than a whisper, her mind begging him to stop but her body unable to move.

He was bleeding now – she could see it, smell it cauterizing, and she found her voice, strained and hoarse though it was.

"Inuyasha, STOP! _Please_!" But it was no use, and though she could see his strength faltering, he didn't stop, until with one last burst of strength he swiped his claws at the bars and was repelled onto the floor, where he lay motionless.

Kagome wanted to scream, cry, do anything, but she could only stare at the smoking heap of charred skin and white hair stained with blood.

"Hmph. What a parasite."

Her emotions already a whirl around her, those hateful words from that horrible man were her boiling point, and as she turned to face him she could feel power pulsing within her. For a moment he met her gaze with mild confusion, but he had little time to react as she lifted her hands and willed her spiritual powers against him. A burst of bright pink light sped toward him, knocking the Ringmaster off his feet and sending him several feet back to land prone in the dirt.

For a moment he didn't move, eyes unseeing, but all too soon he stirred and sat up grimacing and clenching his head. Pulling his hand away, he stared in surprise at the warm wet blood on his fingers, and as his eyes rose to meet Kagome's glare, he smirked in satisfaction.

'Just what I wanted' his expression seemed to say, but Kagome wouldn't let him say it out loud. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of having his way with her powers. She'd put an end to this man, she'd get out of here, and she'd save Inuyasha once again… 'oh Inuyasha!'

She couldn't bring herself to look at him yet, too afraid of seeing a lifeless corpse, but a welcome shiver ran through her as suddenly she could feel his aura pulsing back to life. A smile lit up her face, and she couldn't keep from gasping his name as she looked to see him lifting himself into a crouch, the black and red marks across his skin already fading.

He was okay! He was alive!

He was staring at her with blood-red eyes.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think.

Seeing her attention so drawn, Naraku followed her gaze to the halfbreed's cage; and what he saw put a smirk right back on his face.

"Hm. How interesting."

Kagome tuned out the Ringmaster as she struggled to understand the change that had come over her half-demon. The glowing red of his eyes was offset by pupils of coldest blue, and the jagged lavender stripes on his cheeks reminded her of his demon brother. But Sesshomaru was _full_ -demon, Inuyasha only half. He couldn't… he couldn't become _more_ demon, could he?

But he had changed just the night before, hadn't he? The physical differences brought by the new moon were physically more jarring than this, but even as a human he was still Inuyasha. This new transformation though… it wasn't just his face that looked different. He _felt_ different. Just what had happened to him?

Inuyasha was still watching her, but there was no recognition in his altered features; just a calculating, predatory stare.

"Quite a change, isn't it human girl? It's his demon blood. Poor wretch, it seems to have completely taken over his human heart."

Kagome turned sharply at the almost giddy way in which Naraku imparted the information.

"What did you do to him?" She rasped, hating to waste words with this man she had quickly come to despise, but desperate to know what was going on with Inuyasha.

"Truly young woman, this was not my intention… though I must say, I quite like this turn of events." He smiled broadly and said in amusement "His human heart couldn't take the strain of his injured body, so his demonic blood took over. Too bad for you, his human heart has likely died." He looked at her with steady eyes, and his smile became a sneer. "Hmm, all those tears over someone who wouldn't know you from dog-meat. How tragic."

Kagome hadn't realized she was crying, but it didn't matter. She needed to save him. His human heart couldn't be dead. He had turned into a human and been back to himself by morning; he would return from this too. And she would do whatever it took to get him back.

Staring once more into the red and blue eyes of her friend who was watching her every move with unnerving intensity, Kagome spoke up despite her aching throat. "Release him now."

"And if I don't?"

She didn't bother to respond with words, the light of her spiritual energy swirling about her and doing the talking instead.

Naraku was unfazed. He laughed scornfully, biting out "You're a fool. You don't even know how to use that power you're throwing around so blindly, and still you try to threaten me! So you want me to let him go? To let you both go? The moment I set him free, he'll kill you on sight. You're nothing more than a meal to him now."

'It can't be…' she thought, but the look in Inuyasha's demonic gaze did nothing to negate the Ringmaster's words. "Inuyasha… "she called out softly, and though it was clear that the dog-demon heard her, he made no sign of recognizing her voice, or even his name. "Inuyasha, please… say something." He stayed silent, his posture antsy as he alternately crouched and stood, flicking the barrier with his claws as if testing it for weaknesses.

"What's more, if you use such power around the halfbreed, who knows what could happen! Untrained as you are, you'll most likely kill him. Spiritual powers and demons don't tend to mix. What a fitting end that would make though." He laughed, and Kagome found she had never hated a sound more.

"However…" Naraku continued in a calm yet pleased tone, "if you'll cooperate, little bird" she sent him a fiery glare at the name, and he smirked in reply "I may just let him live. Defy me, and I'll grant your request and let him go so he can tear you apart with his own hands."

'So, that's how it's going to be…' Kagome thought, looking back at her dear Inuyasha, now stalking back and forth in his prison, claws flexing and eyes void of emotion. 'I could fight my way out if I wanted to, but he'd kill Inuyasha. And if I try to free Inuyasha, _he'll_ kill _me_. It's just another cage, and this time I've trapped myself.'

It didn't matter though – she wouldn't leave him here like this, in this lost state, not knowing who he was or who _she_ was. She'd come too far to abandon him now. Whether he was human or demon or half of each didn't change things. She'd meant it when she said she'd stay by his side.

Her voice was steady and her eyes free of tears as she said resolutely, never breaking eye contact with the fire and ice of the dog-man's stare "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

*Author's Note:

This (very difficult and time-consuming) chapter of FA is dedicated to all of the amazing people who have reviewed or favorited or followed or even simply read this far, and to the wonderful people on tumblr who keep encouraging me and supporting me and leaving such nice comments on my art and writing. I love this little story of mine and am still amazed that others love it too, but it's definitely not easy to write, and every bit of encouragement from you lovely people gives me the boost I need to keep writing and keep drawing and keep planning! So thank you all for being so sweet and amazing!

And also... this chapter marks the end of Act I. We're entering Act II now, which means the home stretch, which means the drama and torment and crap-fest only gets worse. Well I mean before it gets better. :3


	9. Ch 9: Performances and Interludes

~Freak Attraction~

Chapter 9: Performances and Interludes

* * *

There weren't many quiet spots in Tokyo anymore. What with the foreigners and carriages and noisy shop-keepers, Grandpa Higurashi had few places of respite left to him outside of the shrine grounds. But even an old man needed a little socializing every now and then, and lucky for him the other old men in town had carved out their own niche in the winding back-streets of the bustling city. Every few days the elderly gentlemen would gather on the wood benches outside a run-down fish stand, sipping sake and sharing tales that stunk more than the tuna hanging on hooks behind them.

"It's gone up to twenty people I tell you, and like as not there're bound to be more missing what don't have family to report they've gone in the first place, if you catch my meaning."

"You're full of it Hiroshi; twenty people can't have disappeared over night! Where're you getting this information? Been speaking to the foreigners again, have you? Remember, you don't speak Dutch _or_ English. You barely speak Japanese!"

The old men's hoarse laughter filled the street, the fish-seller behind them smirking amusedly as well.

"I'm telling you lot, it's true!" Hiroshi cried, tapping his cane onto the loose cobblestones of the street to get their attention again, "My grandson's training with the police, and he's heard tell of complaints from across the city over people what went out one night and never came back."

Daisuke, who'd been harping on old Hiroshi before, simply scoffed, but Yosuke beside him piped up, his voice garbled by a lack of teeth "Me son's been travelling Japan, training see, and he's heard of other cities what's lost groups of people like this."

The group on the bench sobered, knowing Yosuke to be an honest old man, but Daisuke was still unimpressed. "It's all hear-say I tell you – none of you chaps know a single one of these supposed 'missing people'. It's a stunt by the government to cause commotion and get us all riled up!"

"My granddaughter…."

The three arguing old men turned suddenly at the gruff voice of Grandpa Higurashi, who'd been listening to the conversation with a heavy heart and couldn't bear to keep silent longer. "My dear little granddaughter Kagome disappeared like that and has been missing for over a month. So watch your mouth Daisuke, before you stick your foot in it again."

The other men shared matching looks of surprise at the Shrine-keeper's harsh tone. He was always good for stories and well-loved despite his eccentricities, but to hear him sound so serious was something they weren't used to. Cautiously, Daisuke spoke up "Your granddaughter disappeared before this supposed 'group of twenty' did. Besides…" he trailed off, glancing around at the other men who were peering on with interest. He cleared his throat, then boldly said "… wasn't she a runaway?"

Grandpa Higurashi stood up so fast that the others reached out to catch his inevitable fall – but he didn't so much as wobble. There was fire burning in his eyes as he stood proud, if not a little hunched over, and said in no uncertain terms "My granddaughter would never run away from anything."

* * *

The soft click of a latch filled the otherwise empty air of the circus grounds. It was just the time of early morning when birds would be out to greet the sun and search for food, but there were no birds around "The Spider's Web". Holding the ring of keys tightly in her grasp to keep them from jangling, Sango stuffed the now unneeded keys in her sash, helping Kagome to swing the gate of the birdcage open as silently as possible. The circus workers were all asleep, but neither girl wanted to risk testing the supernatural hearing of their captors by being careless.

The cage door swung open just enough for Kagome to slip through, wincing slightly as she stepped down onto her swollen ankle. As soon as Sango had guided the door back into place, Kagome was on her in a tight hug, whispering a heartfelt 'thank you' into the demon-tamer's ear. Sango smiled and patted the younger girl's head, whispering back in amusement "you say that every day".

"And I'll keep on saying it, as long as you and the others are willing to do this. You don't know what this means to me." Releasing the woman she'd known for only a short week, Kagome smiled and held out her hand expectantly. Grinning at her friend's impatience, Sango pulled a shining gold pocket-watch from the folds of her circus coat and placed it in Kagome's palm. "Remember, when both hands –"

"-Are on the six, then my time is up" Kagome finished with a smile, tucking the watch into her blouse. "Don't worry, I always make it back on time."

Sango's gaze turned to concern as she said softly "Just be careful. You're taking more and more risks each time you go, and it's only a matter of time before the Ringmaster finds out."

Whatever response Sango was expecting to see, she was unprepared for the look of defeated serenity that stole over Kagome's features as she replied "Oh Sango… I think he already knows." With shuffling steps Kagome hurried off among the tents, heading to the crates and stands stacked up at the back of the circus compound, leaving a grim-faced Sango to stand guard outside her empty bird-cage.

Kagome caught sight of Shippo's bushy tail as she went, sending him a silent thank you for his surveillance. She made a note to thank Miroku later as well, knowing he was back amongst the worker's tents, ready to cause a distraction if any demon decided to be up and about in the middle of what was their nighttime.

The frosty grass was quickly numbing her feet, but she pressed on, letting the cold distract her from the sharp pain that shot up from her ankle with every step she took. Sango would chide her later for walking so quickly on an injury that was trying to heal, but she really had no choice. She had a mere half an hour before she needed to be back in her birdcage, and would only get another two hours of sleep before Kagura came to start her daily training. The demon-woman was hard-nosed and worked Kagome until she could no longer stand, but all the same, Kagome was grateful that her training was with the wind-demon and not Naraku. The man in the baboon-pelt had not come to harass her for a few days now, and she dreaded the next time he would stop by to check on her progress.

He'd only taunted her with his spider webs so far, not trying as much as he had that first night, but Kagome dreaded that each encounter would bring him closer and closer to a breaking point.

The sound of snarling met Kagome's ears, and all thoughts of Naraku and Kagura vanished as she rounded the corner and stepped out before The Dog-Man's cage. He was already watching her, crouched low and defensively, his lengthened fangs bared and red eyes blazing. Smiling sadly, she took a step forward, and his growling increased in response.

"Hi Inuyasha… did you get any sleep?"

He didn't answer. She hadn't expected him to.

"Me neither" she whispered, taking another step towards him, "It's hard to sleep when you're surrounded by demons who want you dead… but… I guess you already know that."

His snarling had stopped as he saw her limping gait. She obviously posed no immediate threat, but he maintained a steady growl nonetheless.

"I thought I could picture before what it must have been like for you to live in a cage for years, only ever leaving to be forced to fight for your life." She shivered in the thin workers coat draped over her shoulders. It stunk of rot and blood and things she didn't want to imagine, but it was her only guard against the morning chill of winter. They'd taken her outer kimono away. "I never could have imagined this… even now, I'm only getting a taste. How did you do it? How did you survive?"

She met his red eyes without shame, searching deep within them to try and find him; to find her half-demon friend who said the wrong things, who never slowed down, who carried her on his back and let her use him as a pillow each night.

"You know, the demons aren't the only things keeping me up" she said, forcing a grin. She still hadn't found him in those eyes of fire and ice. "It may be a little silly, but it's hard to sleep without you next to me. I… I miss you." There was nothing: no look of surprise, no blushing cheeks, no sputtering at her frankness. He really didn't know who she was.

She took another step forward, and they both tensed. This was as far as she'd gotten yesterday, before her nerve ran out and she froze, talking and keeping her distance before it was time to leave. But that was yesterday – today she was determined to take another step. "I performed again last night." Her foot inched forward, shuffling in the dirt as if afraid to admit it was actually moving. "They threw knives this time, not just rocks. My barrier held up well though! Not a single one hit me. It's a good thing you had me practice so much… back on the road."

He wasn't listening; his eyes were trained on her shuffling foot. She noticed and took a bold step forward, and his red and blue eyes shot to her face. "You should have seen it Inuyasha" she said with a soft smile, "remember the crater I made of that stump? That was nothing compared to the hole I put in the arena last night. You would have been so proud." She had done it – she'd taken another step, and he hadn't gone ballistic. She knew better than to think he trusted her, but it was heartening to know he'd allow the proximity. The circus demons who tended to him didn't dare get this close.

She paused in her one-sided conversation to just watch him, noticing his muscles tensing and claws flexing against the metal floor of the cage. She could feel the ticking of the pocket-watch against her chest, and knew she only had a few more minutes to spend with him.

"I have something for you" she said fervently, reaching into her blouse and producing a long red ribbon. "Shippo found your coat out in the trash, and your leather shirt… and this." She wrapped the ribbon around her hand, her hair ribbon, memories of the morning he'd taken it rushing back to her. "Even though you took it for stupid reasons" she said lightly, her lips tugging up in amusement "I don't mind you keeping it. It's yours now." He was watching in avid interest, his inhuman gaze flickering from her face to the new object in her hands.

Kagome bit her lip as she realized her one extra step today wouldn't be enough. This was probably a really foolish idea – she hadn't even told Shippo about it – but there was no backing out. She was desperate to have him back, and willing to try anything.

Her feet moved suddenly, taking multiple steps without warning, and the caged demon resumed his snarling as he watched her advance. Before she could come to her senses she was right next to the bars, close enough to feel the fiery heat of his aura and see the flakes of dried blood on his hands and face. She'd heard enough gossip about what he did in the ring nowadays to know it wasn't _his_ blood; the demons he fought now never got close enough to see _his_ blood.

Kagome longed to reach out to him, and in her longing brought her hands to grasp the bars before her. He lunged, she jumped – but he glanced off the protective barrier and shuffled back on his hands and feet to glare at her. "It's alright" she whispered, more for herself than for him; her heart was still racing. "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

Letting the ribbon fall from around her hand, she held it up gingerly, dangling it from two fingers as if that would offer any protection. She held it up to the bars for him to see, but he only snarled again and crouched lower, ready to lash out at any moment. Kagome pursed her lips, rallying her courage. She knew what she had to do, and she was willing to do it; she just worried what her friends or the Ringmaster might do if she came to perform that night with a missing hand. But if there was any chance her actions might spark something, any chance at all that it might help bring her half-demon back….

As slowly as possible, Kagome reached between the bars, lowering the ribbon onto the iron floor as it pooled like blood against the metal.

There was a flash of silver, and he struck.

The gasp that tore from Kagome's throat was more from shock than from pain – he had moved too fast for there to be any pain – but her breath kept coming in gasps as her world refocused and she looked down to see Inuyasha's fangs biting firmly into her hand. Her world stopped, her breath caught, and even the ticking of the pocket-watch against her chest seemed to have stilled.

It took her a moment, but finally she noticed he hadn't moved either.

She could feel his fangs piercing her skin, but the pressure around her hand neither lessened nor grew worse. His breath was hot against her icy fingers, and in the quiet that had descended over them, she could hear him taking long, deep breaths. She knew better than to move, but she couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran through her as she realized 'he's sniffing me!' She watched his nostrils flare as he took in the scent of the palm in his mouth and the ribbon brushing his cheek; he even went so far as to dab at the wound he had made with his tongue, tasting her blood, but not in a hungry or animalistic way. Kagome held her breath as she waited to see his reaction, and she didn't fight the smile that came over her face as she watched the blue of his irises flicker gold.

"Oh Inuyasha… I knew you were in there… I just knew it!" His bite lessened slightly, but he didn't drop her hand. His red eyes lifted to meet her stormy ones, and though the gold had vanished, there was something so much more… _human_ in his gaze now. Despite the red and blue and violet stripes across his cheeks, the look he gave her was so imploring that she didn't bother to move her hand away even though she could have. With that one look, she understood: he was lost within himself, and her scent, her proximity, was the only thing keeping him anchored.

A sudden and strong tick against her breast brought her back to reality, and the realization that her time with him was over gave her the incentive to take back her hand. He let her go without protest, but she made sure to drop the ribbon in front of him, easily within his reach. Her heart soared to see him stretch out his dangerous claws to snag the ribbon, pulling it away in a possessive grip. She backed away slowly, unwilling to turn away from him just yet. It only got harder as with every step she took she could almost see the haze of his transformation taking over and his humanity fading. "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha…" she whispered, wishing she had the courage to say the words she really wanted to, and ducked around the crates to go back to her cage.

* * *

"No good, try again."

Kagome dabbed at her sweaty forehead with a dirty sleave, her bangs plastering to her skin as she stood to face Kagura once more. The wind-demon raised her fan, and Kagome barely had time to lift her hands before her face as a barrage of rocks flew at her. The burst of spiritual power she created was not as strong as it had been that morning and only managed to pulverize the first wave of projectiles. She missed the ones coming up behind, and was knocked off her feet.

From her spot on the ground, Kagome closed her eyes against the sun directly above her. Its rays did little to counter the crisp, dry air of the mountains and Kagura's manipulated wind, and she could feel her sweat chilling against her skin. She heard Kagura's frustrated sigh, and her anger flared. 'What's she sighing for?' Kagome growled in her head, 'She's not the one getting beat up!'

"Do it again."

Barely managing to lift her head, Kagome shot the woman a glare, and Kagura glared right back. "Do you think this is a game little girl? You're back in the ring tonight, and believe me, you'll be fighting off more than stones this time."

Leaning up on her elbows, Kagome said in a hoarse voice "I won't be able to fight anything if I can't move. Please… just let me take a break."

"Not until you prove to me you can do this." Kagura's cold tones couldn't cover the determination in her eyes, and not for the first time Kagome wondered why this woman seemed so set on her improvement. "Wouldn't you rather see me dead?" Kagome said sourly as she rose onto shaking feet. Her bandaged, swollen ankle protested under the pressure.

"You're no good to me dead."

With that she sent another fast-flying volley of rocks at the girl, who disintegrated them all in a wave of pink energy. As the dust cleared, Kagome stood firm in her defensive stance, panting and waiting for the next attack. However, Kagura lowered her fan, snapping it shut and tapping it against her shoulder thoughtfully. "I suppose that's good enough for today. Sleep while you can, _if_ you can. I'll be back when it's time for you to go on – you know the drill."

Kagome nodded tiredly as Kagura led her back to her birdcage, not bothering to put up a fight as she climbed up and into the wrought-iron structure. She was getting used to being fatigued and in pain. Neither said a word as they both saw a fluffly tuft of brown slip into the cage as well before the door closed and the lock clicked ominously. A curtain-like covering had been placed over the cage, much like the red silk that used to hang over Inuyasha's cage back when they had first met, and Kagura let the flap of cloth fall into place as she left to work on her own routine.

Despite the sun high overhead, the black curtain over the cage shut out all light and sound from the outside world – but that was alright with Kagome. Turning back to face the darkness, she said happily in a hushed voice "Hiya Shippo."

A burst of blue flame rose up the roof of the cage, hovering far enough down not to singe the fabric cover, and Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to rub affectionately against her cheek. "Hi Kagome! How was your training?"

"Torture, as usual." She said with a huff, plopping down to the floor of the cage and leaning back against the bars. They bit into her back sharply, but she was too worn out to care. "I'm getting stronger I guess, but I don't know how much longer my body can take this! I don't think my ankle will ever be the same…."

Shippo gave her his biggest, saddest eyes, his little lip quivering as he said "I'm sorry Kagome… I wish I could get you out of here myself, but I… I'm not strong enough I guess."

Kagome looked down at him affectionately, her weary arms pulling him into a tight hug against her neck as she said softly "Don't worry – you're being a big help to me just by keeping me company like this! It's more than enough. Besides, you know I can't leave without Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I know" Shippo said sadly. He was quiet for a moment, then said in a shaky voice "What're we gonna do, Kagome? How are we gonna help him? He… he's like a whole other person now! It's like… it's like Inuyasha doesn't even exist anymore!"

Kagome's arms tightened around the kit, but her voice was steady as she said "I know it seems like that Shippo, but believe me, he's in there. We'll get him back." Shippo nodded against her, and with a smile she leaned her head over the top of his auburn hair. The warmth from the fox-fire was making her drowsy, and she was more than ready to catch whatever sleep she could before they threw her into the circus tent.

Just as she was dozing off though, she felt Shippo stiffen, and heard his nose lightly sniffing the air. "Kagome" he whispered, his normally light voice heavy with worry, "your hand… it's bleeding."

Kagome didn't bother moving or opening her eyes as she responded sleepily "It's alright, it doesn't hurt – just a slight ache. I've already changed the bandages."

But Shippo wasn't satisfied. "What happened? Did you get hurt practicing with Kagura? Did someone else do this?"

She hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to reveal the secret of the morning's encounter, but decided that if anyone deserved to know it was Shippo. "I… visited Inuyasha earlier. You know that."

Shippo's gasp made her wince, and as he said indignantly "He hurt you?" Kagome was quick to respond "If he had really wanted to hurt me, I wouldn't have a hand right now. He _stopped_ _himself_ Shippo… He chose _not_ to hurt me."

The little fox calmed immediately, and Kagome let herself settle further against the bars as Shippo made himself comfortable again. Despite the haze of sleep over her mind, Kagome could hear Shippo whispering in wonder to himself "He stopped… he _stopped_ " and happily let those words carry her away into dreams of a dog-eared boy with eyes like the sun.

* * *

It was only a few hours before Kagome was roused from a deep sleep by Shippo's insistent tugging. Her mind was cloudy and her body lethargic, but she got his message – Kagura was coming. Kagome fought against her fatigue, knowing that in only a few minutes she'd be forced to perform. She hadn't been tired like this since her first night in the cage; and this time she'd slept so soundly that not even the chanting song had entered her dreams. She was grateful, but couldn't help worrying that her sleepy mood would put her in serious danger; nodding off for even a second during a 'performance' could mean a knife through her heart. Cringing at what she was about to do, Kagome kicked the heel of her injured foot sharply against the cage-floor – _that_ woke her with a start.

It was just in time too, as Kagura pulled back the cover to unlock the cage-door and let Shippo out. Kagome was about to follow but found Kagura's arm blocking her path.

"They want you in the cage tonight." She said simply, closing the lock and putting the cover back in place.

Despite her unease, Kagome grew hopeful at the prospect of giving her injured foot a rest. It was no accident that Naraku had broken her ankle; it was a precaution to keep her from running. He knew she wouldn't run away from the circus – they had Inuyasha to ensure that – instead it was to keep her from escaping during acts. She'd tried to dodge the rocks and other projectiles at first during training, but quickly found running on a broken ankle was all but impossible. She had passed out the first time she'd attempted it.

The only way to handle her handicapped condition was to stand and fight, and that was just what Naraku wanted. It was defend or die, and Kagome had quickly risen to the challenge. She could produce a barrier at will now, strong enough she discovered to repel even the knives the demons threw at her the night before. She could also produce powerful blasts of spiritual power, but still couldn't control the surge well enough to truly weaponize it. The technique worked well for spectacle's sake, but she caused more collateral damage than anything. With more practice she would likely gain control of it soon, but there was something else holding her back. She could feel her spiritual energy tugging at the confines of her body, wanting to be set free to its fullest, but she could never let herself use that power to the extent that it wished to be used. Naraku's threat of what that power might do to Inuyasha was still clear in her mind, and she wouldn't risk his safety just to give herself an easier time in the ring.

There was a jolt to the cage and Kagome's thoughts cut off as she found herself swaying as the floor beneath her moved. She grabbed the bars behind her for support, slowly sinking to her knees as the cage swung. She closed her eyes, trying to center herself and stave off a nauseous feeling growing in her stomach. Heavy breathing and grunting outside of the covered cage caught her attention, and she managed to crack open an eye to peer through the slit in the cloth. She caught a glimpse of a massive thigh, the sickly purple of its skin informing her that an oni was carrying her cage. Swallowing her nervousness, Kagome slumped back against the bars and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of her powers to drown out the swinging and spinning world around her.

The relative silence that had filled the compound exploded into a cacophony of noise as they entered the circus tent. She strained to hear the announcer Gatenmaru over the yells of the spectators, hoping for any sort of hint about what she would be facing tonight, but it was no use. She couldn't make out one sound from another, and it wasn't as though she could prepare at this point anyways.

The swaying steps of the giant oni suddenly stopped and the cage hit the ground with a jolt, throwing Kagome to the floor. The cover was torn away and Kagome hid her eyes behind dirty sleeves as the blinding lights of the arena burst over her.

Blinking to refocus her vision, Kagome looked about to see the grounds inside the ring were deserted. The oni was gone, and a disquieting hush had fallen over the crowd, as if they were waiting for something she couldn't see. She held her breath, willing herself to be calm. She had survived so far; she would make it through tonight, and by morning this would just be another experience to tell to Inuyasha. At the thought of those demon eyes and the lost look Inuyasha had given her earlier that day, Kagome felt determination welling in her. She needed to see him again. These demons wouldn't keep her from him. Ignoring the silence of the crowd and pushing through the pain in her foot, Kagome stood in her cage, lifting her chin with courage as she'd seen Inuyasha do when he'd faced the centipede.

Murmuring rippled through the crowd, and suddenly Kagome heard a new sound – the harsh beating of wings in the air. A wailing shriek filled the silence, and Kagome jerked her head upwards to see a red-eyed crow diving for her cage. It swerved at the last second and began circling, snapping its long beak at the girl huddled inside. Latching its talons onto the iron rails, it stuck a beak lined with jagged teeth far inside in an attempt to reach the young human girl. Kagome fell against the far side of the cage, just out of range of the deadly bill, but a stabbing pain near her shoulder had her falling forward. She turned to see another crow reaching its head through the bars, and she ducked just in time to avoid being pecked by both at once. One crow managed to tear a piece of her circus coat, the fabric shredding in its jaws, and Kagome swallowed hard at the thought of what those teeth would do to her skin.

The demon crowd erupted into life again as several more bird-shrieks filled the arena, and at least a dozen crows swooped in upon the cage. Kagome reacted instinctively, her powerful burst of spiritual energy blasting a hole in the roof of her enclosure. A few of the birds fell in a smoking heap to the ground, but the others saw their opening and took it. She gasped as they dived collectively for the hole in the cage, and she threw her hands above her, creating a barrier just in time.

The swarm of demon crows were repelled by the barrier but otherwise unharmed, as they once again circled the girl in the broken cage, constantly pecking at and weakening her shield. Kagome felt the barrier shudder with each hit and knew she couldn't keep it stable for much longer. Her spiritual powers would have been enough to finish the demons, but they were everywhere at once. She couldn't hit one without also leaving more holes through which they could attack.

The barrier pulsed as another crow hit it, and Kagome realized she would just have to take her chances. Just as one of the crows passed in front of her she let her barrier drop and aimed her spiritual energy for the demon, blowing it clear across the arena and into the crowd. Talons scraped across her back and with a hissing breath she turned to blast the crow behind her, barely clipping its wing with the poorly aimed shot.

She restored her barrier, but it wasn't holding like it had before, and the crows were getting their beaks and talons through before the purifying energy became too much to handle. Kagome was at a loss, her breath coming in quick, short gasps as her energy failed her. Despair began to creep into her heart as she considered her imminent failure. Would she die here, torn to pieces in the center of the arena? Would Inuyasha ever know what had happened to her? Would he even be able to care?

As her thoughts turned dark, strains of a familiar song began playing in her ears, and in response she felt frustrated tears stinging her eyes.

"Kagome, Kagome… you are no more than a bird in a cage"

She wouldn't let them win. She wouldn't die in this place, with that song in her head and that man in the baboon-pelt gloating over her dead body. Growling in irritation, Kagome dropped her barrier again, letting loose bursts of power at anything that moved. She hit a few of the carrion-crows, but there were too many for her to make a dent, and they were getting wise to her actions.

"Crane and a turtle, gonna slip and fall"

The demon crows were clustering now in their flight, and though they made a larger target, they still moved quicker than Kagome and evaded her shots of spiritual energy with ease. They stayed behind her, pecking at her scratched and bleeding back and quickly flying away before she could turn around.

"Who's behind you now, are they big or small?"

That last line echoed in her mind as she readied her spiritual powers again, and this time she paused at the feel of something. At first the sensation was unfocused, but she realized what she was feeling: demonic auras. She could feel the auras of the crows; and suddenly, she could see them. Every dive, every evasion, every move they made was clear in her mind's eye. She could see them behind her, and knew where they were coming from and where they were going to. Her lip quirked in a smirk, sweat trickling down her face as she concentrated on the auras of the crows. She could do this – she could beat them. She would survive.

Kagome saw the crows gathering again to attack; if she turned fast enough, they would not be able to dodge. Seeing them right where she wanted, Kagome turned, her spiritual energy ready to fire, and aimed ahead to where she knew the crows would be. She didn't bother to look; her eyes would only betray her at this point. The shrieks of the carrion-crows built in a crescendo before fizzling into nothing as the pink light washed over them, their ashes exploding in the air around the cage.

Kagome fell to her knees, deaf to the angry shouts of the disappointed spectators, her eyes glued to the cage. It was… intact. There were holes of varying shapes and sizes punched through the wrought-iron from her other attacks, but in the place where her final shot had fired, the bars were untouched. Her mind reeled seeing the dusty remains of the crows beside the cage, but there was no other evidence of the blast. 'What did I do?' she asked herself over and over; the answers evaded her, but she felt in her bones that she would need those answers later on.

As her adrenaline faded, her wounds made themselves known, the scratches and jabs from the birds stinging in the dry air of the tent. Her back throbbed with the depth of some of the marks, and her head throbbed along with it. Her breaths were shallow, her lungs aching from the strain of her fight, and suddenly the fatigue caught up with her. The bars before her were swimming, growing fuzzy, and suddenly they were flying away as her head fell back against the bars and her world went black.

* * *

"I told you Miroku, stay out until I'm finished! Honestly, the girl is in enough pain – she shouldn't have to deal with your perverted ways on top of everything else!"

"I merely came to check on her! Can't I at least offer my well-wishes?"

"Not until she's dressed! Now GET OUT!"

The voices of her circus friends rang loudly in her wakening ears and Kagome cringed at the noise, but a smile quirked her lip regardless. To come back from black nothingness to concerned and friendly voices was a welcome thing, and she couldn't even find it in herself to be mad at Miroku's peeping. She knew his concern was real, even if he did use it to his advantage.

Her smile turned into a hiss though as something cold was applied to her bare back and a stinging sensation ran up her spine. She heard Sango's gasp at her reaction, and suddenly the demon-tamer was before her, peering into her bleary eyes with concern.

"Kagome! You're awake! We were so worried about you…."

Kagome smiled, lifting her face off the sleeping mat she'd been placed on and saying tiredly "I'm alright… I beat them, didn't I?"

Sango's smile was less sure as she responded "Yes, you did, but you lost a lot of blood in the fight, and I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." She brushed a hand carefully over Kagome's head, and the younger girl's smile saddened at the motherly gesture. She'd been avoiding thoughts of her family since her arrival, choosing to focus all her energy on saving her half-demon friend. Now though, tired and injured and finally experiencing real care, Kagome couldn't help wishing she were back in her mother's embrace.

Wishing to share her appreciation with Sango, Kagome tried to raise herself up, but a sharp stab of pain left her gasping and falling back onto the stiff bed. Sango rushed back to her side, clicking her tongue disapprovingly and asserting "You need to stay lying down for a while still. I'm almost done bandaging your cuts, but it'll be a while before they stop bleeding. Some are pretty deep. You're lucky the Ringmaster needs you to perform again, otherwise he would let you die like he lets the demons."

Kagome shuddered, not at all from the pain as she asked tentatively "Has he… has he been here?"

"No, thankfully" Sango replied with relief "but he had Kohaku bring you to us after your performance. With all the blood you were covered in, I'd guess he didn't trust any demons to handle you."

"I wish I knew what he needed me for so badly… he sure has gone to a lot of trouble…" Kagome mused.

"I wouldn't worry about it" Sango said quickly, resuming her bandaging, "Whatever it is, it's nothing good. Better to enjoy what little freedom you have while you can, and cross that bridge when you get to it. And don't rush your recovery – as long as these wounds need care, he'll let you stay with us."

Kagome smiled gratefully, feeling secure for the first time since Inuyasha's transformation. She was quiet as Sango applied medicinal ointments to the gashes, only wincing slightly as the older girl helped her sit up to wrap the bandages across her back. In the silence that filled the small tent, Kagome found her mind filling quickly with thoughts and questions, though she hesitated to bring them up. She knew how her friend would react, but she couldn't rest until she had tried.

As the demon-tamer finished the bandages and helped her back onto her stomach, Kagome spoke up. "Sango? What… what time is it?"

Sango paused at the odd question, but reached into her shirt to glance at the pocket-watch she kept hidden away. She had told Kagome early on that it had been a gift from her father – something he had received from a foreign client – and at the sad look accompanying the story, the schoolgirl had not questioned further. She had made sure to handle the watch carefully every time it was leant to her, and even now felt somewhat guilty for asking Sango to pull out such a keep-sake on silly request.

"It's around three in the morning" she responded casually, though her fingers carefully tucked the watch back under her clothing, "You've been out for several hours – the show's been over for a while now." For a moment she seemed to think nothing of the question as she tidied her medical supplies, but then her eyes widened and she turned to look at Kagome suspiciously. "Why?"

At Kagome's sheepish gaze, Sango sighed. "Kagome, no. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is definitely no. Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be right now? You may have been able to get close to Inuyasha before, but right now… right now you're like a walking meal for demons like him! One sniff of all that blood, and he'd probably break through that barrier himself to have a good meal!"

Kagome ducked her head, and Sango's attitude softened at the young girl's apparent distress. Walking back to Kagome's side, she once again placed her hand on the schoolgirl's head, gently brushing her hair. "I understand what you're feeling; I've wanted so many times to just go find Kohaku, slip away into the woods and never look back, but… there's a time and a place for everything. That's what Miroku always says, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Kagome giggled softly, and Sango smiled to see her friend's mood brightening. Her voice was gentle as she continued "I know it'll be hard, but give it a few days. He'll still be here, and you'll be in better shape to help him. We're all doing our best to help you two, and we'll keep helping you until we're all free. After all… you've already broken out once."

Kagome turned her head slightly to give Sango a watery smile, and with a soft gaze Sango whispered "I have faith in you" before getting up and slipping outside, giving Kagome time to rest in peace.

But resting was the last thing on Kagome's mind – she'd been resting too long already. There were still a few hours before the time she usually went to see Inuyasha, and she knew that Sango and the others would be returning here to sleep shortly. Glancing about her, she noticed that the flap of their tent was clearly in her line of view – if she was lucky, she'd be able to see the light change outside, alerting her of when morning arrived. From Sango's words, she guessed the group wouldn't bother waking up before it was time to rehearse and would be fast asleep throughout the night, which she planned to use to her advantage. She hoped that Kagura would give her a break as well, which would only lengthen her window of opportunity.

Laying prone on the thin bed under the small tent, Kagome let her eyes drift closed and her aura expand as she felt around for Inuyasha's presence. She sensed him suddenly, and smiled to know he wasn't too far away. From the lack of interfering auras, it seemed they were both separated from the demon workers, which would make her plans much easier.

Her conscious nagged at her for lying to Sango, but she didn't know what else to do. Her friend was right – there was a time and place for everything. What her friend didn't understand was that the time was _now_ , the place at Inuyasha's cage. She was confident her blood wouldn't set him off – it hadn't the day before – and she feared that waiting for too long would only make his condition worse. His demon blood wasn't fading as she had at one point hoped it would; it only seemed to take stronger hold the longer he was left to himself, and she wouldn't allow for that. If her being beside him gave him relief from his demonic-self for even a few moments, then those were precious moments she would gladly give him.

And if Kagome were being perfectly honest with herself, it wasn't just for his sake. He was her life-line in this circus as much as she was his, and with all that she had just been through, she needed him more than ever. She wished he could talk to her, sit with her; even yelling at her would be welcome at this point, but for now she'd be happy just to be by his side.

* * *

*Author's Note:

I wanted to add more to this part, but this seemed like a good place to pause (whether you agree or not :P I needed to do it for the sake of the next chapter)

Sorry this chapter took me forever - it was difficult because it's a slower chapter, plot-wise, but the slight pause in the action will make more sense when the next chapter comes out. We're getting close to the finish line with this, and a lot is going to happen in just a short amount of time. SO hold tight for the impending finish, and hold out hope for me that I finish it by the end of the year like I planned. :3


	10. Ch 10: The Show-Stopper

Freak Attraction

Chapter 10: The Show-Stopper

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, rubbing her eyes and looking around to try and find what had woken her. She had only meant to doze and couldn't be sure how long she'd been asleep, but from the light she could glimpse peaking under the tent flaps, she knew it must be just after dawn. She could make out the sleeping form of Sango across the room on a bed similar to hers, and not far on the floor of the tent was Miroku on a moth-eaten bedroll. Kirara slept between them in her transformed state, with Shippo nestled against her warm fur. At the way they were all huddled together and the feel of extra weight against Kagome's back, she guessed the circus performers had given her their extra blankets, and her heart warmed at the thought.

A sudden pulse of energy swept through her, and Kagome startled, realizing the pulse was what awoke her originally. The feeling was familiar… like the barriers she had learned to make, and her curiosity got the better of her. She lifted herself with a wince and sat up, stopping and waiting to see if her movement had alerted anyone else – no one moved. Gingerly she set her feet on the dusty floor and slowly shifted her weight onto them, testing the strength of her ankle. Deciding she could take the pressure for now, Kagome slipped off of the bed and shuffled softly towards the tent entrance, her injured foot making the faintest of scrapes against the grit.

A rolling purr froze her in place, and she glanced across the room to see Kirara watching her with half-lidded eyes. She held the fire-cat's gaze for a moment, silently pleading for Kirara not to wake the others, but the cat made no other move but to blink slowly and purr more softly. Kagome smiled, nodding at their unspoken agreement and ducked through the opening, happy to know she wouldn't be interrupted.

The moment she stepped outside she felt another pulse of energy, and after a moment to catch her bearings, realized it was coming from the direction of Inuyasha's cage. Her heart raced as her mind conjured all sorts of dark scenarios – had something happened to him? Moving forward as quickly as she could despite the pain and aching in her body, Kagome followed her senses to the source of the pulsing and the center of a strong demonic aura.

Kagome shivered as she finally approached the cluster of crates and boxes surrounding Inuyasha's cage; the frigid air of night was lingering in the early morning, chilling the sweat that had beaded on Kagome's skin from the strain on her ankle. The light linen shirt Sango had given her to wear was no protection at all against the cold, but she had no other choice but to endure it. She couldn't very well ask her friend for a warmer coat when she wasn't even supposed to be outside.

Rounding a corner, Kagome finally saw her caged friend, and her jaw dropped at the sight of him. The chains holding his shackles to the floor had been ripped up and were dangling and scraping against the floor as he reached carefully through the bars towards the ground. The pulses of energy she had felt earlier occurred each time his skin came into contact with the metal, and though he drew a hissing breath each time, he was undeterred. With each brush against the barrier a red welt appeared on his skin, only to disappear within seconds as his body healed itself, but she could tell the pain was taking its toll from the sweat running down his brow.

"Inuyasha, stop! What are you doing?" She took a few halting steps toward him, and his head shot up to face her, his red eyes surprised. 'He must have been so deep in concentration that he missed my scent.' Immediately he went on the defensive, curling back inside his cage and snarling at her, but she was unfazed. "Why are you hurting yourself?" Her soft, concerned voice took away some of the ferocity in his gaze, but he didn't look at her with any sort of recognition. Kagome sighed wearily, thinking sadly 'Guess we're back to square one.'

Her halting steps as she approached the cage had the same effect as last time: Inuyasha waited patiently, sizing her up, not seeing a threat. As she got closer to him she glanced down at the ground, wondering what had spurred his strange behavior, and her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of a red ribbon pooled in the dead grass. She stumbled forward, falling to her knees to pick it up, never noticing how close she was now to the angry demon. Examining the strip of fabric, she noticed that despite a dusting of dirt it was still relatively clean. There were a few snags and pulls in the weave, no doubt from Inuyasha's unruly claws, and she smiled to think that he must have been holding it for quite a while.

She was still smiling as she looked up towards the cage, but the smile vanished with a gasp and her eyes flew wide as she saw his red and blue eyes peering down at her from right up against the bars. He was sniffing intently, and with a grunt he lifted his arm, reaching slowly through the bars toward her. She sat still as stone, holding her breath as she waited to see what he'd do. No doubt he'd smelt the blood from the cuts on her back, but he wasn't reacting as Sango had feared he would, and that put Kagome at ease. She was slightly concerned by her own lack of fear, and she couldn't help pondering when she had come to trust this half-man so deeply. He could easily reach her at this point, whether to claw her to death or suffocate her, but she knew he wouldn't.

His arm paused just shy of her, his palm open and inviting, and with a start she realized what he wanted – the ribbon! She was only too glad to hand it to him, hoping the gesture meant some of his old-self was surfacing. Just as she was about to place it in his hand however he moved, and she gasped loudly as his long fingers suddenly wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes shot up to meet his, the fiery red and cool blue revealing nothing, but she didn't look away. Inuyasha gently tugged on her arm, and she wordlessly followed, allowing him to ever so slowly pull her hand through the bars and into the cage. With her other hand she grasped the metal, her breathing shaky as she stared into his hypnotic eyes. Her whole arm was in the cage before he finally looked away, gazing at the ribbon she still held before leaning in to take a long whiff. Her heartbeat sped up and her breath caught as she felt his nose, cold and wet like a dogs, gently bumping against her fingers as he sniffed her too.

"Inuyasha…" It was barely more than a whisper, but suddenly his eyes turned to hers again, his irises bright gold instead of teal. "Oh Inuyasha!" she exclaimed dropping the ribbon to lay her palm against the purple stripe adorning his cheek, "You _do_ still remember me!" His eyes closed as he turned slightly to nuzzle into her hand, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh happily as she reached in with her other hand to brush through his matted hair, quickly finding his ear and rubbing it. A rumbling growl followed the action as he pushed his head further against her fingers, and she smiled as a wave of nostalgia swept over her. "Isn't this familiar Inuyasha?" She said softly, "It's just like when we first met, and I found you in a cage. I rubbed your ears then too." Her tone turned morose as his eyes opened to reveal blue and red once again. He may have remembered her, but his reactions to her were more like a house dog greeting its master than a man. "I suppose just remembering isn't enough… what's it going to take to bring you back to me?" He stared at her through the bars, unable to respond, and she sighed heavily, her heart weighed down. "I'll find a way… just hang in there. I'll save you again."

She stayed for a few more minutes, softly petting his ears and gazing into his demon eyes, but as the sun crested the hills she knew it was time to go. Her hands slipped from his hair as she took a step back, and as though he'd been woken from a dream Inuyasha lunged forward, reaching through the bars for her and snarling as the barrier propelled him backwards. His head hung low for a moment as he caught his breath, and when he raised his eyes to hers his pitiful expression made her pause. His ears drooped into his hair as a distinctly canine whine escaped his throat, and it took all of Kagome's will not to rush back to his side.

"I'll be back" she urged, holding her arms around her for warmth – she had forgotten how cold it was. She had felt so warm only moments ago. "Please, be patient. I'll come back as soon as I can." He didn't look anymore mollified though, and she wondered if he could even understand her. In all the time she'd been visiting his cage, he'd never once spoken. Her heart ached to think he might never speak again.

Before she could be taken in by his downtrodden eyes she turned the corner around the boxes, willing her ankle to hold out until she could make it back to Sango's tent. As she cleared the storage boxes, she passed by the black exterior of the circus tent, and her shuffling walk sped up. There was a strange ringing in her ear, and she tried to ignore it, but it persisted and steadily became worse. It was no longer just a tuneless hum, but the soft humming of a voice to music. She cursed her injured foot and hurried away as fast as she could; perhaps if she got away from the circus tent, it would stop. Her ankle was burning and shooting pain up her leg, and before she could clear the structure she found herself suddenly unable to move.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she tried again to move her limbs only to be met with resistance. It wasn't until she noticed a white glint out of the corner of her eye that she began to worry; a woman's voice sang in her head "Kagome, Kagome" and then she heard the Ringmaster's chuckle.

"Now, what have I caught in my web?"

At her panicked jerking against the demon spider webs, Naraku's voice took on a falsely concerned tone as he said "You shouldn't be out here in your condition priestess. You certainly shouldn't struggle like that. It'd be better if you just stayed still."

Kagome cried out as her body was suddenly squeezed in a vice-like grip, more spider-webs wrapping around her to keep her immobile. The cuts along her back and arms stung at the pressure, and from the conflicting warmth and chills she was experiencing along her skin, she guessed the old wounds were bleeding again.

"Such a shame that you force me to take such measures" he said in a low voice uncomfortably close to her ear, "if only you were more cooperative, I might have let you live a little longer."

Though her body was stuck, she was still able to move her head, and turned a fearsome glare at the Ringmaster who stood close beside her. "If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already."

Naraku only laughed at her show of bravery, stepping forward to face her as he said "How clever of you to notice. But you're missing the point – I only need you alive for a little while longer. How long that is depends on whether or not you cooperate. Now… where did you run off to so early in the day?"

Kagome's glare deepened, but she didn't say a word. She knew the wretched man was well aware of where she had spent her morning… and with whom. His grin was full of scorn and malice as he goaded "You really think you can save him, don't you? Pathetic fool. You've been lucky – he may find your scent appealing, but I'm sure he'd like your _taste_ better. You haven't seen him in the arena."

Kagome flinched, but didn't respond. He was baiting her, and she knew it.

"He's merciless" Naraku stated, beginning to circle. Kagome wondered how he managed such free movement with spider webs now surrounding them both. "It's sad really, how soon the matches are over. I have to create several incarnations a night to ensure the performance lasts long enough to please the crowds." Kagome shut her eyes to block out the view of his sinister red eyes watching her face, but she couldn't block out his voice. "He goes right for the throat with most of them, but some of them he takes longer… lets the suffering linger. I think he enjoys those most." She could hear the Ringmaster chuckling, and her aura crackled in anger around her. "Most of the time however he just can't help himself – he _craves blood_. He's never sated." He trailed off, and suddenly she could feel him beside her as he breathed out next to her ear "He's a monster."

Kagome's aura exploded, disintegrating the webs holding her back and creating a shockwave of dirt and debris. Naraku stood beside her, smirking, a purple barrier surrounding him protectively. Her chest was heaving as she fought off her exhaustion, but her eyes held fire as she yelled hoarsely "Don't you _DARE_ call him a monster!"

His smirk fell sharply, and his expression turned to annoyance as he spat out "He's a demon, Priestess, or had you forgotten?" Naraku turned abruptly and began to walk away, saying scornfully over his shoulder "You'll have your reminder soon enough. Until then, sleep well Little Bird, and hope that I don't have need of you soon."

"Wait! Just what… do you…." Her face tensed as her body faltered, and she stumbled as she tried to follow after him. Her head swam, and suddenly she was on the ground, too fatigued even to feel the pain of impact. Her vision grew fuzzy, but she thought she saw a little cream and black cat bounding towards her before her world went dark.

* * *

The days that followed her encounter with the Ringmaster were slow and dismal. She had not been required to perform since the crows, allowing time for her wounds to heal and broken ankle to repair, but instead of feeling relieved Kagome felt even more on edge. She knew Naraku wasn't actually concerned about her well-being, and she found her hours bed-ridden in her friend's tent filled with theorizing over what he could possibly have in store for her. None of her ideas were encouraging.

Sometimes Shippo would keep her company, or Sango, and even Miroku would sit with her from time to time and they would discuss deep, philosophical subjects. But her friends were often busy and sometimes purposefully kept away, always leaving Kirara to stand guard over her, and so her mind had ample time to fill with distressing worries and tender thoughts of home. They were painful topics to dwell on, but they were distracting, and that was what Kagome wanted. Anything was better than thinking about Inuyasha.

After she had returned to the tent that morning, slung unconscious over Kirara's back and covered in blood from her reopened wounds, she hadn't been allowed out again. Sango had expressly forbidden it, and the others had agreed that for now it would be for the best. Kagome understood their reasons – Sango worried over her like a sister, and Shippo and Miroku cared for her as well. Even Kirara and Hachi looked out for her, and she was grateful to all of them for their kindness.

And truth be told, Kagome had begun to worry herself. Had she pushed her luck too far with that last visit? Would Naraku have left her alone if she hadn't gone to see Inuyasha so soon? …Was Inuyasha now paying the price for her disobedience? She had forgotten for a moment that the Ringmaster held the half-demon's fate in the palm of his hand, and Kagome would never forgive herself if he died because of her stubbornness.

She missed him though. She missed him badly. She'd only known him for little over a month, but during that time she'd shared everything with him, and felt like she'd come to know him better than she knew anyone. Every time she thought about him, the emptiness she felt at not having him near was almost tangible. She wanted to be beside him, and have him beside her. She could still remember his words from the night they were trapped by Takemaru – the night of the New Moon, and they haunted her. "I would have been happy to wander with you forever", he had said. Sometimes, when there was nothing else to think about and she couldn't keep the thoughts back any longer, she let herself dream of what that might have been like.

* * *

"Can you walk?" Kagome was used to Kagura's curt tones, though she noticed the woman's expression looked a bit grimmer than normal that evening.

A whole week of recovering had passed before Kagura finally came to get her. It was already night and the show had started, and although she hadn't practiced or been given warning, Kagome wasn't surprised.

"No better than usual" Kagome muttered, lifting herself off of her sleeping mat and onto her feet. After a week the scratches and cuts had healed, but her ankle hadn't been faring well. Sango and Miroku had set it as best they could, but they had gotten to it too late, and it didn't quite move like it used to. She guessed it probably never would.

"Wear this" Kagura said, holding out a black Happi Coat with the circus insignia embroidered in cheap thread. Kagome scrunched her nose at the smell of demons and blood; no doubt Naraku had prepared it special just to torment her. There was no use fighting it though, and in the bitter cold of the winter night, she would take whatever cover she could get. Slipping the coat on over her old white blouse, Kagome followed Kagura out of the tent and into the frigid night air. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered not only from the temperature but from a sudden fear; there was something in Kagura's silence and the impromptu nature of the performance that set her on edge, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking towards her own death.

The demon crowd was still cheering and roaring as the two women approached the tent, and they stopped just outside, waiting for the previous act to clear. Pulling a short length of rope from her belt, Kagura bound the girl's wrists lightly – it was just for show, and Kagome was used to it, but something in Kagura's manner made it seem unusual. The Wind Demon turned suddenly to Kagome, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed in a look that bordered on pity. "I would wish you luck out there" Kagura began, and Kagome could only stare blankly at the sentiment "but you're gonna need a miracle." With that she grabbed Kagome's bound wrists and dragged her through the tent opening and into the bright glow of the gas-fires.

"Here she is, our grand finale this evening: The Captured Priestess!" Gatenmaru's excited narration swept through the arena, and Kagome craned her neck to glare up at him, hiding amongst the tent supports. 'I wouldn't mind facing _him_ in the arena someday' she thought sourly, as he continued his announcing. "After a close call with some demon crows, the little caged bird has finally recovered! But will she recover from her next opponent? Will she even make it out _alive_?!"

The crowd erupted in shouts of excitement, evidently knowing something Kagome didn't. Once they reached the center of the ring, Kagura unbound the ropes, her hard gaze unreadable as she hurried away. Kagome's anxiousness increased, and suddenly she felt very vulnerable, despite her powers. She was in perfect range to hear Gatenmaru's quips, and she fought the urge to cover her ears. "Don't forget to place your bets! How long will she last against the monster? Will he go for the throat? Or maybe he'll rip out her pretty heart and eat it! Rumor has it he hasn't had a decent meal all week, and that just might hit the spot!" From the ruckus the demon circus-goers were making, it seemed to Kagome that they would likely kill her before her opponent ever arrived. Just what was she facing tonight?

As she stood in the center of the dirt floor, she began to feel a new aura brushing up against her spiritual energy, different from the hundreds of auras of the crowd. She couldn't decipher what it was but didn't have long to wait, for soon snarling met her ears as a cage on rusty wheels was rolled in behind her. Kagome felt her heart stop, and she didn't know what to feel. Dread, probably. If he was anything like Naraku had said he was during acts, she would be dead in minutes. But despite the Ringmaster's taunts, all she could really feel was relief. 'He's here….'

"Demons, it's the act you've been waiting for: The Halfbreed!"

Kagome turned just in time to see the barrier expand out from his cage, and then the metal burst, flying in all directions as he broke free. Her barrier was already up to protect from the iron shrapnel, and it turned out to be just in time, as Inuyasha collided with her barrier from above in a brilliant array of sparks. He jumped back into the dirt, and Kagome barely caught a glimpse of his bared fangs and bright red eyes before he charged her again. Her barrier shuddered with the impact of his claws, but she willed it stronger, determined to stay alive. He was almost too fast, but she was honed in on his aura, pivoting to and fro to keep up with him, always maintaining a view of his face.

With every attack she caught sight of the feral look on his face, the expression chipping away at her willpower. There was nothing left of the gentle demon who had let her scratch his ears only a week ago. Perhaps it had been too long… perhaps his demon blood had grown stronger in her absence, and had finally taken over his heart. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she courageously held them in. She knew she should have gone to see him, and now it was too late. She couldn't change the past.

Clearing her mind, Kagome concentrated on her barrier. As long as she focused her energy here, perhaps he would wear out, or maybe she'd get lucky and the demons would get bored and call it a draw. At any rate, she wouldn't waste energy firing at him. Hurting him was out of the question.

This wasn't his fault.

But what could she do? Her last performance she had stumbled upon a new use for her powers by shooting through the bars without damaging them to hit her real target. What good would it do her here though? Her only target was Inuyasha, and there was nothing through or around or behind him that would win her the fight, were she to hit it. No… a barrier was her only weapon, and she'd just have to remain strong.

Focusing on her pure energy, she was startled when a dark presence began to seep into her mind like ink; there was a new aura in the arena, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand. Keeping half her attention on the barrier, she searched for the source of the dark feeling, afraid that her captors were growing bored and had decided to sick a new opponent on her. When she found the source however, her mood turned to frustration.

Through her powers she could see Ringmaster Naraku hiding in the shadows on the beams at the roof of the tent, his baboon-mask covering his face. She glowered at him, her attention turning away from her demon attacker, when suddenly an idea struck her. Inuyasha wasn't her target, but maybe the Ringmaster could be! If she were able to destroy him, she'd no longer have to worry about him harming Inuyasha. They could escape! There was no guarantee that destroying Naraku would bring her half-demon back to himself, but it was worth trying! The barrier shuddered around her as Inuyasha lunged again, and her resolve became set.

Barrier shaky but still holding, she turned and raised her hands to the man in the fur pelt, her burst of spiritual power sailing through the protective enchantment without a hitch and exploding around the Ringmaster. She waited with bated breath to see if she had hit him, but as the dust cleared her stomach dropped to see that purple barrier surrounding the man once again.

The demon spectators roared, happy to finally see a bit of action, and Kagome winced at the noise they made. But all thoughts of their clatter washed from her head as a voice she hated rang in her mind. "Nice try, Little Bird." She glanced over her shoulder to see if the Ringmaster was behind her or even above the ring still, but he was nowhere to be seen. His voice sounded again in her ear though, leaving her no time to worry over how it was there. "You've held up longer than expected, but the crowd is growing bored, and frankly, so am I." His tone became mocking as he continued "I warned you before, didn't I? About what would happen if you crossed me? I've reunited you with your beloved mutt, just like I said I would. And now I'll let him rip out your beating heart."

A shudder went through Kagome, and she fell to her knees as dizziness swept over her. She heard Naraku laughing inside her mind as he said with one final taunt "I'll just take what I need, and leave the scraps to the dog."

As suddenly as it had appeared, her dizzy-spell vanished, and she managed to make it to her feet just as Inuyasha leapt into the air for another attack. She held her hands before her to will another barrier… but nothing happened. Her heart caught in her throat as the dog-demon came down on her, and in her shock she fell backwards, his deadly claws missing her chest by inches, her heart beating frantically at its near save. His talons caught her leg in his downward stroke though, and she screamed as they ripped through her green hakama and tore into her skin. She couldn't tell how deep the wounds were, but the searing pain was promptly cutting off all other thought. With what little presence of mind she had left, she willed all of her energy into creating a barrier… and again nothing formed. The usual surge of spiritual power was gone completely, as if her powers had never been there at all. Did… did Naraku take them? Was that what he had meant? How… how was he able to do that? And why would he do it _now_?

In her musings, her attention was drawn away from the dog-man, and as such she didn't notice him pause. He had stalked away with a smirk after finally injuring his prey, and had knelt in the dirt preparing to spring again. But something stopped him. If Kagome had had strength to look, she would have seen him pause and lift a hand to his face. Her blood clung to his claws, and he took a deep whiff, testing the taste of it with his tongue. If she had looked a moment sooner she would have seen his red eyes flash to fire-light yellow, but she looked too late. All she could see as he came at her, crawling swiftly on all fours, was his angry red eyes and snarling face.

Kagome wasn't naturally one to despair. She had had more moments of pain and suffering and anguish in the past month than she'd had through the whole rest of her life, but through it all she had held onto a glimmer of hope. Things would turn out. It would be alright in the end. Inuyasha was with her. She'd be safe with him around. Yet as she watched him approach, she felt her last flame of hope go out as the source of that flame, the one who swore to protect her, came closer with murder in his eyes. Her own eyes closed as hot tears made their way down her cheeks, the fight gone from her as she waited for death at the hands of the man she'd grown to love.

Time seemed to stop as Kagome braced herself for his claws… but as the moments stretched on and nothing happened, she opened her eyes in confusion. Lifting herself slightly onto her elbows, Kagome looked to her feet where Inuyasha sat crouched. His expression looked pained, and there was something insistent in his growls. Kagome heard him sniff the air, his face contorting at the scents he took in, and she held her breath. Perhaps it wasn't too late to hope after all….

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands gripping the dirt, his stance an odd mix of coiling to spring and self-restraint. His bare chest and arms were caked with sweat and dust from the ring, but she could still see his muscles flexing underneath, tensing with each move. What was holding him back?

With a burst of courage Kagome sat up, leaning forward as far as he stinging, bloodied leg would allow. Inuyasha snarled at her, but still refused to move. It was as if he were torn between two desires, and Kagome couldn't be sure what those desires were. His eyes were wide and wild, his fangs bared and nostrils flaring, but despite his predatory actions, he looked almost… confused. Kagome found herself wishing for a way to snap him out of it, as she'd done when he smelled her hand, and then as if a switch was flipped, Kagome understood.

She wasted no time in ridding herself of the black circus coat, tossing it and its stench of demon blood as far away as she could before stretching her hands out to Inuyasha in a peaceful gesture. "Here – smell me. I'm not a demon." Demon-Inuyasha took a quick whiff of the air, and suddenly he was advancing on her on his hands and feet, sniffing as he went. He lingered at her bloody leg before continuing upward, and Kagome felt herself falling backwards in instinctive nervousness at the proximity of his lethal claws and teeth. Before she knew it she was flat in the dirt, Inuyasha's bulk hovering over her as he crouched. Still continuing his investigation, he dipped his head to her chest, his nose lingering where her sweat collected between her breasts. Kagome felt her face heat, but stayed as neutral as possible while his cold nose traveled up her neck. Suddenly his face was above hers, his bright eyes staring down into her darker ones, and Kagome smiled. His irises were gold.

"Inuyasha" she whispered, and his movement stalled. He was breathing hard, and Kagome could tell that he was struggling for control. Her eagerness to get him back brought his words to mind; words she'd been cherishing when it seemed there was nothing left to hope for. "Inuyasha, do you remember what you said?" Hesitantly, Kagome lifted her hand and let it brush the half-demon's arm. As his only response was a slight shudder, she let her hand continue further up. "Remember on the night of the New Moon, when you said you wanted to stay with me?" Laying her hand against his feverish cheek, she lightly brushed his demon markings and brushing away some dirt as she continued "I meant what I said then. I want to stay with you too. No matter what. Even if you were to never come back… even if all I ever saw were _glimpses_ of the real you, that would be worth it… because _you're_ worth it."

He hadn't made any other moves, but his eyes were so focused that she was sure he understood her; and the thought gave her courage. "You're not a freak, you're not a monster; you're something special. Your mother thought so when she gave up everything to have you. Kikyo thought so when she offered you safety in her village. And… I thought so when I first decided to set you free." Her other hand came up to rest on the opposite cheek, and as she looked into his pained eyes, her own gaze filled with fire. "I won't lose you now. I know you're in there. I know you're fighting this… and I know you can win."

His golden eyes trimmed with red grew wide, and he growled loudly. His frame shook and he opened his mouth, and it only took Kagome a moment to realize that his ragged breaths were attempts to form words. "K…..K…." His eyes were like fire as he gazed down at her with a softer expression than she'd seen in weeks as he finally managed to croak "K-Kagome". Her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest as relief and love like she'd never known washed over her, and she couldn't think of words to respond. She quickly decided she didn't need them anyways.

Gripping his face, she pulled him down to meet her lips, her eyes closing in bliss as she kissed him for the first time. He was still growling softly, but at the pressure he was putting against her mouth, she knew better than to worry. Inuyasha was strong; he had fought his way back, and he wouldn't lose control now. Tilting his head slightly to better reach his lips, Kagome smiled into the kiss as she felt his wet nose against her cheek and tasted the salt of grit and sweat clinging to his skin. It was nowhere close to what she'd pictured a first kiss would be, pinned as she was with dirt at her back and blood soaking her leg, but as Inuyasha's hands gripped her shoulders and he returned her kiss with force, she couldn't be bothered to care.

The world around her had ceased to exist the moment he'd said her name, but reality came crashing down on her in a wave as a rumbling over the ground and a deafening clamor in her ears reminded her that she was still in the middle of an arena at a demon circus. As if suddenly aware of his surroundings as well, Inuyasha pulled away from her lips, letting go of her arms and leaning back on his haunches. Kagome's eyes opened to see Inuyasha's old smirk, his eyes white and amber as they were supposed to be, his cheeks free of markings. His name left her throat in a breath, and he smiled as he responded "Kagom-" but her name left off in a choke as suddenly he was gone.

Kagome blinked at the sudden loss of his weight, and looked up just in time to see as he was pulled sharply up to the rafters by thick spider webs wound about his torso. Before she could even think to react she found herself being dragged away through the dirt, webs suddenly wrapped around her arms as well. Her horrified eyes caught one final glimpse of Inuyasha being hung upside down and wrapped in a cocoon from head to foot before she was dragged out of the tent and into the night.

* * *

Shippo shook atop Miroku's shoulder, his tail wrapped around his face as if to hide from the world around him. He held in his tears bravely, but inside he was falling apart. At the announcement of what the Priestess would be facing that night, Miroku had whisked Shippo away the moment their own act was done, confining him to their tent. Sango and Kirara stayed behind to watch and wait, ready to swoop in and save their new friend if needed. They sent Shippo away in case they weren't able to.

Miroku tensed as he heard the little fox sniffling, and with a sigh the monk opened his eyes, deciding meditation wasn't going to do the trick. Reaching carefully for the whimpering kit, Miroku plucked him from his shoulder and held him to his chest. Shippo quickly latched on to the purple fabric of Miroku's robes, burying his face against his friend and trying to be strong. Kagome had told him before that Inuyasha had recognized her and stopped himself from injuring her, but what if this time he didn't stop? What if he hurt her before he realized who she was? And what if she was forced to hurt _him_?

Shippo had been alone for so long, and it seemed a cruel fate to suddenly have the family members he'd only just gained ripped away from him in such a painful way. At least he had Sango and Miroku, but for how long? How long would it be before either of them fell prey to the Ringmaster's tricks, or were finally attacked by man-eating demons? Would he be trapped here for the rest of his life, like Inuyasha?

He shivered again and Miroku tightened his hold, but the sound of running footsteps from outside broke the quiet as they looked up to see Sango burst through the tent flaps, the unconscious form of Kohaku cradled in her arms. Miroku jumped to his feet, Shippo scrambling back to his shoulder as they went to the demon tamer currently catching her breath. "Sango! What happened? How did you get Kohaku?"

Hurrying to one of the bed rolls, Sango gently set her brother down, wiping sweat from her forehead as she gasped out 'K-Kagura! She… she brought him to me!"

"What?!" Miroku's mouth hung open in shock. He knew Kagura had purposefully left the keys to Kagome's cage where Sango would find them, but they had both assumed it was by Naraku's orders since he seemed to be aware of their activities. But Naraku _never_ would have allowed Kohaku to be returned to Sango in one piece; he was collateral. Now… now they could escape. But first "what… what happened to Kagome?" Sango's bright eyes met his, a look of surprise evident on her features, but from what, he wasn't sure. "Is… is she…."

"She's alive" Sango said, the evenness in her voice returning. "But… Naraku's got her."

Shippo gasped, and Miroku's expression went grim. "We've got to find her then, and save her. Then we'll get out of this place for good."

Sango nodded, a small smile on her lips, but after a pause she stood quietly and said "There's one more thing though…."

Before Miroku could question her further, the transformed Kirara entered the tent with Inuyasha sprawled unconscious across her back and trailing spider webs, his claws still flaked with blood but his face devoid of demon markings.

* * *

Kagome struggled against the webs pulling her away, but it was no use as she was dragged through the empty alleys of the circus. Dirt and rocks grated painfully against her back, tearing at her blouse, and she grit her teeth against the pain, knowing it would eventually come to an end.

Energy pulsed around her and she realized she had been dragged outside the barrier of the circus, and although it was dark, the addition of roots and pinecones under her back told her she was inside the forest. Her eyes went wide, wondering why she'd been taken here, so far away from everyone, when suddenly she found herself hoisted up against a tree, the webs sticking her securely to its bark.

The forest which had been pitch-black around her suddenly lit up in eerie purple as the Ringmaster approached, his baboon hood off his face and red eyes shining maliciously. "You never cease to cause trouble, do you?" He approached her, looking her over carefully, sizing her up. "I thought you were weak, but I suppose that was a hasty assumption. Your powers have grown substantially these past few weeks." He smirked, and Kagome forced herself to glare, despite numbness setting into her body from the pain and cold. "I thought your powers alone would be enough for the ceremony, but I was mistaken. I'm lucky you seduced the halfbreed into letting you live – otherwise, where would I be now?"

His tone was without sympathy or remorse, and Kagome struggled to figure out what it was he wanted of her. He had captured her, forced her to fight, pushed her to her limits, and then taken away the power he had been making her develop! And now he was saying he was glad she had lived when he himself had set the board for her to be killed? In desperation she struggled to speak as the webs squeezed her lungs, wheezing out "Why… why'd you do it?"

He didn't answer her at first, staring at her with his eyes dark like dried blood, and then with a smirk, he removed his baboon-fur cloak. A disgusted, horrified gasp caught in Kagome's throat as she saw that the inside of the pelt was lined with bones, sewn into the fabric in the pattern of a human skeleton. He held it up before her, looking down on it proudly as he said in a deep voice "Impressive, isn't it? It's taken me so long to gather all of these, but at last I finally have them all." He looked back at her in amusement, continuing "Here I'd thought spiritual energy would be enough to unleash the _true_ power in these bones, but after so many monks and priests and priestesses failed to measure up, I figured it would take more than just average abilities. When I felt _your_ power, I knew you were more than a mere priestess – these bones sang to me when the reincarnation of their former being was finally so close."

Kagome was silent, her mind working overtime as she finally realized just whose bones those were, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together in her head.

" _Again_ I thought that mere spiritual power would be enough to awaken her; a mistake which almost cost me all my hard work." Kagome fumed to hear this man speak so casually of his grave robbery and multitude of heinous acts, but her focus shifted as he unexpectedly stepped away. In the light put off by the barrier, Kagome could just make out a shallow ditch dug into the ground, just long enough and wide enough to fit a human. Naraku approached the impression and carelessly tossed the hooded cloak over it, the bones stitched into the white pelt looking for all the world like a grave dug up in the snow.

Kagome shook; at this rate, such a grave could be her own.

She heard Naraku speaking off to the side of her "These bones need their _soul_ to live again, and lucky enough, you happen to have the very soul I need." Then, as if he'd heard her unspoken fears and chosen to grant the wish she didn't want, Kagome was ripped from the tree and thrown into the pit of fur and bones.

She struggled to get away, but suddenly the bones beneath and around her glowed brightly, and the chanting of "Kagome Kagome" was louder than it had ever been before. Kagome screamed as it drowned her mind; she felt as though with every verse she lost more control of her body, until she was helpless to do anything but watch as the bones glowed brighter and her eyes filled with light. Everything was so bright, and she wondered briefly if she would go blind. She could just make out the pink swirls of spiritual energy snaking into the air above her, coalescing into a shape… the shape of a human. The bleary outline of a woman took form, and although Kagome could make out the blackness of the woman's long hair and the red of her old-fashioned hakama, she could tell that this person was just an apparition. Unable to use her voice, Kagome called out to the woman in her mind, hoping their shared soul would carry her message.

'Kikyo… please… help me.'

The ghost had her back to her, but Kagome thought she saw the shadowy figure tense. Slowly Kikyo's ghost turned to look down at the helpless girl, and Kagome froze as her eyes met a face that, although sadder and more mature, so closely mirrored her own.

Their eyes locked, Kagome gazing hopefully at the woman's ghost, but Kikyo's expression only grew melancholy as she whispered to Kagome's mind 'I'm sorry' before the last bit of the living girl's soul slipped from her body.

* * *

*Author's Note:

Oh man was this fun to write. Which seems cruel cuz lots of bad stuff happens, but… meh, it was fun nonetheless.

There are probably like… two or three more chapters to go now. Cross your fingers that I get this finished before New Year's… or at least before the new semester starts. :P


	11. Ch 11: A Grave of Bone and Fur

~Freak Attraction~

Chapter 11: A Grave of Bone and Fur

* * *

Waking up felt just as it had for the past couple of weeks. He was all senses; ears listening for danger, nose sniffing for foes, muscles tensing and flexing to test their strength, eyes closed as he took inventory of his surroundings. Beneath him was a bed of some sort, stiff but not the metal of his cage, with an overwhelmingly pleasant smell that he couldn't yet place. He could sense a demon beside him, but it was docile: a cat from the smell, its aura calm, making a contented purring sound. It wasn't a danger to him. There were humans around him too, but they didn't seem to notice he had awoken. Last was a fox demon, who smelled vaguely familiar. His brow furrowed as he inhaled the scent deeper, his mind working overtime to place the musty scent of dirt and embers. Suddenly along with the smell came a name: Shippo. The fox's name was Shippo.

It took a moment for the realization to process, but Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he registered what he had thought. He remembered Shippo! _He was thinking_! He hadn't experienced thoughts like this since the new moon! His mind previously had been filled only with smells and sounds and reactions; if there were enemies, he killed them. If he was hungry, he ate. If he found something pleasant, he kept it close and guarded it fiercely. Only now he had the understanding to back his actions up.

Silently reveling in his newfound presence of mind, Inuyasha focused on deciphering the pleasing smell of the mat beneath him and found his head suddenly filled with his favorite fragrance: Kagome! Turning his face slightly from his position on his stomach, Inuyasha inhaled deeply, trying to read the story the smells were telling him. She had been lying here for what seemed to be days; her scent was deep into the fabric. And there was a faint metallic smell of blood which instantly set Inuyasha on edge. What had happened to make her bleed? Why hadn't he been there to prevent it? His brows creased as he tried to remember what had happened; he had vague recollections of the smells and sights he had catalogued recently, but he couldn't yet place them with events or people.

The humans in the tent were talking, and not having any other answers, he turned his attention to them.

"You mean… he didn't kill her?"

"Well, he injured her alright, but… Miroku, you wouldn't believe it! He stopped and then… he _smelled_ her!"

From the lingering odor of blood he could pick up from his claws, Inuyasha guessed he was the topic of their conversation, and from the familiarity of the blood, Kagome had been his victim. His heart seized in fear for a moment, not remembering why he had attacked her or what had been the outcome, but luckily, the humans kept talking.

"Smelled her? What do you mean?"

"I mean just that! He smelled her – like a dog! He didn't even try attacking or fighting her after she fell, even though her blood was all over him! I thought for sure he'd go after her with how hurt she was, but… it was like her blood made him hold off! He was practically all over her smelling her and then… I almost couldn't believe my eyes, but the girl kissed him!"

The man made a noise between a laugh and a gasp, and the woman he was speaking with continued "I know! And what's even crazier is that it turned him back! His demon markings vanished and his aura went back to normal."

Inuyasha lay in stunned silence as he listened, snippets of memory combining in his mind to paint a picture of the past evening in his head. He remembered now: Kagome had been fighting him in the arena, or rather… he had attacked her, and all she had done was defend. He could see her determined face, feel the sting of her barrier, but… not once had she tried to hurt him. From what he could remember of his own attitude, he had showed her no mercy. He remembered raking his claws through her skin, then the sweet smell of her blood had met his nose and… his reaction had changed. He no longer wanted to tear her apart; he wanted her closer. The lingering smell of demon had made him pause, but then it had vanished and he'd been overcome by her scent as he'd moved in to investigate. She had been familiar, an oasis of calm and comfort, and Inuyasha was eternally grateful that whatever state he'd been in, he had known enough not to kill her.

His heart raced a bit as he remembered the next part: her kiss. What a foolish girl she'd been to do that… a foolish, wonderful, absolutely crazy woman. 'She's so strange…' Inuyasha thought to himself, trying to keep his lips from turning up into a smirk as he remembered how warm her own lips had been, and how roughly they'd pressed against his.

The woman's words cut through his pleasant musings like a knife as she said in a rush "But the ringmaster tore them apart with his webs, and dragged Kagome away. I… I figured Naraku would be preoccupied for a while, so… I cut him down from the webs with Hiraikotsu, and Kirara caught him before he could hit the ground. I don't know if it's safe to have him around, but Kagome and Shippo insist he's alright. I know it was risky, but… I'm tired of playing it safe! This could be our only chance!" The excitement in her voice reached a crescendo, and Inuyasha could hear her heartrate quicken as well. She paused though, as if collecting herself, and then continued in a more subdued tone "As we were escaping I was worried we might be followed, but that's when Kagura showed up and gave back Kohaku. I don't know what her motives were, but she seemed in a hurry to get away. I think she's leaving, which is good news for us."

The man made a humming sound as he took in what the woman had said, then responded "It could be good… but then again it could mean we're in more danger than we realize. It does seem that things are working out in our favor though. I agree, we should make our move tonight. We'll have to move quickly, but if we give it our best, we should be able to make it out with _everyone_."

There was a pause, and suddenly the woman's voice spoke up quietly "What about the half-demon?"

Growling, Inuyasha sat up, leaving the comforting scent of Kagome on his blankets to grind out angrily "What _about_ the half-demon?" He didn't know who these people were, or why they had rescued him, but there was one important thing he did know: Kagome was in danger, and they were just sitting around discussing it. Well he wouldn't. He was going to act.

Turning his eyes to the humans, he saw a woman with long brown hair gasp, the man seated next to her wearing monk's robes springing to his feet. Inuyasha's vision was suddenly obscured as a ball of orange fluff flew at his face to grasp him around the neck, a high voice ringing over and over in his ears "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you're alive! You're alive!" He didn't quite know how to react at first; he hadn't been expecting a warm welcome. As Shippo continued to cling to him though, he felt a smile edging onto his face, and reluctantly he reached up to pluck the kit off him, holding him before his face and saying in a rough voice "Happy to see you too, squirt, but we ain't got time for reunions."

Shippo's excited face suddenly turned distressed, his little hands balling into fists as he cried "That's right! Inuyasha, the Ringmaster has Kagome!"

"I know runt" Inuyasha said brusquely, setting the fox down beside him and rising onto his feet, "and we're gonna get her back."

"What do you propose?"

It was the man in the black and purple robes speaking, his expression serious and posture tense. Inuyasha remembered hearing about this human: the comedic monk who performed alongside a raccoon-dog. The half-demon frowned at him, not quite trusting the circus worker even though they appeared to be on the same side. "What, you bunch been sitting on your hands this whole time waiting for me? Don't have the backbones to save someone on your own, do you?"

The woman glared at him, shouting back in a fiery tone "And just who do you think it was who saved you from those webs? How about a little gratitude?!"

Inuyasha sneered; he was in no mood to put up with bossy humans at the moment. Luckily, the monk stepped in, saying in placating tones "Actually, we _have_ been waiting for you. You're our best chance of finding and saving Miss Kagome, and the hope is that once we accomplish our mission, we won't be coming back here. We need to stay together."

"Inuyasha," Shippo spoke up softly from his spot beside the half-demon, "Miroku and Sango are real good friends of me and Kagome. I know they'll do their best to help us save her!"

Shippo's trusting words weren't lost on the half-demon, but he was still too riled up to give in just yet. Scoffing, he said "Oh sure, lot of good that's gonna do. What help are a couple of useless humans going to be? They haven't been able to get _themselves_ out, have they?"

"Now now Inuyasha," Miroku said, his tone scolding, "Don't forget, you're part 'useless human' yourself."

With a snort Sango said brusquely "Don't coddle him Miroku. He's not human, he's just a stubborn –"

"Whatch it, circus-chump" Inuyasha growled out, his tone dangerous and claws flexing.

"I wasn't going to say 'halfbreed'" Sango continued in annoyance, though the term was said with obvious distaste, "I was going to say _ass_ because that's what you're being."

"Why you little-" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and Sango started forward, ready for a fight, before being restrained by Miroku who said calmingly "Sango dearest, this is no time for petty arguments. Why not try directing that anger somewhere more productive?" Sango's scowling face quickly turned into embarrassed shock and then livid anger as the hand holding her back suddenly drifted lower to meet with her bottom, and with a sharp slap to Miroku's face she bellowed "This is NOT the time for that, you LECH! I can't believe you!" And with that she stormed out of the tent, the demon cat following at her heels and Miroku following after her with his eyes. Inuyasha, who had been quite stunned by not only Sango's frightening display of anger but by the monk's idiocy, could only stare in shock at the now smiling circus clown rubbing at his cheek. As if sensing his gaze, Miroku turned to him and said casually, as though he wasn't sporting a red handprint on his face, "We'd better move out now, while Sango's feeling ready to fight. Don't take too long, or she'll be directing her anger at _you_ again." With those words he followed the woman and demon outside into the night, leaving Inuyasha to wonder if the strange man had had other motives to his groping.

Inuyasha was jostled from his musings at a slight tap on his arm, and looked down to see Shippo beside him, beaming and holding a bundle of cloth and a familiar wooden scabbard. Another rush of memory hit Inuyasha as he reached for the sword with an excited cry of "Tetsusaiga!" before he pulled the blade from the sheath and saw the blunt break in the metal.

"It's still broken" Shippo said sadly, but he smiled again as he continued "But I gathered all the pieces! They're all in there, and even though you can't really use it now, I thought you'd want to have it anyways." Inuyasha nodded, not responding as he didn't want Shippo to hear the disappointment in his voice. It wasn't the kit's fault; the kid had actually done well. It was that damn monkey, and boy would he _pay_. Turning back to the bundle Shippo held, Inuyasha realized it was the clothing he'd gotten back at his old village: the leather shirt and his mother's coat. Carefully he took them from the fox-demon, unraveling them and checking them over. Seeing the red Happi coat in such good condition after what it'd been through, Inuyasha gave Shippo an appreciative smile, and the little boy practically bounced on his heels at the wordless praise. Quickly donning his shirts and tucking his useless sword at his side, Inuyasha started towards the tent flap, but Shippo's squeaky voice cut him off as he called out "Wait; there's one more thing."

Looking back quizzically, Inuyasha watched the little fox pull a very tattered and dirty strip of red cloth from the folds of his coat. He could barely recognize the item from its appearance, but upon catching a faint trace of Kagome's scent from the tattered thing, there was no mistaking what he was seeing: Kagome's ribbon. "I uh… wasn't sure you'd want it anymore, since it's not in very good condition" Shippo said in sheepish tones, "but after I found it by your cage, I figured I'd at least ask."

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he strode forward and quickly but carefully plucked what was left of the ribbon from the fox's small hands. Tucking it into his own coat, Inuyasha paused and reached down to warmly ruffle the little demon's mess of orange hair before slipping outside into the darkness, Shippo following close on his heels.

* * *

"At last…" Naraku crooned, his eyes full of wild excitement though he made no other move, "At last I have you back, Kikyo."

The shimmering, nearly opaque form of the priestess frowned at the Ringmaster, and in a hollow, echoing voice she said sternly "I was never yours to call on, Onigumo."

A smirk lit his face as Naraku responded "Is that what you think Kikyo? Tell me, who gathered your bones? Who brought back your soul? And who do you think is giving you power right now to speak?"

Kikyo's lips pursed as she glared at him. She willed her feet to move, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his twisted face, but her ghostly limbs were unresponsive. Glancing down, she saw her body almost fully reformed. She had no flesh or blood - she was little more than an imprint of old memories drudged up by her former soul – but she had power. Her false body was more than strong enough to house her purifying abilities, and if she let herself take the risk, she could destroy this man.

However, the longer she stood, the more she could feel her power draining. Her thin brows furrowed in frustration; something was wrong. With her reincarnation close by, her spiritual power should have all returned, but it was as if something were leeching her energy before she could use it. Although she continued to materialize, her power was being diverted. Looking closely at Naraku, Kikyo finally noticed the almost invisible trails of web stretching from his hands to the bones tied to his coat – tied with spider webs.

"Do you see now Kikyo?" He said in a low, dangerous tone, "Your powers are mine to control – you owe this existence all to me." He smirked in response to her deep frown, saying boastfully "No one else would have dared bring back the reincarnation of Midoriko."

"Everyone else knew better" she quipped, her gaze hard and unwavering. " _You_ should have known better Onigumo. Were you taught no respect when you lived in my village?"

"Respect" he spat, his expression livid, "You may think highly of your little outcast village, Priestess, but it was never the haven you wanted it to be. You let the scum of society gather and mingle in one place, and expected them to suddenly grow a conscience? You're a fool."

"I never expected them to change; I merely sought to give everyone a second chance. If you remember, Onigumo, I gave you a second chance as well – one you chose not to take."

Naraku scoffed, his fingers controlling the webs tensing as he said in mocking tones "Don't pretend to be so naïve. Did you honestly believe your purifying powers would have been strong enough to 'fix' me back then?" He barked out a laugh, "Heh, what am I saying? Of course you did! You were Kikyo! The village guardian! Untouchable, incorruptible… _uncontrollable_. Your mistake was to assume that everyone else thought that as well."

"So why bring me back?" Kikyo started harshly, her will struggling in a tug-of-war against his, "If I was really so far beneath you, why go to all this trouble? You've spent years robbing my grave and researching dark magic in order to set this all up; you even joined yourself with demons in an attempt to gain power." The apparition gave him a calculating stare, the artificial color of her eyes growing darker with each word. "For what purpose though? My powers are pure. You can't use them."

Naraku's predatory smile made the priestess pause, and in a voice dripping with wicked delight said "All that's pure can be tainted. You're not as immune as you aspire to be." Her eyes creased in a frown and he laughed, the sound chilling the winter air around them even further as he continued "really though Kikyo… you've been privy to my plans for quite some time now. I know you would have me believe that you've been dormant in those cracked bones all this time, but you forget that we've met before. Even though I was just a young man, I've never forgotten the feel of you. Did you really think I wouldn't notice your aura reaching out to that girl?"

Kikyo glanced behind her at Kagome, lying motionless and glassy-eyed in her shallow grave of fur and bones, and a look of guilt passed over the ghost's face. Naraku didn't miss the expression, and his eyes filled with smug triumph. "That's right Kikyo" he said softly, comfortlessly, "you led her here to her death and you know it as well as I. I did nothing but reunite the two of you."

Her face contorted in outrage, but her voice still held its composure as she responded "Are you suggesting I wanted this to happen? That I would actually wish to take a human life?"

Naraku shrugged, but he was grinning as he replied "I really don't have to suggest anything; you know it all already. But I will say this: whether you _wanted_ to do it or not, the choice ultimately came down to you, and you _chose_ to take back your soul."

His barbs and taunts were getting to her, and they both knew it. Spiritual aura swirled around her as she tugged at her shared soul once more, and for a moment she felt Naraku's hold waiver. With chilling realization Kikyo tugged a little harder, the soul pulling further from the unconscious girl on the ground and disintegrating a few of the connecting webs. The fluctuation in power did not go unnoticed though, and Naraku nearly laughed at her as he said "by all means, keep struggling; do what you know you need to and separate from the girl. You've got a soul and power and enough of a physical form to take me on. What does it matter to you if she dies?"

"She won't die."

He chuckled in the face of her stoic demeanor, saying carelessly "You're welcome to test that theory at your leisure. The longer you remain undecided, the more power I'll drain from the both of you. Her life is inconsequential; she will die either way. You however have a choice: stay as you are and let me absorb your power until you are completely under my control," he paused, the skin around his dark red eyes crinkling in the imitation of a smile, "or take back what was _always_ yours and face me alone."

A stream of spider webs appeared then, doubled in volume from what had disintegrated, rewrapping the bones and pulling with even more force at the spiritual energy. Kikyo grit her teeth as she felt Naraku's efforts increase, and his words rang in her head. It was against her nature to risk human life, but her state of living death had made things fuzzy… if she did nothing then all hope for either of them would be lost. If she fought back now, while her will was still strong enough, it was likely she could defeat Naraku and still have time to return the young woman's soul before her body decayed. And if she was unable to save the girl… at least that monster would be gone, and no one else would have to suffer.

Her first tug at the soul was met with strong resistance, and Kikyo paused, refocusing her thoughts and feelings on Kagome, trying to communicate her intentions. Her message made it through, but the resistance only increased. Pulling more forcefully, Kikyo almost gasped as she was hit by an unexpected wave of the girl's power. It was stronger than she had anticipated, and for a moment her resolve wavered.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Naraku jeered from before her, head low and body tense, as if expecting an attack, "Have you given up already? Decided it was better to serve me than to fight?"

Rosy charges of energy sizzled and cracked around the figure of the ancient priestess, lighting the clearing in brilliant flashes of color. Her hands rose slowly, overlapping over her chest, and suddenly the light intensified, emanating from where her hands met. "Forgive me… you didn't deserve this" she whispered gently, her eyes downcast and heart heavy, and gave one final pull at the soul joining her to the young girl on the forest floor.

Kagome's unconscious form gave one last shuddering gasp, a final spasm wracking through her frame, before her eyes grew dull and her soul was torn from her body.

Kikyo reeled as sensation fully registered to her mind, and tentatively she brought a hand to her face to feel solid matter. It wasn't flesh, but it didn't need to be; it would allow her to fight.

As though sensing the sudden shift in her thought, Naraku backed away towards the tree behind him. "Perfect…" his voice was shaking with awe-inspired fear and excitement "You've chosen to kill. Just what's needed to taint those pure powers of yours."

"The only one who will die tonight will be you, Naraku."

Naraku's laughter died in his throat as suddenly the clearing filled with pure white light, exploding with a resonating boom that shook the entire forest.

* * *

"It's too quiet" Sango murmured, one hand gripping Kirara's fur for comfort, the other clenching the leather straps of her boomerang for the same reason. She hoped Hachi and Shippo had been able to get her little brother out of the compound; she didn't want him involved in any more danger.

Beside her, Miroku tightened his hold on his Shakujou, not liking the stillness any more than the woman but trying to stay strong for her support.

"That don't matter" Inuyasha snapped back at her, his eyes, ears and nose trained on the faint trailing impressions in the dirt before them, "We just need to get to Kagome – I don't plan on sticking around long enough to find trouble."

"Too bad trouble's already found _you_."

The group froze as the Thunder Demon Hiten stepped onto the path from behind a tent, a pike in his hand and a mob of demons filling in behind him. His masterful acrobatics and stylish fighting had made him a star among audience and workers alike, and it seemed he had been appointed to lead the mob in their hunt for the ones who'd ruined their show.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath; he'd been so focused on following what was left of Kagome's scent in the trail of dirt that he hadn't noticed that the smell of demon had become fresh. He was in no mood to deal with the pompous demon and his cronies.

Grinning broadly, Hiten tapped the pole of his weapon against his palm, saying arrogantly "I've always wanted to have a go at you, halfbreed. Dying face down in the dirt is a fitting end for a mutt, wouldn't you say?"

"If you wanna get in my way, that's your own problem." Inuyasha growled, rising slowly to his feet and flexing his claws, "I'm busy, and I ain't got time to waste putting on a show for you bastards."

"Would you listen to this?" Hiten called out to the crowd behind him, his face split in a mocking grin, "the Mutt thinks he can take us on! As if he hasn't been our lap-dog for years." The assembly roared with laughs and taunts, and Hiten turned back to the small group, saying in more threatening tones "Understand, Dog-Man? We're not about to let a freak-show like you show up true demons like ourselves. You're gonna die here and now, and Ringmaster Naraku's gonna hang your bloody corpse from the rafters at the next show."

"Just try it." Inuyasha turned surprised eyes behind him at Sango's voice, and saw both she and Miroku clutching their weapons as they moved in closer. The half-demon was astonished to see the two humans so readily offering their support in such a risky situation, but he didn't say a word. He'd thank them later; there would _have_ to be a 'later'.

Hiten laughed boisterously at the advancing humans, yelling over his shoulder to the others "Looks like it's 'feeding night' already! And there're only three of them, so make sure you get the one you want before someone else takes a bite! I call the dog as mine!" With a battle-cry he charged forward, his pike raised and ready to skewer the half-demon. Inuyasha was too fast though; he side-stepped and grabbed the wooden shaft of the weapon, trying to tug it from Hiten's grip. The thunder demon wouldn't budge though, and suddenly the blade sparked as electricity crackled around it, shocking Inuyasha and forcing him to relinquish his hold.

Blade still sizzling with white lightning, Hiten muttered dangerously "It won't be so easy to defeat me. You've been lucky in the arena, but the demons you fought were amateurs compared to me."

"If only you could move as fast as you talk" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles in challenge, "then we'd get somewhere."

With a growl of his own, Hiten swung, but Inuyasha leapt out of the weapon's path, soaring over the demon's head to land behind him and swipe across with his dangerous claws. He missed his opponent, but Inuyasha smirked as his claws neatly sliced through the wood of the pike's handle, reducing the weapon to a pile of sticks and its jagged metal head. Hiten was only stunned for a moment before diving for the fallen blade, narrowly missing another encounter with the half-demon's iron claws. His fingers wrapped around the bend in the metal, impervious to both the electric current still running through the weapon as well as the sharpened edge, and swung the steel at Inuyasha like a dagger. Instinctively, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, only realizing too late what state the sword was in. The short blades clashed, hooking together, and the opponents were forced to square off eye-to-eye as their weapons struggled to gain the upper hand. Inuyasha knew his only chance was to use Tetsusaiga to parry; the broken blade was still too dull to cut even cloth. If he could just keep the thunder demon from reaching him with that blade, he could attack and take the bastard down. He had no idea where Kagome had been taken, and he couldn't afford to waste any more time.

Pushing with all his might against the lightning-blade, Inuyasha managed to force Hiten back a few steps, putting him on the defensive. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha flung his sword-arm out, forcing the other blade to follow. Before Hiten could recover his form, Inuyasha had brought down his claws, tearing deep into the thunder demon's stomach and bringing him to his knees. Not bothering with the fate of his downed opponent, Inuyasha looked behind him to see Sango send Yura flying with her bone-boomerang, and Miroku knocking out several demons with his staff. Hurriedly he yelled over the din "I'm leaving the rest to you. I ain't got time for this!"

He noticed Sango roll her eyes, but other than that he received no protest. From behind a hastily erected barrier Miroku called back "We'll handle it! You go find Kagome!" Nodding his reply, Inuyasha knelt to bound over the crowd of demons, but a vice-like grip at his ankle made him pause. Looking down, he saw Hiten's red eyes glaring up at him, and his voice was rasping as he said "How dare you run away from your opponent. Finish the fight like a man!"

Kicking the grasping hand away, Inuyasha said brusquely "You're half-dead already. What's the use in fightin' more?"

Hiten's glare only deepened though as he said bitterly "Have you no demon blood in you at all? If I'm going to die anyways, then finish me with honor and claim your victory!"

The demon's red eyes were full of malice and pride, and suddenly Inuyasha remembered a situation not so dissimilar from weeks ago, where an old man ordered him to finish his fight, and a young girl held him back. He could almost feel Kagome's small hands fisting in his robe again and smell her salty tears as she pleaded "You're better than this. He's not worth it." Without blinking, Inuyasha stared right back at Hiten, his expression almost smug as he said simply "No" and leapt away over the mob.

Continuing on the trajectory the trails in the dirt had followed before, Inuyasha soon picked up on the smell of Kagome's blood, made more potent by the memories he'd just recalled of her. Bent close to the ground, Inuyasha raced across the compound, desperate to make up for lost time. Suddenly the wall surrounding the circus loomed up before him, and Inuyasha saw that a piece of it had been torn down. However, the pulsating feel of a barrier still resonated in the empty space, and Inuyasha slowed to a stop, glaring at the new obstacle as though his eyes alone could destroy it.

Before he could even make an attempt, a bright burst of white light illuminated the forest beyond the gate, and with a shudder of energy, the barrier completely disappeared. Inuyasha stood in stunned silence at the unexpected but welcome turn of events, but as Kagome's scent carried to him even stronger on the wind from beyond the tree-line, his expression fell as dread began to seep in. She was at the epicenter of that light show… and from the other scent he was catching, so was Naraku.

* * *

"There're too many of them!" Sango yelled as she stood back to back with Kirara, swinging her boomerang but not daring to throw it far away. "We can't keep going like this all night!"

Knocking another demon worker over the head with his weapon, Miroku hurried over to where the demon-tamer and her feline companion stood, hastily throwing a barrier around the group. Their demon opponents hacked mercilessly at the purple bubble of energy, but so far none were strong enough to break through. Both attackers and victims had been momentarily distracted by the earlier wave of light and energy that had swept over the circus grounds, but the fighting didn't stop. Miroku grimaced at the leering, hungry faces of the demons surrounding them, gritting his teeth as the seriousness of their predicament set in. There was still a way out of this mess, and he was willing to do it, but… he couldn't make a hasty decision. He wasn't the only life at stake. "Sango," he said in an authoritative tone, "Take Kirara and get far away from here."

Sango glanced back at him, her expression tense as she replied "And just what are you planning to do?"

Leaning against his staff, Miroku reached over to tug at the prayer beads wrapped around his wrist, saying ruefully "I think it's about time I gave the Ringmaster and his minions a taste of their own medicine. He cursed me with a weapon, and it seems only fitting to use that weapon against him and this circus."

Horrified understanding passed over Sango's face, and she grasped at his arm, trying to pull him away from the seal on his cursed hand as she yelled "Have you lost your mind? That curse could kill you if you use it! You can't put your trust in something given to you by Naraku!"

"This is our only choice, Sango" Miroku said wearily, "my barrier won't hold much longer, and we don't have the strength to defeat them all."

"We'll run away!" Sango shouted, tugging at him more forcefully, "Kirara can take us away from here; she's faster than any of them!"

"It wouldn't end" the monk replied, glaring at the mob pressing closer and closer, "they'd follow us, find new victims… think of all the humans they've murdered… think of the feeding nights."

Sango pulled away at that, her eyes haunted, and suddenly her expression became resolute, her boomerang held more tightly in her hands. She understood his meaning; the suffering had to end with them, and there was only one option left to them for success. "You won't die."

Miroku smiled; it hadn't been a statement, it was a command. "I have no intention of dying yet" he said calmly, sending her a flirtatious wink, and she smiled back before climbing aboard Kirara. He looked surprised as she motioned for him to follow suit, prompting her to say briskly "It'll be easier from above" and without argument he dropped the protective barrier and clambered onto the demon-cat's back just as the circus workers realized their prey were once again vulnerable. Kirara wasted no time in taking to the air, and the group hovered over the yelling demon crowd as the attacks turned upward.

Glaring down at the demons who had caused him so much pain and humiliation, Miroku forced himself to offer one last chance at mercy, yelling to the assembly "If you value your lives, flee now! Otherwise, you will die at my hand." But the crowd only howled with laughter, completely unimpressed by the former clown. Grasping the beads in his left hand, Miroku mumbled "So be it" before pulling the strand completely from his arm, releasing a vortex of wind from the palm of his hand. There was barely time to see the demon's expressions change from bewilderment to outraged disbelief before they were sucked into the whirlwind, vanishing into the black hole of the curse without a fight. Sweating with the strain of holding such a vortex steady, Miroku reached to grasp his wrist, eyes closing to keep his focus. He felt arms wrap around his waist, holding him steady and offering silent support, and he swore that the strain became a little lighter.

When the last demon disappeared into the wind, and dirt and tent cloth were his only victims, Miroku clenched his fist and rewrapped the sealing beads, his head hanging low as he caught his breath. Even through his fatigue, he noticed that Sango was still holding him. He ran a shaky hand through his bangs, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow and looked over his shoulder to meet his companion's relieved eyes.

"You're alright?" She asked softly, and he could do little more than nod with a small smile. He took another moment to gather himself before turning slightly to face her, and saying calmly "Let's keep going; I'm sure Inuyasha could use our help." Looking relieved and yet slightly on edge again, Sango turned back to whisper to Kirara, and the three of them soared toward the forest edge.

* * *

The moment Inuyasha stepped under the tree-line, a new scent hit his nose. Not 'new' necessarily, but a twist on an old scent that had him dumfounded and panicking all at once. There was Kagome's scent but… stronger, with strange undertones. The scent of soil and bones was mixed with the tangy sunlight, and even that part of her scent seemed less fresh and vibrant than it used to be. It was as though her scent were coming from two different sources, one stale as though it were only an imprint from her touch, and the other… the other one was tinged with decay.

Heart racing, Inuyasha sped through the trees, and in a few long moments, he reached a clearing full of the conflicting smells of his Kagome and of the hated Ringmaster. So confusing was the potpourri of scents that he almost missed the figure lying in a bed of fur and bones across the clearing from him. When he finally did see her, he wished with all his heart that he hadn't. The smell of death was unmistakable now, and though he argued with himself that it wasn't so, couldn't be so, there was no denying that the scent was coming from the dark-haired girl in torn green hakama.

Inuyasha stumbled towards her, falling to his knees beside her shallow grave. His hands hovered over her, afraid to touch her skin and feel its coldness, as his amber eyes searched her dull ones vainly for a spark of life. He ached all over, feeling himself shut down like the empty shell of his best friend. Distantly, he noted that it was different from when his mother had died; worse. For while his mother had been dealt cards that she could not have escaped, there had been countless times when Kagome could have chosen another path. Each scenario played over and over in his head, making him sick. She could have left him to rot in his cage; she could have stayed in the forest and let him journey on his own; she could have stayed at the village, stayed with humans, and left him to seek his revenge. Hell, she could have purified him to dust in his demon form and simply walked through the barriers she was so impervious to, walked home to the open arms of her family. But she had chosen not to take those options. And now she was dead.

The finality of those words tore through Inuyasha's heart, and his human emotions flooded him as he reached for Kagome, lifting her away from the ancient bones and filthy cloak to cradle her in his arms. He found he didn't care anymore that her skin was ice cold as he pressed her face into the crook of his neck, burying his nose in her hair and trying desperately to find that sweet scent again. "Damn it" he whispered against her, not caring that his voice cracked over the words, "You weren't supposed to die."

"Her soul hasn't died."

At the soft female voice, Inuyasha tensed, and over the scent of Kagome's decaying body, Inuyasha caught the strange variant smell he had picked up before: it was Kagome, but… not. Lifting his head from the girl, Inuyasha froze as a face so similar to Kagome's filled his vision, and for a brief moment hope filled him at the thought that maybe she hadn't died after all. But then he caught the sadness in this woman's eyes, the older, more mature shape of her face, and his brief hope shattered. This woman wasn't Kagome; but why did she remind him of her?

"Who are you?" he snarled, holding Kagome closer to him and curling over her protectively. Even if it was only to keep her lifeless body safe, he'd do anything. He couldn't fail her again.

The woman looked down on him with a reminiscing smile, and when she spoke her voice was deep and soft like an autumn wind. "I suppose you wouldn't remember me; I saw you as a newborn, and watched you grow into a vibrant young boy, but you never really believed I was there." Even as she spoke, Inuyasha's mind filled in the gaps, and an old forgotten feeling of peace settled over him as he recognized who the apparition was.

"Kikyo" he breathed, awestruck to finally see the spirit he had always heard so much about. He never would have admitted it, but he had always hoped she was real; that there was really someone watching over him and his mother back then, keeping them safe.

And then, just as soon as those old feelings of comfort and security surfaced, they were quashed under the heavy weight of anger and betrayal as Inuyasha ground out bitterly "How dare you…."

A foreign look of surprise crossed the priestess's face, but the half-demon was just getting started. Crushing Kagome to him with protective force and unknowingly bruising her fragile body, Inuyasha roared "How DARE you show your face around me! How dare you show up now, when everything's falling apart! How _DARE_ you let someone else I love DIE!"

Kikyo flinched away from the raw hurt in his voice, knowing her actions had been the cause. The flood of new emotions was strange; she hadn't felt such things so intensely even during her own life. This girl's soul was really something. The half-demon was still seething, but Kikyo approached regardless, needing to comfort one she had once looked after. "I removed her soul" Kikyo said softly, and at Inuyasha's look of murder continued quickly "I needed it in order to defeat Naraku. He can only be defeated by spiritual power such as ours, and Kagome has not been trained enough to use it herself. Even with my help, she would not have been able to defeat him."

"You don't know a damn thing, Kikyo" Inuyasha snapped, his anger now more contained but more deadly for it, "Training don't matter. She's got instinct, and a will to live, and _that's_ what you need in a fight. You don't know what she's capable of."

"There wasn't time" she insisted, guilt starting to eat at her as she remembered the way Kagome had fought to keep her spirit; she indeed had a will to live. "Naraku would have killed her either way… I wanted to make sure he was stopped so no more would suffer."

"No more?" Inuyasha parroted mockingly, "You think that by letting her die, you've saved your 'imaginary masses' from feeling the pain I'm feeling now?" His voice dropped dangerously low, and Kikyo took a step back. She wasn't afraid of him; she could feel the pain he was emitting, and knew he was too heartbroken to attack. It was his words that scared her, because he was right. "Did you never think" he continued, "about how her family would feel? Her friends? They'd suffer without her. Hell, they're already suffering, wondering where she's been all this time. And what about Shippo? And Miroku and Sango? They sacrificed a lot for her, and they'd hurt if she were gone. And what about me?" His eyes darkened, and he shouted "WHAT ABOUT ME, KIKYO?! You should have protected me and my mother, but instead you let murderers come into your village. And now I find out you've taken the very soul from the one person who ever gave a damn about me? Well I'm not gonna sit by and let you do it!" Shifting Kagome slightly, Inuyasha reached around to his scabbard, pulling the broken Tetsusaiga from its sheath and holding it protectively before himself and Kagome. "Give it back" he said menacingly, "GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

Kikyo stared at him levelly, deliberately, and Inuyasha growled his impatience. "Naraku's still out there" she began in a halting voice, "I wounded him, but I couldn't destroy him. He's hiding himself, and I don't know how much longer it'll take to find and finish him for good." She paused and looked down at Kagome, her limp body starting to stiffen as the half-demon held her against him. "If this goes on much longer, there will be no chance of returning her spirit. Her body will be too far gone."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha said urgently, though in a quieter tone than he'd previously used. "Don't you get it? What's it matter worrying about misery you can't control, tragedies that haven't even happened, if the people around you _right now_ , the people you can help _at this moment_ , are suffering?"

A shiver ran through Kikyo's false body, and with the borrowed soul came a slough of emotions so much stronger than her guardian spirit had ever produced: guilt, sorrow, empathy, love… and with the emotions came a confusing human clarity of mind. It didn't make logical sense; her mind knew this girl couldn't win on her own, but… her heart told her differently. Warmth spread through her suddenly, and she realized what she needed to do: trust in the young girl who had been born with the soul of a priestess.

Falling to her knees beside the grave, Kikyo instructed softly "Inuyasha, lay her back down." Inuyasha wanted to do anything but, however he did as she asked, gently placing the ghostly white and purple body of the girl back in her nest of bones and fur. Taking one last, deep breath, Kikyo gently placed her hand over Kagome's heart, and Inuyasha shrunk back as both women were surrounded in white light. The false form of Kikyo burst into a shower of dust which settled over Kagome, seeping into her skin, bringing color to her cheeks and mending the torn flesh of her leg. Even the swelling and odd angle of her once broken ankle seemed to have returned to normal as the light dissipated, and Kagome's lungs swelled with an intake of air.

Inuyasha cried out, overcome at the sight of the girl breathing once again, her cheeks full and rosy pink instead of sunken and blue. The moment her eyes opened, her gaze was filled with red as Inuyasha snatched her up again, holding her as tightly as he dared and breathing deeply of her citrus-bright scent. Instinctively Kagome brought her arms around him as well, and as her memory of the night's events caught up, she gripped his red shirt and buried her head against him.

"I thought you were dead" he whispered, so soft she barely heard him, "You – you _were_ dead."

Kagome tightened her grip, but didn't respond. She knew. She vaguely remembered the transfer of power, and feeling Kikyo's emotions instead of her own. She understood how hard it had been for the woman to change her mind, and how much the priestess's decision really meant.

Kagome was distracted from her thoughts by the feel of Inuyasha nuzzling his nose against her neck, and she smiled as his voice reached her saying "Hell Kagome, you're one wild ride, you know that?"

Giggling softly, Kagome pulled away, eager to see his face and just as eager to press her lips to his again, when a sudden crash broke the stillness of the forest, and she head Sango frantically shouting "BEHIND YOU!" Instinct from her weeks of training made her react, and her barrier went up just in time to stop a massive spider from trampling them, its front legs scratching and scrambling over the surface of the barrier and igniting in pink flames. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha held her tight as the spider danced around them, its faceted eyes deep red and mirroring their appalled faces. "Naraku" Inuyasha muttered hatefully, and Kagome swallowed hard as she recognized the Ringmaster's aura coming from the grotesque demon.

Scuttling away from the barrier, the spider shot out a spray of webs, encasing the ball of energy in a cover of sickly off-white threads. She heard Kirara's roar and Miroku and Sango's surprised yells, and guessed they had been targeted too. From within Inuyasha's protective grasp, Kagome felt fury stirring inside her. Was Naraku trying to scare them? Did he really think his webs would be enough to stop them at this point? He hadn't learned a single thing from his encounter with Kikyo. 'Well' she thought heatedly, 'this'll be his last time underestimating me.' Spiritual energy crackled around her without her noticing as her anger amplified. Inuyasha flinched as the purifying energy stung at his demon blood, but refused to release the girl, the memories of her brush with death all too vivid in his mind.

"That's it" Kagome snapped, pulling her hands away from Inuyasha to place them before her chest, "He's not going to get away with this anymore!" Dropping the barrier, the heavy webs barely had time to bow before they were blasted away by an intense explosion of purifying light from the young priestess. They sizzled and simmered around the clearing, disappearing into nothing in seconds. Kagome allowed herself a satisfied smirk, but a light groan beside her pierced through her triumph, and she turned to see Inuyasha prone on the ground, his hair tinged black and pointed ears on each side of his head. Her breath caught in her throat at the horrified realization of what she'd done, and she scrambled to his side. His chest rose and fell with ragged breaths… but at least he was still breathing. Her heart beat madly in her chest as she looked at him struggling to move, his body obviously drained of energy and aura barely pulsing. 'What have I done?!' she thought in a panic, 'I've hurt him!'

Miroku and Sango stumbled toward her through the trees, breathing heavily and leaning on their weapons. At the sight of Inuyasha's weakened state they paused, wanting to help but in no state to keep fighting. Across the clearing the giant spider suddenly morphed, its front body pinching and pulling into the human head and torso of Ringmaster Naraku, an arrogant smirk already on his face. "Didn't I warn you" he said haughtily "what would happen if you tried to use those powers of yours on your own? Now you've gone and injured the man you love. He's in pain, and it's all your fault."

Distantly, she was aware that Miroku and Sango were trying to speak to her; comfort her most likely. But it wasn't enough. Seeing the half-demon struggling to open his eyes as he lay in the dirt of the forest, Kagome couldn't help but listen to those hateful words, hearing the ugly truth in them. Kikyo had been right: she wasn't capable of controlling these powers after all.

"I was wrong."

Kagome's head shot up as the now familiar voice of the ancient woman echoed in her mind. Searchingly, she tried thinking 'Kikyo?!' and almost gasped aloud as the voice responded 'I'm still here for now, Kagome. I want to help you.' Frozen, still staring down at the weakened form of her beloved half-demon, Kagome thought back 'Help me, Kikyo! I've hurt him! I can't… I can't do this!'

Kikyo's response was at once soft and stern as she replied 'You can do amazing things, Kagome. Your powers are strong enough to kill even a human; you could have completely destroyed Inuyasha if you were truly unable to control those powers. However you didn't. You instinctively stopped yourself from harming someone you loved. And you can do it again.'

Emboldened by the words of the dead priestess, Kagome turned to face Naraku, her gaze calculating. Could she really defeat him? And without letting her powers get out of hand?

As though sensing her intent, the conglomeration of Naraku and spider said harshly "I wouldn't try it if I were you, priestess, unless you want your dog turned to dust." Kagome didn't back down in her challenging stare, and Naraku seemed to grow nervous under it. "That was a warning, girl" he snapped, looking more defensive by the moment, "No matter what that coward Kikyo said, you could never defeat me. I molded your powers for myself; I know them inside and out. You can't do it."

"Then why do you look so afraid?"

At the obvious challenge in her voice, Naraku chuckled, his brow beginning to sweat despite the cold night air. "Afraid? You don't know what fear is."

The spider webs were reaching once again, and in a replay of the night's performance, Inuyasha was once again dragged away from her by Naraku's tendrils. Demon blood still weakened by her burst of spiritual energy, Inuyasha was helpless as Naraku wrapped his webs around the half-demon's limbs, pulling them and stretching his victim wide open as his shiny black spider limbs wrapped closely around the unresponsive young man.

"NO!" Kagome cried, outraged to see the man she loved once again at the mercy of the sadistic demon. Her energy swirled around her, flames of pink licking at the trees on her edge of the small grove.

"Not so fast!" Naraku crowed, pulling tighter at the webs holding Inuyasha up, "I've got him surrounded! You attack me, he'll end up getting hurt. Are you so willing to save yourself that you'd risk this half-man's life?"

Before she could retort, the raspy voice of Inuyasha cut in, saying with the arrogance of someone who's already won, "Idiot. You don't know what you're up against. That girl over there? She's crazy. She could take you out in the blink of an eye. But one thing she'd never do? She'd never hurt a friend. She can't."

His head rose to meet her gaze, and behind the fatigue she could see his eyes were smiling. "C'mon Kagome" he rasped, smirking. "Roast the bastard."

There was so much trust in his eyes; not a hint of doubt. And when Kikyo's voice began to sing in her mind the familiar strains of "Kagome, Kagome, You are no more than a bird in a cage", she stretched her hands out before her, an electrified ball of white-pink energy forming in her hands. Looking closely at her target, past the webs, past the spider limbs, past the face of her love to the shriveled heart at the core of the demon, she focused all of her mind on that one spot and fired.

* * *

*Author's Note:

lol this is soooooooooo overdue. But at least it's done. :P

Expect probably... one more chapter? I don't wanna spoil anything, but I just want people to be aware, this particular story is wrapping up. And once it's done, you'll have to wait again for the sequel. :3

Thank you so so SO much to all the people who have been supporting me write this! You don't know what your reviews and favorites mean to me! I can't believe this story has been as well received as it has, and all the feedback I get makes me so excited to keep writing and keep telling this story! So thank you! You're all awesome!

See you next time! ;) (I'll try not to take a month to get the next one up. Heheh, this one took more than a month... didn't it. *sweating*)


	12. Ch 12: Divergent Paths

~Freak Attraction

Chapter 12: Divergent Paths

* * *

Fresh snow crunched beneath her feet as Mrs. Higurashi made her way across the shrine grounds towards the street. It was still early in the day, the sun just cresting the peak of Mt. Fuji, and the air was full of winter's chill. An eerie quiet had settled over the hill where the Higurashi shrine rested, devoid of bird song or the whistle of wind through the empty trees. Usually with snow this thick, her son would have been knee-deep in it by now, but instead he was inside under the warm kotatsu. He'd been inside more than usual lately, but Mrs. Higurashi could understand why. It couldn't be much fun to play in the snow if you were playing by yourself, especially if you knew someone else should have been there playing with you. Mrs. Higurashi sniffled, trying to distract her thoughts and pretend her red eyes and runny nose were due to the cold, and mustered a stoic face as she continued on her way toward town. She'd been avoiding trips to the market lately; there were so many stairs to climb to and from their shrine, the gossipy shopkeepers would all whisper as she passed, and… well, she just didn't have as many people to shop for anymore. Grandpa ate little, Souta was never home, and Kagome hadn't been seen in two months. And as for herself, Mrs. Higurashi just never really felt hungry. How could she enjoy a warm meal when her little girl could be lying dead on the frozen forest floor? Appetite or no however, they had to eat, and so Mrs. Higurashi was obliged to make the long march into the city center to face another uncomfortable day as the mother of a runaway child.

It was an easy twenty minute walk into the center of town, though when she arrived it felt worlds away from the old hill-top shrine. Rattling horse-drawn carriages clattered down the cobblestone streets as rickshaw drivers weaved between the unmarked lanes. Young ladies with bustles and dark-hair piled high on their heads strolled beside men in coats and top hats, and even the women wearing kimonos sported kid gloves and parasols. The buildings were new and industrial as well, made of red brick and mortar with chimneys spewing black clouds into the white November sky. Mrs. Higurashi glanced about casually, admiring the expanding modernism and trying not to look as morose as she felt.

Making her way to a corner of the street where the country women sold their produce, Mrs. Higurashi faked a smile at the sellers and bent herself over a cart to inspect their goods, trying to close her ears to their conversations.

"They've been in and out of the square all morning Hitomi. I think they're lost."

Her attention piqued as she realized the women were ignoring her in favor of new gossip fodder. What could have so distracted them that they'd ignore their favorite subject of scandal?

"Well they've been stopping to ask directions of nearly every person who's passed through! Though it seems to me that young man is more interested in wooing all the ladies in town than in finding his destination."

The other woman giggled lightly, responding "I don't think his companion approves of his efforts though. Look, there they go again!"

Mrs. Higurashi found herself looking in the direction of the nosy woman's pointing finger as well, and saw two very strange young people. A young man with black hair pulled into a small knot was gazing charmingly at one of the Japanese girls in western dress; his hands reached for the young woman's, but before he could take hold, the brown-haired woman beside him tugged him away, saying something over her shoulder to the confused girl as she dragged the man further along the sidewalk.

The women giggled again as they watched, picking up their conversation as they observed the two. "His young lady isn't much competition in a ratty worker's coat!"

"But look at him, Asuka! Isn't that black robe the type of thing a Buddhist would wear?"

"Don't be silly Hitomi, no one's a Buddhist anymore. Besides, a Buddhist wouldn't go out into public in his robes!"

"I should hope not, especially if he's hoping to woo one of the modern girls. Oh look! They're coming this way!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned abruptly back to her shopping, not wanting to be caught staring as the other ladies had been. Picking up a plum and inspecting it with much distraction, she felt the strangers walk up beside her and the food carts.

"Excuse me my good ladies" the young man said in clear handsome tones that left the older women giggling behind their hands like school girls, "you wouldn't happen to be familiar with this town, would you?"

"We come here often enough sir" Hitomi said lightly, enjoying the attention "but I'm afraid we ourselves don't live in the city. Are you in search of something?"

"We are" the woman beside him said, and her voice was feminine but harsh; she sounded to Mrs. Higurashi as though she'd seen too much of the world. Lightly shoving her companion to the side, she stepped forward and said urgently "Could either of you tell us where we might find the Higurashi Shrine?"

The silence that fell over the two country women would have been unsettling had Mrs. Higurashi been paying attention to them anymore. As it was, her head shot up to stare in confusion at the strangers, Hitomi and Asuka turning comically slow to stare at her instead. Noticing the sudden change in mood, the two young people turned as well to look at the silent shopper beside them, and at their confused faces Mrs. Higurashi snapped back to reality.

"That's my home!" she said quickly, then paused as she noticed her slip in demeanor. She gave them a friendly smile and continued more calmly "That is to say, my family owns and runs that shrine. What can we help you with there?"

The brown-haired woman smiled suddenly, a bright smile that seemed strange on her previously scowling face, and leaned over to her companion saying softly "You see it don't you?"

He smiled back, leaning down to whisper to her "Indeed! They have the same kind expression and warm eyes." The woman nodded enthusiastically, and Mrs. Higurashi had little time to ponder their strange comments before the young man approached her and took her hand, though his attitude was not flirtatious as it had been, but genuinely pleased. "We've made quite a long journey to find you, Lady Higurashi."

"I-I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked politely, though her mind was racing. What was going on? Had she fallen asleep under the coal-heated kotatsu and this was all some strange dream? Why did she feel as though… as though something big were about to happen?

"No, you would not have had opportunity to meet us" and he grinned as though enjoying some secret joke, "but we've had the privilege of making your daughter's acquaintance, and we've come on her request."

Her mind must have been numbed by the cold; it wasn't processing things properly. This young man couldn't have meant what she thought he did. This couldn't mean what she hoped it did.

"You're classmates of hers?" She asked quickly, though she was sure it couldn't be. They looked too old for school.

"Uh, no" he said slowly, as though not quite comprehending the question, "We only just met her a month ago, but we've all become very close friends, and she asked us to deliver a message to you."

"Message?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated breathlessly. A dying wish perhaps? An explanation for her sudden decision to abandon home and family?

"That she is alive and well" the man said happily, "and she's on her way home."

The brown-haired woman caught Mrs. Higurashi as her legs gave out beneath her, the basket she carried clattering to the cobblestone under their feet. Holding her up with a supportive arm, the young woman said quietly "Lady Higurashi, if you'll just take us back to the shrine, we'll explain everything there. Easy now…."

With a nod and mumbled directions from Mrs. Higurashi, the two women started on their way. The young man stayed behind for a moment, watching them go, then knelt to pick up the discarded basket. He handed it to the still shell-shocked women watching the scene, then reached into his robe to pull out a small but heavy coin purse. "Please fill this with an assortment of whatever you have to sell and have it delivered to the Higurashi shrine as soon as possible. I'll trust you to put whatever amount is in here to good use." And leaving the pouch atop a pile of radishes and sending them a dazzling wink, he followed after the two women, leaving Hitomi and Asuka with enough gossip to last them weeks.

* * *

"Alright Shippo, you and Hachi keep yourselves hidden while we're in the village, okay?"

The little fox bounced excitedly, puffing out his chest and saying courageously "Don't you worry, Kagome! We'll be as good as ninjas! No one in the village will know we're here."

Kagome smiled, confident that despite the boasting, he'd follow through. "I'm not sure how long we'll be" she said, glancing over at Inuyasha who was impatiently shouldering a large wicker basket, "so just stay hidden and wait for us. Inuyasha will find you when we're ready to go."

"Don't worry Miss Kagome!" Hachi piped in jovially, "I'll keep an eye on Shippo and make sure he doesn't cause any mischief."

"I wouldn't!" Shippo responded in a rush, and Kagome giggled at the both of them.

"Thank you Hachi! I'll trust _both_ of you to keep out of trouble. We'll see you soon!" She waived the pair of demons off as they sat beside a tree, and then followed Inuyasha through the thick forest toward Kaede's village. They walked in silence, each focused on the task that had brought them back to the old burakumin town. A half-hour passed before they could finally see the roofs of huts through the treeline, and they circled round until they were as close to the vine-covered shrine gate as they could be while hidden. The sun was still high overhead, but luck was on their side, as the villagers seemed to be centered in the fields and not near the shrine. Exchanging a nod with Inuyasha, Kagome slipped out of the trees and quietly approached Kaede's dwelling.

"Excuse me" she called out from the porch, pushing the reed mat aside. A fire burned brightly in the pit at the center of the room, and Kagome easily made out Kaede's hunched form, the priestess getting a good look at her as well.

"Kagome! My my, this is a surprise! What on earth has brought you back here?" She rose quickly, motioning for Kagome to join her by the fire, but Kagome stayed in the doorway, lifting the mat a little higher up beside her.

"It's a long story Kaede, but… we brought something back for you." She turned back to the forest and gave a nod, and in a blur of red and white, Inuyasha leapt over the threshold, landing gracefully and setting down his cargo. Kaede jumped at his sudden appearance, but was quickly distracted by the large basket he brought which was almost her height.

"So you've _both_ returned!" she said with a surprised smile, nodding to each of them as she approached the wicker case. "And what is this that you've brought?" Reaching out her hand to lift the lid, she paused before she could touch it, and her eyes grew wide. The hand she had outstretched went to cover her heart, her voice shaking as she started "Th-this is…"

"Kikyo's bones" Inuyasha said, the indifference in his voice sounding slightly forced, "They should all be there – at least, it's all the ones Naraku had."

"Naraku?" Kaede answered in confusion, reverently touching the basket containing the precious bones.

"It was Onigumo" Kagome said suddenly, and Kaede's head shot to face her, disbelief covering her features. "It's kinda complicated" Kagome continued, "but it was Onigumo stealing the bones all along. He… he joined himself to demons, and had found a way to use the power in Kikyo's bones for himself."

"How terrible" Kaede murmured, her forehead creasing in worry, "and what has become of Onigumo now? Will he be coming back?"

"Heh, you won't have to worry about him anymore" Inuyasha said smugly, looking across at Kagome with a smirk. She caught his eye and flushed; he hadn't mentioned it much, but she knew how proud he was of her for defeating Naraku, and his pride made her heart soar.

"I'm glad to hear it" Kaede said with a smile, returning to her spot by the fire. "I was just fixing my meal – there's plenty to share, and I'm anxious to hear about your travels and how you managed to procure these bones. After the meal, perhaps you, Inuyasha, could help me rebury them?"

Inuyasha gave a solemn nod, joining Kagome as she sat down on the floor beside the old priestess.

* * *

It was dusk by the time their meal and story were finished, which suited Inuyasha, as there would be less chance of nosy neighbors wandering about Kikyo's shrine. The task of re-digging the earth and laying the bones in their proper place was quick with the half-demon's strength, and the last rays of sunlight had only just vanished as Kaede offered a prayer of protection over the priestess' restored grave. The shrine grounds seemed to glow despite the dark of night, and Inuyasha wondered if the old woman could see it too.

Finishing her prayer, Kaede turned back to Inuyasha, eyeing him appraisingly. "What are your plans now, Inuyasha?"

Caught off guard, Inuyasha found his chest tightening in apprehension. This was a topic he'd been avoiding for days now. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Where will you go?" Kaede questioned, her hands folding behind her back and face turning up to gaze at the sliver of moon. "You're free now to do as you please, but there are not many places these days where a half-demon may live and be welcome." Her head dropped back and her eyes met his once more. With a small smile, she stepped forward and placed a weathered hand against his arm, saying softly "You might consider returning here for good; making _this_ place your home again. It wasn't always so bad, was it?"

Inuyasha was stunned at the request, his voice failing him as the offer played over and over in his head. Was she serious? Would… would he really be welcomed here? It seemed unlikely; his last experience with this village hadn't been promising. But then… where else could he possibly go? Kagome's beautiful smiling face appeared in his mind; wouldn't she want to be with him? She'd gone through so much for his sake back at the circus… hadn't she said she would stay with him? But the brief flutter of hope brought on by that thought quickly fluttered away. She hadn't mentioned their future since that night she'd defeated Naraku.

It had only been a few days since their fight against the ringmaster, and Inuyasha repressed a shiver at the fresh memory. He could still feel the sticky webs pulling his limbs this way and that way, and hear the sickening taps and clicks made by the thick shell of the giant spider as it curled its legs around his limp form. But the feelings hadn't lasted long, as Kagome had saved him yet again. The pride he felt over her control of her powers was still burning strong; he'd never doubted her, and she more than came through. After her killing blow, Naraku's body had disintegrated to ash, leaving only the tattered shreds of a baboon pelt as evidence that he was ever there to begin with. Kagome was exhausted under the strain of so much spiritual energy, and although Inuyasha was untouched from her spell as he knew he would be, he was still weak and drained from his previous brush with her powers. They had both needed a long nights rest. The group had returned to the near-empty circus to sleep (and to collect on some long overdue earnings), and the next morning they'd separated, Miroku and Sango taking Kirara back to Tokyo, and himself and Kagome taking Kikyo's bones back to the village with Shippo and Hachi's help.

Despite the trip having taken several days, he and Kagome had hardly had a moment to themselves since the battle, and their conversations had stayed light and impersonal for their companion's sakes. All she'd said was how happy she would be to finally see her home. Not once had Kagome brought up where _he_ would go after their task was completed, and she had certainly never offered for him to come with _her_.

He wondered if perhaps that was why they'd brought both Hachi and Shippo with them; they had needed help transporting Kikyo's bones, but somehow he had known… or rather, he had feared that their presence also meant Kagome would be whisked back to her modern life with her family, and he'd be left alone to head elsewhere. Even on the night of the new moon, when so much had been said, she had only ever expressed a desire to visit him… not for him to follow her to Tokyo. 'Just like a lost puppy' he thought sullenly, angered at his own neediness. He couldn't help the desire to be with her, but he also couldn't change her mind if she wanted to leave. And if Kaede was really willing to let him stay… wouldn't he be a fool to turn down such an opportunity? Would anyone ever show him such kindness again?

"Do you really think the villagers would let me stay?" he asked warily, almost unwilling to believe this was an option.

"Once the villagers learn of how you rescued Lady Kikyo's stolen bones," Kaede answered thoughtfully, "I have no doubt they will welcome you into the village. Perhaps they'll even give you back your mother's home."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Inuyasha gripped the shovel he still held, trying to ground himself and sort through the typhoon of emotions in his head. Could he really go back? Back to a place he had once called home? Would it be like it was in the past, before the tragedy of his mother's death? The more he thought on it, the more tempting the offer became. Perhaps… perhaps if he tried to rebuild the life he once had here, it would erase the memories of everything that had gone wrong since. How many times had he wished to go back to that simpler life, when he'd felt loved and protected; before he'd known what the world was really like?

"I…" he started, his voice strained, "I don't know."

"Consider it, Inuyasha" Kaede said patiently, "Kagome will be returning to her home and loved ones. She has a place she belongs. Do you not also wish to have a home to return to?"

"Of course I do" he mumbled, brows furrowing in thought. So this was it: his one and only chance at a life and a home. Though… he couldn't help feeling disappointment. Somewhere in his mind, he had started to think of 'home' as wherever Kagome was. But he couldn't just decide such a thing for her; he couldn't sit around waiting for a dream to come true. "Thank you, Kaede" he said softly, his usual attitude melting away in his muddled state, "I… I think I _will_ stay, after all."

Kaede smiled brightly at him, her voice soft as she answered "I'm glad to hear it", but suddenly her attention was drawn back to the steps of the old shrine. "Oh Kagome! You're just in time – we've finished restoring Kikyo's grave."

Inuyasha was stunned to have missed her presence, but the smell of dirt clinging to his clothes and claws had distracted his nose. Now, with his attention refocused on her, he could tell she'd been near them for a while… and she'd been crying.

"I know, Kaede, I felt her spirit!" The young woman responded cheerfully, a genuine smile on her face and not a trace of tears in her eyes. But Inuyasha knew better, and it tore at him to realize what had caused her tears. 'She knew we would have to part' he told himself vehemently, 'no matter what I said when I was human, she had to know I couldn't live in her world. This… this is the only place I can stay.' His mind warred against itself as he watched her approach, noting that despite her cheery smile, she was avoiding even looking in his direction.

"I'm glad to know she's at rest again" Kagome said once she had reached the stone grave-marker. "She helped me so much… I'll always be grateful that I got to meet her."

Kaede smiled warmly, responding "Indeed, and I'm sure she will always be grateful to you as well. Come, it is late. Why don't you rest here tonight; you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Kaede" Kagome said, "But I think I'd like to leave first thing in the morning. I… I think it's time I got back to my family." Kaede nodded understandingly, and the two women started back down the stairs to the hut, moonlight leading their way. Only a few steps down Kagome paused, and in a friendly tone called over her shoulder "Oh, and Inuyasha…." Inuyasha stared at the back of her soft black hair shining blue in the light of the waning moon as she continued, "I think it's wonderful that the village will let you stay." She turned suddenly to face him, her eyes shut tight in a strained smile and said with all the honesty of a broken heart "I'm glad you've found a home." She turned to catch up with Kaede, skipping lightly down the steps, and Inuyasha watched her go with his own broken heart, unable to shake the empty feeling that little word 'home' had set in him.

* * *

Sleep was evading her, and her frustration over the fact only made her tossing and turning worse. She hadn't slept well for weeks, and now that she was finally safe on a soft futon with warm blankets and a warm fire, she had thought things would be different. They weren't. She rolled onto her side, burrowing into Kaede's thick winter quilt and squeezing her eyes shut against the dying embers of the fire-pit. She wondered how Inuyasha was handling the winter cold, not having come inside at all since he'd finished work on the grave. 'He's probably out inspecting his new home' she thought bitterly, and then with a heavy sigh burrowed deeper into her covers, angry at her own pettiness. It wasn't fair of her to be mad at him for finally finding a place to settle. She hadn't bothered to stop and think about what he'd want to do after finally being free; somewhere in her romantic mind she had pictured them the way they were before, traveling aimlessly through the wild woods, just the two of them. It had been unrealistic, and what was worse: it had been selfish. She had responsibilities, and he had people here whom he could help. She could just see it: the strong and loyal half-demon protecting the village, tanning leather for the tailor, building homes for grateful families… her heart burst to think of all the good he could do, and how appreciated he would surely be.

And what did she have to offer? He couldn't come to school with her, no one in the city would offer him a job with no credentials and no experience, and with his half-demon traits he would hardly be able to join in public activities, much less be seen in town. Honestly, what did she expect him to say? "No Kaede, I won't take your generous and practical offer – I'm going to give up my freedom and future and go play house with the crazy girl who keeps getting herself and everyone around her into trouble"; she laughed derisively at the thought, her heart caving in on itself even more. Could she really expect him to give up such an opportunity just because she couldn't bear to be without him? 'But then what do I do?' she questioned, 'I can't just let him go… not after all we went through, but I can't just abandon my life at home either. Everything was so clear in that circus: he was all that mattered to me. But… what do I do if I'm not all that matters to _him_?'

Settling further against her buckwheat pillow, Kagome tried to clear her mind of the depressing thoughts which plagued her. No sooner was her mind cleared then a woman's voice rang inside her head, in a tune as familiar to her now as her own name. 'Kagome, Kagome.' Her eyes popped open, her pulse beating faster, but for once it was not from fear of the song. The way Kikyo sang it now… it was like a lullaby, sweet and gentle. All the same, she knew it was not meant to put her to sleep. With growing anticipation Kagome sat up on her borrowed futon, and in the faint moonlight coming through the windows, she could see the iridescent outline of Kikyo's ghost, standing at her feet and smiling softly.

"Kagome" the spirit crooned, her face showing a depth of serenity that hadn't been there when they'd last met, "are you really going to change your mind so quickly?"

For a moment Kagome couldn't respond out of awe, but after gathering her wits, she found she wasn't really sure how to respond at all. "I don't understand… what do you mean?"

"I think you know" Kikyo answered in a chiding, motherly voice. "Your devotion to Inuyasha. Are you so willing to part with him after all you did to save his life? Several times, might I add? Are you really so eager to close this book you have opened?"

"I don't want to!" Kagome said fervently, "I just… I want him to be happy." Her gaze fell, her hands clutching the comforter in a death-grip.

"And you think he cannot be happy with you?"

Kagome turned to Kikyo's teasing face, her expression torn. "It's not that simple…" she huffed, trying to convince Kikyo as well as herself that she believed what she was saying. "Here he'd have a purpose; people would need him. He… he'd fit in better here than he would in the city. I have… nothing to offer him."

Kikyo's hands folded before her, her face pensive as she asked softly "That's very noble of you, Kagome… but have you bothered to ask Inuyasha what it is he wants?"

Melancholy became surprise at the other woman's blunt retort, and Kagome found herself incapable of any come-back.

"You and I are more alike than we seem" Kikyo continued, her fingers tapping on one hand. "We put the needs of others above our own wants and desires. But if there is one thing I've learned from my meeting you and Inuyasha, it's that we are just as deserving of happiness as those we seek to make happy. Inuyasha told me, when you were dead in his arms and I was unwilling to help, that it was pointless to worry about a future out of our control when there are things we can do now for those we love. So you see" Kikyo paused, smiling softly again "I can't sit idly by and watch two young hearts suffer when the key to their happiness lies in plain sight."

Kagome leaned back as tears pricked her eyes, her mind catching one phrase in particular and filling with burgeoning hope. " _Two_ hearts?"

With a subtle nod, Kikyo prodded gently "Go – speak with him. Tell him what you feel. You may be surprised by what he reveals in return." Kikyo's form shimmered violently, and before Kagome could form a word in response, the apparition had vanished. Kagome saw the world around her fade, and suddenly she was blinking, her tired eyes meeting her cloth blanket and the cold wood floor, the embers in the pit long since burned out. A dream? It _had_ been a dream, but she could still hear Kikyo softly humming in her ear, and she knew the conversation had been real.

Scrambling out from under the heavy blanket, Kagome wrapped her green-striped kimono around her shoulders and stood, not even bothering with her shoes as her sock-covered feet padded across the wood floor. There was no time for shoes. Her heart thundered in her chest as she reached for the mat to step out into the night, but her world came to a screeching halt as the mat was moved for her, and she came face to handsome face with the very half-demon she sought. He stared down at her with matching surprise, both of them breathing hard and wide awake. With a whisper of his name Kagome stepped forward… and gasped loudly as she was suddenly lifted off her feet. "We need to talk" was all he said before he whisked her out into the night, ducking under the tree-line and heading further into the forest. She clung to him tightly, having missed such closeness with him. There had been so many other people around lately –having it just the two of them made her heart beat wildly.

He set her down in a patch of moonlight; not too far from the village but far enough that they would have their privacy, and crouched in the grass beside her. Even in the low light she could see the intensity in his eyes, and it gave her chills. She had meant to seek him out and lay her heart bare, but _now_ … now she could barely speak a word.

"Kagome" he began in a rough voice, "I don't… I don't express emotions easily, you know that, and I don't read people well. I've tried figuring you out, but you don't make any damn sense." At her slight look of consternation he plowed on, scooting closer to her in the dirt. "You're too damn kind, and I almost let you get away with that. But I hate givin' up, and I ain't givin' in to this without a fight."

"Inuyasha" she began softly, one eyebrow raised as she stared into his determined and angry eyes, "what are you getting at?"

"Did Kikyo speak to you?"

Kagome's breath caught, her mind whirling as she questioned back "how did you know?"

"Because she talked to me too" He said abruptly, leaning forward well into her personal space.

Curiosity burned at Kagome, and she couldn't help wondering "what did she say?"

"She talked to me about my mom" he said quickly, his tone hurried, almost eager to share the information. Kagome was in awe at his openness, but guessed that he wasn't sharing just for the sake of conversation, so she listened carefully to every word. "She apologized for not being able to protect my mother, but said that some things have to happen, even if they hurt. She said that if I'd never had to leave the village, if I'd never been in that circus… I probably never would have met you."

Kagome felt her heart race and her cheeks warm, but at the same time, she mourned the fact that someone so dear to him had to die for their paths to have crossed.

"That wasn't all though" Inuyasha continued, his voice deep and steady "Kikyo told me that she'd made mistakes, in life and in death, and all her mistakes taught her important lessons… but they taught her lessons too late. Helping Onigumo was a mistake she couldn't have seen coming, but the problems that came from trying to solve it all herself were things she could have avoided. She said… she said if I hadn't told her to return your soul… she would probably never have done it, and she would've regretted it later. She would have learned her lesson the hard way." He reached out then, his hands grasping her upper arms, squeezing lightly as if to ensure him of her presence, and continued with repressed intensity "But she didn't have to learn the hard way, because she let someone help. And… and she told me… she wanted to return the favor."

Her dark eyes scanned his light ones as he paused to gather his thoughts, and Kagome found herself leaning toward him instinctively as his thumbs began to stroke her arms. "Kikyo told me… that there's a lesson for me to learn here, now, and it'll be a lot less painful for me to swallow my pride and talk it through than to live with the consequences of a bad decision."

"What decision, Inuyasha?" she pleaded, her eyes boring into his, "what's the lesson she wants you to learn?"

He fidgeted, taking a moment to build his courage, and said haltingly "It's… that… that if I leave you now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Her breath left her in a shaky whisper of his name, and his tone became urgent in response and his grip became stronger as he said "Kagome, I need to know what you want."

"I…" her voice faltered as her own conversation with Kikyo played through her head; but for all the courage she'd shown to the Ringmaster and his demons, for all the fiery feelings she felt for her dog-boy, under his insistent yellow gaze, she buckled. "I just… want you to be happy."

"No." Her eyes flew wide at his angry retort, and his hands fell from her arms as in a gravelly whisper he said "stop thinking about me; just stop forcing yourself to be so selfless dammit, and tell me what it is you want!"

Kagome's face heated in frustration. Couldn't he see how wrong it was for her to be selfish here? He was the one who'd been cheated; he was the one who had suffered, who'd had a happy life torn away from him. If she left him, her heart would suffer, but she'd still have her home and family. If she forced him to come with her, he'd have nothing but her company, and she just didn't know if that would be enough. His expectant frown was getting on her nerves as he waited for her response, and before she could second-guess herself, she found the words leaving her in a heated tide "I told you Inuyasha, I want you to be happy, and I meant it. Believe it or not, if you're unhappy, then I'm unhappy. Is that not selfish enough for you?" His angry expression became startled at her increasingly agitated state, but she was only getting started. "You have to know… it just makes sense for you to live here! You thought so yourself, didn't you? When you told Kaede you'd stay?"

His brows creased, and suddenly his anger faltered as doubt crept in behind his eyes. "Then… you really do want me to stay here? In the village?"

She growled at him, really growled, and Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up at the familiar and yet out of place sound. "I never said that! You _really_ want selfish, Inuyasha? You wanna know what I want? I want to go home. I want to take a nice, long bath, with soap and oils and everything. I want to hug my mother. I want to see my brother and grandpa. I want to go to school and spend time with my friends and be a normal girl for once!"

With every word she said, Inuyasha winced, his ears flattening against his head. It was just as he'd feared: there wasn't a place for him in her life. She was ready to put it all behind her. So much for Kikyo's advice.

But then Kagome sighed heavily, and her anger seemed to drift away on the breath. Her head bowed, and their small clearing filled with silence, before Kagome lifted her eyes to meet his downtrodden ones, and she smiled softly. "But you know what else I want?" He waited, holding his breath, his clawed fingers digging slightly into the skin of his feet as he sat cross-legged before her. "I want to hold your hand." Tentatively she reached out, pulling his tensed hand away from where it left angry marks on his skin and entwined it with her own, her eyes focused on their joined fingers. "I want you to meet my mother. I want to walk with you around town and show you my home. I want to introduce you to my friends, and thank them, because despite all that happened, meeting you was the best birthday present I could ever receive."

"Kagome…" he whispered, his voice shaking, unable to contain his awe at her sweet yet firm declarations. Her eyes rose uncertainly to meet his again, and nervously she plunged on "I want to fall asleep against your shoulder; I want to walk with you, and sing together. I… I want to touch your ears, because they're just so soft, and so… _you_. And I want… to kiss you again." Her cheeks flushed, and Inuyasha's heart pounded so loud in his chest he was sure she could hear it. "But most of all, Inuyasha" she said, her voice more confident and sure, "I don't want you to leave me… and I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go back to my life before that demon circus; I don't want to pretend this never happened. I could never forget you, and it would only hurt to try."

He blinked at her, as if unable to believe his eyes, and then his mouth quirked and a smile slowly stretched across his face which he could barely suppress. He let loose a breath of pure relief and leaned over toward her. "Just imagine how stupid it would have been" he said lightly, closing the gap between them and pulling her back with him to lean against a nearby tree, "if you'd kept that all to yourself. You woulda been pining away at home, I'd a been pining away out here, and the whole time we'd have been wantin' the same things without even knowin' it."

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned against his side, looking up at him and loving how it felt to be so close as she whispered in wonder "You want those things too?"

Inuyasha smirked at her, pulling her closer with an arm around her shoulders and said"Well I ain't too keen on being paraded around your village, but… I'd put up with it, for the other stuff."

Kagome felt a blush and a smile creeping onto her face, and casting her eyes at the ground, she fiddled with the edges of her sleeves, asking in a small teasing voice "What other stuff would that be?"

"Oh, you know…" he answered, his cocky tone somewhat undermined by how long it took him to get the words out, "I'm pretty sure there was somethin' in there about my ears, and uh… about a kiss."

Biting her lip in a grin, Kagome chanced a peak at him from the corner of her eyes, and saw him doing the same. Their awkward meeting of glances brought pleased but nervous smiles to both faces, and Inuyasha was the first to move, turning slightly to face her, the hand not holding her shoulders rising to meet her cheek. Kagome's heart flipped and flopped and her insides were a storm of butterflies as he leaned closer, and she brought a hand to lay against the warm fabric over his heart, feeling the muscle beating wildly even under his thick skin. She didn't want to close her eyes, but the closer he got, the harder it was to focus on him, and so with his lips a breath away from hers, she gave in and let her eyelids slide shut as she felt his warm lips against hers.

They were both hesitant for the first few moments, and Kagome noted with interest how kissing the same person could be so different from one setting to the other. Their first had been hard and needy; now, Kagome just wanted to stop time and _feel_ , because she was sure she'd never again experience this hardened man being so gentle and timid. When his thumb stroked her cheek and his fingers delved a little deeper into her hair, Kagome knew the spell had been broken, and was unsurprised when his kiss became a little firmer and a little more… wet. She smiled against his slightly parted lips, unsure really of how far to go, but contented to know he was as much in the dark as she, if not more.

After the briefest taste of her he pulled back, a fang peeking out under his idiotic smile. Her returned grin became a laugh, and as giddiness swept through her, she grabbed him and swung backwards, falling onto her back in the cold dirt and pulling her half-demon alongside her. The air left his lungs in a whoosh at the unexpected move, but she was happy to see him still smiling as she looked over at him, prompting him to ask "What's up with you?"

She shrugged, too happy really to respond, and looked up through the circular break in the canopy to see an ocean of twinkling lights. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight; the stars were so bright she felt she could reach out and touch them. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she didn't think she'd ever seen the sky so dark or so full in Tokyo. For a moment she lay back in silence, taking it all in: out in the forest, gazing at a flawless sky with a dog-eared boy beside her… it was like something from a dream.

"Will you be ready to leave tomorrow?"

Kagome was startled from her trance by Inuyasha's ragged voice, and she tensed for a moment, unsure what he meant until –

"I know you want to get home soon, but… I was thinkin' maybe we could send Shippo and Hachi on ahead… to help Miroku and Sango break in your family. It… might be nice to just walk there… don't you think?"

She didn't really trust herself to speak, afraid of saying something wrong and scaring him away, but regardless she found herself asking "Are you sure Inuyasha? You… you wouldn't miss this place?"

He scoffed, saying in gravelly tones "What's to miss? The old woman? Pfft, she'll survive just fine without my help. And Kikyo's safe now that Naraku's gone, so what would the point be? Besides, didn't you say you'd show me around Tokyo? That sounds a lot more interesting than staying here chopping wood all winter."

"Still…" she mumbled, her gaze focused on a constellation of stars, "it'll be hard living in the city."

"What's so hard about it?" He grumbled, sounding as surly as ever. There was a moment in which neither said a word, but then Inuyasha broke the stillness, continuing in a softer, more sincere voice "Hard… hard would be living here. Hard would be spending even a day without you."

She smiled up at the night sky, the stars looking less bright and less interesting than they had before, and Kagome left them where they were to turn over and cuddle up against Inuyasha's side. She felt his hand cautiously brushing against her arm, and she pulled tighter, one hand reaching up to pet a fuzzy ear as his arm encircled her waist. "Heh, what're you doin'?" he asked with amusement, and Kagome couldn't help a grin as she answered simply "being selfish" before scooting up slightly closer to his head for a better reach. Inuyasha merely chuckled in response before turning to face her on his side, burrowing his head in the crook of her neck and taking a deep breath of her scent as she tended to his dog-ears.

Kagome sighed against the crown of his forehead, ruffling his messy white bangs with the breath, and let her eyes drift closed as her body warmed from contact with his and his breathing evened out sleepily at her ministrations.

* * *

Birdsong and streaks of sunlight brought Kagome back to wakefulness, and it only took moments for her to register a pillow beneath her head and a quilt over her body. Her wide eyes were filled with the sight of a black pot over the fire-pit of Kaede's hut, and all of a sudden she felt numb. That hadn't… that hadn't been a dream, had it? All those things she'd said to Inuyasha, him agreeing to come with her… had it all been in her head?

"Hey."

She jumped harshly at the light tap against her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha crouched beside her bed roll, looking just as startled as herself at the reaction. "What's with you? I thought you wanted to get an early start! Damn, at this rate I'll be carrying you the whole way back!"

Her earlier fears were quickly dissipating as the cobwebs of sleep left her muddled mind, but she had to make sure. "Back where, Inuyasha?"

"Back home, of course!" He said gruffly, giving her a look which clearly questioned her presence of mind. "You forget everything already? Unbelievable." With a shake of his head he stood and walked to the door, checking through a burlap sack evidently provided by Kaede, and Kagome was quick to follow.

When they informed Kaede of Inuyasha's change of decision, she was understanding, and Kagome thought she looked almost pleased at the news.

Telling Shippo that they'd be taking separate journeys was a little more difficult, but at Kagome's insistence that her mother needed the warning, and assurance that they'd meet up again at her house, the little fox eventually agreed and set off into the air with Hachi.

"You know," Kagome started teasingly, a little later in the day after their journey had begun and they'd already covered a fair amount of ground, "we probably could have just taken Shippo and Hachi with us. I'm sure Miroku and Sango have things covered."

"Feh, you kiddin'? They'd only slow us down."

Kagome rolled her eyes, not at all believing his excuse but not really caring either. She was more than happy to travel with him and him alone. Smiling at the thought, Kagome couldn't resist reaching out and taking Inuyasha's hand in hers, swinging it slightly as she walked beside him. His hands were so warm compared to the frigid winter air around them, and although Kagome had a nice, thick coat given to her by Kaede to protect against the harsh wind, its comfort paled in comparison to that of the fingers wrapped around hers.

A tiny flake of ice perched on Kagome's nose, and with a gasp of delight she cried out "Inuyasha, it's snowing!"

"What's the big deal? It snowed last night too!" He answered, not bothering to slow down or look away from the path before them. "Why do you think I bothered to take you back to the hut? I can't go presentin' you to your mother half frozen. I'm sure she'll be ready enough to kill me as it is."

"Oh I don't know" Kagome said distractedly, lifting her free hand to collect the falling snow, "You'd be surprised by how accepting she is."

"Well… she is your mother after all."

Kagome smiled, playfully brushing her snow-filled hand against her companion's shoulder and eliciting a perturbed "Hey!" from the man. She laughed as the snow started to fall more thickly, and for the first time in a long time she gladly let her mind drift to thoughts of home, knowing she'd be there before too long, surrounded by those she loved with yet another to add to the list. She could just picture the new brick buildings in the square topped with white, see the festive foreign decorations in the shop windows, and could hear the children singing and playing in the streets as they built snow-forts. One song in particular stuck in her mind, and Kagome almost laughed at the irony of starting yet another journey with a children's song as she began humming the old winter tune.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound, and for a moment he simply listened to her breathing the melody, but he couldn't resist his curiosity for long. "What song is that?"

Kagome glanced up at his innocent and intrigued face, and in that moment she became determined to fill his life from now on with all the wonderful, simple, and joyful things she could; because if anyone deserved to experience them, he did. "It's a children's song I used to sing during the winter. Catchy, isn't it?"

"It's not bad" he responded casually, though with obvious interest.

"Alright then" she said, pretending the matter was of little consequence to her while her heart did cartwheels, "how about I sing it for you, and you chime in whenever you think you've got it, okay"

At his grinning nod, she started, her gaze falling to the building white beneath her feet as she sang out

"Snow is slowly falling, Hail is thickly falling

Piling up, piling up, falling fast to the ground

The mountain and the meadow sat, covered with a cotton hat

Bare trees are blooming white like blossoms in the spring

Snow is quickly falling, Hail is thickly falling

Steadily, steadily, piling up without stop

Little dog is prancing, through the snow he's dancing

Little cat is by the fire, curled up in a ball"

Over and over she sang it, until finally she heard him hum it along with her, and after a few rounds of that he joined in the lyrics, their voices harmonizing in the silent surroundings of the forest. Even when Kagome began to slow, her feet dragging and eyes drooping, Inuyasha simply hoisted her on his back and continued singing to himself, the vibrations she could feel from his deep tenor lulling her to sleep against his red coat and long blanket of snow-colored hair.

~The End~

* * *

... until the sequel. :P

*Author's Note:

First of all, to all of you who have followed this story from its early days to those who just recently found it, thank you for sticking around and making it all the way here! Your reviews and faves and follows have helped motivate and inspire me, and I'm so so SO grateful to all of you for your support!

This story has been so much fun to write, and I'm SUPER excited to get into the next phase of it. The sequel "Freak Attraction: Seven-Man Circus" will be starting up soon hopefully - I've been planning it almost since I first started writing this, and it's pretty much all planned out at this point. I hope you guys all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this, and I hope you'll enjoy the additional characters, additional fluff, and additional circus acts which await! ;)

also, a note about the song at the end: it's the Japanese children's song "Yuki" (snow), but I slightly altered the English translation of the lyrics to fit the tempo of the song better; so basically, if you were to hear the tune by itself, you should be able to sing these lyrics along to it and have it sound correct.


End file.
